I Want Her
by JaiPrincess9487
Summary: He got his heart broken and vowed to never get into a serious relationship again. She was a good girl that came from country wanting a city's education. When they meet desires flares and bets are made. What will happen to our famous duo? Check out summary
1. Prologue

Konichiwa Minna, I hope you all can enjoy this story, i love Inuyasha especially any Inuyasha and Kagome pairings, here's a better summary

Summary: He got his heart broken and vowed to never get into a serious relationship again. She was a good girl that came from country wanting a city's education. However when she transfers to his high school, his desires begin to flare. Too bad for him she's the eye candy to all the other guys in the school as well. What can he do to get her to be his? He's willing to do anything even if it means winning a bet with his friends. Rated M for foul Language (mostly our favorite half dog demon) and lemons in later chapters

Disclaimer: Does not own Inuyasha if i did I'd be one rich and happy son of a gun.

Anyway enjoy and please review to let me know what you think arigato nn

* * *

Sweet Ride 

The loud sound of a continuous beep could be heard. A lazy hand moved from under the covers and knocked the clock on the floor. How he hated mornings. He should be happy today he was a senior and it meant no more high school after this year but it also meant college which his father was definitely going to make him attend.

"Inuyasha, are you up honey?" Izayoi said from behind the door. Inuyasha moaned and pulled the covers from over his half naked body.

"Hai."

"Breakfast should be ready in ten minutes so be down dear."

"Hai." He mumbled again and heard her footsteps leaving from his door. He scoffed and got out the bed. He stood up and slowly stretched. His morning stretches were always important and if anyone dared interrupt him it was hell for them.

He looked at himself in his full length mirror and ran a hand over his six pack. He chuckled it was no wonder why all the girls in that god forsaken high school wanted him. He shrugged and went into the bathroom. He smiled since he was a senior it meant he was now able to bully everyone from any grade.

"How fun."

Izayoi placed waffles on the table and placed a cup of black coffee on in front of her husband.

"Arigato Ai."

"Anything for you honey." She walked behind him and kissed his cheek tenderly. He smiled and looked from his newspaper to look at her. His wife was naturally beautiful, her blue eyes were bright and full of life, her skin was soft and silky and her pin straight black hair fell to the back of her knees when she didn't have it pinned up. He eyed the robe that was clung to her petite shape and he smiled widely. Yep he was a lucky man. He leaned over and kissed her lips.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Inuyasha gasped looking appalled. Izayoi smiled.

"We're just showing love for one another what's so wrong with that?" She asked pulling out a chair for him.

"Everything when your child is front of you." He hissed. She smiled and poked his cheek.

"Tai, it seems our little boy is getting grumpy in his old days." She giggled as her husband chuckled. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Keh! I don't know where you see little boy, I'm all man." He told her while setting up his plate. Taisho looked from his newspaper staring at his son and smirked.

"All man huh?" Inuyasha looked at him and nodded.

"All man." He repeated stuffing a waffle in his mouth.

"I like to hear that." He told him. "I got a call from your principal just two days ago."

"Why? I didn't do anything. I had nothing to do with the school mascot disappearing." He said quickly. Taisho raised his eyebrow.

"Who was talking about that? I was simply going to tell you that he stated your grades last year were flawless." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"Hontou?" The older man nodded. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I worked really hard to get those grades." He laughed sheepishly. _Thank kami for the smart ass kid who was in all my classes being a bully does have its toll sometimes._

"What about the school mascot?"

"I know nothing about it." He shrugged. He wanted to slap his forehead he couldn't believe he almost ratted himself out. His friends would not have been happy with him.

"Anyway, I wanna make a deal with you. If you keep up your grades, I'll let you keep car."

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed her arms. "You're testing me now aren't you? I don't even have a car to make that sort of deal with you." His ambers eyes met with his father's amber eyes. Taisho smiled and reached in his pocket. He then pulled out keys.

"You don't have a car?" He asked again and Inuyasha gasped standing up.

"No fucking way!!!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha." His mother's warning voice was heard.

"I mean no way Otou-San. Are you serious for me?" He asked almost feeling too scared to take the keys. His father nodded.

"Now, how about that deal?"

"You're on." They both shook hands. Inuyasha walked outside and almost fell to the ground red sports car before him. Inuyasha ran over to it and smiled. He opened the door and the smell of new car hit his nose.

"Now, Inuyasha, I want you to drive responsibly." His father began as he and Izayoi stood outside.

"Yeah, I know no loud music, no speeding and no exceeding the car's capacity." He tried not to roll his eyes.

"Good, get to school safely and have fun."

"Arigato." He put his seatbelt on and took off down the rode. Miroku and Sango were gonna have a baby.

Just then a white Lamborghini pulled into the drive way.

"Was that Inuyasha leaving?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Taisho nodded his head as he crossed his arms.

"Hello Rin."

"Hi Rin." Izayoi smiled after hugging her oldest son.

"Ohayo." She waved.

"Why are you two here so early?" Taisho asked as they walked toward the house.

"I had to drop my younger cousin off at the school."

"You're younger cousin? What school?" Izayoi asked.

"At Inuyasha's high school." She replied.

"Oh why didn't you say something, we could've got Inuyasha to drive him." She said. Rin chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Actually it's a her." She corrected her mother in law to be. Izayoi and Taisho looked at her as Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Now, if you can understand why we didn't introduce Inuyasha to her yet."

"Oh, well if she's Rin's cousin, I doubt Inuyasha would try anything." Izayoi chuckled although she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince them or herself.

* * *

Inuyasha drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. He looked at the time and smiled. He decided it was time to show off. He spotted his best friends waiting for the bus looking pissed. He pulled over in front of the ten kids. He rolled down the window and smirked.

"You losers want a ride?" He asked looking at Miroku and Sango. They both gasped and got in the car with Miroku in the front and Sango in the back. He winked at the girls at the bus stop and drove off.

"When did you get this fine piece of ass?" Miroku asked feeling the dashboard.

"This morning, my Dad was pleased with my grades and he said as long as I keep up my grades, she's all mine."

"Welp, it was fun riding in her while it last." Sango said from the back and Miroku burst out the laughing giving her a high five. Inuyasha looked at her through the visor mirror.

"Listen, Sango if you got something smart to say you can always walk to school." He said. She blew a kiss at him and began brushing her hair.

"We are seniors man, I'm so ready to scare the shit outta the freshmen." Miroku smiled as Inuyasha laughed.

"Hell yeah, I say we find the smallest one and make him piss himself."

"Ooh, I like that."

"You two." Sango rolled her eyes. As they pulled up to the school they saw kids getting off the bus.

"Hey look there's Kikyo." Miroku pointed to the black hair beauty getting off the bus. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Keh, if she was on the road, I'd run her ass over. Damn traitor." He hissed. Miroku rubbed the back of his head.

"I see you still have open wounds."

Inuyasha parked in his spot and stretched his back.

"Let's get this shit started and let Shikon High know we're here as seniors." He smiled as Miroku and Sango nodded.

* * *

Just in case you didn't know what some words meant here's a little glossary:

Ai- Love

Hontou- Really

Kami- God

Arigato- Thank you

Ohayo- Good morning


	2. Chapter One

Oath: No More Serious Relationships

Inuyasha opened his locker and nearly fell over the stench that punched in him the face.

"Damn, what the hell died in here?" He looked around his locker. Sango giggled and placed an air fresher in his locker.

"Same thing happened to Miroku. You boys I swear." She shook her head.

Inuyasha closed his locker and leaned against it.

"I only been here for ten minutes and I'm ready to roll. This school is so boring. Same girls, same faces, same teachers and same bull shit."

"Well, you can always look at the freshmen girls, they're new."

"Keh! Fuck that shit. I'll eighteen in February I've seen the movie jail beat." He said making Sango laugh out loud. She nodded.

"At least you're not stupid."

Miroku walked over to them.

"Man, Inuyasha did you see the freshmen in this school? Whoa they are hot and not hot like July hot, I mean like hot like right next to the equator hot." He shook his head.

"And he'll be eighteen in January, bet he's going to jail before I turn eighteen." Inuyasha looked at Sango who giggled. Miroku sucked his teeth and stood next to Sango.

"I can look as long as I don't touch." He said stroking Sango's butt.

"But that's your problem you can't help but touching!" Sango yelled and elbowed him in the stomach. "See you guys in homeroom." She began walking away. Inuyasha watched her walk before looking at Miroku who was huddle over.

"That looks like it hurt. Did it?"

"Fuck you." Miroku chocked out making his best friend laugh. His laughs stopped when Kikyo and Yura came walking by. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha before looking away. He sucked his teeth.

"Why you look at me like that? I'm the one who should be rolling my eyes you traitor!" He yelled at her. She turned and looked at him. Yura grabbed her hand.

"Kikyo, let's just go, he's not worth it."

"That's right Kikyo, I'm not worth it and I bet you were thinking that shit when Naraku had you in the spread eagle position!" He yelled out in the hallway. Miroku looked at Inuyasha in shock. He didn't know whether to laugh or to fell sorry for the now ex-couple.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to go that far!" Yura yelled at him.

"And you shut up, how many dicks have you sucked after Miroku stuck his in your mouth." Her eyes widened and Miroku sweated a bit.

"U-um can you not bring that up I was trying to forget about that?" He said.

"Whatever Inuyasha." Kikyo simply said and walked away with a teary eyed Yura.

Inuyasha growled and punched the locker next to him.

"I hate women." His growled out. "I swear if I get involved with any other chick its fuck buddies and that's it. I'm never dating seriously again." He shook his head and began walking down the hall. Miroku sighed deeply and saw a group of guys in his grade walking by.

"Miroku, you got Yura to suck your dick how you did it?" One guy asked smiling. Miroku smirked.

"It's called skill numb nut." They all laughed and went their separate ways.

The bell rang and Inuyasha and Miroku walked into their homeroom class.

"Excuse me boys do you have a pass?" Their homeroom teacher asked. Inuyasha looked at the older woman before him.

"It's the first day of school, why would I have a pass baba?" He snapped making the whole class gasp. Sango shook her head he must've saw Kikyo.

"You're Sugashita Inuyasha are you not?" She asked fixing her glasses.

"Yeah." He snapped. She nodded.

"You may have a seat." She told them and Inuyasha and Miroku sat in the back with Sango. She looked at the empty seat besides her and wondered why it was empty. She then looked at Inuyasha.

"Getting on the bad foot with your teachers on the first day wouldn't be good. I doubt your father would like that."

Inuyasha removed his jacket and shrugged. She shook her head.

"Hello class, my name is Katoaka Kaede and I am your homeroom teacher as well as your English teacher. Let me take attendance now. Asano Bankotsu?" She looked around and a handsome student resting his leg on the desk raised his hand.

"I'm here but don't remember me I can guarantee by the time the second week rolls in I'll be suspend." He said making the class laugh.

"After getting your ass kicked." Miroku laughed out. Bankotsu looked at him.

"Yura did me too." He smiled giving him a thumbs up. Miroku and Inuyasha began laughing and Sango raised her eyebrow.

"Enough boys." Kaede said. "And Asano foot off the desk. Treat the school equipment like your furniture at home."

"He doesn't have any furniture at home, he's poor." Inuyasha said making the class crack up including Bankotsu. He simply flipped him off.

"Enough." Kaede said again. She continued taking attendance. "Sugashita Inuyasha." She called out and eyed the boy in the back who just looked at her. She shook her head. "Sawaguchi Sango."

"Here." She raised her hand politely.

"Here." Miroku and Inuyasha mimicked her. She sucked her teeth looking at them.

"Yamazaki Miroku?"

"That's not the first time a female's called out my name." He smiled. The class began laughing.

"The only women that call your name are old hags." Bankotsu joked on him. Inuyasha burst out laughing. Miroku stood up.

"You tryna call your mother a hag?" He shot at him and everyone roared in laughter.

"Oh shit, you got me Yamazaki." Bankotsu admitted and Inuyasha cracked up clapping his hands.

"Enough." Kaede sighed again. Miroku sat down and pointed at Bankotsu.

"After school."

"I got you." Bankotsu laughed. Inuyasha shook his head cracking up. His friends were idiots.

"Ok, class, we have a new student to the school and I feel bad for her for being transformed into the class." She sighed deeply.

"Her?" Miroku, Inuyasha and Bankotsu said in unison.

"Come in dear and introduce yourself to the class." Kaede said and the door slowly opened revealing a shy girl. She slowly walked in the classroom and all the guys stared at her with slack jaw.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, my name is Higurashi Kagome, I'm seventeen years old and I'm delighted to meet you all." She bowed her head.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock. She was beautiful, her eyes big bright and brown. Her long thick hair stopped at her mid back but what got to him was her body. Her short sleeve green shirt covered her chest and stomach but it was tight enough to see her ample breasts and the curve of her waist. Her jeans meshed well over her lower body showing her curvy hips. He instinctively licked his lips. He knew every guy in the school was going to want her especially Miroku and Bankotsu and when Kouga saw her he was going to be in the race as well.

"Kagome, you may have a seat next to Sango by the window." Kaede told her. She bowed her head and walked towards the back. She blushed when she felt all eyes on her. She sat down next to Sango and smiled.

"Hey." Sango waved. "Welcome to Shikon High, though, I'm not sure to truly welcome you or truly wish you good luck." She sighed and as Kagome giggled.

Sango seemed like a nice person. Her chestnut color hair stopped at her mid back, her eyes light brown and she seemed the same size as Kagome. She was dressed in a short sleeve v-cut purple top with lower rider dark denim jeans and all white sneakers.

"Is it that bad here?" Sango shrugged.

"More or less." She sighed and looked at Miroku and Inuyasha who was shamelessly staring at her. She rolled her eyes. "Those two bakas over there are my friends Miroku and Inuyasha."

Kagome looked over at them. They were both handsome.

The one named Miroku, had dark blue eyes that were very captivating. His black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and his black shirt sleeve short showed off his well toned biceps.

The one named Inuyasha had amber color eyes that expressed mystery. His hair was also black which was much longer than his friends and it was longer than hers as well. He had on a black muscle shirt that showed he was in great shape as well.

Inuyasha winked at her and she blushed instantly looking away. Her mother definitely warned her about boys like him.

* * *

After class Bankotsu ran over to Kagome. 

"Hello, my name is Bankotsu I would appreciate it if you called me Bank for short and I must say damn you're fine." He smiled looking at her from head to toe causing her to blush. He had on a white muscle shirt his eyes were a lighter blue than Miroku's and his skin seemed to be tanned. His black hair fell down his back which was in a big braid.

Sango sighed and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Would you mongrels back off? The girl just got here and you three are already at it. Sheesh." She snapped.

"Cock block." The three of them mumbled. Sango looked at them and rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway Kagome, let's go. We have math together now in room 302."

Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Miroku looked at their schedules and Miroku began laughing.

"And so do I. See you losers later." He gave them the peace sign and walked up to the girls putting his arms around them.

"So, Inuyasha, you gonna try to get wit her?"

"Hell yeah, but not as my girlfriend. I'm through with relationships but I'd love the bang the shit outta her."

"Whoo me and you both, I wonder who's gonna get her first." Bankotsu crossed his arms.

"Care to wager?" Inuyasha looked at him. "I've been low on money lately so I always use an easy win." He smirked. Bankotsu scoffed.

"Man, you can't win against me I'm sexy as shit. Bitches love me."

"It seems you got some competition."

They both shook hands.

"Boys put on shirts, this isn't the beach." The principle said passing by them. They looked at each other and walked the opposite way ignoring the man's demand.

* * *

Ohayo gozaimasu- Polite way of saying good morning 


	3. Chapter Two

Up Close and Personal

Inuyasha pulled into the driveway of his house. He turned the car off and pressed his head against the back of his head rest as he remembered his earlier conversation with his friends.

* * *

_During lunch behind the bleachers Inuyasha sat with Miroku, Bankotsu and Kouga._

_"Here's the thing that Higurashi chick is fine and we all want her but the first one to get her wins. Let's put in one hundred bucks, winner gets the money and the girl." Bankotsu said holding up a hundred dollar bill. Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku did as well. Kouga then scoffed._

_"I don't know why I'm even bothering with this. I'mma win and y'all gonna be look liking like fools." _

_"The only fool I see here is you, you ain't gonna win. You haven't won a single bet since we started doing this shit in the 9__th__ grade." Inuyasha snapped making Miroku and Bankotsu laugh._

_"Fuck you." Kouga snapped back._

_"Anyway, let's set a deadline." Bankotsu began._

_"Until Spring Break." Miroku suggested. "So that gives us eight months to get know her and to get her comfortable with us and all that other bullshit." He shrugged. Bankotsu nodded_

_"Alright, it's set, until Spring Break. Anyone decline?" He looked at Inuyasha and Kouga who shook their heads no. "Alright, shall the best man win." He smiled and they all stood up. _

_"I'm so lost where am I going?" A young boy with reddish brown bushy hair and emerald green eyes asked himself. He stopped short when he spotted the four seniors. Inuyasha smiled._

_"Hey there little freshman." The boy backed up in fright._

_"Wanna fight us little punk?" Bankotsu asked cracking his knuckles. Tears swelled in his eyes and he ran away crying making the seniors laughed._

_"Priceless." They said in unison._

* * *

Inuyasha laughed and nodded his head. 

"I can make an easy three hundred bucks off those douche bags." He got the car and walked into the house. "Tadaima!" He shouted.

"Okaeri honey." She smiled walking into the main hallway. "How was school?"

"Ah same shi-stuff different day." He shrugged. "I think I made quite an impression on my homeroom teacher." He smirked. She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh that's so good Inuyasha, I'm so happy that you're taking school so seriously."

"Of course, school has some of the best things one can offer." He smirked. "Welp, later." He waved and ran upstairs. He closed the door and took his shirt off. He looked at his ripped body and smiled with confidence. "I got this competition in the bag I saw how she was staring at me. Better yet this ain't even competition we should call it _Inuyasha's Whopping Ass_." He laughed out.

There was a knock on the door. He opened the door and was face to face with his "favorite big brother."

"Oh wow _Onii-San_ what a pleasure it is to see you in front of my door. What do I owe for this visit?" He asked with sarcasm spilling from each word. Sesshoumaru decided not to feed into it.

"Anyway, when you're done stroking your ego come downstairs, Rin wants to say hi to you." He said and walked away. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. He never understood how someone as cheerful and bubbly as Rin would be satisfied with his stoic stuck up brother.

He put on a gray wife beater and changed into matching gray sweats. He figured he say hi before hitting the gym downstairs. He put his white uppies on and left out the room. He walked into the kitchen where most likely everyone was at. He tied his black hair back and stopped short. His eyes landed on Kagome. She blushed and looked away.

"Did you two meet at school already?" Rin asked. Inuyasha slowly pulled his eyes from the girl and looked at the woman before him.

"Hai, we have a lot of classes together actually." He told her. Rin nodded her head.

"Oh that's great, Inuyasha, Kagome is my younger cousin." She told him. "She moved here from Okinawa and she'll be finishing school here and going to college here." She smiled and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "I love this girl to death, she's so kawaii."

"Rin-San." Kagome blushed deeper. Inuyasha placed his hands in his pocket. He bit his bottom lip to his hide his smile. This definitely wasn't a competition anymore.

"So where does she live?" He asked. Rin looked at him.

"She lives with me."

"Oh ok, I can start giving her a ride to school." He shrugged. Kagome blushed.

"Oh no Sugashita-San you don't have to." Kagome said looking at him. He waved his hand at her.

"It's no problem. Your cousin is engaged to my brother it's nothing. I don't mind doing a favor." He winked and then stretched his body making sure to flex his arm. "Well see ya later. Kagome, I'll be there to pick you up at six thirty on the dot."

"H-Hai. Arigato-gozaimasu." She bowed her head. He smiled and walked out the kitchen.

_No thank you._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Kagome brushed her hair and stood up. She was wearing a red short sleeve shirt with a v-cut but she wore a black tank top underneath to cover up some of her cleavage with black Capri pants and black flat sandals. She stood a deep breath. She was nervous something about Inuyasha scared her dearly yet intrigued her as well. 

Rin walked into Kagome's room.

"I hope this is convenient for you. Gomen, my apartment is small but at least you get your own room." She smiled holding a cup of coffee in her hands. Kagome shook her head.

"I need to thank you. If it wasn't for you I would still be in the country wondering what Tokyo is like. I'm grateful you let me live with you."

"Ah come on you're favorite little big cousin." She began laughing. "I made a funny Kagome, do you get it? You're my little cousin but you're bigger than me." She began cracking up at her own joke. Kagome giggled.

A horn honking could be heard from outside.

"That must be Inuyasha." Rin looked towards the door. "He's so impatient, totally opposite from his brother."

Kagome grabbed her green backpack.

"Oh yeah Kagome." She turned and looked at her older cousin. "Be careful Inuyasha is handsome but he loves women and you're a beautiful girl." She winked at her. Kagome slowly nodded and hugged Rin before leaving.

Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his eye. He surely did not want to wake up this morning. Sleep was calling him. He turned his head when he heard the front door open and close and his eyes were stuck on Kagome. He couldn't believe what she was wearing. It was decent but her pants hugged her lower body as did her shirt to her upper body. He looked at the curve of her waist. He instinctively licked his lips and shook his head.

Kagome got in the car and smiled.

"Thank you Sugashita-San." She said. Inuyasha held his hand up.

"Before we continue, let's get some things straight." He began as she gave him her full attention. "You can just call me Inuyasha save that san and sama shit for my parents and brother." He said and her eyes widened. She then looked down.

"Gomen-nasi." She whispered. He groaned. He didn't mean it in anyway but it seems his cursing persuade her otherwise. He started the car and began driving.

"Listen, I curse and if I curse while I'm talking to you it doesn't mean I'm angry or anything. It's just how I talk." He told her. She nodded her head. "So do you like it here so far?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"It's so beautiful here and from Rin's room you can see all the lights of the city. It was so dark and rural from where I'm from."

"Keh, I can imagine. You must've been bored as hell out there huh?" He smiled looking at her. She giggled.

"More or less." She replied. He nodded his head.

"I see." He pulled up in front of a brick house and beeped his horn. After a couple of minutes he beeped his horn again. The front door opened and Miroku walked out.

"Give me a fucking minute you dipshit!!!" He shouted with his back toward him. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Don't worry we're best friends, we talk like that to each other all day every day." He assured her. She slowly nodded her head. Miroku walked towards the red car and stopped short when he saw Kagome in the front seat. Inuyasha smiled in pride.

"Oh should I get in the back?" Kagome asked getting ready to remove her seatbelt. Inuyasha placed his hand over hers.

"Nah, let his ass get in the back. Get it in or get left." Inuyasha told him. Miroku hopped in the back and looked at Inuyasha before looking at Kagome.

"Ohayo." He smiled. She turned to him.

"Good morning."

"Do you remember me?" Miroku asked pointing at himself. She nodded.

"Hai, Sango told me about you." She told him.

"Hontou ni? What she say? You know she adores me right?" Kagome began blushing.

"Actually she called you a two timing lecher." She said honestly. Inuyasha's cheeks puffed up before he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard tears fell from his eyes.

"She wouldn't be lying."

"You're a fine one to talk." Miroku mumbled with crossed arms. Inuyasha looked at him as he stopped in front of Sango's house. Sango ran to the car and looked confused when she saw Kagome in the front and Miroku the back.

"Hey guys, hey Kagome."

"Hi." Kagome smiled.

"So Inuyasha are you now the charity driver?" Sango joked.

"Keh, not even, Kagome is Rin's younger cousin so I offered to give her a ride since she was on the way." He shrugged.

"OH THAT'S A HANDICAP!!" Miroku suddenly shouted making the girls look at him strangely. "It's a handicap that he gets to know this beautiful young lady on a personal level." He said calmly as Inuyasha cracked up on the inside. He then looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He was definitely to get to know her on a personal level.

* * *

Tadaima-I'm Home

Okaeri-Welcome Home


	4. Chapter Three

Handicap

Kagome sat down next to Sango and looked at her.

"Where did Inuyasha and Miroku-San go? Weren't they behind us a second ago?" Kagome asked. Sango sighed deeply and shook her head.

"They probably went to go mess with some freshmen like usual." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh no that's so mean." Kagome gasped. Sango nodded.

"Tell me about, those guys are so immature. Inuyasha and all his friends." She shook her head. "I'm telling you Kagome, I'm so glad you're here it's like I've got my head on straight since you came here." She giggled and Kagome smiled.

The bell rang and Kaede began taking attendance.

"Asano Bankotsu." She looked in his usual seat and saw he wasn't there. Just then the door opened.

"I didn't get suspended yet don't count me out." He said as he Inuyasha and Miroku walked in. She looked at them.

"Gentlemen I would appreciate it if you weren't late to my class." She told them sternly. Bankotsu "sneezed" out and said Botox at the same time. Kaede looked at him as Inuyasha and Miroku's cheeks puffed up.

"Bless you." Inuyasha managed to say with a straight face.

"Arigato, my allergies are wild." Bankotsu smiled and sat down as Inuyasha and Miroku walked to their seats. Miroku sat next to Sango and Inuyasha sat in the empty seat in front of Kagome.

Sango shook her head.

"You two should be ashamed." She told them.

"We didn't do anything that was all Bank." Miroku defended himself as Inuyasha nodded.

"Higurashi Kagome." Kaede called out. Kagome raised her hand.

"Here." She said.

"Bow Chika Wow Wow." A boy in the middle of the class said making everyone crack up. Kagome's face became a scarlet color.

"Dude, you're definitely a virgin." Inuyasha shot at the guy causing everyone to crack up.

"There's a whole shit load of freshmen go experiment boy." Bankotsu said from his seat.

"Inuyasha, Bankotsu one more outburst and you two are outta here." She warned them. Bankotsu sighed deeply.

"Yes honorable sensei." He smiled. Inuyasha and Miroku laughed. Inuyasha then looked at Kagome and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and looked down. She felt her cheeks burning she knew she blushing. Miroku looked at Bankotsu and nodded. "Um Sensei, aren't all students suppose to be facing forward? How come Inuyasha is sitting to the side looking at Kagome?" Bankotsu smiled and Miroku began laughing. Kaede looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha face forward." She told them.

"Hai." He sighed and turned his back toward Kagome. She looked at him and felt her heart speeding. What was he up to?

* * *

After the bell Kagome went to her locker. She moaned. This school was definitely different from her old one. The students were so bold and showed no respect for the sensei. She didn't know students could be like that. She sighed and gasped when she collided into something soft. She looked down and spotted a short boy with reddish brown hair and emerald eyes. He looked at her and began blushing.

"G-G-Gomen nasi, I wasn't watching where I was going." He bowed. She smiled.

"It's alright as long as no one was hurt right?" She giggled. He looked at her and blushed deeper.

"H-Hai." Kagome then looked around.

"But this is the senior wing are you a senior?" She asked. He shook his head no.

"Technically no, I'm a freshmen but I'm advance so I was put into senior history and Spanish. I have history now in room 312 but I think I'm going the wrong way."

"I have that class as well and yeah you were. Let's go together." She suggested and he gasped staring at her.

"Hontou ni?" He asked and she nodded. She then began walking and he followed her. He couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as her was even talking to him let alone walking with him. He was so short so many girls didn't even give him a second glance. He felt like this was his lucky day.

* * *

They entered the history room and Kagome spotted Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga in the back of the room talking. She wished Sango was in the class with her those three were a handful.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku waved he then stopped the kid behind her. "Who's shorty?" He asked. Kagome gasped and turned to him.

"I'm so rude, I didn't even get your name. Gomen, I'm Kagome." She told him. His cheeks became scarlet and he nodded.

"I-I-I'm S-Shippo." He stuttered from nervousness. Kagome smiled at him.

"Hey Shippo, aren't you a freshmen?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to Kagome.

"H-Hai." He replied feeling nervous. Inuyasha smiled and patted the seat in front of him.

"Welcome, have a seat." He said politely. Kagome stared at him in shock she definitely expected him to make fun of the poor kid. Maybe he wasn't as immature as Sango said he was.

Miroku and Kouga sat next to Shippo smiling at him. Shippo froze.

"Let's enjoy this school year together Shippo." Kouga smiled.

"After all we're your Senpais so we're gonna make you real comfortable." Miroku chuckled rubbing Shippo's head. He nodded.

"A-Arigato."

Kagome didn't know whether to be happy or to feel bad for the poor boy.

Just as the bell rang an old man with thick glasses walked into the room.

"Whoa, it seems we have a live fossil." Kouga gasped as Miroku laughed. Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms. His friends were so simple. They were so enthralled with Shippo the idiots didn't even realize he was sitting next to Kagome.

"Konnichiwa, I'm your new history sensei, you're other sensei quit yesterday, she said she couldn't take this class."

"What a shame and we promised to be good to her all year." Miroku shook his head. Kouga laughed.

"My name is Totosai." He then paused staring at the class. "I'm your new history sensei, your other sensei quit yesterday, she said couldn't take this class." He repeated. Kouga slapped his forehead and covered his mouth.

"He's senile too easy."

Inuyasha bit his lip he had a comment that would send the whole class in snitches but he had to hold back. After this morning with homeroom he knew Kagome thought he was immature so he had to prove her wrong.

"Now where was I? I'm Totosai." He said pointing at him and he slowly pulled out his attendance book.

"You never told us why our sensei quit." Kouga said out loud making the class snicker. He looked at Kouga and gasped.

"I didn't? Forgive me. She quit because she didn't like this class and I'm your new sensei Totosai." Miroku and Kouga began laughing. Inuyasha got a piece of paper and wrote something on. He then handed it to Kagome. She looked at him and took the note. She read it and covered her mouth to hold back her laugh. She wrote him back and handed him the note. He looked at the note and nodded. He then wrote back and went to hand it back to Kagome. Miroku spotted him.

"Um Sensei Inuyasha is passing notes and it's distracting me." Miroku said. Kouga turned and looked at him.

"You gotta read it out loud now." He told him. Kagome began blushing. Totosai looked at them.

"Hai, read the note young man and state your name." Inuyasha smiled and stood up.

"My name is Sugashita Inuyasha, I'm seventeen years old, blood type AB, sign Aquarius, I stand six foot three and I like spending time at home listening to music especially music like Uverworld, Flow, Minmi's pretty hot and I hate pickles and mowing the lawn, my Dad got a lot money so he should hire someone to do it and I like Kagome…" He said looking at her. Her eyes widened. "As a friend." He smiled and she giggled. Totosai nodded his head.

"Alright thank you Inusasha, have a seat." He told him. Miroku and Kouga roared out in laughed.

"Inusasha, that fits you perfectly." Kouga laughed out.

"I always knew you were fag, that's why your locker is next to Jakotsu."

"Fuck that shit that's a low blow asshole." Kouga snapped at him and Miroku's face turned blue from laughter. Kagome giggled and shook her head. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Did you write you reply down?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"I didn't get a chance but its yes." She smiled.

"Sweet." He smiled back.

"Hey Kouga did you know that Kagome's cousin is engaged to Inuyasha's older brother."

"HANDICAP!!!" Kouga shouted and looked at Inuyasha.

"Excuse me, young man, I may not have perfect eyesight and my hearing may not be great but I am NOT handicap." Totosai snapped. Everyone roared out in laughter. Inuyasha stood up with a blank look on his face and walked out the classroom. Miroku dropped from his seat and Kouga held his side wiping his tears. Shippo looked confused he didn't whether to laugh or not. He didn't want to get in trouble. Kagome covered her mouth as she laughed. She couldn't help it. She knew this school was going to fun.

* * *

Bankotsu burst out laughing as Inuyasha wiped his tears. Inuyasha shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I had to get outta there. I didn't know what the fuck to do. Oh my kami!" He covered his face laughing. Bankotsu shook his head.

"That's some shit. I wish I was in the class wit y'all. You think Myouga will let me transfer?"

"Hell no." Inuyasha replied laughing.

"Damn, that ain't fair, you got a hottie, plus two idiots plus a smart freshman and then you wanna add a senile teacher. Damn I'm pissed." He shook his head. "Oh yeah about this handicap shit." He crossed his arms and Inuyasha looked at him. "That ain't fair."

"I told you fools there was no competition from the get go before I even knew but now that I know I'm gonna use that handicap to my full advantage." He shrugged. Bankotsu sighed and leaned against the sink.

"She seems really innocent. She's quiet and she blushes so easily." He said thoughtfully. Inuyasha looked at him.

"You feel bad about this bet?" He asked.

"Kinda, don't you?" He looked at Inuyasha who sucked his teeth.

"If she's smart she won't have nothing to worry about. The bet is off after Spring Break but if she's stupid she'll be with Yura and her friends."

"That's true." Bankotsu shrugged.

Just then the bathroom door opened and amber and blue eyes clashed with light brown eyes.

"You're still in this school Naraku? I thought you left because you were scared that Inuyasha here was gonna give your ass what you deserve." He crossed his arms. The brown hair boy before them decided to ignore the comment. Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm outta here." He pushed himself up from the counter. "I don't have time to get suspended over faggots."

"What was that?" Naraku growled. "I'm a faggot but your girl chose me." He hissed and instantly Inuyasha went to attack. Bankotsu held him back with all his power.

"Remember what you said, you don't wanna get suspended." He told him. Inuyasha growled and walked out the bathroom. He punched a locker and leaned against the next to his history class door. He sat on the floor and put his head down.

No matter how hard he tried this Kikyo thing was killing him. He moaned and closed his eyes. Love was so cruel. The only thing he could think about is Kagome. He didn't want her for a girlfriend but he wanted her. He came up with his final conclusion he was going to be a full fledge player starting with Kagome.


	5. Chapter Four

Playboy

Miroku yawned as he walked from out the principal office. It was only the third day and already he was getting a note sent home to his mother. What was so wrong with clowning around with friends in the classroom? Senseis were so uptight. He shrugged it off and continued walking. He stopped when he bumped into a small body.

"Are you ok?" He asked kneeling down in front of the young girl. Her brown eyes met with his blue eyes and she blushed.

"I'm fine." He helped her up and picked her books up for her. "Arigato Senpai." She smiled. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. He definitely wasn't use to being called Senpai.

"No problem. I guess I should watch where I was going but you're so tiny so it's easy to miss you." He chuckled. She giggled.

"I am tiny, I'm only five foot." She blushed. Miroku looked at her.

"I can see, I'm got you by a foot." He smiled. She laughed. He was so handsome and so nice. She felt herself melting by him. "What's your name?"

"T-Takano Koharu." She replied shyly. Miroku smiled.

"Beautiful, well my name is Miroku and if you ever need anything just let me know." He winked at her and waved. She stood in her spot staring after him dumbfounded.

* * *

Miroku walked into the cafeteria where his best friends were.

"Hello guys or as the Spanish say, _Hola mi amigos_." He smiled.

"Keh! You actually learned something from Spanish class?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his steamy ramen cup.

"I'm not stupid like some people." He smirked looking at Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Kouga. Sango and Kagome walked over to their table.

"Hello fellas, mind if we join ya?" Sango smiled as she and Kagome sat down. "I can't believe they gave us all the same lunch period especially you four." She shook her head. Miroku smiled.

"They know we gotta have at least one period to fool around." He told her.

"You fool around everyone period whether y'all together or not." Sango gave him a side look.

"Miroku!!" He slowly turned around and felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He turned and looked at the girl before him. "Miroku, I was searching everywhere for you and I almost gave up hope but I heard your name on the loudspeaker I knew you were still here. Did you get called to the principle to win an award or something?" She asked causing his male friends to burst out laughing. She looked at them. "Did I say something funny?" She asked him. Miroku rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"They're just idiots." He told her.

"I see, Miroku I'm so happy that you're here. You told me you were moving to Costa Rica." Her brown eyes sadden.

"Despicable." Sango mutter making Kagome look at her. "So Miroku, introduce us to your friend here."

"Yeah, Miroku introduce us." Inuyasha added. Miroku began sweating and cleared his throat.

"These are my friends." He said looking at the girl. He then looked at his group. "And this is my friend. There you're introduced." He said. Kagome looked at him as Sango raised her eyebrow. Inuyasha shook his head. Same as ever. The girl giggled.

"Miroku, you always been the jokester. Miroku knows I'm a shy person so he always introduces me as a friend and he leaves it up to me to say my name so I'll become a bit more outgoing." She then bowed her head. "My name is Yamabe Shima."

"Yes Shima, you see I always told you must be assertive." He smiled as she giggled. Kagome looked at Sango.

"He didn't remember her name did he?" She whispered.

"Of course, this is Miroku we're talking about." Sango sighed and looked Miroku. "So Shima how do you know Miroku?" She asked. Shima got ready to answer but Miroku began laughing.

"Sango stop being nosy, Shima is my friend right?" He looked at the younger girl who giggled and nodded.

"Hai."

"Miroku." He slowly turned around and paled when he saw a black haired beauty approach him. She laughed and hugged him.

"You told me you were leaving for Antarctica this year." She said. Bankotsu covered his mouth and walked away as Kouga and Inuyasha simply laughed.

"But you told me you were going to Costa Rica." Shima said. Miroku held his hands up chest level.

"Ladies, relax, everyone knows Costa Rica is located in the deep part of Antarctica." He told them smoothly. They both looked at each other before looking at him.

"Really?" They asked in unison and he nodded his head.

"Really, Really." He smiled. Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer he began cracking up.

"Miroku, you are the best that's all I gotta say." He smiled. Miroku smiled at his best friend.

"Hi Senpai." Koharu walked over to them. Sango's eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip.

"Hello, Koharu." He gave her a hug. Sango sucked her teeth.

"I'm done eating." She got up and walked away. Kagome looked confused and slowly got up following her new found friend. Miroku looked confused.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Baka." Inuyasha and Kouga said together.

* * *

Sango walked outside and sat under the tree and sighed deeply. Kagome walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Miroku is such a player." She laughed. "It looks like he got a girl from every grade. He's so disgusting." Sango hissed.

"Sango it sounds like you like Miroku." Kagome said innocently and Sango almost jumped sky high. Her face turned her red and shook her head waving her hands back and forth.

"N-No I can't stand Miroku, he's just my friend." She then hugged her knees and rested her chin on her on top of her knees. "That's all he is my friend. He's a womanizer he sleeps with whoever gives it to me. He would never pursue someone like me because I'm not easy." She said softly. Kagome looked down.

"Sango…" She began but then spotted Shippo. "Look that's the freshman I was telling you about." She then stood up and waved. "Shippo." He turned around and gasped when he saw Kagome waving at him. He walked over to her feeling a lump in his throat.

"Hi Senpai." He said nervously. Sango looked at him and giggled.

"He's so kawaii. You look like little kawaii kitsune." She smiled standing up. He blushed a dark red. "Hey Shippo listen, if Inuyasha and his friends give you any trouble just tell me and I'll handle them."

"Ok." He smiled. Kagome and Sango giggled. He was definitely going to be their little brother.

* * *

Miroku walked over to Sango's locker.

"Hey Sango." He waved. She flipped her hair over shoulder and looked at him.

"Miroku." She replied with an attitude. He shivered from the chill in her voice.

"What's up, we have gym now wanna walk together?" He asked cautiously. She looked at him to answer until a blonde girl jumped on his back.

"Miro-kun, you were suppose to meet me at my locker and you were late." She giggled. Sango slammed her locker shut and cleared her throat.

"See you later." She said and walked away.

"Sango." He called out but she didn't reply.

"Miro-kun you're not paying attention to me." She giggled and hugged him tightly standing in front of him. She then kissed his lips softly.

"You got my attention now." He smiled. Sango clutched her books and ran to gym.

* * *

Kagome waited in front of the gym for Sango. She spotted Inuyasha walking her way. She walked over to him.

"Hey Inuyasha did you see Sango?" She asked. He shook his head no.

"Last, I saw her she was at her locker giving Miroku the cold shoulder."

"I see." She looked down. "I'm worried about her."

"Kagome, I'll tell you honestly, if you don't want a headache don't get involve with Sango and Miroku's relationship. It's been the same since the 7th grade and personally I'm tired of seeing the same cycle over and over." He shook his head. "Trust me." He said. She slowly nodded. "Sango will be fine and Miroku will be a womanizer it's all the same."

"Are you a womanizer?" She asked suddenly and he felt his body tense. He looked at her in shock. She then began blushing. "That came out wrong. What I meant was…" She looked off the side and felt herself blushing harder. "What I meant was…" She trailed off and Inuyasha smiled. He cupped her chin making her look at him.

"I'm not a womanizer." He told her softly. "If I want something I go after it that's all." He winked. "See ya." He waved and walked away. Kagome felt her heart pounding. She slowly turned around and saw Kikyo and her friends looking at her before going into the locker room.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango panted and laughed rubbing the back of her head. "I went to the school store and stacked up on snacks for the next two periods." She giggled. Kagome smiled and they walked into the locker room.

Kagome looked at Sango as they began to change.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled and put on a pink tank top.

"I'm fine, you know Kagome I must tell you I really don't like Miroku like that. I've known him since the third grade and he's more like a brother to me. I just get mad when he goes from girl to girl because it feels like he doesn't respect females ya know?" She looked at her. Kagome nodded changing into a red tank top and black shorts. Sango put on blue leggings and they walked over to the mirror. Sango rolled her eyes when she saw Kikyo, Yura and Kagura. The girls ignored each other and continued doing what they were doing.

"I can't believe Miroku, he's such an asshole." Yura roared out gaining Sango and Kagome's attention.

"Well, Yura that's what you get. You know Miroku is a playboy and you shouldn't have messed with him in the first place." Kagura snapped putting on eyeliner. Kikyo looked at Kagome and looked back at herself.

"He's just like Inuyasha. They're all whores anyway."

"Excuse me I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my friends like that." Sango snapped getting upset. The three girls looked at her.

"Well this conversation doesn't involve you." Kagura snapped.

"Bitch I don't give a fuck, I asked you not to talk about my friends like that. If you wanna say all that fucked up shit say it to their faces and not behind their backs!!" Sango yelled and Kagome placed her hand on Sango's shoulder. "Let's go Kagome." She glared at the three and Kagome followed behind her.

"Inuyasha only wants to fuck you." Kikyo said making Kagome to look at her. She shrugged and began brushing her hair. Kagome looked down and left out the room.

Kikyo saw how Inuyasha was speaking with her and holding her chin and it made her angry as hell. She had plans to get back with Inuyasha once he calmed down and this new girl was getting in the way.

* * *

The car ride home was very silent. Sango was sitting close to the door away from Miroku as possible. He sighed deeply.

"Sango, can you please talk to me? I don't understand why you're so mad at me." He whined. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window ignoring him. Miroku began to pout. Inuyasha looked at his friends through the visor mirror and rolled his eyes. He was certainly sick of this shit.

"Are you two gonna be fighting for the rest of the week?" He asked looking at his friends. Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not fighting with him. I just don't feel like talking to him." She said simply.

"Why me? You're always getting pissed off at me. You know Inuyasha can be a pain in the ass too sometimes how come you don't snap at him." Miroku snapped feeling insulted. Kagome bit back her laugh as Inuyasha glared at his best friend.

"Don't bring me into your shit." He snapped.

"Whatever Miroku, if I didn't care about you I wouldn't have defended you as I did with Inuyasha today."

"What you mean?" He raised his eyebrow.

"In the girl's locker room Kikyo and her friends were trashing you so guys and I told them to knock it off in front of me. You know after I heard how you and Yura messed around." She glared at him. He froze and sighed.

"It was only one time and I didn't even fuck her." He defended himself.

"Kikyo said something about me?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. "What did that bitch say?" He growled. Kagome's eyes widened as she figured they had some history. Sango shook her head.

"It's nothing serious, they were just talking and I didn't like what they were saying so I told them to knock it off." She said softly. Miroku sighed deeply and looked out the window.

"Sango, you're so moody, if you keep acting that way you'll never get a boyfriend." He said and Inuyasha shook his head. How he wished his best friend didn't say that.

"That's right moody so the fuck what. I can act anyway I want and whenever I do get a boyfriend he won't be a slut like you." She snapped at him. He looked at her in pure shock. She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. Miroku said nothing looked out the window. There goes their fun ride.

* * *

After Inuyasha dropped his friends off, he rode off to Kagome's place.

"Those two I swear. They never quit."

"Does Miroku like Sango? I think it's safe to say she has something for him." Kagome looked at him. He shrugged.

"I can never tell with Miroku. He seems to like all girls." He shook his head. He really didn't want to get on the subject of them while they were alone. "You know Kagome." Inuyasha began making her look at him. "I know Rin works a lot and if you don't wanna be alone you can always tell me and I'll be happy to bring you to my house. I know my Mom won't mind."

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Great." He pulled in front of the apartment. "See ya tomorrow." He smiled. She nodded.

"Hai." She got ready to get out the car and Inuyasha grabbed her wrist making her look at him.

"No, hug for me?" He smiled. She giggled and hugged him.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"No problem." He waved and waited until she got inside before driving off. He smiled all he had to do was plan his attack.


	6. Chapter Five

Is It A Date?

Inuyasha closed his locker and saw Kikyo standing before him looking down. His eyes narrowed on her.

"What?" He snapped. She sighed and looked at him.

"C-Can I talk to you?" She asked softly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Write me a note and I might read it." He turned away from her and she grabbed his arm. He glared at her. Tears swelled in her eyes.

"Please." She begged. He sighed and leaned against his locker.

"You got four minutes and you better make it fast." He snapped. Kikyo nodded.

"Listen, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I know things between us got really messed up but I wanna make it right. I miss you, I love you and I've been so miserable without you." She stared into his amber eyes. "Inuyasha please forgive me, people make mistakes and I made a stupid mistake. Naraku means nothing to me, nothing in the world."

Kagome stopped short when she saw an angry Inuyasha and a teary eyed Kikyo. She raised her eyebrow. She wondered what was going on between them.

"Are you done now?" He asked impatiently. She looked at him.

"You're not gonna forgive me?" She questioned.

"KEH!" He scoffed. "I'm suppose too forgive you after you said all that bullshit to me? Kikyo, I don't know who the fuck you think I am but I'm no fool. You fucked up and too bad for you I don't give second chances." He walked off. She looked after him and covered her face as she began to sob.

Kagome slowly passed Kikyo. From how hard she was crying it seemed she was really hurt. She couldn't hear anything but she definitely knew they were ex-lovers. But the question was who did who wrong?

Kagome walked into her history class and spotted Inuyasha staring out the window. Miroku had his head down and Kouga was talking to Shippo. Shippo looked up and smiled.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hey Shippo, hey Kouga." He smiled and waved at her. Miroku put his hand up but didn't look at her.

"What's up Kagome?"

"Hey Miroku." She sat next to Inuyasha who didn't his eyes from the window. She was afraid to speak she didn't know if he was going to yell at her or ignore her. "H-Hey Inuyasha." She said softly. He shook his head and he looked at her.

"Hey, I didn't even hear you sit down." He smiled. He sighed and looked around.

"Why is it so quiet? Miroku what's wrong with you?" He asked kicking the leg of his friend's chair. Miroku sat up.

"Sango still won't talk to me." He sulked.

"Keh! Do you blame her? You insulted her yesterday in the car." Inuyasha snapped.

"She pissed me off. She's always in my business and it's annoying it's like having a nagging sister constantly in your ear." He shook his head.

"You're a baka." Inuyasha told him straight out.

Totosai walked into the class and looked at everyone.

"I want to let you know we're gonna have a pop quiz on Monday." He told them and everyone moaned. Kouga looked at Inuyasha.

"How is it a pop quiz when he told us?" He asked. Inuyasha shrugged. Totosai then snapped his fingers.

"Darn it I wasn't suppose to tell you that. I was thinking it in my head and said it out loud." He sighed and looked down sadly.

"Aww…" Kagome felt bad for him. Kouga turned and looked at Kagome."Kagome what are you doing this weekend?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Um…" She began.

"She's going out with me so back off." Inuyasha told him. Kouga looked at him.

"And when was this planned?" He scoffed. Inuyasha smirked.

"The day you two snitches tried getting me in trouble for passing a note in class." He smiled. Kouga shook his head.

"Bites ass." He said and looked at Kagome. "You don't really have too go out with him. I'd be a much better date."

"Kouga, how are you gonna pick her up? You don't have a car." Inuyasha snapped and Miroku picked head up looking at Kouga who glared at him.

"What?" He growled. Miroku pointed at him and began laughing.

"You got two bus passes?" He asked and Inuyasha started laughing.

"You don't got car either." Inuyasha shot at him. Miroku looked at him.

"So what but I got my mountain bike. She can ride on the handle bars." They all started laughing. Shippo looked around. He had to really wonder if he was seriously in a senior class. All the senior classes he was taking almost all the kids were so immature. He just prayed he never grew up to be like them.

* * *

After the class Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku walked to her locker. Sango saw Kagome approaching with Inuyasha and much to her dismay Miroku. 

"Hey Kagome." She hugged her friend. "Hey Inuyasha." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. She then looked at Miroku. "Miroku."

"Sango." He said back with the same attitude. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Guys, let's not do this come on. How long have you two been friends? Don't end it over no stupid shit." He told them.

"Say something to your friend obviously my moods aren't to his liking."

"And you called me a straight out slut."

"And you're not?" She snapped.

"No. A slut sleeps with anything, I pick my women out very carefully I'll have you know."

Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha punched him in the head.

"Miroku, do us a favor and don't talk." He sighed and shook his head.

"Anyway, I have economics see you guys later." Sango waved and walked away.

"I got shop, peace." Miroku walked away sulking.

"Miro-kun."

"Ah Naomi." He put his arm around her and walked down the hall. Inuyasha sighed.

"Ready for art?"

"Yeah." She closed her locker and they both began walking together.

"So what time should I pick you tonight?"

"I just want you to know Inuyasha, you don't have take me out to eat." She told him blushing.

"Ah, it's nothing. I know Rin won't be home until late. Just between me and you…" He moved closer to her. "Whenever Rin and Sesshoumaru go out together, they ain't returning any time before 12 AM." He said and her blush turned deeper. "So, it's best to get out and learn more about the city yeah?"

"Yeah, you're right. Back at home I didn't go out much. There wasn't any place to go." She said.

"Well, you just gotta find the right places and since I have a car I'll happy to take you anywhere as long as you have some gas money." They both began laughing. Inuyasha spotted Kikyo looking at him. He put his arm around Kagome and looked away from her. He wasn't going to let Kikyo make him miserable. She had her nerve after the news got out about her and Naraku she was clinging to his arm like a life line and now she wanted to be in his life again. Inuyasha scoffed. That wasn't going to happen.

"Class, I want you to draw how you feel. I really want these pictures to be expressive. I want feeling, depth and emotions." The dramatic announced. She moved her red hair from her eyes and stared at the class with passionate teal eyes. "I want this to be a partner exercise, I want you to ask your partner what are you feeling? How do you feel? Why do you feel it? Alright now partner up."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Easy enough eh?" He smiled and she giggled. Kikyo sat next to Kagura.

"So do you think Inuyasha is dating her?" She asked Kikyo.

"No, they're just friends right now but I know he wants her." She then looked down. "He use to look at me with those same eyes."

"Let's move closer to them so we can hear what their talking about." Kagura smirked and Kikyo nodded. They both quietly got up and sat behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Alright class, begin." She told them.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"So are we supposed to draw what we feel or spend the period trying to find out what our partner feel?" He shrugged.

"I think it's both." She told him.

"Cause if that's the case, I can the spend the period thinking about how you feel." His eyes widened when her mouth dropped. "I mean finding out what you feel." He laughed and she began laughing.

"You are so bad." She giggled.

"I've heard that before. Let me ask you Kagome, how do you feel? Are you happy? Sad? Mad? Soft?" He winked making her laugh.

"I'll have to say I'm nostalgic." She told him. He raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nostalgic, like I'm not really feeling anything, it's just ok." She shrugged. He nodded.

"Nostalgic…I like that. I'm nostalgic." He smiled he looked out the corner of his eye and spotted Kikyo and Kagura. He growled he knew they wanted to listen to his conversation. He smiled he figured why not give them something to talk about. "So, where do you wanna go tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know any restaurants around here, something that isn't too expensive I don't have that much money."

"I'm treating you to dinner, so the price doesn't matter." He then paused. "Ok so my Dad's money will be most likely treating us but that's another story." They both began laughing. "I like talking you, you're the first girl besides Sango that I can relax with you and be myself."

"Aw Inuyasha that makes me feel so good." She smiled and pecked his cheek which made him grin from ear to ear.

"It's true though, because girls in this school are usually stupid and very easy. It's hard to find someone to trust. Sango's had my trust for years but now I'm giving you my trust as well." He smiled.

"I can tell we're gonna be great friends." She said. He nodded. Kikyo got up and excused herself from the class. Inuyasha had to suck in his laugh.

_Reap what you sow bitch._ He thought.

* * *

Sango opened her locker and sighed. Why was she acting like toward Miroku? She wanted to tell him what he said yesterday really hurt but she didn't want him to think she was vulnerable. She sighed again as she put her books away. 

_Made I should apologize to him. I always feel bad when I act so cold towards him. I know what he is. It's not like it's something new._

"Sango." She turned around and gasped.

"Takeda, is that really you? Didn't you move back in the tenth grade?" She asked. The brown haired boy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I did but I couldn't stand my new school so now I'm living with my grandmother."

"You take the bus?" She asked.

"No, my parents bought me a car before I came here. It's really convenient since my grandmother lives pretty far." He laughed. "Wow Sango you've gotten beautiful not that you weren't beautiful before but it's just after not seeing you for a year. Wow." He smiled. She began blushing and looked down.

"You think so? I hang around so many guys I'm not very feminine."

"Are you kidding me? You are very feminine it's not that weak girl type stuff. Your aura gives off I'm a strong fierce woman and I like it always have." He smiled. Her blushed became darker and she smiled. She then hugged him.

"It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you. Sango, are you busy tonight?" He asked. She ran her hand through her hair and cleared her throat.

"Um…" She then spotted Miroku walking with Shima wrapped around his arm. He looked at her as she looked at him. She looked away from him and looked at Takeda. "No, I'm free tonight." She said loud enough for Miroku to hear.

"Great, let's catch a dinner and a movie."

"Sounds perfect." She pulled out her cell phone and they exchanged numbers. Miroku turned away and wrapped his arm around Shima.

"I can't wait for our date tonight."

"Me either." She giggled.

He looked back and saw Sango and the boy laughing together. He growled something about that scene pissed him off dearly.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed once again the car ride was silent. 

"I don't understand how two overly talkative people become so quiet." He said out loud. Kagome turned to her friend.

"Sango, who was that boy you were talking to."

"Oh, I was just going to tell you." Sango smile brightly. "Inuyasha, you remember Takeda Kuranosuke right? He was that really smart kid that was in our English class."

"Oh yeah that nerdy looking guy with the running nose?" Inuyasha laughed. "Didn't he move?"

"Yeah, but he came back this year." She looked at Kagome. "He's hot right?"

"Definitely." Kagome nodded.

"He asked me on a date." Sango smiled. Kagome gasped.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, he's gonna call me and pick me up. I'm excited." She told her happily. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was staring out the window. He knew Miroku wasn't happy about that but he was in position to do anything.

"Didn't know you liked nerds." Miroku mumbled. Sango looked at him.

"Excuse me?" She snapped. He looked at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, you didn't hear what I said?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, I didn't." She hissed.

"Geez, I guess that's why it's called a mumble." He rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Miroku, you are such a fucking asshole you know that? What is your problem?"

"Nothing, you're not the only one who can change moods. And congratulations." He snapped and looked back out the window. Sango stared at him for a moment before looking out the window trying to hold back her tears. Inuyasha saw her eyes glossing and shook his head.

Kagome looked out the window.

_Inuyasha and I are going out tonight. I wonder if he thinks of this as a date. But he's just taking me out so I'm not home alone and bored so that's not a date right? _She began blushing. _I've never been on a date before. But is it a date?_

* * *

I hope ur enjoying, let me know what u think. I'll try to update as fast as I can 


	7. Chapter Six

Hell Night

Kagome waved as Rin left out the door in hurry. She sighed and sat on the couch. She grabbed the house phone and called Sango.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Hey hon." Kagome smiled.

"Hey my love, how are you?" Sango asked sitting on her bed.

"How are you is what I should asking you."

"Please, I'm fine. I have a date tonight and I'm ready. Oh yeah you little snake you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"That you had a date with Inuyasha." Sango smirked. Kagome blushed.

"N-No i-it's not like that. He's just taking me out so I'm not sitting here alone on a Friday."

"Which is a definite of a date. Is only you two?"

"Hai."

"It's a date." Sango smiled putting Kagome on speaker phone. She began to straighten her hair.

"Really? But why would Inuyasha ask me out on a date?"

"I don't know maybe he likes you. If you haven't notice you have all my guy friends doing back flips over you."

"No." Kagome said lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Hai. It's good to see Inuyasha out and about again. He took his break up with Kikyo really hard."

"Kikyo? She was with those girls you were yelling at right? The one with the long black hair?"

"Yeah, she's a real bitch I swear. It pisses me off that Inuyasha even decided to date her."

"What happened?"

"Uh…I can't really say Inuyasha made us promise not to spread his business like that. If he wants you to know I'm sure he'll tell you."

"H-Hai." She looked down. The way Kikyo was crying and the way Inuyasha stomped away from her. It seems like he broke her heart.

"Anyway where are you going tonight?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." She got up and walked into her room. "I still have no idea what to wear."

"Do you have a skirt or a dress?"

"Yeah."

"Wear that, it'll drive Inuyasha wild and he loves crimpy hair. So what you should do since it's still warm wet your hair and scrunch it up. He'll go bananas."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Sango smiled. Kagome began blushing and nodded her head.

"A-Alright, I'll do it."

"Ok then, so let me finish getting ready and I'll call you later so we can exchange details."

"Ok, talk to you later. Have fun."

"Thanks and you too." They both hung up. Kagome sighed deeply and went to take a shower.

* * *

Inuyasha hummed to himself as he put on a red and white Sean John suit. He grabbed his making sneakers that were in flawless condition and choose to let his raven hair hang. He smiled at himself and zipped the red and white jacket up half way leaving his white shirt for reviewing. He grabbed his keys and ran downstairs.

"Inuyasha." His father called. Inuyasha made a quick U-turn and walked into the den where his parents were. His father looked up from his newspaper and his mother looked from the TV. "Where are you going?"

"On a date…sort of." He shrugged.

"Oh with who?" Izayoi smiled. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Names aren't really important." He began.

"Inuyasha." His father said in a warning voice.

"I'm just taking Kagome out to eat. I feel bad that she's stuck in the apartment while Rin and Sesshoumaru have a rendezvous tonight." He shrugged. "I have nothing to do, she has nothing to do, so why not."

"Inuyasha, she's Rin little cousin now." His father began. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"And what does that mean? You're acting like I'm gonna take her out and do all type of things to her." He snapped.

"It's not that honey. We just know you're not ready to settle down now and I understand you wanna test the water but don't test it with her." Izayoi said softly. Inuyasha's jaw almost dropped to the ground. He then began laughing.

"Okaa-san you're funny. I'm not like that. I swear." He hugged his mother and patted his father on the shoulder.

"You know you're curfew right?"

"No later than five." He smiled.

"Inuyasha." Taisho looked at his youngest son.

"I kid I kid. No later than two. Ittekimasu." He waved.

"Itterasshai." Izayoi smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha got in the car and drove off. He put in his nobodyknows+ CD and played Hero's Comeback. He bobbed his head to the music as he drove to Rin's apartment. His heart was beating quickly. This was his chance to get into on her good side. His friends couldn't keep up with him. He wasn't giving them any openings. Then again for fun he was thinking about giving them a chance after the date so they can make a fool of themselves. He began laughing.

"Let's go 3-2-1 make some noise." He sang with the song and pressed paused as he stopped at the apartment. He called the house.

"Moshi-Moshi." Kagome answered.

"Hey, Kagome it's me, are you ready?"

"Hai, are you here?" She asked.

"Yes I am."

"Ok, I'll be right out." They both hung up. Kagome took a deep breath and grabbed her purse. She then walked out the door. Inuyasha moved his head to the music and looked towards the door. If his jaw dropped there was no way he would've picked it up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her again to make sure he saw right.

She had on a denim mini skirt with a red halter top that did cover her stomach but it did show some cleavage.

He licked his lips that were suddenly dry. He looked between his legs to make sure he didn't have a boner. She got in the car and smiled at him. He looked at her hair that was wet crimpy and it went down her back.

_Kami, if this is heaven please don't wake me up. _He thought to himself.

"You look great." He told her. She smiled and looked at him.

"So do you." She giggled.

"Thanks, we look good in red." He said smiling. She looked at herself before looking at him.

"We do." She giggled.

"Now that we look good let's get some food."

"Hai." Inuyasha nodded and sped off down the rode.

* * *

They entered a local diner. He really wanted to take her somewhere else but he didn't want to move too fast. So he figured a diner was a nice place for a first casual date. He sighed even if it meant a lot of people from his high school being around.

They sat at a table. Kagome looked around.

"I see some familiar faces."

"Oh yeah this place is popular among the students especially juniors and seniors. It's affordable and they have a kick ass arcade downstairs. Wanna check it out later?"

"I love video games." Kagome gasped. "My otouto and I use to play videos games all the time." She smiled.

"You have a younger brother? How old is he?"

"He's ten." She replied. He nodded his head.

"I see."

"Hello, my name is Kimi and I'll be waitress tonight can I get you anything to drink?" She asked politely. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Ladies first." She blushed a bit and looked at the menu.

"Um…I'll have a strawberry milkshake." She nodded and wrote down and looked at Inuyasha eyeing him from head to toe.

"Make mine a chocolate milkshake." He replied.

"Alright, I'll be back." She walked away. Inuyasha fought the urge to look at her walk in the short skirt. He shook his head and looked at Kagome.

"You can order whatever you want, it doesn't matter it's my treat."

"Arigato."

"Inuyasha, I had no idea you were coming here." He and Kagome looked up only to see Miroku and Shima.

"Hey Miro, I didn't know you were coming here either. Mother dropped you off?" Inuyasha smirked.

"No asshole. I got the keys tonight." He smiled holding up the car keys. Inuyasha laughed and looked at Shima. She was wearing black lower rider jeans with a yellow tube top that exposed her tone stomach. Inuyasha knew what that meant.

"How you doing Kagome? Looking lovely as usual." He smiled. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Holy Shit Kagome, isn't this a coincidence?" Kagome turned only to see Sango sitting at the table behind her. She smiled.

"Hey Sango."

Inuyasha moaned this wasn't going to be pretty. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and electricity met their glares. Sango looked away and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, I wanna introduce you to Takeda." She smiled and Kagome looked at the tall good looking teenager before her.

"Hello." She shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said and looked at Inuyasha. "Look time no see huh?"

"I'll say what made you decide to come back?" He asked. Takeda looked at Sango and smiled.

"There are just some things you can't find in other towns." He said making Sango smile.

"Oh please." Miroku rolled his eyes. "What are you a poet now? _And when the moonlight shined I stared so deeply into your eyes and said you were beautiful like a star. Kiss me, kiss me and let's go…far._" He said dramatically making Inuyasha and Shima laugh.

"That's good did you make that up?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku scoffed.

"Hell no, I read that shit when I was looking for pick up lines." He laughed as he and Shima sat across from Inuyasha's table.

Sango rolled her eyes and turned to face her date as the waitress brought Inuyasha and Kagome their drinks. She then took their orders and walked away.

"You know Takeda it's nice to be able to hang out with a decent guy. Decent guys are so hard to find nowadays ya know? All we get are guys going after younger girls cause they can't score with someone their own age." She said loudly and Kagome and Inuyasha choked on their drinks. Miroku glared at her he then began stroking his date's hand.

"You know Shima, I'm so glad we began dating, it's nice to meet someone who is beautiful and _feminine._"

Kagome jumped when she felt Sango's aura.

"Kowaii." She whispered in fright. Inuyasha sighed. This was not his idea of a date with Kagome.

"Let's focus on us ok?" He asked taking her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"Shima let's share a drink alright babe? Give me a kiss." He leaned over and she giggled kissing his lips. Sango bit back a growl, she then turned and looked toward Miroku.

"Miroku weren't you also dating Naomi a junior?" She asked innocently and Inuyasha choked on his drink. Miroku tensed up and began laughing.

"We broke up." He told her. She nodded her head looking towards the door before turning around. Miroku slowly turned around and saw the blonde girl looking around.

"Kuso." He mumbled and grabbed Shima. "Let's a booth, there's more privacy." He winked. She smiled and they both got up. He wrapped his arm around her slim walking away.

Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome giggled a bit.

"I know exactly what you're thinking. Trust me." Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

After they ate they went downstairs to the arcade. He spotted Bankotsu playing a fighting game with a girl's arms wrapped around his waist and Kouga making out with some chick. He shook his head.

_How the hell do they expect to score with Kagome when they fuck around with other girls in front of her? Amateurs." _

"Let's play this game Kagome." He grabbed her hand and led her to the Mortal Kombat game. "If I win you gotta give me a kiss and if you win I gotta give you a kiss."

"Where?" She asked looking at him.

"Anywhere the winner wants." He smiled. She looked at him.

"You're on, I'm good at this game."

"Let's see then." They both began playing.

* * *

Yura sighed deeply.

"It's so stupid, I'm ready to get outta here." She rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her short length hair. Kagura nodded her head.

"Agreed. You ready Kikyo?" She asked and saw Kikyo staring at Kagome and Inuyasha. "No way, he even brought her here?"

"We're not leaving yet." Kikyo said and stayed the back to watch them.

* * *

Kagome began cheering.

"I won."

"Best two outta three."

"Fine." She giggled and they began playing again.

* * *

Miroku pulled Shima into a corner and began kissing her lips. She moaned into the kiss and hugged him closely to her. He was never into the video games but he loved that it was dark here. A lot of people came here to make out if they didn't come to play games. He pressed her hips against his and kissed her deeply.

"Miroku." She whispered against his lips. He began kissing her neck while rubbing her waist.

"You call my name like that again and we're gonna have to leave." He said against her neck.

"Mmmm." She moaned.

* * *

Sango grabbed Takeda's hand as they walked into the arcade.

"It's so packed in here my god." She laughed.

"I know. I haven't been here in a long time. I only came here when I was 14."

"I don't why everyone likes it here. There's nothing special here, it's just a hang out for gangs, lovers and fools." She giggled and he began laughing. A guy bumped into Takeda and he ended up bumping into someone's back.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright it gets overly crowded in here sometimes. Huh? Sango." He whispered. She looked at him and saw Shima. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go Takeda, obviously he was busy." She took his hand and pulled him through the crowd. Miroku sighed and wrapped his arm around Shima.

"Let's get outta here."

"Yeah." She kissed his cheek and they both walked out. Sango watched them leave and smiled looking at Takeda.

"Let's play some games."

"Alright."

* * *

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha sulked.

"Alright, you're good I'll give you that." He sighed. She patted his back.

"It's alright." She giggled. He smiled and stretched his back.

"Let's get outta here."

"Alright." He put his arm around her and they began walking through the crowd. Bankotsu turned and saw Inuyasha and Kagome.

"YO INU!!!" He shouted. Inuyasha turned and Bankotsu put his hand up. Inuyasha smiled and put his hand before leaving.

"I wonder how long will Miroku and Sango continue to fight?" Kagome sighed.

"Keh, I have no more words for those two. I'm sure they'll resolve this in their own way." He said. She nodded.

"I hope so. They both looked so hurt that they were in the same place with someone else."

"Hmmm. Oh yeah, usually every Sunday Rin has dinner at my house so I guess you'll be over. Maybe we can study for the history test."

"Yeah, that'll be great." She smiled.

"Good, so then it's another date." He chuckled. She giggled. He pulled up to the apartment. "Oh yeah, you won so I gotta give you a kiss." He said. She began blushing and smiled.

"Hai."

"Where do you want me to kiss you?" He asked licking his lips.

"Anywhere you want." She blushed and whispered. He wanted to moan she didn't know how she turned him on. He leaned over and gently kissed her neck sending a shiver down her spine. He smiled and planted another kiss on the other side of her neck. He looked at her smiling widely.

"There you have your kiss."

"H-Hai." She whispered feeling her skin tingle. She wanted mored she bit her lip to remove some of the sensation.

"See ya tomorrow." He whispered staring at her.

"Alright." She giggled and got out the car. Inuyasha watched her walked inside and began driving.

He shivered a bit. Her skin was soft god he wanted her.

_Remember, your objective don't lose focus._


	8. Chapter Seven

Thank You Everyone for the reviews sent to me keep em comin LOL. This chapter contains a small lemon nothing huge but ya know heads up

* * *

Peaceful Sunday

Sango paced back and forth within her room. She couldn't believe Miroku. Of all the insensitive things he's ever done this one takes the cake. She looked at phone that was on the bed and sat down next to it. She wanted to call him and yell at him. She then looked down.

"But for what technically he didn't do anything wrong." She moaned and covered her face. "I'm such a loser."

Her phone began ringing and she grabbed it.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Hey Sango."

"Hey Takeda." She smiled softly.

"Did you enjoy Friday's date?"

"Hai, I had a lot of fun. We gotta go out again sometime."

"Definitely, Sango I'm glad I came back home." He then paused. "You know I've always liked you but I thought you and Miroku were an item so I've never pursued you." He said and her eyes widened. Her heart began pounding.

"Takeda." She whispered.

"I know I'm not cool like Miroku or Inuyasha and their friends but if you'll give me a chance I'd be happy to do the best I can to make you happy." He said nervously and Sango gasped. "Sango please give me a chance to make you happy."

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Izayoi smiled happily as she set the table with Kagome and Rin. 

"Do you like it here Kagome? Has my son been kind to you?"

"Hai, he's been very good to me and I love it here. It's so different and everyone's so kind." She giggled.

"That's great."

Rin laughed a bit.

_That's because Inuyasha is the school's badass and no one's stupid enough to mess with one of his friends. Oh well she doesn't need to know that._

"Is Inuyasha doing well in school? I know he told me you're in a lot of his classes so I was wondering if he was doing well."

"He's doing good, he's managed to make an impression on all his teachers and they already know his name and face." She smiled nervously. _Though I can't say that's a good thing._ She thought to herself. Rin shook her head. She knew what that meant.

"Alright everything's set up. Kagome can you help me in the kitchen and Rin can you get the guys for me?"

"Hai." She smiled and skipped out the diner room. She walked into the den where the guys were watching a college basketball. "Are you guys hungry? Dinner's done." She smiled. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and hugged her tightly. He kissed her lips making her smile.

"Can you two find your own personal time to do that shit?" Inuyasha hissed standing up. Rin looked at Inuyasha.

"Don't curse in front of your father it's rude." She told him. Taisho sighed and stood up as well.

"Rin, both of my boys cursed so much while growing up, I'm use to it." He told her. "Their mother is another thing though."

She giggled.

* * *

Miroku moaned as Shima kissed his lips. He kissed her neck and held her waist tightly. He rubbed her back feeling her smooth skin under her shirt.

"Miroku." She whispered. He pulled her shirt over her head and continued kissing her neck and lips. He looked out the car window to make sure their surrounding was isolated. He looked back at the beauty before him. She pulled his shirt over his head and moved between his legs. She began unbuckling his pants and pulled out his length making him moan.

He pressed his head against the backseat head rest as she assaulted him with her mouth.

"Oh Shima." He moaned trying to fight the feeling over pushing his hips. He ran his hands through her head. "Damn you're killing me."

She moaned as she swallowed him, he closed his eyes and began pushing his hips up towards her.

"Shit." He tightened his eyes and imagines of Sango's sad face appeared in his head. He shook his head and looked back at Shima. _This feels so good why am I thinking about Sango?_ "Suck harder Shima." He whispered in a husky voice.

"Mmm." She moaned bobbed her head faster.

"Fuck!" He yelled out and bulked his hips up.

_"Sango, you're so moody, if you keep acting that way you'll never get a boyfriend."_ After he said that he instantly regretted it. The look on her face tore him up. He wanted to apologize but his pride wouldn't let him. He jerked his hips up and moaned out.

"Damn Sango!" His eyes opened and he looked at Shima who's face was red. He began laughing. "Damn that go." He shook his head and pulled her up. Before she could say anything he kissed her deeply. "Shima you are beautiful and the best baby." He kissed her again. She looked at him sitting on his lap.

"Miroku." She began and he looked at her. "I love you." She whispered making him freeze.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone shouted and began eating.

"Kaa-San, I love your cooking. It's official after Sess and I get married we're coming over for Sunday on the regular." Rin told her making her laugh. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Isn't that suppose to be your job once you become a wife?" He looked at her.

"No, Inuyasha it's not my job. Geez, what era were you raised in? You sexist pig." She looked at him and he smiled.

"I'm a man of all man."

"And you can't even legally buy porn yet." She shot at him making Sesshoumaru cover his mouth. He wanted to laugh but he never laughed in front of his family. Taisho laughed out.

"Now, I see why Sesshoumaru wants to marry you Rin, you really have some strong comebacks. It makes me think of when I was courting Izayoi back in college." He smiled looking at his wife.

"Here we go." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison causing the females to laugh. Taisho looked at his sons.

"Is there something about my stories you two don't like?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're boring." Inuyasha said bluntly and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"For once I gotta agree with the idiot."

"Bite me." Inuyasha glared at him.

"Boys." Izayoi looked at her boys.

"Alright Inuyasha since you don't like listening to my stories, tell me about school." He looked at his youngest son and Inuyasha smiled.

"It's fun, the teachers love me and I'm doing pretty good." He said in one shot. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Translation please koi."

"It sucks, the teachers can't stand me and I really didn't start putting in effort yet." He said smoothly and Rin began cracking up. Kagome laughed a bit. His brother really hit it on the mark. Inuyasha glared at him and turned to his father.

"That's not true, Otou-San." Inuyasha said. "After dinner Kagome and I were gonna go to the den downstairs and study for our history quiz right?" He looked at her and nodded.

"Hai and it was his suggestion."

"See." He smiled. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru before looking down.

"You guys are gonna go downstairs in the den?" Izayoi asked looking worried. He nodded.

"Most likely Otou-San and Sesshoumaru wanna finish watching the game so we'll be out the way and it's better to study in a quiet environment. I get distracted easily." He told them.

"Very well just keep the door open." She smiled at him. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Why would I close it?" He asked. Kagome looked down finding her plate interesting.

"What your mother means is…it gets kinda stuffy down there if you close the door so that's why she said keep it open." He said trying to cover up. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Hai." He replied looking at his food.

* * *

After dinner Kagome and Inuyasha went downstairs. She gasped his basement was as big as four rooms in her house back home.

"If you ever wanna work out, we have a small gym here." He led her to a room and turned the light on. She saw different types of gym equipment. Inuyasha walked over to the bench press and sat down on it. "This is my favorite one."

"How many pounds can you press?" She questioned holding the books close to her. He looked at her long legs letting his eyes travel up to her jeans before looking at her pink fitted short sleeve shirt before looking at her beautiful face.

"More or less three hundred pounds." He shrugged.

"You'll be able to pick me up with no problem then." She giggled. He looked at her examining her body.

"How much you weigh?"

"One-twenty-five." She replied. He stood up walking over to her. She looked up at him.

"Would you allow me to pick you?" He questioned. She began blushing and looked down.

"U-Um if you want to." She whispered. He chuckled and picked her up bridal style.

"Wow you weigh nothing." He then walked out the room and walked into the den. "We've arrived at our honeymoon." He smiled and she began laughing as he put her down.

"I never thought in a million years I would have my wedding in your basement in a gym." She joked.

"When you're with me expect the unexpected." He winked as they sat on the couch. He opened the history textbook. "Man, I have to get my grades right if I wanna keep my car." He moaned. Kagome looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I just got my car on the first day of school and my Dad said I have to maintain my grades in order to keep her. But with me getting good grades are like pulling teeth." He shook his head. "I can't stand school." He admitted. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'll help."

"You will?"

"Yeah, let's study together for now on ok?"

"Sounds great." He smiled softly.

His cell phone began ringing.

"Miroku." He said.

"Yo Inuyasha, I'm going crazy right now." Miroku moaned as he drove home.

"Why?"

"I was with Shima and she gave me head." He replied making Inuyasha make a face.

"TMI but so what she's your girl right?" He shrugged.

"After I came I said _Damn Sango._" He said flatly and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Ooh what happened?"

"And after that Shima told me she loved me." He moaned. "I didn't know what to say and I panicked I told her I had to take her home and my Mom needed the car for work. I mean I wouldn't be lying but still. She said she loved me Inu, I don't have any type of feelings for her. What should I do?"

"It looks like you and her gonna have to have a serious talk."

"Fuck."

"But anyway let me call you later tonight, Kagome and I are gonna study for the history quiz tomorrow."

"History quiz? Oh fuck I fucking forgot. Can I come over?"

"Hell no cause I ain't picking your ass up and driving you back. You better study while you think about your shitty situation."

"Thanks douchebag."

"Anytime condom buster." He smirked and Miroku burst out laughing.

"Nice one mother fucker, make sure you call me tonight."

"Got you, later."

"Later." They both hung up and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Now where were we?" He asked and his cell phone began ringing. He sighed.

"Sango."

"Inuyasha…I don't know what to do." She cried.

"About?"

"Takeda asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted but somehow I feel really guilty. I think about Miroku and get all sad." Inuyasha shook his head. His friends were really something.

"I don't know Sango, it seems you are gonna need to talk to Miroku."

"No, I can't. I'm still pissed at him. Did you see he left with Shima at the diner? You know he went to have sex with her? And he probably sexed her all day today." She then growled. "Why do I feel guilty? I hate Miroku he's such an asshole." She grabbed her head in frustration. "Don't tell him I said any of these to you."

"Lips are sealed."

"Ok, thanks for listening Inuyasha see you tomorrow."

"No problem Sango, see ya tomorrow." They both hung up and he looked at Kagome. She smiled.

"So when do you think they'll be getting together."

"Before the first break. I guarantee it." They both began laughing.


	9. Chapter Eight

The Fight Continues

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he went to pick up the fighting twosome.

"You know it's gonna be awkward in the car right?"

"Yeah and I'm sure the tension is gonna be thick as well."

"Hai." He picked up Miroku. "Hey Miroku."

"Hey guys. Kagome you looking beautiful as ever."

"Arigato." She smiled.

"Miroku, remember what we talked about last night." Inuyasha warned his friend looking at him through the visor mirror.

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes. Kagome had no idea what they were talking about but she knew it somehow involved Sango.

Shortly Inuyasha arrived at Sango's. She got in the car and smiled.

"Hello." She hugged Inuyasha and Kagome. She looked at Miroku. "Hey." She said flatly.

"What's up?" Miroku said just as flatly and looked out the window. Kagome tensed up.

"Oh yeah Inuyasha, since I'm dating Takeda he'll be picking me up and driving me home."

"What?" Miroku looked at her. "Since when did you and Captain Runny Nose decide to go out?" He snapped. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew Miroku wasn't going to listen to him. She glared at him.

"Oh are you still on that past shit? At least he's my age."

"What are you tryna say?"

"How old is Shima? 15, you just love messing with young girls don't you pervert!"

"I am not a pervert. I'm only two years older than her and so what at least she's not on her period mood swings twenty four fucking seven!"

"Miroku fuck you!!" She shouted.

"No Sango fuck you!!" He shouted backed.

"CUT IT THE FUCK OUT!!!" Inuyasha roared taking his eyes off the road to look at them for a moment. When it was silent he looked forward and looked at them through the visor mirror. "What the fuck is wrong with you two? Please answer this. What are you fighting about and is it that important to throw away your friendship. Damn you two are acting petty, grow the fuck up." He snapped. He was holding this in for a while and this morning those two just pushed his last buttons. Kagome looked out the window. They all seemed so cheerful and happy. She never knew they had explosive tempers. "Shit man, Kagome just moved here, don't start this shit around her." He shook his head. He really couldn't believe them.

He parked his car in the school's parking lot and both of them hopped out the car going in separate directions. Kagome looked hurt as she watched her new found friends walk off. Inuyasha locked his car and put his hand on the arch of her back.

"Let's go, don't let them get to you." He said and they began walking. Kikyo got out Kagura's car and gasped when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome get out a car together. She growled. She was going to try him one more time.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into homeroom surprisingly before the bell rung. He stopped short when he saw Miroku sitting next to Bankotsu cracking up. He walked over to him. 

"You changed your seat?" He asked. Miroku looked at him.

"Inuyasha you know we're forever friends but right now I don't even wanna be near Sango. She's on dumb shit right now."

"Really? Is that so? You were the one who came at her first." He looked at his best friend.

"Inuyasha, relax you know bitches are cool to chill wit but after a while they're emotions go all wack." Bankotsu smiled. Inuyasha glared at him.

"First of all Sango is far from a bitch so don't put her in that category." He snapped shocking the two boys.

"My fault." Bankotsu said. He never really got on Inuyasha's bad side but had seen first had what the laid back badass was capable of and personally he didn't want to go there.

"Miroku, I think you should apologize."

"No, can do, she screamed fuck you to me first and I don't have no one talk to me like that and mean it. That shit burns me." Miroku said putting his foot on the desk.

Just then Sango and Kagome walked in. She patted Inuyasha's shoulder smiling at him and waved at Bankotsu.

"Hey Bankotsu."

"Hey cutie." He smiled missing Miroku's glare which Inuyasha and Kagome caught. "Hey sexy." He smiled at Kagome.

"Hi Bankotsu." She smiled back at him. She waved to Miroku and he nodded his head at her. They both then walked to their seats. The bell rung and Kaede walked into the class. Inuyasha shook his head and walked over to his new seat in front of Kagome.

"Hello class, I hope you all had a great weekend."

"Stellar." Miroku replied. Bankotsu began laughing.

"Why you so happy? Who you do?" He asked making Miroku smiled even harder.

"Ya Momma." Miroku replied making the class giggle. Inuyasha shook his head.

_Bakas._ He thought laughing to himself. He glanced at Kagome and Sango who apparently didn't find them funny.

Kaede ignored them and began taking attendance. Kagome looked at Sango.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Sango smiled and nodded.

"I'm great." She then looked towards the door and saw Takeda waving her. She smiled at him and he blew her a kiss making her blush. Miroku looked at her and saw she was looking toward the door blushing. He raised his eyebrow and looked to see who she was giving the lovey-dovey eyes too. He growled when he saw Takeda. He simply stood up walking over to the door. He smiled at Takeda and slammed the door in his face. He turned to Kaede.

"People outside were distracting me." He said and sat down. Inuyasha snickered and covered his mouth. He knew Kagome and Sango glared at him but he couldn't help it. Miroku had balls big balls for doing that one.

Bankotsu looked at him.

"Man, I think you just added fuel to the fire." He whispered looking at Sango who was fuming. Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't give a fuck." He said.

* * *

Sango shook her head as they walked together down the hall. 

"Can you believe he did that? That was so rude of him."

"I do agree." Kagome sighed. She wasn't sure how to take this. She spotted Kikyo and her two friends standing together laughing and talking. Kikyo turned and looked at her. She raised her eyebrow at Kagome and looked away. Kagome looked confused.

"Sango did you"- She stopped in mid sentence when she saw Sango glaring at Shima and her friends. Shima then turned to Sango.

"Excuse me." Sango and Kagome turned around looking at her. "Have you seen Miroku today? I know you two usually hang around together." She said politely. Sango scoffed and shook her head.

"I don't talk to that dickhead and I don't give a fuck where he's at." She said and began walking away. Kagome looked in shock just as the younger girls did. She then ran behind Sango.

"What a bitch." One of a Shima's friends whispered. Kagome moaned when Miroku walked into the math class. This was going to be an awkward period she didn't know how much longer she could take this.

* * *

Inuyasha decided to cut his math class since no one special was in there. He walked outside and spotted Bankotsu and Kouga talking. 

"What's up shitheads?" He smiled walking towards them. Kouga looked at him.

"Yo what the fuck is going on with Miroku and Sango? I have chemistry with them and I have to say tension was so fucking thick a knife wouldn't cut it."

"Tell me about it. I don't even remember how they started fighting and it just seems to be getting worse and worse."

"I'm sorry Inu, but did you see Miroku slam the door in Takeda's face that shit was funny." Bankotsu laughed making Inuyasha join him.

"I know I had to laugh at that one."

Shortly Miroku walked towards them.

"There you fuckers are."

"I thought you went to math class?"

"I did but left. Shima told me that she asked Sango a question and Sango snapped at her. Can you believe that shit? How rude."

"You're the rude one mother fucker slamming doors in people's faces." Bankotsu spat out and they all burst out laughing.

"To be honest I was a little shock I did that shit." He admitted smiling.

"Let's talk here," Inuyasha began. "Friday night, at the diner, Kagome saw you with Shima and you two with chicks all over y'all. How do you guys plan to even get with her?" He asked crossing his arms. They all looked at each other.

"Shit I forgot." They all said. He shook his head.

"Can I have my money now since I got this?" He asked holding out his hand. Bankotsu held his hand out towards Inuyasha.

"Hold on, let's change it a bit. Since the three of us all fucked up, we gotta do something different." He said as Kouga and Miroku nodded.

"We'll each give you the planned amount but here's what you gotta do." Bankotsu pointed at him. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Take the virginity you know she's a virgin." Miroku said.

"What the fuck? I know I can be an asshole but I'm not doing that shit. Before our bet was just to get her but I had no plans to fuck her even if I wanted to." He waved his hand at him.

"You're right come on guys, don't make Inuyasha do it." Kouga looked at the other two black haired teenagers. "After all Inuyasha would look very bad if he tries to put in all that effort and loses."

"You're right we don't wanna hurt his _ego._" Bankotsu smirked.

"Yeah, after all since Kikyo he's been a bit soft." Miroku dared to say. Inuyasha grabbed his collar.

"Who the fuck do you think you're calling soft mother fucker?!!" He yelled. Miroku smiled and gently removed his friend's hands from his collar.

"Inu, face it it's true." He shrugged. "You talk about screwing other girls but you haven't touched one since you broke up with Kikyo." He said making his childhood friend growl.

"He's right Inu." Bankotsu and Kouga said at the same time. Inuyasha made a fist.

"Fine, not only will I fuck her but I'll drop her like a rock after that." He said out and they all shook hands.

* * *

Inuyasha ran inside the house and dropped on his bed. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. It was easy to do something like that. Before he dated Kikyo he did that on a normal basis. He couldn't even count how many girls he and he friends did back in junior high and first year of high school. He sighed deeply. Kagome was no different she seemed to like him so it should be easy for him. 

He closed his eyes and he was making three hundred bucks. What was so wrong with that? He laid on his stomach and kicked off his shoes. He moaned as his body felt heavy. He had homework but couldn't move.

The sounds of his cell phone woke him from his part slumber. He grabbed his cell phone not opening his eyes.

"Moshi-Moshi." He said groggily.

"Inuyasha."

"Hmm." He slowly opened his eyes.

"Can we talk?"

"Who's this?" He asked. There was a long pause on the phone. "Hello?" He asked impatiently.

"Inuyasha we need to talk."

"Kikyo?" He asked. There was another pause on the phone.

"Inuyasha, I need you." She whispered. He snorted over the phone and closed it.

_Stupid ass girl, maybe Kagome is like that too. Once she gets your weakness she uses it to break your heart. Well Kagome I'm one step ahead._ He smirked.

* * *

Kagome let out a loud sneeze and shook her head. 

"I wonder if someone was talking about me?" She shrugged her shoulders and went back to doing her homework. The sound of the phone pulled her from her concentration. She ran to the phone.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Kagome honey, how are you?"

"Kaa-Chan! I'm fine. Gomen, I didn't call you I've been so busy since I've been here."

"I understand. So don't wait around and tell Mommy everything."

Kagome sat on the couch.

"Everyone is so nice and I've made many friends." _Even though two of them are viciously fighting right now._

"That's great. Any boys?"

"Kaa-chan…" She moaned and they both began laughing. "Well I've meet Rin-San's fiancé and he has a younger brother my age."

"Really?"

"Hai, he's very nice." She then began blushing. "I like him a lot he's different other guys. I believe I can put my trust in him." She smiled.


	10. Chapter Nine

They're My Senpais

All the kids loaded off the bus in an orderly fashion listening to their senseis.

"Excuse me. Gomen." Shippo sighed as he pushed through the crowd. He was so short and it was hell getting through the hallway. _If only I was big like Inuyasha-Senpai and his friends no one would be in my way. _He moaned. He was pushed back and fell to the ground with his glasses falling. "Oh no I can't find my glasses." He touched around on the ground but couldn't feel them.

"Here you go." He heard a feminine voice as someone put his glasses on for him. He blinked and blushed when he saw a petite girl with black hair up in pigtails and big brown eyes.

"Arigato-gozaimasu." He said as they both stood up.

"You're welcome." She giggled. "What's your name?" She asked. He blushed harder and cleared his throat.

"My name is Shippo and you?"

"I'm Souten, I'm a freshman. How about you?"

"Me too." He smiled. She giggled and nodded her head.

"I figured as much you're as big as I am and I'm only 4'9." She smiled. He felt a stake went through his heart from her comment and laughed sheepishly.

"H-Hai I'm not very tall." She stared at him and snapped her fingers.

"You're in my English Class are you not? You're that really smart student. Is it true that you take some senior classes?" She as they began walking together.

"Yeah, I take senior history and senior Spanish."

"Oh wow, that's so awesome. So tell me are the seniors cool? I bet they're really smart and mature right? They must be pretty awesome." She smiled Shippo moaned and looked up.

* * *

_Totosai looked at the class._

_"You have twenty minutes to complete the quiz. You may begin." He told them and sat his desk. His eyes slowly began to close and he shortly fell asleep._

_Miroku and Kouga moved their desks next to Shippo's._

_"So Shippo what did you get for the first answer?" Kouga asked looking at his paper._

_"I didn't get a chance to start yet." Shippo moaned._

_"Instead of cheating off Shippo you two should've studied." Inuyasha lectured from the back. Both of his friends looked at him._

_"Sucker." They said in unison and looked back at Shippo's paper. _

_"Baka, when you cheat you're not suppose to copy down the person's name too." Miroku laughed looking at Kouga. Inuyasha began laughing._

_"Fucking idiot." _

_"Watch this." Kouga got out his seat and walked over to Totosai. He stood behind him and tapped his bald head. The elderly man stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Everyone held in their laugh. Bankotsu walked into their class like it was nothing and grabbed a thick textbook._

_"You better not Bank." Miroku told him. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth._

_"Bank, don't do it, you'll get suspended." Inuyasha warned him laughing. He shrugged._

_"It's the second week of school dickhead." _

_"Do it. If you have balls you'll do it." Kouga urged him and Bankotsu slammed the book on the desk. Totosai jumped and yelled._

_"TERRORIST EVERYONE HIDE UNDER YOUR DESK THE NUCLEAR WAR IS STARTING!!!" He yelled getting under the desk and everyone roared out in laughed. Miroku once again fell out his seat. Inuyasha shook his head and left the class. Kagome shook her head laughing she couldn't believe he did that._

_Shippo took a deep breath he couldn't believe these were his Senpais._

* * *

Shippo sighed deeply.

"They're pretty something." He mumbled. He gasped when he saw Bankotsu and Kouga walking the opposite direction.

"Hey look its Shippo!" Kouga shouted and walked over to the short boy. "Hey Shippo, Monday's class was awesome right?"

"Hey Shippo, did you finish the Spanish homework? _I no completeto_." He finished and Kouga laughed out.

"What the fuck was that? Don't ever say that again in your lifetime."

Shippo dug in his backpack and handed Bankotsu his notebook.

"Study, we have a test tomorrow." He told him.

"Sweet, Shippo you are the shit, even if you're a little shit, you're the shit." Bankotsu ruffled the boy's hair and walked off. Kouga patted Shippo's head and walked with his friends as the freshmen stared at them in awe. Everyone then ran over to Shippo questioning him. He moaned he definitely didn't want this type of attention on him.

"Shippo!" He turned and began blushing.

"O-Ohayo Satsuki."

"Ohayo." She smiled. "Shippo you're taking junior math right?"

"Hai."

"Do you think during lunch you can help me with my math homework? I really don't understand it." She looked at him with saddened honey brown eyes.

"Of course Satsuki." He smiled. She giggled.

"Arigato Shippo, you are a life saver." She hugged him tightly. His face turned scarlet. This was his chance to get close to her he always had a crush on her since elementary school but was too scared to make a move.

"Are they seniors?" Some kids asked as two tall extremely handsome guys walked by. Shippo gasped and his face turned pale.

"Hey Shippo." Inuyasha smiled.

"If it isn't little Shippo." Miroku teased and ruffled his head. Miroku then looked at Satsuki. "Who's your kawaii friend? Is she your girlfriend?" He asked. Satsuki began blushing.

"Who me? Oh no, Shippo is just my friend." She answered and Shippo pouted.

"Ooh!" Inuyasha and Miroku winced as if they felt what Shippo felt.

"She hit you wit the friend thing man." Miroku shook his head.

"Don't worry you won't be a virgin forever." Inuyasha laughed. "See ya for history." He waved and they walked on.

"Miroku-Senpai!" Koharu ran to him and wrapped her arm around his. "Ohayo-gozaimasu."

"Ohayo. Koharu meet Inuyasha."

"Ohayo-gozaimasu Senpai." She smiled at him as he nodded.

Shippo growled and closed his locker.

* * *

Shippo sighed and walked towards his art class. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Bankotsu sure knew how to embarrass him and since they've been talking to him people either liked him more or hated him. He sighed again. His first year of high school was becoming complicated and he didn't like it.

"Shippo, where are you off too now?" A boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to him.

"Art class."

"Shippo, is it true that you hang around seniors?" Another boy with brown hair and green eyes asked.

"Iie, I just have some two classes with seniors but we're not really friends. Actually, if I'm not mistaken the guys make fun of me and just use me to copy notes and homework." He sighed suddenly feeling depressed.

"I see." Both boys replied.

"Hey Shippo, where are you heading to?" Kagome smiled.

"Hey Otouto-chan." Sango waved. All three boys blushed deeply as the older females walked over to them.

"Konnichiwa Senpais." All three of them said bowing. Kagome looked at Sango and squealed.

"Kawaii Sango."

"I know they all are. Well you boys take care, see ya in Spanish Shippo." Sango winked.

"See ya for history." Kagome waved and they walked away.

"You talk to women seniors and they call you little brother." The blonde boy began to tear. "Life's not fair. I need to be a nerd."

"Me too." And the boys began crying. Shippo growled and walked away from them.

"Bakas."

* * *

After the bell rang Shippo ran to his locker.

_I can't believe I forgot my history textbook in my locker. I hope I'm not late for class. If I had reliable classmates I wouldn't have to worry but most likely Miroku-Senpai and Kouga-Senpai will need my textbook._" He switched books and began running down the hallway quickly. He bumped into a hard body and fell to the ground. He looked up and his bottom lip began trembling.

"I'm telling you Miroku, you and Sango need to patch this shit up now."

"Inuyasha drop it. Sango is happy with Captain Runny Nose and I'm going out with Koharu tonight."

"Dude, she's a freshman."

"I got until January before I'm no longer a minor I'm using that to full advantage. And instead of worrying about me you need to be focusing on Kagome."

"Don't you worry about me."

"Hey fuckers." Bankotsu said behind them. They smiled as Bankotsu and Kouga joined their group. "I'm coming to class wit y'all I wanna see if that old geezer's gonna realize."

"I'm surprised you didn't get suspended after trying to give that old fart a heart attack. But that shit was funny as fuck." Inuyasha burst out laughing along with the group.

They stopped when they saw a group of kids standing in a circle.

"It looks like a bunch of freshmen, sophomores and juniors." Kouga stated.

"Let's check it out." Inuyasha said and they pushed through the crowd. They then saw a bigger kid pinning Shippo to the locker.

"You think you can bump into me and get away with it you little shit?"

"I'm sorry." Shippo cried out.

"Hey fatty what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked and everyone gasped as the four seniors walked over to them. The kid instantly let go of Shippo. Miroku helped the tiny boy up and placed his elbow on his head.

"Do you think you can just go and bully our little friend and get away with it?" Miroku asked him calmly.

"What grade are you in?" Kouga asked and the kid began stammering over his words.

"Hey pork chop, my friend asked you a question, answer him. What grade are you in punk?" Bankotsu repeated looking scary.

"10th." His voice cracked causing the four older boys to laugh. Inuyasha began cracking his knuckles.

"You see kid this is our school, this is our hallway and this is our freshman. The only ones who will be doing bullying around here is us. And if you wanna take over with the bullying you have to kick our asses first? Care to try?" He asked stepping closer. The kid back up and ran away as fast as he could. Bankotsu laughed out.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha holy shit Porky Pig got the hell outta here. I can't even catch him."

"He left a dust trail damn." Kouga joked. Inuyasha patted Shippo's shoulder.

"If anyone else bothers you, just let us know and we'll handle them, shrimp." He gently plucked Shippo's forehead.

"We can't go around letting people bully you kid." Bankotsu smiled. Miroku winked at him and Kouga gave him the thumbs up. Shippo's eyes began to water.

"You guys…arigato-gozaimasu." He stared at them with much admiration. _Even though they can be really dumb and immature they are my Senpais and truth be told they're really not all bad once you get to know them._

"Oh yeah…" Inuyasha turned and looked at him. "Our service won't be free you know."

"In order to protect you, it's gonna cost ya homework fee, test fee and if there's ever a paper you gotta write them out for us." Miroku told him.

"And for Spanish you have to do my portfolio for me that's due at the end of the year." They all gave Shippo the thumbs up. They smiled walking away saying _Home Free_.

Once again tears fell from Shippo's eyes.

_They're my Senpais._


	11. Chapter Ten

Inuyasha's Plan

Inuyasha sat at the table eating breakfast. He sighed deeply. A month almost went by and Miroku and Sango were still not talking. He had no time for this he had to think about his plans with Kagome but he couldn't sit back and watch his friends lose their friendship. It was one thing if one betrayed the other but their reason for fighting was so stupid. He sighed deeply again staring at his bowl of cereal.

"Inuyasha are you alright honey?" Izayoi asked looking concern.

"I'm stellar, Miroku and Sango are just fighting and I want them to stop." He said simply. Taisho flipped a page of the newspaper.

"Don't get involved. You don't wanna be hit in the crossfire." He told his son simply. Inuyasha nodded. He knew his father didn't understand Miroku and Sango but he just decided to yes his father anyway.

His cell phone began ringing.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango smiled.

"What's up?"

"Takeda's not coming to school today do you think you can give me a ride?"

"Oh I see, just because boyfriend isn't around you wanna use me now huh?" He teased.

"You know that's not true Yasha, you know I love you." She giggled. He ate a piece of toast and laughed.

"I'm just messing wit you. Be ready I'll be there shortly."

"Alright thanks again my love."

"No problem." They both hung up. Inuyasha finished his cereal and stood up. "Later parentals." He waved and ran out the house.

* * *

He got in the car and drove off to Rin's apartment. He had a plan and he knew he could pull it off if Kagome helped him. 

"For thanksgiving I was thinking about visiting your family. How's that?" Rin asked. Kagome put her shoes on and nodded.

"That would be great. Are your parents coming?" She asked. Rin sighed and sat next to Kagome on the couch.

"Hai." She placed her hand on her forehead and leaned her back. "They want to meet Sesshoumaru and his family." Kagome looked at her with wide eyes.

"So that means."

"Exactly." Just then the horn honk. "Don't say anything to Inuyasha yet, I still have to talk to Sesshoumaru about it."

"Ok." She hugged Rin and walked out the apartment.

Inuyasha smiling looking at Kagome as she got in the car.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled.

"Hey sexy." She giggled with a tint of pink appearing on her cheeks. He laughed and drove off.

"I'm glad to see you're becoming more comfortable. I'm sure after hanging around me and my friends you're use to us by now."

"Pretty much though I never know what you guys are gonna do next." She smiled looking at him.

"Kagome, I can guarantee that we don't even know what we're gonna do next." He shrugged. They both laughed. "Listen, I got an idea that will bring Sango and Miroku from their battle but I need your help."

"Ok what is it?"

"Next weekend my parents are going away for their anniversary and Sesshoumaru and Rin will be going on a business trip. I was thinking about a group sleepover."

Kagome gasped and looked at him.

"You, Miroku and Sango?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"And you." Her eyes widened and her face turned scarlet.

"I-I-I c-can't do that Inuyasha to sleep over a boy's house."

"Relax, Miroku's gonna sleep in my room and you and Sango will share the guest room." He assured her. She slowly nodded her head. "Oh yeah Sango's riding with us this morning so try to you know talk with her."

"Alright." She nodded. This morning was going to be eventful.

Miroku jumped into the car.

"Hello guys, what a nice morning right?" He smiled. They both nodded.

"It's great." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha looked at his friend.

"Listen, I'm picking up Sango today."

"Oh what's wrong her pansy boyfriend couldn't pick her up?" Miroku began.

"Don't you start." He told him sternly. "Let the girls talk and you keep your mouth shout."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes staring out the window as Inuyasha pulled up to Sango's house.

She got in the car.

"Hey Yasha, hey Kagome." She smiled hugging them.

"I haven't seen you in the morning for a long time." Kagome smiled.

"I know. Takeda is sick so he couldn't pick me up. Actually I'll need a ride tomorrow too." She looked at Inuyasha. He nodded.

"No problem. So how are you and Takeda doing?" He was pretty curious.

"We're good, he's so sweet, yesterday was his birthday so he took me to his grandparents' house and we ate and talked. It was nice." She smiled. Inuyasha nodded and looked at Miroku who rolled his eyes.

"It's been a month since you two have been dating right?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded.

"Yeah and it's been so peaceful." She giggled. Miroku bit his lip he wanted to say something so bad but from Inuyasha's constant stare he knew he would be burned if he did. Miroku glanced at Sango and saw her look at him before looking away.

"Why you look at me like that?" He snapped.

"Like what? I wasn't even looking at you."

"Yes you were I saw you!"

"Why the hell are you always starting with me?"

"Whatever, forget it, I'm not here go back to talking about your faggot ass boyfriend."

"What the fuck? Why are you always calling him names? You don't see me talking about your bitches."

"God damnmit can y'all stop it?!!!" Inuyasha growled. "Shit!" He pulled into the parking lot and they both got out going separate ways. Inuyasha leaned against his car and sighed.

"So Kagome are you in or out?"

"I'm in but I hope your house doesn't get bloody."

"Don't worry. Let's go." He put his arm around her and they walked together. "Now here's how we're gonna do it, listen." He put his mouth close to her ear. _I also got some plans for you so don't worry. I'll be killing two birds wit one stone._ He smirked to himself.

* * *

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha's locker and sighed when his friend looked at him. 

"I know I fucked up but she pisses me off. She glared at me and I know you saw it. I'm sorry Yasha but I don't sugarcoat shit. I speak my mind."

"Yeah, I know." He shook his head. "Anyway, my parents are leaving next weekend to celebrate their anniversary so why don't you sleep over."

"Aight cool, so are we inviting girls?"

"Hell to the no. It's just gonna be me and you." He stated and closed his locker. Miroku held up his hand chest level.

"Whoa, that sounds kinda suspicious there buddy. It's just gonna be me and you? Whoa."

"Shut the fuck up you know what I mean. You see having thoughts like that makes me wanna push you into Jakotsu." He pointed the brown haired flamboyant teenager passing by them. He looked at them and winked. They both cringed.

"Fuck that shit, I'll kick your ass if you ever did that."

The bell then rang.

"Let's go." Inuyasha sighed and they walked to class.

* * *

"My cousin is going away with her boyfriend next weekend so I was wondering if you wanna sleepover." Kagome said to Sango. 

"Sure, it'll be fun. We can talk about so many things."

"Oh yeah there's gonna be a lot of talking." Kagome laughed nervously.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into class. Miroku sat at his new seat while Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome.

"Damn, sensei doesn't care that you're late anymore." Sango smiled.

"I get my work done so what difference does it make." He shrugged. "So what are you guys doing for the weekend?" He asked casually.

"This week I'm hanging with Takeda and next weekend I'm gonna sleep over Kagome's." Sango stated. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"That sounds good so maybe I'll come through and take you guys out."

"That'll be fun." Kagome smiled.

"Sounds like a plan then."

* * *

Kagome and Sango giggled as they walked to their math class. Miroku smiled at Kagome. 

"Hey Kagome, how ya doing?" He asked ignoring Sango's presence. She gave him an awkward smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"I'll see you inside Kagome the air in the hallway is stiff." Sango sighed.

"That's from dating Captain Runny Nose." Miroku shot at her. Sango glared at him.

"I'm surprised you haven't caught an STD yet." She said coldly and walked into the classroom returning his glare.

A cold sweat ran down the side of Kagome's cheek.

_I hope Inuyasha's plan works. I don't know how much more I can take of this._

* * *

I'll try to update as soon as I can my computer is starting to act strange, but give a couple of reviews and let me know what u think arigato 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Thank you for being patient it's been a while but I will put up two chapters and try to finish this, I'm happy for those who are enjoying this

* * *

A Chill Pill

Sango closed her locker and nearly jumped thirty feet in the air when Takeda appeared from nowhere.

"Hey Sango, hope I didn't scare you." He smiled. She giggled and pecked his lips.

"Well, you got me pretty good."

"What class do you have now?"

"Science, one of the many boring classes without friends." She sighed. He grabbed her books and they began walking. He put his arm around her and she smiled at him. He showed her so much affection and he was so gentle with her. It made her feel real good. She knew Miroku was nothing like that in a relationship with any girl he was with.

They walked up to her class and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll see you after this period." He gave her the books.

"Alright, see ya." Sango walked into her classroom and smiled.

"Aww…" Bankotsu and Kouga sighed together. She sat in front of them.

"Shut up." She hissed at them.

"Sango, why you going out with that loser for? You messing up our clique." Bankotsu told her.

"Yeah, and you and Miroku really need to patch shit up because honestly I'm tired of walking on eggshells around you two." Kouga added. Bankotsu nodded. Sango sucked her teeth and turned her back to them.

"Is there a problem boys?" She asked glaring at them.

"Cold." They both shivered.

"Well just know Sango, we're on your side. Miroku can be a cold hearted bastard sometimes." Bankotsu smiled as Kouga nodded.

"I know he totally started that fight." Kouga sucked up. Sango nodded her head.

"Arigato." She smiled sweetly and a cold sweat ran down the back of their heads.

_Kowaii._ They thought

* * *

Miroku walked down the hallway taking his time. He knew he was going to be late for economics class but he didn't really care.

"Miroku!" Shima ran over to him and hugged his arm. "I missed you." She giggled. He smiled and pecked her forehead.

"Same here."

"Can we go out this weekend?" She looked up at him as he sighed.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything. I have to see if my mom will let me take the car she sometimes can be strict."

"Alright, well you know my number so give me a call."

"Will do." She pecked his lips and ran off. Inuyasha walked up to him.

"You have no plans of going out with her do you?"

"No." Miroku sighed. "I'm bored."

"That's your problem you never wanna settle down. I'll never understand how are we the same sign but act so different." Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's because people born in January have more fun. February people are a step behind that's why."

"Shut up." They both laughed and walked into the class as the bell rang.

"Now that I think about, what month is Kagome born in? Is she turning eighteen soon or is she just turning seventeen? Ever thought about it?" Miroku asked as they sat at their desk. Inuyasha looked up.

"I never asked." Miroku laughed.

"How do you plan to sleep with her if you don't even know her birthday? It could've pass and we didn't even know."

"I doubt it, I'm sure Rin would've made a fuss. Birthdays for her are like a kid in a candy store. She can't contain herself."

"Kagome, could've told her not to make a fuss, you know she's a shy person like that." Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"True, hmm." He rubbed his chin.

"Mr. Yamazaki, Mr. Sugashita your homework?" The male teacher asked. They both looked at each other before looking at him.

"We had homework?" They both asked. He sighed and walked passed them. They both began laughing and pulled their homework.

"We're just playing." Miroku smiled. The man snatched the notebooks from the two annoying teens and continued collecting homework. They both burst out laughing. Inuyasha then nudged Miroku.

"You have a visitor." He said pointing towards the door. Miroku looked and saw Shima waving and blowing a kiss at him. He sighed and waved at her.

"Maybe I should've moved to Costa Rica."

"That's in the deep part of Antarctica." Inuyasha added and began cracking up. "The shit you come up with and what made it so funny was you sounded serious and they fell for it."

"I know girls can be so stupid sometimes."

* * *

The bell rang and Sango left out class. Takeda ran up to her and put his arm around her shoulder kissing her temple.

"Am I late?" He asked.

"No, you're right on time." She smiled softly.

"Oh thank goodness I was particularly running here. I missed you I couldn't stop thinking about you that whole period." He told her as they walked to her locker. She looked at him and smiled.

"Same here." He leaned over and kissed her lips. Sango opened her locker and he was standing behind her smiling. She looked at him and smiled before looking back at the locker. She sighed as she felt him breathing down her neck. "Hone can you take like three steps back?" She asked.

"Oh sorry." He smiled and literally took three steps back. Sango turned her back to him and rolled her eyes. Her friends like Inuyasha and the guys would never act like that and she wasn't sure if she could handle this.

She closed her locker and he instantly took her books. He grabbed her hand and they began walking down the hall. Sango sighed to herself. He was definitely the clingy one.

Sango walked up to the library and turned to Takeda.

"Since I have senior privilege I'll see you next period." She forced a smile on her face. He nodded and kissed her lips. He then walked away. She sighed deeply and instantly spotted Inuyasha sitting at the back table alone. She walked over to him and sat across from him. "I'm surprised you're not in the cafeteria stuffing your face."

"Did that during science class." He replied looking at his math book.

"I see." Her cell phone then began buzzing. She flipped her phone and looked at the text message.

_Sango, I'm thinking about you. I can't wait till this class end so I can hug and kiss you. Love Takeda._

She moaned and text him back.

_Same here babe._ She closed her phone and sighed.

"What's the song?" Inuyasha asked looking up. "Um I think it's…um_cause you're a bug-a-boo, a bug-a-boo." _He sung purposely off key causing her to laugh out. She covered her mouth and hit his hand.

"Shut up, you're retarded." She shook her head. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just saying, I saw him all over you when you were standing outside the library. Kagome told me he hugs and kisses you non-stop."

"I can't take it Inuyasha, he's so friggin' clingy it's so annoying. My god, I spent my life growing up around guys like you, Bankotsu, Kouga and _the__other one_ and I'm not use to guys being like that."

"The other one." Inuyasha snickered and put his head down. "Sango you're funny but I hear you. I don't know maybe he just need lots of love." He smiled. She sucked her teeth.

"He needs to take a chill pill he's pissing me off." She snorted. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something until Miroku ran inside and hid on the other side of the table. He looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm not here." He whispered. Just then Shima walked into the library looking around. She walked over to Inuyasha and Sango. She decided against asking Sango anything so she turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-Senpai have you seen Miroku anywhere?"

"No, I think he has science now." He replied.

"I checked and he wasn't there and Bankotsu-Senpai looked in the boys' bathroom for me and he's no where around. Hmm." She held her chin. "I better text him then call him. Well I'm off. Arigato-gozaimasu." She waved and ran off. Miroku slowly picked his head up and looked at Inuyasha.

"Can you guess how many miss calls I have?" He moaned and Inuyasha shook his head. He then looked at the person a sitting across from Inuyasha as she ignored his presence. He then stood up smoothing out his clothes. "I see you have company so I'll go hide in the back of the library for two periods."

"Oh come on man don't be like that. Just sit here." Inuyasha looked at him. Miroku put his hand up.

"Later punk." He said walking away. Sango just snorted. Inuyasha sighed deeply. Now that he knew they weren't even happy with their partners. He was going to add some fire to his plan to make it steamy. Those two pissed him off for the last time.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome waved at Miroku as he walked into his house. Inuyasha drove off and looked at Kagome for a moment.

"Are you ready for the plan?"

"Hai, I want them to be friends again."

"Agreed. Do you even remember why they were fighting?"

"Not at all." She answered. He shook his head as it became silent.

"Oh yeah, out of pure curiosity when is your birthday?" He had to ask. She looked at him and blushed.

"It passed it's September 4th."

"Really? So you turned seventeen before school?"

"Hai."

"I wish I would've known I could've got you something."

"Iie, don't worry about. We didn't know each other then. When's your birthday?" She asked stirring conversation.

"February 7th." He replied. She smiled and nodded.

"You're gonna be eighteen soon."

"Yep."

Shortly he pulled up to the apartment.

"See ya tomorrow. I'll give you a call tonight." He smiled. She blushed a bit and nodded.

"Alright, see ya." She hugged him and got out the car. He smiled and drove off.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Don't own the song Careless Whispers by George Michael great song by the way

* * *

Careless Whispers

Kagome sat on the couch as Rin ran back forth between her room and the living room.

"I have everything I hope. I'll be back early Sunday. If you need anything call Inuyasha and he'll get it for you. If you want you can stay over there as well. They're house is huge and they have extra rooms so feel free. Izayoi-San invited you over but I wasn't sure if you would feel comfortable or not." She said looking at Kagome who smiled nervously.

"I-I'm fine." _It's best if they don't know._

"Alright." Rin's cell phone began ringing. "Hey babe, I'm coming now…Alright bye." She hung up and tossed the phone next to Kagome. "Hold on it for the weekend. Sesshoumaru has his cell so it makes no sense for us to two and you not have one. When I get back I'll put you on my plan. Until then have fun, be safe and see ya Sunday." She kissed Kagome's head and walked out the apartment.

Kagome then ran into her room and began packing some clothes. She really hoped Inuyasha's plan worked.

_And at the same time we'll be getting to know each other as well._ She giggled and began blushing. _Inuyasha is surely different from other guys, so it should be no problem sleeping over his place. _

Just then the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Sango."

"Hey Kagome." They hugged each other. She blew a kiss at Takeda. He waved at the girls and drove off.

"Aww, he drove you over here?" Kagome smiled closing the door. Sango sighed deeply and rubbed her head. She sat on the couch and put her bag down on the floor.

"He's really sweet but he's so friggin' clingy it's starting to get to me." She leaned on the arm rest. Kagome sat next to her and raised her eyebrow.

"Hontou?"

"Really." She nodded. "He calls me nonstop, when we walk in the hallway he holds on to me so tightly and he's constantly in my face." Sango covered her face and moaned. "He's a sweet guy Kagome honestly but he's driving me crazy." She moaned.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Hide from him. I told him that you're staying with your grandfather and he's sensitive to sounds so I told him not to call, I would call him when I get a chance." They both began laughing.

"Well, my grandfather is sensitive I'm just not sure if it's to sound." They both giggled.

"So what's on today's agenda."

"Oh yeah there's no food here so Inuyasha invited us over to sleep at his house."

"Really?" Sango's eyes widened as Kagome nodded.

"You don't have a problem do you?"

"No, I love Inuyasha's house. It's just…his parents don't mind?"

"Well, his parents are away so it's just gonna be us."

"I'm surprised he doesn't invite the guys over with a bunch of girls." She shook her head as Kagome giggled.

* * *

Miroku sat at Inuyasha's kitchen table eating the cookies Inuyasha's mother made.

"Mmm, I love Kaa-San's cookies. My Mom needs to take lessons." He said as he dipped the soft chocolate chip cookie into his glass of milk. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Why every time you come here you stuff your face?"

"Fool, didn't you just hear me? I said I love your mom's cooking. I don't come here to hang out with you. Shit I don't even like your ass." Miroku smiled when Inuyasha gave him the finger.

"Anyway, I'mma go get some things so I'll be back."

"You don't want me to come wit you?"

"Nah, chill here, I'mma get some food and Kagome."

"Kagome's gonna chill wit us?" Miroku asked. "That's not fair then, why do you get a girl here and I have to play the third wheel?" Miroku pouted.

"Shut the hell up nobody's playing third wheel. I'll be back, my game system is downstairs so knock your ass out."

"What you got?"

"I got the new DBZ game, Bleach, Madden and bunch of other shit. I think I got Naruto down there."

"I'm gone, I gotta do that sexy jutsu shit." Miroku said finishing his milk. "Later." Miroku ran downstairs. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You just wanna see it done pervert." He then left out the house. He hoped into his car. "Now it's time to start Inuyasha's Plan part I." He left out the driveway.

* * *

Kagome and Sango got into the car and Inuyasha drove back to his house.

"So what's planned?" Sango asked.

"Ah, watching movies, eating food, acting crazy and having fun." _And you and Miroku hating me for sometime._ He added in his head.

Kagome's hands began sweating and she rubbed them together. She was very nervous. She just hoped this plan went well. Miroku and Sango were gonna be two pissed off people.

* * *

Miroku laughed out and began dancing.

"Ha ha ha I beat your ass bushy brows. How you like them apples?" He heard the car door slam and knew Inuyasha returned. He looked up he had to wonder what Kagome was wearing. _I hope she's swearing a skirt but since it's pretty chilly out I can assume she's not. She looked pretty hot that night Inuyasha took her to the diner. And so did Sango._" He shook his head. "What the fuck am I thinking about?"

"I'll be back." Inuyasha told the girls and went downstairs. He spotted Miroku engulf in the Naruto game. He rolled his eyes. "You still playing that shit?"

"Yeah, I'm whooping ass, I'm a killing machine _believe it_." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"And you're a senior?" He shook his head. "Anyway when you're finished come upstairs and help unpack the food if you're gonna be eating."

Miroku paused the game.

"You know I'm there." He smiled and they went upstairs.

Kagome and Sango took the food from the bags. Sango's phone began buzzing. She flipped open her phone and rolled her eyes as she read the text message.

"Here we go. Sango, I'm thinking about you please make sure you call me soon, I'm missing you so much. I think I'm falling in love with you. Love Take-Kun." She looked at Kagome who giggled. Sango rolled her eyes. "He's killing me."

"I can imagine."

Inuyasha and Miroku came into the kitchen and the tension that instantly fell in the kitchen was thick. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Get over it." He told them and started to put the food away with Kagome.

"Inuyasha, we're gonna have a problem here." Miroku began as Sango turned her back to him. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Problem like what? Are you gonna hit her?" He asked.

"Of course not."

"So then there's no problem, you two wanna go and back forth yelling at one another or ignore each other be my guest but Kagome and I are friends with both of you and honestly I think I can speak for the both of us when I say we're tired of this shit already." Inuyasha said and Kagome slowly nodded.

"Why are you two even fighting for? When I first came you two were the best of friends. So what's going on?" Kagome asked. They both looked at each other and turned away. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who sighed deeply.

"Anyway, Kagome you and Sango go put your bags in the room while Miroku and I finish unpacking the food."

"Hai." The girls grabbed their bags and walked out the kitchen. Miroku turned to Inuyasha as Inuyasha returned the glare.

"What?" He snapped.

"Fuck the stupid act man. You know what."

"Get over it. You and Sango need to patch shit up. This fighting is stupid." He rolled his eyes. "You like her and that's why you're all pissy because she's dating Takeda."

"I like her? I've never liked Sango like that. First off, she's a tomboy, she's not feminine, she curses more than I do, she's extremely bossy and she doesn't have one affectionate bone in her body."

"Exactly someone you need to be dating. Because all the girls you date are the exact opposite and you go running for the hills or you cheat on them."

Miroku didn't say anything.

"Just answer me this. Do you miss talking to her?" He asked. "Just talking to her as a friend."

"Of course." Miroku answered honestly.

"So stop being a dick." Inuyasha said bluntly.

Kagome and Sango came into the kitchen and Inuyasha smiled at them.

"Let's go downstairs and watch some movies."

"That sounds great." Kagome smiled. Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome's.

"I sit next to Kagome, let's go pick out some movies."

"If you're looking for chick flicks you're shit outta luck, this is an all man house." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"We'll find something." She said and pulled Kagome out the kitchen. Inuyasha smiled as he began making the popcorn.

"Get the drinks."

"Uh-huh." He sighed going the fridge. Inuyasha looked at him from the corner of his eye.

_Oh before tonight's end you and Sango will have made up. _

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku went downstairs and spotted the girls going through the movies.

"Ok, we decided on Freddy vs. Jason, Scary Movie 4, Half Baked, American Pie 2 and we'll let you pick out the last one." Sango smiled. Inuyasha smiled as did Miroku.

"What movie are you guys gonna pick?" Kagome asked.

"Scarface!!" They both shouted. A cold sweat ran down the back of Kagome and Sango's head as both guys stood up.

"I love the restaurant scene that's one of my favorite parts." Miroku said as Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Hell yeah."

"Tony Montana say hello to my little friend." They said together laughing out. Kagome and Sango hugged each other.

"I know one thing now." Sango whispered.

"What's that?" Kagome whispered back.

"Never let those two watch Scarface."

"Hai." She nodded.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and saw it was night out. She stretched as Sango yawned.

"That movie was great. Did you guys see that?" Miroku asked not looking back at them.

"I want to watch it again." Inuyasha stated.

"Me too."

Kagome and Sango gasped and stood up.

"L-Let's do something else." She suggested and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at them.

"Something else like what?" Miroku asked.

"Besides what's better than Scarface?" Inuyasha questioned feeling insulted.

"Please we're begging you let's do something else." Sango pouted.

"Scarface is a great movie really but we want to do something else." Kagome smiled as Sango nodded.

"Alright, let's talk." Inuyasha turned the TV off. "Everyone sit in a circle." He told them sitting down. Sango and Miroku made sure not to sit next to each other. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Anyway the name of the game is What is the point? You start a question off with What is the point and you finish it with whatever you want. I'll go first." He turned to Kagome. "Kagome, what is the point of girls putting on make up?"

She shrugged.

"To cover up our flaws that we don't want guys to notice."

"Good answer." Sango smiled as Kagome giggled.

"Miroku, what is the point of watching a football game?" She giggled. Inuyasha smiled. Miroku sucked his teeth.

"Hello half time. Half time is always the shit oh yeah the commercials." He looked at Inuyasha who laughed and nodded.

"Never fails."

Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku sighed deeply and smirked.

"Sango, what is the point of dating a guy like Takeda?"

"It's simple because he's not a jerk like you." She answered smoothly staring at him. Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha smiled.

_I know those two too well, they're doing exactly what I knew they would. Damn I'm good._

Kagome looked at Inuyasha saw his face. _So this must be his plan._

Miroku growled.

"What's the point of being a player? Skipping from one girl to another like a whore."

"Didn't I tell you woman I'm not a whore. I don't sleep with anyone I choose my women carefully."

"You don't respect women. It's boys like you that make it so hard for a real man to come along."

"Sango you're ridiculous!!"

"You're ridiculous!!"

"Can I ask a question?" Inuyasha stood up looking at them as they looked at him. "What's the point of fighting each other like this? Huh? Answer that. It's obvious Sango you're jealous because Miroku loves women and Miroku it's obvious Sango dating Takeda is making you greener than money. So you two need to work on your shit and for the last time get over it! I'm gonna get some more snacks. Help me Kagome."

"Hai." She stood up and they both left from the basement closing the door. Miroku sighed and looked away from Sango. She sat on the couch and looked at her hands.

Sango's cell phone began ringing. She sucked her teeth and turned her phone off tossing it on the couch.

"It doesn't seem like you're too happy with Captain Runny Nose." He said with his back to her.

"I can say the same with you and Ms. Sophomore."

"She's crazy man, she's so clingy and it's driving me nuts. I'm so use to hanging around you and you're not like Shima or any other girl I date. That's why I can be around you because you're not clingy and you're not like them."

"That's how I feel with Takeda." She sighed hugging her legs.

It became awkwardly silent between. Miroku slowly stood up.

"I guess I better help Inuyasha and Kagome." He said softly and walked to the door. He tried opening it but it wouldn't open. He knocked on the door. "Hey Inuyasha the door is lock!!!" He shouted. "Inuyasha!!!!" He shouted again.

* * *

Kagome turned and faced the kitchen door before looking at Inuyasha who was sitting across from her.

"Is it really ok to lock them down there?"

"Yep. Tonight this shit is gonna end. Pizza?" He smiled moving the box next to her. She smiled.

"What was the point of buying food if you were gonna order out?" She asked. He shrugged.

"My Mom asked me to pick up some food so I figured to add it in the plan. Inuyasha's Plan Part II is done. Now it's time for Part III." He smiled. She giggled.

* * *

Miroku sighed and walked over to Sango who looked at him.

"I smell a rat." He said sitting on the couch. Sango shook her head.

"He locked us in here?" She asked and he nodded. "Asshole." She sighed deeply. "He really wants us to make up huh?"

"I guess." He shrugged. It become silent.

Inuyasha moved a speaker over to the vent and walked over to Kagome.

"It took me forever to find the song but this song may make them open their eyes. After all music is the key to everything hai?"

"Hai." She giggled. "Play it away Mr. DJ." He began laughing and played the song.

Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

Miroku and Sango looked up as the song could hear loud and clear. They both didn't say anything as the soft music played.

I feel so unsure  
As you take my hand  
and lead me to the dance floor  
As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And its sad goodbye

"What the hell is Inuyasha doing up there?" Miroku growled getting annoyed. Sango closed her eyes.

I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should've known better that  
to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I dance with you, oh

Sango felt her body tense. The words of the song was hitting her heart pretty hard. She never heard this song before but it was very nice. Miroku sighed deeply and removed his shoes. He looked at Sango from the corner of his eye. He knew she felt what he was feeling.

Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
But there's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

"I'm a jerk, I know I can be a really big dick but I never thought I would be one towards you." He said softly making her looked at him.

I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should've known better that  
to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I dance with you, oh

Sango stood up and shook her head laughing sheepishly.

"Forget about it. We were both upset about…god knows whatever. So let's just forget it."

"You see Sango, either you blow up and scream and yell or you try to suppress it. Get what's ever on you chest off. Here I am tell me everything you wanna say to me. It's just us, let it out." He said.

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd

"Miroku." Tears fell from her eyes. "I-I-I-"

Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things  
We want to say

"I don't wanna lose our friendship. You mean too much for me. I'm sorry for everything." She cried out. He stared at her in shock. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting her to scream at him and call him everything in the books.

We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
Now who's gonna dance with me  
Please stay

"I'm sorry too Sango." He hugged her tightly. "Can you forgive an asshole?"

"No." She giggled. "But I can forgive my best friend." She smiled when he pressed his forehead against hers.

I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should have known better that  
to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I dance with you

* * *

Inuyasha gently cupped Kagome's face with his hand. He slowly moved close to her.

"Would you be mad if I kissed you?"

"No." She whispered. He pressed his lips against her. Kagome felt her body temp raise from the feeling his lips. He hugged her close to him and ran his tongue across her lips. She slowly parted her lips allowing his tongue entrance. She moaned into the kissed as he ran his hands through her hair. They both forgot about their dear friends downstairs and only concentrated on each other. After some time they both separate for air and pressed their foreheads against each other. "Wow." She said feeling breathless.

"Don't think I've ever kissed anyone like that before." He admitted. She smiled. She then looked towards the locked door they were sitting across from.

"Are they ok?"

I don't know."

They both pressed their ears against the door.

"I don't hear any yelling what do you think they're doing?" Kagome whispered leaning against him.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

"OH MIROKU!!! NOT SO ROUGH!!!" They heard Sango yell out.

"HE HE HE HE WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM THE BEAST MAN!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and gasped.

"Oh my god are they?" She covered her mouth turning scarlet.

"They better not." He opened the door and they both ran downstairs.

Miroku began dancing as Sango pouted.

"I'm a killing machine with Naruto Uzumaki." He laughed out.

"You suck." She threw a pillow at him. They both then looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You finally decided to join us?" Miroku smiled. "Care to play? I'm kicking ass over here. Kagome, I'mma do you next." He pointed at her and she blushed. Inuyasha punched him the head.

"Shut the hell up Miroku."

Sango and Kagome began laughing. Kagome smiled she don't know if it was the music or just them being alone but she was glad they were talking again.She then looked at Inuyasha. He winked at her. She smiled. She knew their relationship was going to be different once school started on Monday.

* * *

I will def try to update soon so don't forget to Review and if you have any suggestions feel free thanks 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has been patient with this story it's hard juggling so many things at one time but i will def update as much as i can

* * *

Halloween Dance

"Attention students, October 31st this year is on a Friday and the school will be holding a Halloween dance. This dance is for all grades, get a slip from your homeroom teachers and it must be returned before next Wednesday. Thank you."

"Halloween Dance?" Bankotsu asked out. "This the first year they're doing that shit. Why wait till we're seniors?" He shrugged as he Miroku and Inuyasha walked to their homeroom class.

"Gentlemen, do you want to attend this dance?" Kaede asked them. They looked at her before looking at each other.

"Do we?" Miroku and Bankotsu asked back.

"I guess." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Don't come to class late." She told them making them roll their eyes.

"I didn't see that one coming." Miroku laughed out as he sat next to Sango.

"Ah damn Miroku you leaving me?" Bankotsu asked out loud.

"Yeah, I need to sit next to girl I'm tired of sitting next to your ass." He laughed when Bankotsu flipped him the bird.

Inuyasha took a slip and handed on to Kagome. He winked at her causing her to smile and feel a bit flustered. He then looked at the slip.

"Inuyasha read the slip out loud." Kaede told him sitting down at her desk. He wanted to say something smart but decided to do it anyway. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Halloween Dance, all costumes must be appropriate."

"Damn there goes my pimp and hoes get up." Bankotsu snapped his fingers making the class laugh.

"You gotta be able to get hoes first." Miroku smiled.

"I got hoes starting with Yura and Kagura." Everyone in the class let out an ooh as Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango cracked up.

"Bankotsu, Miroku enough." Kaede growled. "Continue Inuyasha."

"The dance starts at eight and ends exactly eleven thirty."

"That's not a party." Bankotsu sucked his teeth. "That's a get together."

"Exactly." Inuyasha nodded. "Best costume contest, two prizes best male and best female. 50 bucks for the winner. What the hell?" He raised his eyebrow.

The class roared into laughter.

"50 bucks, what the hell is that?" Miroku laughed wiping the tear from his eye.

"Chump change." Bankotsu said giving up on the idea.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kaede sighed. _I have to make sure not to be a chaperone if those kids are attending._

* * *

After first period the hallway was filled with excited chatter about the Halloween Dance. Yura rolled her eyes closing her locker. 

"It's so stupid to be honest. Are we really gonna go to this stupid thing?" She asked looking at Kagura and Kikyo.

"I wonder if Inuyasha is going." Kikyo said out loud and her friends rolled their eyes.

"I bet he's going wit that Higurashi girl." Kagura said crossing her arms. Kikyo bit her bottom lip and growled. Naraku walked up to them.

"Kikyo, you going to that dance?" He asked leaning against the locker next to her. Kikyo looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm interested." He shrugged coolly.

"Maybe we can do something matching like." Inuyasha suggested as Kagome giggled.

"Like what?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know but it would cool if we won. Even if it's 50 it's still money right?"

"Hai." Kagome smiled she saw Kikyo and her friends and a guy she haven't seen before watching them. Inuyasha saw Kagome looking at them. He rolled his eyes and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry about the school's trash. Let's go back to thinking about our costume." He said to her gently. She smiled and nodded. Naraku stared at Kagome in shock.

He never seen her before and she was beautiful. He then looked at Kikyo.

"So that's who Inuyasha dissed you for? If you're trying to compete with her forget it. She's way prettier than you and she got more body than you."

"Fuck you Naraku, I didn't ask you."

"But you wanna ask me something?" He smirked. She looked at him.

"You get her away from Inuyasha and I'll put something in for you."

"Interesting." He rubbed his chin. "I'll think it about. Catch ya later." He waved and walked away.

"Why not just date Naraku?" Yura asked making Kagura and Kikyo look at her.

"Naraku is a scum, if you date him you're asking for serious trouble." Kikyo told her.

"And trouble like end up in the hospital because he beat your ass coldly." Kagura crossed her arms.

"Oh wow I had no idea." Yura sighed. _Damn, hmm but I wanted to date him. Maybe he's only like that to stupid bitches like them._

Naraku walked through the hallway and saw Inuyasha standing with Kagome in front of a class. He stood back a bit to watch them. He raised his eyebrow as they interacted. They were very close and Inuyasha didn't see any problems with touching her arm or hair or anything. He then hugged her tightly pecked her lips. She went in the class and he walked off with a huge smile on his face.

_I might take up Kikyo's offer. To be able to steal two of Inuyasha's women would be an honor._ He smirked.

* * *

Later that night Rin walked into the apartment and the smells of delicious food hit her nose. 

"Tadaima." Rin smiled.

"Okaerinasai." Kagome smiled back looking at her. Rin put her briefcase on the chair and walked over to her younger cousin.

"Kagome, no need to be so polite and the whole Rin-San thing has to change. I'm only twenty four and making me feel like I'm thirty-four isn't cool." She giggled and Kagome nodded.

"So what should I call you?"

"You can call me Onee-Chan. O-Nee-Chan." She said slowly. "You try it."

"Onee-Chan." She whispered blushing. Rin clapped her hands.

"Yay, so how was school?" She asked setting the table.

"It was good, next Friday we have a Halloween Dance can I go?"

"Of course. Do you have a date?" She asked and Kagome began blushing. "Aha you do, who is it? Who's taking you to the dance?"

"I-Inuyasha." She replied. Rin giggled.

"You and Inuyasha surely do hang out a lot huh?"

Kagome sat at the table with Rin and they fixed their plates.

"He's just been very helpful to me and he's a very nice person. Why do you think he's a womanizer? I see his friend Miroku being more a womanizer than Inuyasha himself." She was very curious.

"Well, back when Inuyasha was in junior high and the beginning of high school he was very big player. He switched girls daily, girls called his house crying to his mother and his parents weren't really happy about it. And his sophomore year he dated Kikyo but they broke a little after their junior year ended."

"What happened?" Kagome asked. Rin shrugged.

"I have no idea, he won't talk to any of us about it."

"I see." _I guess I'll just have to be patient and let him tell me on his own._

* * *

"Miroku, I'm excited about the dance. What are you going as?" Shima asked. Miroku rubbed his head. 

"I have no idea." He moaned. _I wouldn't even wanna go if it wasn't for my so called friends._

"I was thinking maybe a prince and a princess." Miroku turned around and saw Takeda holding on to a sour faced Sango.

"Hey Sango, how are you this morning?" He smiled.

"I'm fine, how are you this morning?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. Going to the dance?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha convinced me to go." She smiled. Miroku looked at Takeda he gave Miroku a skeptical look. Miroku bit back a laugh ever since the day Miroku slammed the class door in his face he wasn't too fond of Miroku.

"Hey Kuranosuke, how's it going?" He waved.

"It's fine, let's go Sango. I thought you weren't friends with him."

"Sango and I been friends for years so of course friends fight but we're gonna be friends again. Right Sango?"

"Right Miroku, well I'll see you later." She waved as she and Takeda walked away.

"Sango are you sure it's alright to be friends with him again? I don't think he likes our relationship."

_That makes two of us._ Sango moaned to herself.

* * *

"Inuyasha can you take Kagome and I to the mall?" Sango asked. "We need to pick out outfits." 

"Sure."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"We mind as well go wit them we need to find something as well."

"Fuck that I don't need to go shopping I can just put some clothes together in my closet and I got a costume." He hissed.

"Stop being cheap you bastard." Miroku nudged him.

"SHH!" The librarian hushed them.

"Why are we in here first of all?" Sango asked.

"Because he's hiding from Shima. You gonna have to face her sooner or later. I wouldn't be surprised if she was waiting for you at your next class." Inuyasha smiled and they all laughed.

"That ain't even funny Inuyasha." Miroku told him. Kagome shook her head laughing.

Bankotsu and Kouga walked into the library. The librarian asked them for a pass but they ignored her and went to Inuyasha's table.

"Y'all going to the dance?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah, we decided to go. Y'all going?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'll find some chick to go wit." He shrugged. Kouga rubbed the back of his head.

"I was thinking about asking Ayame."

"She's that red-headed junior right?" Sango asked as Kouga nodded.

"She's a fucking A man." Miroku smiled as Inuyasha and Bankotsu nodded.

"Who you going wit Kagome?" Bankotsu asked. "Cause you know, I don't have anyone and if you don't have anyone." He smiled.

"She's going with me. Sorry too late turtle." Inuyasha smiled.

"Fuck ya life." Bankotsu snapped.

"Boys, if you don't have a pass you have to leave." The librarian told them.

"But we're seniors, we have senior privilege this period and my privilege should being able to socialize are you gonna deny me?" Bankotsu looked at her.

"Let me see your schedule." She said sternly.

"Shit, let's get outta here." Kouga said as he and Bankotsu ran out the library. Inuyasha's table began cracking up.

"Those two fucking idiots." Miroku slammed his fist against the table. The librarian glared at them.

"If you can't behave then you have to leave." She snapped at them.

"_If you can't behave then you have to leave._" Miroku and Inuyasha mimicked making her look at them. She then walked away.

"You two are the worst." Sango laughed. Kagome shook her head and looked towards the door of the library. She spotted the guy who was talking with Kikyo earlier. He winked at her and walked away. He gave her cold chill. She didn't know if that was good thing or a bad thing.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

What's Your Costume?

Rin smiled looking at Kagome.

"Here let me fix the final touches." She made Kagome's eyeliner thicker and nodded. "Ha Cha Cha, you are smoking." She giggled and Kagome began blushing. She looked down at the green and white outfit she had on.

"Isn't this a bit much Onee-Chan?" Kagome asked. Rin shook her head no.

"Of course not. Have fun and knock yourself out." She urged Kagome who nodded.

"Arigato. What time you want me in?" Rin scratched her head and crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah since I'm your guardian it would be responsible of me to set a curfew for you right?" She asked as Kagome nodded. She then shrugged. "Hell have fun just be back in before the sun comes up after all you're only seventeen once." She giggled. Kagome shook her head and laughed.

_That's not a curfew at all. When she has kids I know who will be setting the curfews in their family._ Kagome giggled to herself. The house began ringing.

"I'll get it." Rin picked up the phone. "Moshi-Moshi."

"Rin, I'm downstairs. Is Kagome ready?" He asked. Rin nodded her head.

"She's ready alright. My little cousin is looking sexy so you better not touch her."

"If she's looking that good can't make any promises" He laughed. Rin sucked her teeth.

"I'm going to hurt you. Kagome you're date is downstairs."

"Alright, bye."

"See ya, have fun."

* * *

Inuyasha braced himself he couldn't wait to see what she was wearing. The front door opened and closed. He smiled widely. 

She had her black locks loose and flowing. She had on green eye shadow and pink lip gloss. Her school girl uniform gave off a good girl yet sexy look. Her sailor style shirt stop just at her lower torso showing a little stomach and her green mini skirt stopped at her mid thighs not mention her black heels gave her a little bit of height.

Inuyasha pushed his hair behind his head as he watched get in the car. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, you look great." Kagome complimented.

"You stole my words you're the eye catcher Ms. School Girl." He smiled just taking in her appearance. She giggled.

"You're an eye catcher as well."

He had on red pants that were a bit baggy, a red jacket with a beige shirt underneath. However the real eye catcher was his silver wig and puppy ears on top of his head.

"Aww so kawaii." Kagome smiled and felt one of the ears.

"It was my mom's idea. She made the costume sometimes I think she sees me as that little boy she use to have." They both began laughing. He leaned over and kissed her lips quickly. "I couldn't wait for that. So shall we?"

"Hai." She smiled and he took off.

* * *

Bankotsu stood by the punched table with Kouga. 

"Did you bring the stuff?" Bankotsu asked.

"Of course, who else is gonna spike the punch besides us?" Kouga shrugged pulling out a flask. Bankotsu opened it and smelt it.

"What is this?"

"Stone cold Absolute Vodka. This shit is strong it'll knock fools out left and right." He smiled. Kouga stood in front of Bankotsu as he poured it into the punch. He then finished the rest of what was in the flask before giving it back to Kouga.

"It's good." He smiled.

Miroku and Shima entered the gym arm and arm. He sighed looking around. He then spotted Bankotsu and Kouga standing together laughing and talking. He and Shima walked over to them.

"Hey douchebags." He smiled.

"Hey dipshit." Bankotsu greeted back.

"What's up asshole." Kouga smirked and they all laughed. Miroku looked at their costumes.

Bankotsu had on a white suit with a red sash around his waist and armor around his right shoulder and chest. He had a huge sword attached to his back. While Kouga had on a brown suit with black armor around his chest and brown warmers around his legs and arms. His black hair was pushed up in a high ponytail and he had a tail in the back.

Miroku had on a purple and black monk suit with his hair tied in the back.

"What the hell are you suppose to be?" They all asked in unison and burst out laughing.

"I'm a warrior from the feudal area." Bankotsu replied.

"I'm a wolf man only with better style." Kouga answered. Miroku laughed.

"I'm a corrupted monk ready to heal the ladies." He smiled and looked at Shima who was wearing a mini black kimono with pink flowers embedded around it.

Sango and Takeda walked over to them.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Hey San-" They stopped short when they saw Sango's outfit. A supper tight black cat suit with pink armor and a huge boomerang attached to her back. She had on pink eye shadow and her hair was up in a high ponytail. Shima gave her an envious look when she saw how Miroku was looking at her.

"Sango who are you suppose to be and where did you get that physique?" Bankotsu asked checking out his best friend.

"I'm a demon slayer and I've always had one. And you guys better back up I know a demon I see one." She smiled. Miroku then looked at Takeda who was wearing fancy dancy robes.

"Hey Captain Runny Nose who are you suppose to be?" He questioned. Bankotsu and Kouga burst out laughing. He growled a bit.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that and I'm a lord from feudal Japan."

"Creative." Miroku nodded. "I wonder who's gonna win."

"I am." Bankotsu, Kouga and Sango said at the same time. Miroku burst out laughing.

Just then Inuyasha and Kagome entered the gym. A lot of people stared at them in shock as they walked inside hand and hand. Inuyasha spotted his group and led Kagome over to them.

"Holy shit Inuyasha bleached his hair." Bankotsu panicked.

"Inuyasha, I know you been having rough times but you don't need to rebel man." Kouga placed his hand on his shoulder. Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's other shoulder.

"If life was that hard you could've just cried on my shoulder."

"Shut the fuck up." He snapped shrugging them off. "It's a wig you assholes."

"I was just about to say silver hair suits you." Miroku smiled Inuyasha flipped him the bird. "But most importantly..." Miroku began.

"What up with the ears?" Miroku, Kouga and Bankotsu asked and roared in laughter. Inuyasha growled while blushing.

"It was my Mom's idea!" He yelled.

"So she always wanted a dog huh?" Kouga laughed.

"He really lives up to his name." Bankotsu teased while holding his stomach.

"I think the ears suits him." Miroku added while wiping his tears.

"Never mind them Inuyasha it's cute." Sango told him hugging him.

"Thank you Sango and you wearing tight clothes?"

"I know right." She giggled. "Kagome." She exclaimed and they both hugged each other. Inuyasha smiled when he saw the look on his friends faces. He knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Wow Kagome, you look good, I mean that school girl uniform is really working." Bankotsu stated looking her up and down.

"Are you free after this?" Kouga asked taking her hands. She giggled.

"Kouga you're funny."

Inuyasha stood in between them and looked at Kouga.

"Back off." He growled.

"Excuse me, I was talking to the lady not you dog boy." They both began glaring at each other. Miroku stood in between them.

"Boys, boys please relax, you two shouldn't fight after all families should get along." He stated. Bankotsu burst out laughing.

"Canines of one kind."

They all began laughing.

"Fuck you Bankotsu." Inuyasha and Kouga shouted. Shippo ran over to Kagome smiled.

"Hi Kagome-Senpai." He smiled.

"Hi Shippo." She greeted back.

"Oh my god Shippo you're so Kawaii." Sango exclaimed as Kagome nodded her head.

He was dressed in blue pants he had a matching shirt with a green vest and a busy tail in the back.

"What are you?" Kagome asked.

"A kitsune." He replied.

"Shippo, I better see you on the dance floor busting a move." Inuyasha told him.

"That's right if you're not dancing with a girl then we're gonna kick your ass on Monday." Bankotsu threatened him. He laughed and nodded.

"I actually have a date, I'm here with Satsuki." He blushed. They all began cheering for him. He smiled and went back over to his friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Shikon Halloween Bash is starting. Have fun, get along and at the end of the dance the best male and female costume will be announced." The DJ said and music began playing. Instantly the dance floor filled up.

Bankotsu moved from the table.

"I better go find my date, see you guys later. Let's meet up before we leave." He waved and walked off.

"Hey Kouga are you ready?" Ayame asked she was also dressed as a wolf. He nodded his head and they walked to the dance floor. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand once again.

"We'll be leaving you guys." He smiled and left. Sango and Miroku felt the tension between their dates and decided to go their separate ways.

* * *

Yura tugged her mini black dress down and looked around. 

"I don't see him anywhere. Are you sure he came?" She growled in frustration. Kikyo fixed her white and red robe and nodded.

"I know he's here. We just gotta find that bitch he's with."

Kagura rolled her eyes and followed behind her friends.

_This is so pathetic. I wanna see some action tonight even if I have to start it._ She smirked.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**LIME ALERT LIME ALERT!!!!!!!!!**

**just thought i warn u **

Oh Yeah Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha nor do I owe Beyonce or her song check on it

* * *

The Best Costume Goes To…

The music blasted and everyone was on the dance floor having a good time. Every now and then the teachers had to break a couple up from their vulgar dancing.

Kagome giggled as she and Inuyasha dance together. Inuyasha was surprised at how well she danced. He could've sworn she was going to be shy like she usually was but on the dance floor she was an entirely different person.

Beyonce check on it came on and Kagome gasped.

"I love this song." She giggled and grabbed his hands as she moved her hips against his. His eyes widened a bit but he had to admit he liked it.

_**Ooh boy you looking like you like what you see.**_

_**Won't you come over check up on it, I'mma let you work up on it?**_

_**Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it.**_

_**Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it check on me tonight.**_

Inuyasha licked his lips as Kagome grinded against him.

_**If you got it flaunt it boy I know you want it**_

_**While I turn around you watch me check up on it**_

Sango took Takeda's hand and they began dancing. She moved her hips to the music. Takeda began blushing a bit.

Miroku looked away from Shima and watched Sango as she danced. He felt memorize from her moving so exotically. She looked at him and their eyes locked.

_**Oooh you watching me shaking it, I see it in ya face**_

_**Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you, you watch me in amazement**_

Kikyo, Yura and Kagura walked around the dance floor trying to find Inuyasha and his date. Kagura spotted Kagome dancing with a guy with silver hair. She looked closely and saw that it was Inuyasha. No wonder why they recognized him he had on a wig.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hips and grinded harder into her.

_**You can look at it as long as you don't grab it**_

_**If you don't bragging, I'mama let you have it**_

_**You think that I'm teasing but I ain't got no reason**_

_**I'm sure that I can please ya but first I gotta read you**_

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and he slipped his knee between her legs. Kikyo turned and spotted them. She felt her insides burn. They actually looked like they were dating.

_**Ooh boy you looking like you like what you see.**_

_**Won't you come over check up on it, I'mma let you work up on it?**_

_**Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it.**_

_**Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it check on me tonight.**_

Inuyasha pressed his lips against her neck. Her smell was driving him crazy. He wanted her so bad.

_**I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it **_

"I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it." Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Damn Kags, I'll chase you to the ends of the earth." He whispered before brushing his lips against her.

_**You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take my get you in more places**_

He held her hips and his erection became apparent. Usually Kagome would freak out and run away from a guy but Inuyasha certainly brought the bad out in her. She didn't know if she liked it or was afraid of it.

_**You can't be abrasive, has to know to pace it**_

_**If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you **_

Bankotsu sat in the back making out with his date. He didn't care about the contest he just wanted to get his rocks off.

Ayame giggled as Kouga nibbled on her ear.

_**Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'ma let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight**_

Inuyasha wanted to deepen the kiss but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and spotted a sensei.

"Cool it down a bit, this isn't a club." He said and walked away. Kagome began blushing. Inuyasha laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

"You are lucky because if we ever went to a club together you'd be in trouble."

"You think you can check on it?"

"If you keep talking like that you'll be in trouble tonight." He smirked and they walked off the dance floor. Just then Kikyo "accidentally" bumped into Kagome.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there Kagtome."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome clicked her tongue.

"It's Kagome and I know you bumped into me on purpose don't start." She snapped making Inuyasha and Kikyo look at her in shock. She then grabbed Inuyasha hand and pulled him along. He looked back at Kikyo laughing. She growled and gripped her fists.

"It seems country girl isn't so shy and sweet as she appears." Kagura laughed and Yura chuckled. Kikyo pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"She doesn't want to fuck with me. Stupid bitch."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome went up to the punch table. He looked at the punch and then remembered Bankotsu, Kouga and Miroku were standing around it. If he knew his friends any better he knew they spiked it.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"I don't trust the punch it was probably spiked."

"You think so?" She looked worried. He nodded his head.

"In this school of course, can you wait till it's over?"

"Yeah." She nodded and they walked away from the table. Sango sighed deeply and walked over to the table.

"Finally I can breathe." She sighed once more.

"Damn, I can breathe at last." Miroku sighed. They both looked at each other. "Shima's cute but sheesh."

"Understandable. Want some punch?"

"I wouldn't if I was you. Bankotsu and Kouga were over here when I came in."

"Those jerks." She growled. He laughed.

"Hey listen tomorrow, I get to have the car. Wanna hang out?"

"Sure." She shrugged. He nodded his head and smiled.

"I'll call you. I better get back to Shima before she sends a search party for me." They both laughed.

"See ya." She waved and he walked away. She smiled and walked back over to Takeda.

* * *

The party was starting to close down and two teachers stood on the stage before the high school students.

"We've been doing a lot of thinking and we've decided winners for this years Halloween costume party." The female teacher announced.

"For best male the winner is…" Everyone stood anticipating the results. "9th grade freshmen Shippo."

He gasped and almost fell over. Satsuki hugged him tightly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Keh, that blows ass."

"I say we beat him up for his money." Bankotsu laughed as Kouga and Miroku agreed.

"You two better not it's just fifty bucks anyway that's nothing." Sango snapped at them as they shrugged.

"And for best female the winner goes to…12th grade senior Sango."

"I won! I got fifty bucks! Yay!" She cheered for herself. Kagome giggled while holding on to Inuyasha's arm.

"I say we beat Sango up and take her money." Inuyasha suggested. They all laughed and Takeda looked at him before looking away.

"He's not serious dude, get a funny bone." Miroku smirked deciding to mess with him. He just crossed his arms feeling its better not to feed into him.

Sango retrieved her money and went to her friends.

"Fifty bucks is better than nothing." She smiled.

"Don't brag." Miroku placed his hand on her head as she stuck her tongue out at him. They both laughed. Shima and Takeda looked at them and sighed deeply.

* * *

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha and Kagome got into his car. She had to come up with a plan to get Kagome away from Inuyasha. She couldn't trust Naraku completely she had to have a back up plan.

Yura sighed deeply as Kagura shook her head.

"Obsession is a dangerous drug." She stated. Kikyo glared at her.

"Kiss my ass." She snapped. "Let's go."

* * *

Inuyasha parked his car by a lake. Kagome gasped looking at it. The lights of the city shining on the lake made it look so beautiful.

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful." She covered her mouth. Inuyasha removed the wig from his head and shook his head running his hand through his raven locks.

"It's not as beautiful as you." He smiled. She giggled and looked at him.

"Inuyasha you need a better line even the guys in the country are picking up on that." He burst out laughing and nodded his head.

"I know it's cheesy but it's true." He shrugged. She smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair removing some of the silver strands. "You looked great tonight, I saw all the guys checking you out."

"Girls were checking you out as well." She giggled. He nodded his head.

"I guess we make a fine a couple."

"I guess we do." She whispered. He stared at her.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"No." She whispered. He kissed her lips gently and held her next to him. She moaned into the kiss and placed her hand on his thigh. Instantly his blood began flowing. He unbuckled his seatbelt and went to feast on her. His lips moved from her lips to her neck. She moaned out from the assault he made on her neck. His hand moved from her thigh to the end of her shirt. He slowly crept his hand up her shirt and massaged her covered breast. Kagome closed her eyes and threw her head back.

He was able to feel her nipple getting hard through the material.

"Kagome, let's go in the backseat." He whispered. She nodded her head. A part of her was telling her not to but the stronger voice was screaming go head and go wild.

He climbed to the backseat and helped her to the back. Once in the backseat he pulled her close to him and kissed her. She rubbed his toned arms and moaned. He sucked on her bottom her lip while playing with her breasts. She tightened her thighs from the wetness she was feeling.

Inuyasha lifted her shirt a bit and began kissing her bare stomach. She moaned once again from his lips on her. His hand slip between her legs and he began stroking her through her soaked panties. Kagome threw her head back and moaned.

"I-I-Inu-yasha." She cried. She was turning him on from her cries. He was definitely hard. He took her hand and placed it inside his pants. She began stroking him as he stroked her. They both moaned out from each other's fingers and strokes.

"Oh god Kagome." He cried out throwing his head back for a moment. Kagome had no idea what she was doing but from his cries she was doing something right. His size was intoxicating. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have sex with him. She felt a bit bold and kissed his neck. His eyes widened but he didn't stop her. Her soft lips and tongue was felt all over his neck. He bulked his hips up into her hand making her squeeze him even tighter. He felt he was about to bust soon. He removed her hand and laid her on her back. He moved between her legs and pushed his erection into her. She moaned as he kissed her.

She was beautiful, she had a great personality, she was a great dancer, she knew how to stand up for herself and she was so compatible for him. A question he had to ask himself was…how come she wasn't his girlfriend?

They both moaned into the kissed as he moved his hips against hers. He wanted to be in her, he really wanted to make her moan and he really wanted to be with her…..

_That's not right? What was my objective again?_ He thought to himself as they both cried out from climaxing.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Family Trip

Inuyasha sat at the table with parents and brother as they ate dinner.

"Listen." Sesshoumaru began. His parents and younger brother looked at him. "I was speaking with Rin and she told me that her parents would like to meet me and my family. So we were thinking for Thanksgiving we could go back to Rin's hometown." He said mainly looking at his parents.

"Oh I would love to meet Rin's folks I was wondering about her parents." Izayoi smiled. Taisho nodded his head.

"Sounds like a plan. Where does Rini live?"

"Her parents live not too far from Kagome's house. So we'll all be together."

Inuyasha began choking on his drink receiving looks from his family. He shook his head.

"I have to go too?" He asked to cover up the real reason for his reaction.

"Of course Inuyasha, we're a family and Thanksgiving is a time for all family to get together. I love the idea." Izayoi stated. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. He couldn't believe it. He was going to get five days with Kagome. Ever since that night of the Halloween Dance they sure got use to each other's bodies. He knew it wouldn't be long until he had sex with her. But a part of him didn't want to just have sex with her. He wanted to build something with her. He shook his head

_Cut it out Inuyasha, she's just gonna break your heart if you give it to her. You gotta break hers before she can break yours._

He prepped talked to himself and excused himself from the dinner table.

* * *

Miroku sighed deeply trying to figure out his math homework.

"I need Shippo to help me with this shit." He moaned. He grabbed his cell phone and began scrolling through the numbers. "I think I had his number somewhere in here." His cell phone began ringing. "Yo Moshi-Moshi."

"Miro, guess where I'm going for thanksgiving break." Inuyasha said on the other line.

"To Uranus." He began cracking up at his own joke. Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"Dude, cocaine is a hell of a drug."

"Shut up don't interrupt my joke."

"Anyway, I'm going to Kagome's hometown for the break. We're going to meet Rin's people."

"Get the fuck outta here. So if you're alone with her for all that time you might be able to get some."

"Yeah…" He trailed off staring at the wall. Miroku raised his eyebrow. He was sure Inuyasha was going to start bragging about how good his game was and how he was better than everyone else.

"Inu? You there man?"

"Hai…" He whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Every time I think about fucking her I get a weird feeling. I just don't want to fuck her anymore a part of me wants her as my girl but then the other side of my sees her as a heart breaking bitch. I don't know."

"You falling for her." Miroku stated the obvious.

"NO shit Sherlock!!!"

"Listen here asshole I'm just trying to help your stink ass out. If you wanna get some real advice call 1-800-Get-A-Fucking-Life." He then began laughing out loud. "That was funny. 1-800-Get-A-Fucking-Life." He wiped the tear from his eye. "That's funny right Inu?" He looked at the phone and saw that it was disconnected. "Whatever can't take a joke." He then found Shippo's number and dialed.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Hey Shippo this is Miroku can you help me with this shit?" He moaned.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed deeply and rubbed his face. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was in a tough spot. He had to figure out something. He knew he was going to get between her legs way before spring break came. The question was…what was he going to do after that?

* * *

Sango sat on Kagome's bed and stared at her in shock. She couldn't believe her ears.

"You mean to tell me you and Inuyasha messed around after the dance?"

Kagome nodded her head as she packed some of her favorite clothes.

"I don't know what came over me. It just started feeling good and I couldn't stop myself." She admitted as her cheeks turned red.

"But you guys didn't have sex right?"

"No." She shook her head. Sango nodded her head and smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself after all you and Inuyasha were so cute even though I won the fifty bucks." Kagome burst out laughing and shook her head.

"You're funny. Oh yeah Inuyasha's coming to my house for dinner." She began. Sango raised her eyebrow.

"Not to sound mean but wouldn't you have thanksgiving at his house. It's much bigger and roomier."

"No, no, no, not here but my actual house where I came from." She corrected her friend. Sango's eyes widened.

"Is that so? So are you guys going to be up and about messing around there too?" She smirked. Kagome turned scarlet and shook her head.

"N-N-No I wouldn't do that." Sango gave her a look and she paused. "I'll try." They both began laughing.

"Kagome, I'm loving this bolder you." She giggled. "After this year is over I can guarantee you'll be a full fledged bad ass. Something like Grease."

Kagome shook her head and sat down next to Sango.

"Well let's hope not I don't ever want to wear a black leather cat suit."

"You'll look sexy." They both began cracking up.

* * *

The next day the bell rang and some people scattered to class while others just took their time. Kaede ignored the usual late boys and continued with her lesson. Inuyasha took his usual seat in front of Kagome and Miroku pushed his desk next to Sango. Inuyasha looked at the teacher before looking at Kagome.

"My parents agreed to let me drive my car to your house. Do you wanna ride with me?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Alright, after school I have to run errands do you mind coming with me?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

"Great."

"Sensei Inuyasha's constant talk is distracting me!" Bankotsu shouted out.

"Fool, you're on the other side of the room." Inuyasha snapped.

"My ears are sensitive." He replied softly.

"The only thing you gotta be sensitive about is your face. It's a touchy subject for your mother." Miroku added in and everyone roared into laughter including Bankotsu.

"I will not stand for this." He replied. Kaede sighed deeply and turned to her class.

"It's November and you boys are still the same. If you don't cut it out I will be handing out pink slips." She warned them. Bankotsu gasped.

"Not the pink piece of paper. Kowaii." He placed his hands on his cheeks.

"Bankotsu, why are you still here shouldn't you have gotten suspended by now?" Miroku asked while.

"Oh yeah, I'll be back sensei." He got up and left out the class. Inuyasha just shook his head.

_I really gotta watch the people I hang out with._

* * *

After school Inuyasha dropped Miroku home and he went straight to the car wash. He noticed a lot of the guys around checking Kagome out. He protectively put his arm around her waist. She looked at him in confusion but then shrugged it off. As each day passed by they were getting closer and closer. She was feeling a bit nervous but at the same time she was also excited. Inuyasha excited her in every way. He kissed her temple and watched his car.

"So I get to meet your parents." He said. She looked at him and nodded. "How shall I introduce myself as your cousin's fiancé's kid brother or as your boyfriend to be?" He smiled as her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, we're not even dating."

"If you say so." He chuckled. She raised her eyebrow.

"Are you trying to tell me we're dating?" She asked him. He cupped her chin and kissed her lips. Her cheeks became red and her adrenaline began flowing. He smiled at her.

"Not yet but real soon." He whispered. Kagome sucked in her breath.

_Oh kami what is this guy trying to do to me?_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Family Meeting

Inuyasha yawned as he followed behind his brother. He drummed his fingers to the music.

"ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de." He sung to the music. He wasn't picky with music. He loved all types of music as long as they had a nice tune and great set of vocals.

"Who's this?" Kagome asked.

"UVERworld it's a rock group. They're pretty good this song is called D-TechnoLife." He explained. She nodded her head.

"I've never heard of them."

"No? What do you listen to in the country?"

"I mean I'm sure people from my hometown heard of them I just don't keep up with the music." She flustered a bit. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Don't worry, by the time this year ends you'll love all types of music." He reassured her. She smiled and nodded. "Damn Sesshoumaru, why the hell does he keep cutting in and out lanes? Fucking asshole one day I'mma kick his ass." He growled and Kagome laughed.

* * *

"Achoo!" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I bet that little punk is talking shit about me." He snapped looking through his visor mirror. Rin smiled and looked at him.

"Do you blame him? You treat him like a step child."

"I do not, it's called tough love. If everyone holds his hand he'll never learn how to do things on his own. He needs a job."

"I feel bad for our future babies." She giggled. He looked at her.

"Why?"

"Why? You ask why? Because you're gonna be so strict."

"Of course because you're so laid back."

"One of us gotta be the cool parent."

"Parents aren't meant to be cool, they're meant to be guardians to raise proper adults so by the time they get thirty they're making a living."

"You're so boring, you're gonna be the least favorite parent." She began laughing. He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"You better be glad I love you."

"You BETTER be glad _I_ love you." She repeated back sternly. He smiled and gave her quick kiss.

"You just better find a place for us to be alone so I can teach you discipline."

"Hmm, sounds like my kinda fun."

A horn then honked at him. He looked through the visor mirror and saw Inuyasha behind him looking pissed. He smirked.

"You wanna see him have a temper tantrum?"

"Sure why not?" She shrugged. He nodded his head and sped up zig zagging through lanes. Rin began laughing. Sesshoumaru let out a loud squeeze. "He's definitely calling you every name in the book."

* * *

"Tai, I'm worried about the boys are they alright?" Izayoi asked looking through the back window.

"They're fine, there's no way they can get lost since I programmed the GPS in their cars."

"I know Sesshoumaru's fine but I'm worried about Inuyasha and Kagome. He's never did a far drive like this."

"Well babe, he gotta learn some day." He shrugged. She sighed deeply and took a sip of her bottled water.

"I guess you're right. He and Kagome have been close lately."

"Yeah, but I highly doubt at this point he's gonna do anything to her."

"Yeah…" She trialed off.

* * *

Souta yawned as he played his video game.

"Souta, your sister will be home soon along with Rin and company so can you please put that game up."

"But Kaa-Chan, I'm almost done with this level." He whined. She sighed deeply and placed her hand to her cheek.

"Souta, you are fourteen shouldn't you be tired of these video games."

"Never! As a man I must develop my eye-hand coordination. It's law." He declared. She shook her head and walked out the room. She wasn't going to ask anymore.

The doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and smiled at her brother and sister-in-law.

"Hi Daisuke, hi Risa." She hugged and kissed them. "Come in."

"Did Rin get here yet?" Risa asked.

"No not yet. She called and said they should be here within another hour or so."

"I'm excited, I can't wait to meet the young man she's engaged to." Risa smiled taking her coat off.

"I still think she should've introduced us before the engagement but Rin always did things her way." Daisuke grunted. He wasn't as happy as his wife when he heard of his only daughter's engagement.

"You're happy for her right Kyoko?"

"Yes I am, Rin is a grown woman and let's just be happy it's a fiancé instead of a husband." She looked at her brother who scoffed.

"If she was bringing home a husband I would advise her not to come home unless she wanted to be killed." Both women began laughing.

"Ah Daisuke, Risa, what a lovely surprise." An older man smiled walking into the main hallway.

"Hi Tou-San." Risa smiled hugging him. Daisuke placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Tou-San how are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. I can't wait to chow down on the thanksgiving food." He admitted.

"You have wait thanksgiving is in two days." Kyoko told him. He nodded his head pouting.

"Where's Souta?" Risa asked.

"You don't hear the video game from in the den?"

"Ah, of course he's playing his game." She giggled.

* * *

Kagome felt her stomach turning. She was getting closer and closer to home. She couldn't wait to see her mother, little brother and grandfather. She was even going to see her uncle and aunt. She was also hoping she could introduce Inuyasha to some of her childhood friends. She smiled. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Getting excited?" He asked.

"Just a little bit, it's been awhile since I've been home." She admitted. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I got ya, I need to go away so I can feel that way about going home. Every time I leave from school and I'm like _damn gotta go home again._" They both began laughing. "So what are we gonna do while we're out here."

"There's a roller skating ring not too far from my house. It's our little hang out." She blushed a bit. He nodded his head.

"Why not, I'll like to meet some of your friends. Do you mind? Or you don't want them to know you have a boyfriend yet?" He smiled at her. She laughed and nodded her head.

"You can meet my friends." She told him.

"Damn straight."

* * *

The sun began setting by the time they all reached their destination. Inuyasha got out the car.

"Kaa-San, Sesshoumaru was speeding and he tried leaving me behind on numerous accounts." He whined to his mother. She hugged him and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Sess, why would you do that? You know he's a new driver." She scolded him.

"Gomen-nasi Kaa-San." He glared at his brother who snickered. Taisho and Rin laughed. Kagome stared at her house and smiled. She was finally home. Everything was the same yet it was a still beautiful to her. Rin ran to the door as everyone unpacked the car. She rang the doorbell.

Souta opened the door and gasped.

"Nee-San." He hugged her. Rin giggled.

"There you go with that San again. Why are you trying to make me older than what I am?" She smiled and hugged him back. "Souta, you're taller than I am." She smiled at him. He puffed his chest up.

"That's right, I'm officially five foot five."

"You're still way shorter than my fiancé." She teased.

"Rinie!!" Risa ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "My little girl, I missed you so much." She kissed her cheek.

"Kaa-San I missed you too." She giggled. Kagome walked through the door.

"Konbawa." She smiled.

"Look at my little niece." Risa hugged Kagome tightly. "You looking kinda sexy there Kagome. You've definitely matured. Are you still a virgin?" She asked.

"Ba-San!!!" She gasped with a scarlet face. Rin burst out laughing.

"Don't feel bad Kag, she did it to me all the time."

"Well we all know you're not pure." Her mother teased. Rin simply giggled.

"Nee-Chan." Souta hugged his sister. He missed her so much but he would never let her know that.

"Guys move out the way so everyone else can get in." Kyoko said. She hugged her niece and daughter.

* * *

Everyone got inside and sat at the kitchen table.

Rin placed her hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"This is Sesshoumaru my fiancé and his family. His father Taisho Sugashita, His mother Izayoi Sugashita and his otouto Inuyasha Sugashita."

The Higurashi stared at them in shocked. Risa was the first to speak.

"Oh my what a beautiful family." She then smiled at Rin. "Good Rin you picked out good genes. I taught you well after all." She gave her daughter the thumbs up. Izayoi chuckled.

"I can definitely say the same for Rin's side. It seems we will have beautiful grandchildren after all."

Risa began laughing and nodded her head.

"Right, I can't wait."

Daisuke took a sip of his coffee.

"I just wished that Rin was a bit more responsible and introduce us to Sesshoumaru before the engagement." He said. Rin sighed. She knew her father was going to let that go.

"Don't feel bad, Sesshoumaru introduced us to Rin after the engagement as well." Taisho stated. Daisuke looked at him.

"Really? Seems our children are a bit secretive."

"I agree." He nodded. They both smiled. Sesshoumaru shook his head. They're parents were a bit too alike and it freaked him out.

Kyoko sat down at the table.

"Well, it's great to finally meet everyone and Inuyasha, Kagome's told me so much about you." She smiled. Kagome's face turned scarlet. Inuyasha tried to hide his smile as Rin smirked at her.

"Is that so Oba-Chan?"

"Hai, from what I heard he sounds like a very nice young man."

Sesshoumaru coughed a bit and Inuyasha glared at him. Izayoi placed her hand on Inuyasha's hand.

"It just amazes me how two children who come from the same parents can be so different." She giggled. Kyoko nodded her head.

"I've always wondered at that as well. I know my brother and I are different." She looked at him and smiled. "As well as Kagome and Souta."

"Is the city really that fun? I wanna go to the city and live there." Souta whined.

"You wouldn't make it in the city. They would eat you alive country boy." Rin teased. He puffed his cheeks. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"He's the same age as Shippo."

"Ah Shippo, our little freshman buddy." He chuckled.

Risa looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I just can't help but think that you two are dating." She said and it was Inuyasha's turn to fluster. Izayoi smiled.

"They do make a cute couple right?"

"They do." Kyoko added in. "And he's such a handsome young man. You're sons look exactly alike."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and laughed as he moaned. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Inuyasha Nii-Chan do you play video games? If you're gonna marry my sister you have to beat me in mortal kombat."

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MARRIAGE SOUTA!!!" Kagome yelled at him. He began laughing.

"Aha Kagome's turning red." He teased.

"You little." She grabbed him making him laugh. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

Grandpa smiled at everyone.

"Okaeri."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Are You Serious About Me?

Kagome stretched her body. It felt great to be in her bed. She definitely missed this. She got out the bed and walked to the door. She was about to open the door before remembering Inuyasha was right next to her room inside her brother's room.

_What if he comes out the same time I do and sees me a mess?_ She gasped and ran to the mirror. She brushed her hair some trying to get rid of bed hair. She wiped the crust from her eyes and fixed herself a bit. She nodded her head and walked out the room. She looked around and didn't see him anywhere. She ran straight to the bathroom. She figured she be the first in and the first one out.

* * *

Inuyasha yawned and turned on his side. He heard the shower running. A part of him was saying get up but the other side was saying no school no need to get up any time before noon. Souta sat up and rubbed his eye. He felt himself stepping on something. He raised his eyebrow and looked down only to see his foot on Inuyasha's head. He yelled out fell back on the floor. Inuyasha moaned and grabbed his head. 

"What the fuck?" He groaned.

"G-G-G-Gomen nasi Nii-Chan. I forgot that you were there."

"It's all good." He sat up rubbing his head.

Kagome opened the door and looked at them.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. Souta blushed a bit.

"I forgot Inuyasha Nii-Chan was here and I kinda step on his head." He admitted. Kagome laughed a bit and looked at Inuyasha. He stared at her not seeing anything else around him.

_Did she really walk inside the room like that?_ He asked himself. He stared at her wet dripping hair and the small pink towel that covered her wet body. Kagome felt her cheeks get warm. From the look in his eyes she could tell exactly what he was thinking and from knowing that it was turning her on.

"Well, I see everything is alright. I'll be in my room." She quickly left out the room. He stared at the door and Souta looked at him.

"You like her don't you?"

"Huh?" He looked at the younger boy who was standing over him. Souta smiled.

"I won't tell anyone." He then ran out the room. Inuyasha moaned and rolled on his stomach. He quickly sat up and looked down.

"I need a cold shower." He moaned.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room blow drying her hair. She couldn't get his stare out of her head. She wouldn't lie she wanted him as much as he wanted her but she had to calm herself. She wanted to make sure he was truly for her and not just for sex. She was going to make him prove himself if he wanted all of her. 

The house phone began ringing. She grabbed the phone in her room.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Kagome, oh my god, you're home."

"Hai Eri, how did you know?"

"I called and asked your mom if you were coming home for the Holidays and she said yeah. I'm so excited. Hold on, I'll call Yuka and Ayumi."

"Ok." She smiled. She had to meet up with her friends. She had to wonder what they would think of Inuyasha if they saw him.

"Hello, Yuka." Eri said coming back on the line.

"Yeah."

"Kagome you there?" Eri asked.

"I'm here." She giggled.

"Oh my god, Kagome please tell me you're home?"

"I'm home." She smiled. Yuka began screaming.

"We have to get together. Oh my god I'm so happy."

"Wait Yuka call Ayumi so we can all be on the phone."

"Ok, hold on, hold on." She clicked over. Within a couple of seconds all four of them were on the phone.

"Kagome, guess who was sad over you leaving?" Yuka questioned.

"Who?"

"Hojo." She replied and Kagome's eyes widened.

"No way, Hojo most popular kid in school Hojo?"

"Yep, he's the one." Eri giggled "He told us he was going to ask you out this year but you left."

"Oh my." She gasped and placed on purple turtle neck. She grabbed a pair of jeans and put those on as well.

"Yep, tonight we're all going to Sunny's Roller Ring are you in?" Ayumi asked.

"Of course. We all have to get together." She smiled. There was a knock on her door. "Hold on guys, come in." She answered. The door opened and Inuyasha walked in with gray sweat pants and a black muscle shirt. Kagome tried keeping her eyes on his face.

"I don't mean to interrupt but um your Mom would like you to accompany me to the store. They're sending me to pick up things."

"Ok no problem. Hey Inuyasha would you mind going to the roller ring later? My friends are all getting together." She looked at him. He closed the door part way and walked over to her.

"I'll go anywhere you want me to baby." He then kissed her lips. He winked and walked to the door. "I'll be ready in like twenty minutes." He said before leaving.

"Kagome, who was that?" Eri asked.

"Why did he you call you baby" Yuka questioned.

"How come it sounded like he kissed you?" Ayumi quizzed.

"You guys will see later. I'll give you ring a bit later when we get ready to go to the roller ring. I have to finish getting ready ok? Later." She hung up. Kagome sighed deeply.

* * *

Later that evening Kagome and Inuyasha set out to go to the roller ring. Kagome was excited she haven't seen her friends in so long. She had to figure out how she was going to introduce them. He wasn't her boyfriend but technically he wasn't just a friend either. 

_This is tough._ She thought to herself.

"This is it? Sunny's Roller Ring?" He asked staring at the big building.

"Yeah." She nodded. He began laughing.

"If there was something like this in the city, no one would go." She gasped and looked at him.

"Do you hate this idea? Gomen nasi, I didn't know you didn't want to do this." She panicked.

"Relax Kag, it's fine. I don't mind it because I'm here with you but Miroku and the boys would be another story." He shrugged. "That's all and besides it's better than sitting in the house."

"Right." She pushed her hair behind her ear and they got out the car. He held her hand and kissed her lips once again. She smiled and held his hand tightly as they entered the building.

"Oh my god Kagome hey." A girl with glasses ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hi Aiko. How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. Just home for the holidays."

"Hojo's gonna be so happy to hear that you're back." She smiled not noticing Kagome holding Inuyasha's hand. He raised his eyebrow and saw the nervous look upon her face.

_I knew she wasn't so sweet and innocent. That guy is probably her boyfriend and she didn't know he was going to be here. I'm glad I caught her game early on I was starting to fall for her. I hope this guy is here. _He smirked to himself.

"Any who have fun and I'll get up with you later."

"Alright." Kagome waved and they made their way to the front desk to rent skates.

Inuyasha opened the door and placed his coat inside. He took Kagome's coat and hung up next to his.

"So Hojo's gonna be happy to see you huh?" He asked sitting across from her. She sighed and shook her head.

"I guess, I just found out that he liked me." She shrugged while putting on her skates. He raised his eyebrow.

_Like I'm gonna believe that load of bullshit._

"I see." He nodded and stood up. Kagome stood up and tried keeping her balance.

"It's been a while since I've done this." She giggled. He laughed and nodded.

"Me too. Are you ready?"

"Hai." They both went out the roller ring and began skating.

* * *

Yura sipped on her coke looking around. 

"Where is Kagome?"

"I don't know." Eri sighed eating cheese fries.

"Hey guys." Ayumi came up with Hojo.

"Hey Yumi, hey Hojo." The girls greeted.

"Hey guys. I thought Kagome was going to be here with you." He pouted a bit and sat down.

"She was suppose to but I don't see her anywhere. Maybe she couldn't come."

Aiko skated over to them.

"You guys didn't see Kagome yet?" She asked. They shook their heads no. "I just saw her at the front door and when I turned around she wasn't there. Maybe she's on the floor skating." She pointed out. They all looked and sure enough there she was.

"Who is that?" Eri asked.

"Sexy." Yuka cried out.

"Maybe that's her cousin." Aiko stated staring at him.

His black hair was flowing behind him. His white and blue button up shirt was open revealing his white t-shirt underneath and his black jeans were a nice fit. His eyes were amber and gorgeous many girls were soaking in his appearance.

"That must be the guy who Kagome was talking to at her house." Ayumi replied.

"Here they come, call out to her."

"KAGOME!!!!" They all shouted. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped. She gasped.

"Hey guys. We'll be right there." They both skated away. Hojo watched as Inuyasha put his hand on the top of her butt and raised his eyebrow.

Shortly Kagome and Inuyasha were at the table. Kagome hugged her friends and they all cried and laughed.

"Kagome, come back to us." Eri sniffled.

"We missed you so much." Yuka pouted.

"Our circle isn't complete without you." Ayumi cried. Kagome smiled.

"Aww guys." They all then looked at Inuyasha.

"Isn't there someone you want to introduce us to?" Aiko said staring him up and down. Kagome gasped and placed her hand on his back as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Inuyasha, this is Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Aiko and Hojo." She began. His ears perked up and saw how miserable the kid look from looking at them. He raised his eyebrow. He decided to test the waters some. "And guys this is Inuyasha my-"

"Boyfriend." He finished. All their jaws dropped along with Kagome's. He chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Koi, don't act so shy. You wanted me to meet you friends right?" He smiled at them. Eri looked at Hojo with a worried expression as he looked miserable.

"Are there more guys like you in the city?" Yuka asked with hearts in her eyes. Inuyasha laughed and nodded.

"I don't know if I can say they're like me but my friends are decent." He shrugged.

"Can I have a friend?" Ayumi swooned. He laughed.

"Why not."

Hojo stood up catching their attention. He walked over to Kagome forced a big smile on his face.

"I'm happy for you excuse me." He walked away with his bangs in his face. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

_He didn't put up a fight at all. I guess he wants to lose like that then it's his fault._

"So how long have you and Kagome been dating?" Aiko asked.

"I was kidding Kagome and I are friends now but I hope we can build something together." He told them. Ayumi, Yuka and Aiko all swooned. Eri looked after Hojo as did Kagome. Kagome then put two in two together remembering how he questioned her about Hojo and what he just did.She looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. He looked at her and smiled. Kagome moved from his embrace.

"Excuse me." She skated off. He looked confused but shrugged it off.

* * *

Kagome looked around and saw Hojo sitting by himself with his head in his hands. 

"Hojo-Kun." She called out and ran over to him. He looked up and sat next to him. "There you are. I've been looking for you." She smiled. He smiled a little and looked down.

"I was too late huh?" He asked. Kagome looked down. No matter how she looked at it she didn't have feelings for him and she wasn't going to lead him on.

"Gomen." She whispered. He laughed and looked at her.

"As long as your happy." He told her. "I'll always be a friend to you. It's better than nothing. But Kagome I do wanna warn you be careful he's a nice guy but I sense something about him. So don't give yourself too quickly." He told her.

She placed her hand on his knee and smiled. Inuyasha saw the two laughing and talking together. He growled Kagome was definitely up to something.

* * *

On the ride home it was silent. Inuyasha then turned the radio off. 

"What's your game?" He asked suddenly. She looked at him.

"What's my game? What your game?" She snapped back. He looked at her in shock but shook it off.

"You're the one sneaking around with Hojo and me."

"I'm not sneaking anything, you know what you did was wrong. You heard that he liked me and you wanted to see his reaction by telling everyone we're dating when we're not."

"I cleared it up didn't I?" He snapped.

"Yeah after he left." She rolled her eyes. He parked his car in front of the house and looked at her.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't trust you one hundred percent."

"Good, then the feelings mutual." She got out the car and slammed the door. He growled and punched the steering wheel.

"Shit, why am I talking to her like I wanna date her? I'm just here to fuck her and get my money. FUCK!!!"

* * *

I hope u all enjoyed the chapters that i've uploaded i will def try to update as often as i can please bare with me a little more and don't forget to review it helps me know what u think so i can make the story that you all enjoy thanks 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Mucho gracias for all your reviews I'm glad u r enjoying it well oh ward with the story

* * *

Strategy: Make Him Crack

Inuyasha sat in the den playing Mortal Kombat with Souta and was royally getting his ass handed to him. He moaned. He couldn't concentrate. This fight he had with Kagome was really starting to get to him even though he'd rather burn in hell before telling her that.

Taisho, Daisuke and Sesshoumaru walked into the den and watched as Souta just ripped Inuyasha's guts out. Taisho began laughing.

"Inuyasha, I bought you all those video games and you mean to tell me you can't win." He teased his youngest son.

"Urase." Inuyasha growled. Daisuke then looked at Taisho.

"You allow him to tell you to shut up?" He questioned in shock. Taisho sighed and shrugged.

"He's in a bad mood right now so disciplining him won't be any good at this moment."

"Nee-Chan is in a bad mood as well. I went into her room without knocking and she almost ripped my head off."

Inuyasha moaned how he wished he didn't say that. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"Now that I think about when you and Kagome returned the night before you two didn't speak to anyone and just went into your own worlds and yesterday you two didn't speak at all." He pointed out.

"Ah you two got into a fight huh?" Taisho asked sipping on eggnog.

"Houtteoite." Inuyasha growled.

"I'll take that as a yes. When he starts speaking Japanese informally that means you hit the nail with the hammer." Taisho told Daisuke who nodded his head.

"If it's your fault young man you're best bet is to apologize. The women in this family are super stubborn." He said warning both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"My wife must be related some way because she's the same way." They both began laughing.

_Like hell I'll apology first she was wrong for slamming my door. That was harmful to my car. You're not supposed to slam someone's car door. So she needs to apologize. Keh._ He growled to himself.

* * *

Kagome sneezed as she typed to Sango what happened on instant messenger. 

_KawaiiSango68: Ew…why would Inuyasha do that? Nante Hidoi Hito. So what are you doing right now?_

_KireiKag9487: Right now, I'm in my room and he's downstairs playing a game with my brother_

_KawaiiSango68: I C…just to let u know Inuyasha's not gonna apologize first. Even when he's in the wrong and he knows it. He's not gonna say sorry first. Most likely he's going to take something little u did and blow it up to be something bigger_

_KireiKag9487: That's stupid _

_KawaiiSango68: LOL yes it is but that's Inuyasha. The reason why he did that was because he was jealous. It's so obvious he likes u but he's a loser so he doesn't know how to say it  
_

_KireiKa9487: LOL thanks but that doesn't help me too much if he doesn't say anything. He kisses me all the time but I would love for him to say that he likes me. It makes me think he's only physically attracted to me_

_KawaiiSango68: LOL Please Kag, all the guys in that damn school are physically attracted to you… ok you wanna get Inuyasha to break here's what u gotta do_

Kagome stared at the screen she was so glad she and Sango became close or else she would've gave up on Inuyasha long time ago. Sango sent what she had to and she began laughing.

_KireiKag9487: ROFL Sango that's perfect, I love your style, I'm glad we're best pals  
_

_KawaiiSango86: Of course we're sisters my love, I think you and Inuyasha are so cute together and he needs to get over that bitch Kikyo. He needs to learn there are other bigger and better women out there for him. If he messes this up with you I'mma personally hand him his ass _

_KireiKag9487: LMAOOO that makes both us of us  
_

* * *

Kagome walked downstairs and passed by the den. 

"Kagome." Daisuke called out. She walked into the den as Inuyasha did his best to ignore her presence by not looking at her.

"Hai Ji-San?"

"Can you get your aunt to make Taisho and I some more eggnog? Sesshoumaru would you like one?"

"Hai, but no liquor in mine please."

"Alright. Souta you want a virgin one?"

"No, I want a virgin pina colada." He said. She nodded her head.

"And you Inuyasha-San?" He looked at her feeling surprised that she even spoke to him. His eyes widened when he saw her attire. Her hair was flowing in loose curls, she had on a black button up shirt the first couple of buttons were undone so some skin was showing. A bright red belt was around her waist emphasizing the size of it, a mini denim skirt that stopped at her mid thighs showing a bit of her creamy thighs and black boots that stopped at her knees. He couldn't help but stare at her feeling speechless. She raised her eyebrow. "Did you want anything to drink?"

"Iie." He replied slowly looking back at the TV screen. Kagome snickered as she walked out the den.

Kagome set the drinks of a tray and walked back into the den with a switch to her hip. She handed the men their drinks and gave Souta his drink. She turned and looked at Inuyasha. He looked at back at her but not before checking her out from head to toe first.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" She asked politely. He growled a bit but shook his head no. "Alright." She then walked out the den. Daisuke laughed.

"Young man I don't know what you did to my niece but she's furious with you if she's speaking with you in the polite form."

"You heard that too right? She said Inuyasha-San." Taisho laughed. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"He's in the dog house once again." Sesshoumaru commented and the older men began laughing. Inuyasha growled when he even saw Souta snickering. He hated his brother.

"Push pause." He snapped and stood up walking out the room.

"Oh did we offend him?" Daisuke asked looking worried. Taisho waved his hand.

"He's always been the sensitive type. He'll get over it. He just hates being the butt on any joke."

* * *

Inuyasha grabbed his coat and went into his car. He dialed Miroku's number. 

"Hey Inuyasha, just the man I wanted to speak to."

"Why?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"What did your Mom make for thanksgiving and ask her if she can bring me a plate back?"

"Shut the hell up you greedy ass." Inuyasha snapped. Miroku pouted.

"Excuse me. What's up? I'm surprised you and Kagome aren't all cuddled up somewhere kissing and rubbing one another. You heard that song by this guy named Gunther? _Ooh you touched my tra la la la mmm my ding ding dong."_ He sung making Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Shut the hell up Ahou!" He said in between laughter.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen. What's going on?"

"A lot." He sighed. "Kagome and I aren't talking right now."

"What why? What did you go this time?"

"I didn't do anything. We argued a bit and she slammed my car door."

"Ooh not the car man."

"Exactly can you believe her? She needs to apologize for that."

"I agree that's disrespect when you slam a guy's car door. It's almost like saying fuck you mother fucker."

"Exactly. I'm glad someone's on my side. And now she's walking around in a mini skirt calling me Inuyasha-San."

"A mini skirt? What kind?"

"Shut the fuck up." He growled.

"Alright, alright, alright, sheesh. So she's speaking with you in the polite form."

"Yep, she better apologize soon. Her slamming my door is making me mad."

"Right, you need to grab her and _be like don't go slamming my door anymore Onna._" Inuyasha laughed a bit.

"Thanks Miro, you're a mess. What's mama-dukes cooking for dinner?" He asked leaning back in his seat.

"HA! My momma cook for dinner? You must want me to move in with you after she burns the house down. We're going to my Dad's for dinner his wife cooked."

"You're mom is funny, I had asked her does she feel strange going to her ex-husband's house and eating his new wife's cooking and she was like _hell no as long as she's willing to feed, I'm willing to eat. If she's gonna feed my son she gotta feed me too._" They both burst out laughing.

"That's my mom. She's funny."

"She's hot." Inuyasha slid in. Miroku paused for a moment.

"I'm hanging up on you. You don't check out another guy's momma what's wrong with you asshole!!" Miroku snapped as Inuyasha cracked up.

* * *

Once dinner was done and the table was set everyone gathered together. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha with a big smile on her face. He grunted. He really hated her acting like that. 

_"Itadakimasu!"_Everyone said out and began eating dinner.

"So Rin, have you and Sesshoumaru set a date yet?" Risa asked. Rin shook her head.

"Not yet but I'm thinking I want a fall wedding so maybe next fall."

"Why in the fall?" Izayoi asked out of curiosity.

"Oh my god because the leaves are so beautiful when they change colors. I like I want it early fall when everything is starting to change. I love fall and besides everyone always get married summer, winter or spring. I wanna do something different." She explained.

"I think that's a good idea. It's interesting." Kyoko smiled. Rin nodded her head.

"I wanna stick with it. I have to start thinking of a dress and something for my braids maids as well."

"What colors are you looking for?" Kagome asked. Rin sighed.

"I have no idea but all I know is I want my dress made."

"From here?" Daisuke asked. He knew this wedding was going to cost him. Rin smiled softly.

"Paris." She whispered. He sighed deeply.

"I figured as much."

"I'm Daddy's little girl right?' She asked in her usual baby voice. He nodded.

"You're lucky." He told her. She giggled. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and decided to get the attention off him and Rin for a moment.

"So Inuyasha, are you and Kagome talking yet?" He questioned. Inuyasha growled. He really hated his brother.

"Oh yeah you two haven't really been speaking for the past couple of days." Rin said looking at them. Inuyasha looked at his plate. Kagome smiled widely.

"We're fine now." She said. He looked at her in shocked. "Things happen right Inuyasha-San?" She smiled at him. He grunted but nodded.

"You don't have to call me San. I'm the same age as you." He snapped a bit. She just giggled and continued eating. Inuyasha gripped his fist but remained quiet. Everyone gave each other a strange look.

* * *

After dinner Kagome offered to wash the dishes and Izayoi forced Inuyasha to help her. It was silent in the kitchen as she washed the dishes and he dried them. He stared at her as she washed the dishes with a smile on her face. He growled. 

"Did you talk with Hojo or something?" He snapped. She smiled and shook her head.

"No I didn't." She replied calmly not removing her smile. She handed him the last dish and wiped her hands off.

"Damnmit Kagome stop it! This is driving me crazy. I know you're pissed off at me and you know you're pissed at me. Stop with this formal shit, stop with the smiles and act out how you really feel!" He growled. She stared at him.

"Have a good night Inuyasha-San." With that she walked out the kitchen leaving him in awe.

She walked upstairs to room and plopped on the bed. Sango was a genius.

_KawaiiSango86: Here's what u do, before u go downstairs for dinner, curl ur hair in loose curls, wear a mini skirt of any choice with a shirt that's gonna fit to you but don't make it too skanky u want don't ur family to be like WTF r u wearing. Wear ur best perfume even if u have to steal some and flaunt around him. Speak to him formally and sit next to him at dinner. By the end of the night he's going to go insane and start yelling at u but keep ur cool just smile at him and wish him a goodnight and watch him chase after you. Once he does that corner him. u got him and tell him what's on ur mind and he won't have any choice but to listen and feel like the baka he is Ganbatte…_

* * *

Houtteoite- Leave Me Alone 

Nante Hidoi Hito- What a jerk

Urase- Shut Up

Onna-Woman

Kieri- Pretty

Ganbatte-Good Luck


	21. Chapter Twenty

Make Up

Kagome stared at the ceiling and laughed Inuyasha's face was priceless. If she had a picture to capture that Sango would have heart attack. She smiled and ran to her computer. She saw that Sango was on.

_KieriKag9487: You're still online? Didn't you have dinner?_

_KawaiiSango68: I finished eating not too long ago. I'm at my Dad's for the weekend and he's drunk right now so he's crying about how my mom and him were suppose to be forever. _

_KieriKag9487: Aww, that's sweet._

_KawaiiSango68: Please this shit is hysterical LMAOO. My brother right now is trying to calm him down. But it was his fault my mom left so what does he want?_

_KieriKag9487: Oh yeah I did what you said and OMG you should've seen his face Sango. LMAOOOOO XD_

_KawaiiSango68: It was that good?_

_KieriKag9487: Priceless. He did start yelling at me and I wished him a good night and left. He's probably cursing my very being. _

_KawaiiSango68: LMAOOOO, ah man I wanna see it._

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She replied and Inuyasha walked through the door. He closed the door behind. Kagome quickly turned to screen.

_KieriKag9487: He's right BRB._

_KawaiiSango68: Will do._

Kagome clicked out the screen and turned to him.

"Alright we need to stop this because I can't take this anymore." He said sitting on the floor.

"Inuyasha, you're the one playing games with me. What do you want? Do you want to be with me or do you want me?" She asked crossing her legs. His eyes fell upon her legs before looking at her. He couldn't help but feel he was asked a tricked questioned.

"Both. I want to be with you and I want you Kagome. I have feelings for you I'm not going to deny it but I'm having a hard time trusting." He shook his head. "Kikyo fucked me up. It's hard to open my heart and move on." He admitted.

"What happened between you and Kikyo?" She asked softly.

"When I was younger I was a player. Back in Jr. High and beginning of high school I was a player. Went through chicks like it was nothing which is why my parents I think I'm a slut." He laughed a bit. He brought his knees up and placed his hands behind him. "I've known Kikyo since the fifth grade and once we entered our sophomore year of high school I started liking her and she started liking me. So I asked her out and that's how we started. Everyone knew about us we were the most popular couple of the school and I stared falling hard for her…probably harder than she was falling for me." He looked down and sighed. "This kid named Naraku moved to our school mid year of sophomore year and he was trying to get with Kikyo in front of me she always gave him the cold shoulder but I guess somewhere in our junior year she became fond him. I found out through friends and rumors that they hooked up in the janitor room in the school."

"No." Kagome gasped. He nodded his head.

"When I confronted her of course she said no so one day I pretended I wasn't in school and I snuck to the school and Miroku, Bankotsu, Kouga and I went to the Janitor's room burst the door open and he had her in spread eagle position."

Kagome gave him a confused look.

"What's that?" He had to laugh.

"Basically he had her legs wide open and had his face right in between."

Kagome's eyes widened. He nodded his head.

"Yep, it took all three of my friends plus two security guards and three male teachers to hold me back from killing them. They were both suspended for the rest of the year and they both just returned. She wants to get back with me and I'm not trying to hear her. It just pisses me off because I loved her. I gave my heart to her and she just stepped on."

Kagome sat down next to him and placed her hand on his thigh.

"Inuyasha, I can't even begin to imagine what emotions you've felt and still feel. I've never been in a relationship before. As of now Inuyasha you've been my first everything but I don't think it's fair that you're grouping me with her. It's just like if I got my heart broke and I was pushing and pulling you because of something a guy did to me. How would that make you feel?" She asked looking into his amber eyes. He sighed and looked at her.

"It would most likely piss me off." He admitted. She smiled and nodded.

"What you can do is stop worrying about the past and worry about how you feel for me and worry about how I feel for you." She placed her hands on his face. "I should never lose your trust until _**I**_ do something to lose your trust." She told him softly. He nodded his head.

"You're absolutely right baby." He whispered staring into her eyes. She moved in and kissed his lips. He placed his hands on her waist and slid his tongue in her mouth. He laid down on his back pulling her on top of him. She straddled him running her hands through his long hair. He rubbed her hips and moaned into the kiss.

He couldn't believe he met someone like her. She was mature, she was sweet, she wasn't too scared to snap back at someone and she was so sexy beyond words. His lust for her and his feelings for her couldn't be explained through mere words.

Kagome kissed his neck. He moaned a bit and lifted her skirt up a bit. He pushed his hips into hers. He didn't know how much more of this foreplay he could take. He needed to be inside of her. They moaned out.

There was sudden knock on the door. They quickly moved from their position. Inuyasha ran to the bed and Kagome sat on her computer chair fixing her clothes.

"Come in." Kagome said. Rin opened the door.

"Oh that's where you are Inu. So you two are talking again. That's good, anyway we're going to watch a movie wanna watch it with us?"

"What movie?" They asked in unison. She crossed her arms leaning against the door frame.

"It was Tou-San and Taisho-Tou-San's choice. I don't know if you ever heard of it but it's called Scarface."

Inuyasha jumped up.

"I'm so there." He ran past Rin and was downstairs in the den getting his spot. Rin raised her eyebrow and looked at Kagome.

"What was that about?"

"He's a Scarface fan." She replied to her older cousin.

"Ah I see." She giggled.

* * *

Sango sighed deeply and stared at Kagome's screen name who still had her away message on. 

"What the hell is taking her so long?" She then gasped. "What if they started having make up sex? Would they do that in her family's house? Oh my god that would be so scandalous." She heard a door opening on the computer and saw Miroku signed on. She decided to speak with him.

_KawaiiSango68: Ur at ur Dad's house?_

_Letmetouchu169: LOL yeah, how can u tell?_

_KawaiiSango68: When do u ever go on instant messenger?_

_Letmetouchu169: True LOL_

_KawaiiSango68: You still have that gay name? Change it, it's disturbing O.O!_

_Letmetouchu169: Understandable but I like this name, I feel it expresses how I feel. FUCKIN A $$_

_KawaiiSango68: Whatever. When are u coming back to Tokyo?_

_Letmetouchu169: Tonight, my mom might eat over but she ain't sleeping over and neither am I. My step mom's alright but we ain't that cool_

_KawaiiSango68: Got ya. Have u talked to Inuyasha?_

_Letmetouchu169: Cheh, he told me Kagome slammed his door. I hope she apologizes._

_KawaiiSango68: I take it he didn't tell u his side of the story…_

_Letmetouch169: What's that suppose to mean????_

_KawaiiSango68: Forget it_

_Letmetouchu169: Can I ask u a question? That's why I mainly signed on to talk to u_

_KawaiiSango68: O…K…??????_

_Letmetouchu169: Are u really happy with Captain Runny Nose _

_KawaiiSango68:..._

_Letmetouchu169: LMAOOO, I kid, I kid but seriously r u happy with him?_

_KawaiiSango68: Not really, I don't know how to break up with him. He's too much for me. Y????_

_Letmetouchu169: I know someone who likes u, he liked u for the longest but because he's a baka he could never get it right. After he really messed up with u he wants to get it right. But he doesn't think u will like him the same way or trust him._

_KawaiiSango68: Who is it??????_

Sango felt her heartbeat thump. Someone liked her. She couldn't imagine who it was.

_KawaiiSango68: Is it someone close to me or someone I've never seen before???_

_Letmetouchu169: Someone u know very well._

_KawaiiSango68: Who???_

Inuyasha had Kagome, Bankotsu and Kouga saw her as a sister as she saw them as brothers and Miroku had Shima. She then gasped.

_KawaiiSango68: I know who it is…that's sooo cute. Awwww._

Miroku raised his eyebrow. She figured it out and she thought it was cute? He could've sworn she was gonna freak out or something.

_Letmetouchu169: U think its cute???_

_KawaiiSango68: Well yeah of course I mean it's not everyday someone would crush on me but since you said he's someone I know very well it has to b him._

Miroku scratched the back of his head. He was lost. He shrugged.

"What the hell."

_Letmetouchu169: Who do you think it is?_

_KawaiiSango68: It's Shippo right?_

Miroku fell off his chair.

"Wrong!" He moaned and rubbed his head.

"Miroku are you alright up there?!" His mother asked from the stairway.

"Hai I'm fine!!!" He shouted. "But mentally I'm distraught." He mumbled.

_KawaiiSango68:???? Hello?_

_Letmetouchu169: Way off. _

_KawaiiSango68: Then who is it????????????_

_Letmetouchu169: I'll reveal who it is on Monday._

_KawaiiSango68: Y Monday tell me now?_

_Letmetouchu169: Iie….. XP_

_KawaiiSango68: Jerk _

_Letmetouchu169: LMAOO, so let me tell you about Bankotsu and how his mother kicked his ass because he suspended the day before break. ROFL_

_KawaiiSango68: Oh Kami, tell me. He's such an idiot, you know he's not gonna graduate with us right? _

_Letmetouchu169: I could've told you that one LOL_

Miroku smiled at the screen. He had to think of a creative way to tell her without freaking her out.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**LIME ALERT LIME ALERT!!! Some heavy duty foreplay here so be warned!!!! Enjoy**

* * *

Stepping It Up

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to come out the apartment. She zipped her coat up and ran to the car getting in.

"Oh my god it's freezing." She said blowing into her hands. He smiled and kissed her lips. He tapped her nosed with his index finger.

"You're looking like Rudolph over here." He teased. She covered her nose.

"Urasai." She whined. He smiled and took off.

"I'm gonna miss the country. It was pretty nice there."

"Don't worry you'll probably be back." She told him. He smiled.

"If I go back you're gonna be in trouble if you come near me in a little towel again." He told her. She giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled at him. He stopped at a red light and kissed her lips again. She smiled feeding into the kiss.

* * *

Kagura rolled her window a bit as she smoked a cigarette. Kikyo sat in the passenger seat brushing her black hair.

"I'm so miserable. I don't know why I betrayed him in the first place. I thought I didn't want him any longer but now I want him back more than ever."

"I think it's safe to say he moved on." Yura replied staring out the back window.

"What makes you so sure? He won't even get in a relationship with that girl because of me." She snapped. Kagura looked out Kikyo's window and shook her head.

"No, I think he's over that." Kikyo raised her eyebrow and looked out the window. Her jaw dropped when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome tonguing each other down in the car. Kagura smirked and honked the horn.

Inuyasha moved from the kiss and turned to see who was honking him. He saw a laughing Kagura and a glaring Kikyo. He rolled his eyes and took off when the light turned green.

"Wait, till I see that girl alone. She's fucking dead." Kikyo growled gripping her brush. Kagura rolled her eyes and Yura yawned out of boredom.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up to Miroku's house and beeped the horn. He saw Miroku's Mom walk out the house. She zipped her coat and ran over to the car. Inuyasha rolled down Kagome's window. She looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Hi honey, you must be Kagome Miroku's told me about you. My name is Misako and I don't go for that San or Sama or calling me by last name. If you wanna call me something other than my name you can call me Onee-Chan." She giggled. Kagome nodded her head.

"O-Ok."

This woman didn't look a day over thirty. She was slender, her eyes were crystal blue and full of life and her black hair stopped at her shoulders. She was definitely beautiful.

She then looked at Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, be sure to tell your mother I'm coming over for some pie this weekend."

"I'll let her know Onee-Chan." He nodded. Miroku ran up to his mother.

"Kaa-Chan, what are you doing?"

She growled and grabbed him by the cheek.

"What have I told you about calling me Kaa-Chan young man. I'm only thirty-two and you're trying to make as old as your father and his fossil wife. I won't stand for it." She scolded him.

"Gomen-nasi." He moaned. Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Alright then, have fun at school. See ya." She waved and skipped to her car. Miroku got into the car and rubbed his cheek.

"Man, she's so sensitive about this mom thing. You would think most women would want their children to call them Mom." He complained as Inuyasha drove off.

"What can I say your Mom got it going on." He smiled as Kagome began laughing.

"That's not even something to laugh at. Stop checking out my mom." He growled at Inuyasha.

* * *

They got to school and saw Sango by her locker talking with Takeda. Miroku growled if only he could find away to get that loser away from her. Sango saw them and smiled.

"Hey guys." She gave each one of her friends a hug.

"How was your thanksgiving?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.

"Eventful my Dad called my mom during one of his drunken cries. My brother wants to move here with us so bad."

"He should, he'd be a cool kid if he came to this school." Miroku smiled.

"I don't want my brother anywhere near you guys." She told him honesty.

Bankotsu ran over to them and sighed.

"I thought you got suspended for the week." Miroku said looking confused.

"My Mom cursed Myouga out and nearly kicked his ass if he didn't cut my suspension days and she said she's gonna kill me if I don't graduate on time."

"Bankotsu!!!" They heard a woman yell from the end of the hall.

"Shit, she followed me later." He then ran down the hall. They all started cracking up.

"I love this school." Miroku wiped the tear from his eye. Sango then looked at Miroku. She remembered what he said but of course he wouldn't tell her who liked her when her boyfriend was standing there. She sighed she had to figure out how to get Takeda away from her long enough to find out who likes her.

Kikyo passed by the group and her eyes locked with Kagome's. She rolled her eyes at Kagome and continued walking. Kagome looked around the circle to see if anyone else noticed but it seemed they didn't. She shrugged and went back to the conversation. She wasn't scared at all.

* * *

During lunch Inuyasha dragged Kagome to his car. They both got in the back and began their heavy make out session.

"What if someone sees us?" She asked in between kisses. He began unbuttoning her shirt.

"I'll just kick their ass until they're unconscious and they won't remember anything."

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed. He began laughing.

"It's all good, my back windows are tinted I just didn't get my fronts yet." He explained to her. She looked at the windows and saw they were dark but she didn't think they were dark enough. She went to say something else but he unloosened her bra. She moaned when his lips came into contact with her bare breasts.

"Inuyasha." She moaned. He ran his hand up her skirt and assaulted her neck. She began unbuckling his pants in the processing letting him moan against her neck.

"Shit, Kagome I don't know how much longer I can handle this. Fuck I want you so bad."

"I want you too." She whispered. He captured her lips again and kissed her passionately exploring her mouth with his tongue. She moaned into the kiss and felt her body fluids releasing within her. He removed her soaked panties and played with her folds making her cry out. He pulled his pants down some and she wrapped her slender fingers around him. He moaned.

"Y-Y-Your mouth, use your mouth baby." He cried out. She cleared her throat. She never did it before and swore she never would but she wanted to please him in every way she could. She slowly closed her mouth over him and he cried out even louder. Her eyes widened she couldn't believe just from this little bit of contact he moaned like that. She bobbed her head a bit and he closed his eyes tightly throwing his head back. He pushed his hips up a bit. He had to reframe from shoving his dick down her throat. He wanted her to get use to it. "Wait." He pulled her up. He pushed his front seats up and laid on his back. "Get on top with your hips towards my face."

"Are you sure Inuyasha? What if I'm too heavy." She exclaimed feeling self conscious.

"I guarantee you you're not. Come on I wanna please you as well. Besides we got like thirty minutes." He smiled. She laughed and did as he said. He grabbed her hips and began tasting her. Kagome gasped and literally froze from a moment. She couldn't believe this felt the way it did. She moaned and took him into her mouth. She moaned against him making him moan against her. The vibrations from their voices sent each into another world.

* * *

Bankotsu looked around the cafeteria.

"Yo, where the fuck is Inuyasha and Kagome? He said he had to talk to her and those two just went MIA."

"Maybe they're still talking, why you in their business?" Kouga asked.

"Shut up."

Miroku laughed as Sango looked at him. He was acting as if he never told her anything. She wanted to know who he was talking about and he never even mentioned.

Sango stood up.

"Miroku, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Wait, not you two, please don't leave me alone with Kouga. That's gay."

"Fuck you asshole I didn't wanna sit here with your stink ass anyway." Kouga snapped.

"I washed my ass faggot." He retorted. Miroku stood up.

"Get along boys, Daddy will be back soon." He said. Kouga and Bankotsu gave him a strange look.

"That was beyond creepy dude." Kouga began.

"Straight up, you sound like some old pedophile Dad who's waiting to put his kid to sleep. _Don't worry Daddy will be back real soon once I finish your brother._" They all began cracking up. Sango shook her head and pulled Miroku away from the table.

"What's up Sango?"

"You know what's up." She looked at him. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"You remembered huh?"

"Of course." She snapped. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Figures, you wouldn't forget." He placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I don't want you to freak or feel weird."

"Ok…" She slowly raised her eyebrow. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, I'm gonna be real blunt. Sango, I like you." He told her. Her eyes widened. He looked down. "I messed up a lot and I gave you a real shitty impression of me but I can't help the way I feel. I've always like you and when you decided to go out with Takeda that really burned me."

"But you were dating Shima."

"I only officially dated her when you went with Takeda."

"Miroku, are you serious? You're not playing around." She stared him. He looked at her with such a serious expression she didn't know how to react.

"I'm serious. I've liked you since the 8th grade but because I was never serious about relationships I never pursued you. You're different from other girls, I would never use you then lose you. You're wife material, someone I wanna grow old with and someone I see a future with. Sango, I swear on my grandfather's grave I would never break your heart if you give me a chance." He placed his hands on her shoulders staring into her brown eyes. Sango felt her heart jump into her throat as she stood speechless. She looked down and her bangs fell into her face.

"C-C-Can I think about it?"

"Of course. I'm not trying to rush you." He smiled softly. She looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know." She turned her back to him. "At least I know my feelings were never unrequited." She said and ran off. He looked surprised but then smiled.

"Where the hell is Inuyasha and Kagome?" He asked rubbing his head in confusion.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha both cried out in pleasure as their bodies froze. Kagome made a face as she swallowed a mouth full. She got ready to move but Inuyasha held her still.

"We got ten minutes let's just stay like this for a moment." He whispered. He couldn't move even if he had to. He closed his eyes. Kagome turned herself around and kissed his lips. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Not bad right?"

"Not at all." She whispered.

"And it's only going to get better from here on."

With five minutes left of the period Inuyasha and Kagome returned the cafeteria. They spotted Bankotsu, Kouga, Miroku and Sango all at the table playing cards. He took her hand and they walked to the table. Bankotsu looked at them.

"What the fuck were you two talking about for nearly all period?" He asked while dealing the cards.

"For real I was about to send a search party for you two." Sango laughed. Miroku looked at Kagome and smiled.

"I hope you two didn't get into a big fight a couple of your buttons are buttoned up wrong." He smiled as Kagome blushed. She quickly moved behind Inuyasha to fix her shirt. Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Why were you looking?" He snapped. Miroku held his hands up chest level.

"I'm a guy so sue me."

"I'mma kick your ass."

Kagome pushed into Inuyasha really hard from someone bumping into her really hard. He was glad he was bigger than her or else he would've landed on top of Miroku. They're friendship would never had been the same. Kagome felt some thing wet and looked at her blue blouse she then looked at the culprit. Kikyo gasped staring at her lunch that was on the floor and all over Kagome's side.

"Gomen nasi. You really do blend in don't you?"

Kagome stared at her and growled.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!! I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU AND YET I ALWAYS FIND YOU IN MY FACE. YOU GOT ONE MORE TIME TO DO SOMETHING TO ME AND I'M GONNA WALE ON YOUR ASS!!!!" She shouted getting into a shocked teenage girl's face. Inuyasha held her back.

"Cool it Kags, she's not worth getting suspended over."

"I got extra clothes in my locker." Sango said standing up. Kagome bumped Kikyo's shoulder glaring at her before walking away with Sango. Bankotsu slapped his palm on the table startling those around him.

"What it was a jack? We're playing slap jack and Kagome was about to play slap a bitch." He said and Miroku and Kouga roared out in laughter. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo and shook his head.

"You heard it straight from her mouth." He told her.

"Fuck her Inuyasha. What about us?!!"

"Whatever." He sat next to Miroku. "Deal me a hand. I rather play slap jack than slap a bitch."

"That's my kind guy." Bankotsu laughed.

* * *

Kagome walked out the bathroom stall wearing Sango's pink and gray velour outfit. She placed her clothes in a plastic bag and grunted. Sango clapped her hands.

"You're so quiet and sweet I didn't think you had it in you." Sango smiled. Kagome shook her head.

"Ever since I got here that girl been glaring at me, rolling her eyes at me, saying things to me, she bumped me at the dance and now she throws her food on me. I maybe from the country Sango but damn even I don't take shit." She told her. Sango laughed and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"That is why you and I are so close." Just then Yura and Kagura walked in. "We're not afraid of dumb bitches. Let's go." Kagome nodded and they walked out. Yura and Kagura just scoffed.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Short Tempered

Miroku sighed deeply as he walked out the class. It was almost Christmas and he still had yet to convince Sango to be with him. He thought of beating up her boyfriend but that only show he's a jerk since the boy can't fight. He moaned and bumped into someone. He looked down and saw Shima.

"Oh Shima." She looked down.

"Oh…Ohayo Miroku-Kun." He rubbed the back of his head. Their relationship was definitely headed for the rocks if it wasn't there already.

"Good morning huh?" He laughed nervously.

"Not for me." She admitted. She then looked at him with hurt brown eyes. "Miroku, do you love me?" She asked. Miroku looked away from her nervously he didn't know what to say. He knew his answer but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. Inuyasha saw the two and shook his head. Miroku always got himself into shitty situations with girls.

"Shima, you are a beautiful girl and-"

"I didn't ask what you thought of me. I asked do you love me?"

"No." He said honestly. Her eyes widened. His answer so was quick and subtle. Her eyes began watering.

"You like Sango don't you?" She snapped at him. He bowed his head to her.

"Gomen Shima."

"Whatever, I hate you." She ran off crying. He sighed. This is always the part he hated most about relationships but she had to know.

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and clapped his hands.

"Good move Miro and hopefully by the time Christmas Break comes you'll be known as the biggest dick of the school."

"I get your point Inu but I had to tell her. I feel bad I was using her and she deserves more that."

"You tell her after three months of a relationship."

"Listen, it's better than six months isn't it?" He snapped. Inuyasha shook his head as they walked down the hall together. "Besides I need to get my shit together. I'm tired of being a player." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at him.

"Say what? You haven't even turned eighteen yet dude and you're sounding like a 29 year old bachelor who's seen the light."

"At 29 I wanna be married." Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at him. He turned back and looked at his friend. "What?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha walked up to him.

"Inuyasha…I'm in love with someone and I want to prove to them that I'm more than just a sex crazed lecher."

"You can start by changing that damn screen name. I feel weird when you write me." He shivered. Miroku began laughing.

"You just leave my screen name alone. I like it."

"I bet. So how are you gonna prove that you'll be true to her?" He had to hear this one.

"I won't talk to any other girls besides her and the friends I have. Like I won't let them jump all over me and no more kissing me and grabbing me. Stuff like that and I won't talk about sex around her." Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Sounds promising but can you stick to your word."

"Of course." He looked at his best friend. Inuyasha nodded his head again.

"Well, let me tell you this, I'm close with you and I'm close with Sango but if you make her cry even one time. I'll break your fucking neck." Inuyasha threatened him. Miroku nodded his head.

"I got ya, sheesh, you're so damn violent." He then paused and looked at Inuyasha. "Who said anything about Sango?" He began panicking. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow up.

"Ahou, you think I don't know. I knew you liked her since the 8th grade and she's liked you since the 7th. That's why you two got all pissy when y'all began dating someone else."

"Wow, Inuyasha you're so observant." Miroku smiled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well just don't forget my promise."

"You promised me something?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, a royal ass whopping if you hurt her."

"Oh yeah how can I forget." He laughed sheepishly.

* * *

Kagome left from the main office. She was so glad Rin dropped her lunch money off or else she would've been starving. She decided to take her time to her next class. She had a pass so she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Hey." She turned around and saw a guy with long brown hair and cold light brown eyes. He smiled and walked over to her. "You're name is Kagome right?"

"Hai." She nodded.

"My name is Naraku you're new to the school aren't you? Well I guess you're not so new since its December now but you weren't here last year right?"

"Yeah." She nodded. He nodded his head.

"I see…"

Kagome stared at him. He was a handsome guy but something scared yet intrigued her about him.

"We don't have any classes together do we?"

"No, I'm in mostly honor classes."

"Oh I see…" She nodded.

"You're pretty close with Inuyasha huh? Are you two dating?"

"Not officially." She told him.

"I've known Inuyasha since sophomore year of high school and I think I should warn about him. He has a very nasty temper and has a tendency to be abusive. I don't know if physically but he can verbally especially towards his girlfriends. He was like that towards Kikyo and he's also a player. If he wanted to be with you he would've got with you by now. I believe he just wants to fuck you." He told her. Kagome looked down.

_Naraku? Naraku? Why does that name sound so familiar? Naraku???_ She sighed trying to think.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" She heard and quickly turned around. She saw Inuyasha with a furious look on his face. Bankotsu, Miroku and Kouga tried holding him back but his eyes were locked on Naraku. He dragged the three guys towards Naraku. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NEAR KAGOME?!!! YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!! DIDN'T YOU FUCK KIKYO ENOUGH GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING SLUT?!!!!" He roared.

Kagome covered her mouth. That was she guy. She knew she heard something about him. Her heart began pounding. She felt bad for talking to him but she didn't know. Sango ran out her class and ran over to them trying to calm Inuyasha down.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ANYONE I KNOW!!! IF YOU COME NEAR HER AGAIN I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!!!" He tried moving towards the now scared teen. Three security guards and five male teachers pulled him back.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Sango yelled him. Naraku quickly walked away shaking. The faculty all knew about Inuyasha's history with Naraku and Kikyo which was why they tried keeping them separated.

"Inuyasha are you calm?" A security guard asked. He nodded his head and fixed his clothes. He grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her off.

"Inuyasha, you're hurting me a bit." She said trying to loosen her hand from his clamp grip. Once he found a secluded spot he let her go.

"What the fuck Kagome, why were you talking to him?"

"I didn't know." She quickly said.

"You didn't know? How the fuck you didn't know?!!! I told you didn't I?!!"

"Telling me about someone doesn't describe how they look." She snapped.

"I know that fucker told you his name."

"He did but I couldn't remember where I heard it from. He was sitting there talking trash so I was just about to walk away and then you came."

"You were about to walk away huh? Or were you plotting behind my back to fuck him!!"

She pushed him making him stumble a bit. He looked at her in shock.

"What is your problem Inuyasha?!! Why would that even come out your mouth?!!!" She yelled trying to keep her tears as bay. "I don't understand you sometimes. I know I was in the wrong but you have to remember I'm still new to this school and I don't always remember everything. I would've figured it out sooner or later. But everything is happening so fast." She grabbed her head. "I just don't know anymore. I have two guys who tell me to be careful of you."

"Who told you that?"

"Hojo, who doesn't know you at all and Naraku who knows you but has bad blood with you. I would never believe anything him or Kikyo says but why would Hojo tell me to be careful of you?" She looked at him. Inuyasha gripped his fists trying to keep them from shaking.

"Because he likes you."

"But he's not like that."

"When a guy likes a girl and he wants her he will do anything. Even if that means his personality changes a bit."

She looked down and sighed. Inuyasha hugged her tightly. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"Gomen." He whispered.

"I'm sorry too." She cried against his chest.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Ready, Set…Go?

Kikyo glared at Naraku.

"What the fuck do you mean you're not messing with her?" She snapped at him.

"Inuyasha is fucking out of his mind and if you think I'm risking my life for you you're sadly mistaken!" He snapped back. She sucked her teeth.

"Why is it so hard to get her to like you?"

"Fuck that shit. If you want him back so bad you handle your own shit. That crazy fuck almost ripped my head off. It took Bankotsu, Miroku, Kouga, Sango, three security guards and five male teachers to hold that psycho back from killing me and that almost didn't even work."

"Wasn't that the same amount it took to hold him back when he caught you two in the janitor's room?" Kagura asked and Yura began laughing. Naraku glared at them.

"Whatever you crazy bitches handle your own shit. I wash my hands of Inuyasha." He walked away just as Sango and Kagome were coming down the same hall. He quickly turned a corner using another route.

"I guess Inuyasha scared him off this time." Sango laughed. Kagome shook her head. She felt a bit bad for the guy but then again he deserved it. She saw Kikyo and her friends standing by their lockers looking at them.

Sango stared back.

"Got a staring problem? Didn't you almost get your ass handed to you by Kagome not too long ago." She snapped.

"Whatever, you think Inuyasha wants you but he doesn't. I was his first love and he's gonna get back with me!" She shouted. Kagome looked at her.

"Get some self-esteem." She said calmly and they continued walking down. Kagura and Yura began laughing.

"Wow Kikyo what do you say to that?" Kagura laughed.

"She played you kinda hard." Yura added. Kikyo glared at them.

"Some fucking friends you are!!" She snapped and walked away.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome sat in the library during their senior privilege.

"So, my Dad's gonna rent a cabin for Christmas and we'll be there for a week." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah Daisuke-Ji-San is going to help him it's so huge." Kagome added in.

"My mom was talking about that yesterday. Your Mom invited her." Miroku told him.

"Your Mom invited my mom too." Sango said as well.

"Are you guys going?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded.

"Of course. Any excuse to eat Inuyasha's mom cooking."

"Most likely we're gonna go. I'll see if my little brother can come since my Dad always goes to his strict parents' house for Christmas it's no fun over there."

"You guys think my mom's cooking is good. Wait till you taste Kagome's Mom's cooking. It's excellent." Kagome began blushing.

"I can't wait. I wanna meet your mom." Sango smiled. Kagome smiled as well.

"That's great so we'll have a great time. I gotta finish up my last bit of Christmas shopping." Kagome sighed.

"Me too." Sango added in as Inuyasha nodded. Miroku looked at them.

"You guys already began your Christmas shopping?" He asked. They all looked at him.

"Didn't you?" They asked simultaneously. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"I'll just have to borrow my mom's car for today."

"You're hopeless." Sango sighed. He laughed. Takeda walked into library and saw how close Miroku and Sango were sitting.

"Hey Sango." He smiled.

"Hey Takeda." She smiled back. He kissed her temple and knelt down next to her.

"Listen, do you think for Christmas you can come over to my grandparents' house? They wanna see you again."

"Aww, I'm sorry Takeda most likely we're going away." She told him.

"To a cabin, with all our families." Miroku added in smiling. Takeda looked at him.

"You're going away with her?" He asked. He nodded his head.

"And so is Inuyasha and Kagome." He looked at them and saw Inuyasha wave to him. He then looked at Sango.

"Oh…so it's just you four?"

"Don't be silly our families are going to be there. Since we're all close our families are friends." She explained to him. He slowly nodded his head and looked at Miroku.

"Don't get too friendly while I'm not there." He said looking back at Sango. Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Was that a comment directed at me because if so then you better look at me when you're talking to me." Miroku snapped. Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha tried to hide his smirk. Takeda stared at Miroku as he stared back. Sango looked between the two guys.

"Alright, guys chill out." She told them. Miroku nodded his head from the silence.

"That's what I thought." He looked back at his notebook.

"Don't think I'm scared of you just because you be walking around here bullying everyone. I may be quiet but I have a black belt."

"Whatever man and I have a certificate."

"A certificate for what?" Takeda snapped.

"To royally whoop your ass if you don't get the hell outta my face." He waved him off.

Inuyasha burst out laughing. He couldn't hold that one in even if he had to. Kagome covered her mouth to hide her small laugh. Sango cleared her throat so she didn't laugh. She then stood up.

"I'll catch you guys later." She said gathering her books. "Come on Takeda." He wrapped his around her and glared at Miroku who paid him no attention.

Kagome hit Miroku's hand.

"You are so stupid." She laughed. Inuyasha gave Miroku a high five.

"That was royal oh my god. I didn't see that one coming. Fucking A." He continued laughing. Miroku began laughing.

"He was pissing me off. _I'm not scared of you because you're a bully, I have a black belt and I can finally control my running nose and blah, blah, blah._ Fuck outta. Who says that?" He shrugged making them laugh. "I can't wait to tell Bankotsu and Kouga."

"Oh god." Inuyasha shook his head.

Naraku walked into the library. He then saw Inuyasha and quickly left out. Kagome shook her head and Miroku and Inuyasha started cracking up.

"That kid is scared of you now. I think even he knew the danger he was in at that moment." Miroku laughed. Inuyasha shook his head.

"He won't give me anymore trouble." He looked at Kagome and kissed her lips.

"Hey this is school I don't wanna see none of that shenanigans around here." Miroku snapped.

"Bye, ain't nobody stopping you from leaving." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Fuck you, I'mma steal your car."

"And my Dad will buy me a new one."

"For real?"

"No, are kidding me my Dad will track down whoever stole my car and kicked their asses." They all began laughing. "_Not with my money."_ He quoted his father.

* * *

After Inuyasha dropped Miroku off. He and Kagome went back to the empty apartment.

"I can't believe we have a test in almost every class before the break and when we return mid terms." She shook her head taking her coat off and shoes off. Inuyasha sighed and took his boots off.

"That's school for ya." He said walking into the apartment. "Rin got a nice little tidy place here."

"I clean it. She's very messy." Kagome giggled walking into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Am I?" He placed his hands on her hips and kissed the back of her neck. She turned and looked at him. He kissed her lips and rubbed her waist. He began kissing her neck. He pushed her against the counter. She could feel his erection and moaned. "Where's your room baby?" He asked kissing her lips. She kissed him back and led him to her room.

They instantly fell on the bed and Inuyasha moved between her legs. He moved his hands up her shirt and explored her mouth with his tongue. He massaged her breasts and began licking her ear.

"I-I-Inuyasha…." She whispered turning him on even more. "Let's have sex." She said. He paused and looked at her.

"What?"

"I wanna have sex with you. I want it all, give me everything." She told him. He stared at her in shock.

* * *

I hope you guys r enjoying this story, I luv writing this and please do review I like reviews LOL 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Sex Talk

"I wanna have sex with you. I want it all, give me everything." She told him. He rubbed his face and stared at her.

_Damn when she says it like that how the hell am I suppose to say wait let's talk this out. Damn her for being so sexy._

He sat up a bit.

"Wait, are you sure?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Once it happens you can't turn back. I don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't." She sat up and rubbed his shoulders. "Inuyasha, when I think about you I get wet isn't that telling you something?"

"I got you." He laid her down and kissed her lips. He removed her shirt and bra. He sucked on her left breast tenderly while massaging the other. Kagome arched her back and moaned. He then switched to the other. He then began leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. He stopped at the beginning of her jeans and unbuttoned them. He removed them and stared in shocked when he saw a red thong. He couldn't take his eyes off the thin material. It was lace as well. His blood rose and he immediately became so hard it began hurting. "Oh fuck."

"You don't like it?" She asked looking worried.

"Like it? I love it, my favorite color too." He unbuttoned his pants and instantly put her in his mouth. She gasped and placed her hands on his head. He pushed the material to the side and plunged his tongue inside. Kagome cried out wrapping her legs around his neck. She wanted scream out how she loved him but her logic side kept her at bay. He didn't know what he did to her and probably never would.

He couldn't take it any longer he was about to bust soon. He removed her thong and took his pants and boxers off. He moved between her legs and removed his shirt. Kagome feel could him dangling near her entrance. It made her scared yet it turned her on. He kissed her lips passionately.

He was falling for her and if he couldn't tell her he was going to show her. After this she was going to be his girlfriend probably even his future wife.

"Are you ready?" He whispered. She nodded her head and closed her eyes tightly.

Rin burst through the door.

"Kagome I got great news!!!" Her eyes widened. "Oh Gomen nasi." She quickly closed the door.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked walking up to her.

"Kagome and Inuyasha were having sex and I interrupted them." She said casually.

"What do you mean you interrupted? You're the guardian you're not to suppose to sympathize with them. They're having sex in your apartment!" He scolded her.

"Sesshoumaru, they're not kids. They're gonna be eighteen next year so what everyone has sex." She shrugged.

"You don't feel weird that my little brother is sexing your little cousin?"

"No, they must really like each other." She shrugged and walked into her room. Sesshoumaru followed behind voicing his opinions.

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed where they at not knowing what to do.

"So…um how do you react to that one?"

"I'm so dead." She moaned.

* * *

They both got dressed and Inuyasha walked to the door.

"I'll leave before my brother comes out the room."

"Hold it." Sesshoumaru walked over to them and looked at them. "You two owe Rin an apology for being disrespectful in her apartment. When you get your own place then you can have sex wherever you want. But having sex in other people's houses is wrong." He reprimanded them.

"Sesshoumaru please, we use to have sex at your house whenever your parents weren't around." Rin shrugged. He growled.

"We are neither here or there right now Rin and besides we're adults they're still kids. Remember what I told you." He said to his fiancé she nodded her head.

"Hai." She smiled and blew a kiss at him. "Sayounara." She waved as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru left out the apartment. Kagome locked the door and turned to Rin who was staring at her. Kagome bowed her head at bended waist.

"Gomen nasi Nee-Chan, don't kick me out. I'm so sorry." Tears began falling from her eyes. Rin walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You fell in love with him didn't you?" She asked softly. Kagome slowly lifted her head and saw Rin's usual happy smile. She then looked down.

"Hai." She whispered. Rin giggled and went to the kitchen.

"Go in my room and wait for me."

"O-Ok." She slowly walked out the living room. Rin smiled as she grabbed snacks and drinks. She then ran into the room. Kagome looked at her in confusion. Rin placed the snacks on the bed and patted a seat next to her.

"Sit on the bed." She told her. Kagome sat on the bed and looked at her. Rin handed Kagome some juice and grabbed the remote. "I'm not every good at this whole sex talk thing. You know me I'll tell you if you love him follow your heart, it's your life and your body."

"Nee-Chan, I didn't have sex with him yet. We were going to." She admitted. Rin smiled.

"Aww so you were going to have your first time here."

"It was me, I told him I wanted to. I know I'm disgraceful." She looked down. Rin waved her hand at her as she flipped through the channels.

"Kag, I won't lie to you and tell you sex is bad. Sex is great and it feels great. Especially if he knows what he's doing. OH!!! I'm about to call Sesshoumaru back over here." She giggled when Kagome turned scarlet. "Anyway, sex is good and it's only good when it's between two people who love one another and who have that emotion there. The feeling can't be explained. I say have no regrets. If you have sex with him and he turns out not to be the one you marry have no regrets because you were in love with him." She smiled at her. Kagome slowly nodded her head. Rin then snapped her fingers. "I know." She flipped through the channels and stopped at Playboy.

Kagome almost spit out her drink when she saw the guy slamming into the woman up close. She looked at Rin who giggled.

"Not only guys watch porn. Watch and take notes just because it's your first time doesn't mean you have to lay there and let him hump on you. You gotta do things to please yourself as well. Watch how she's rotating her hips."

"Oh my god." Kagome gasped but then started laughing. "Nee-Chan, I love you."

"I love you too honey."

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the house shortly after Sesshoumaru. Izayoi walked over to them and saw they both had sour looks on their faces.

"Okaeri boys, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Hai, Kaa-San everything is fine. Inuyasha and I are just gonna have a talk." Sesshoumaru told her. She nodded her head and smiled. Inuyasha stared at his brother in shock he was certain his brother was going to snitch. "Let's go." Sesshoumaru said walking upstairs. Inuyasha sighed and followed behind the older one of the two.

Sesshoumaru led Inuyasha to his study and held the door open. Inuyasha walked in and plopped down on the couch.

"How long you and Kagome been having sex? She just moved here in September. How long did it take you to con her out of her panties?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't con her outta her panties and we didn't have sex. We were going to until Rin burst in." He crossed his arms. Sesshoumaru leaned against his desk staring at his little brother.

"Are you certain?"

"I ain't got nothing to lie about do I?" He snapped.

"What's your plan? Why do you wanna have sex with her?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might have feelings for the girl?"

"Do you?"

"That's none of your business." He looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Would you rather talk to me about this or would you rather try having a sex talk with Kaa-San and Tou-San?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"You wouldn't!"

"Test me." He challenged. Inuyasha growled.

"I'm falling for her, I really like her a lot and I want our relationship to build." He admitted.

"So you're over Kikyo?"

"I've been over Kikyo baka-yaro." He growled. Sesshoumaru nodded his head. He stood up and walked over to his brother staring him in the eyes.

"Let's just get one thing straight. If you hurt Kagome in anyway or make her shed one tear over something stupid you did. It's gonna take all of Tokyo to hold me back from cutting your ass _wakarimasu ka?_"

"Un." He nodded slowly. His brother was calm but he could fearful when he wanted to. His temper was worse than Inuyasha when set off.

"You may leave."

* * *

Inuyasha quickly left his brother's office. He went into his room and sighed. He sat on the bed.

_If we would've had sex today, I would've won the bet._ He shook his head. _But she's more than three hundred buck. But that's still money I can use. Maybe I can still get the money and use it to do something nice for her. After all she's going to be my girlfriend._

* * *

Wakarimasu ka- Do you understand? 

Un- Yeah

Baka-Yaro-Stupid


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the songs that are sung in this chap

* * *

Road Trip

Miroku sighed and removed his jacket.

"What's up the heat Inu? It's blazin in here."

"So take off your jacket." Inuyasha snapped.

"You can turn the heat down just a little I know you don't want us to freeze but geez I can assume it's not my time to burn in hell yet." Sango added in. Inuyasha shook his head and looked at Kagome.

"You hot baby?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head and unzipped her coat.

"A little bit."

"Ok." He then turned the heat down.

"What the fuck?" Sango and Miroku exclaimed.

"Oh so when Kagome's hot you turn the heat down but if it was us you would let us fry." Miroku snapped. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Sounds about right." He replied.

"I'mma kick your ass when we get out the car."

"Miroku shut the hell." Inuyasha laughed.

"What I got a black belt." They all roared into laughter. Sango hit Miroku.

"Shut up, leave him alone."

"What? He sounding all confident like he can kick my ass. You better tell him he must not know bout me."

"I can have another you in a minute." Kagome sung and laughed.

"Matter a fact he'll be here in a minute." Sango added in.

"Ba-Baaaaay." The girls burst out laughing

"I can have another you by tomorrow." Miroku decided to sing along.

"Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin…you're irreplaceable….!!" Sango, Kagome and Miroku sung off key. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Oh hell no, if I have to put with this shit for another hour. I'm kicking folks out the car." He laughed.

"Ring the alarm I've been going to long." Miroku laughed.

"But I'd be damn if I see another chick on your arm." Sango and Kagome sung out laughing.

"Oh hell." Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"Inuyasha you don't like Beyoncé?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I like Beyoncé when **she** sings _her_ songs. You guys just suck."

"I'll have you know I can sing very well." Kagome told him. "I won first place at my school for our singing contest."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked at her with interest. She nodded. Miroku sucked his teeth.

"That don't count every one knows country people have no talent."

She gasped and looked at him as Sango and Inuyasha roared in laughter.

"I kid, I kid. I love you Kagome, you're so beautiful." He smiled. She waved her hand at him.

"Whatever Miroku, I'm insulted." She laughed. Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"You better not mess with her she almost jumped down Kikyo's throat."

"Hell yeah that was funny, Kikyo's face was like what the fuck just happened." Miroku laughed. Sango nodded her head.

"She had Kagome twisted." They all laughed out.

Inuyasha sucked his teeth.

"What the fuck Sesshoumaru?!" He growled as his brother started darting from lane to lane. "Fucking hate him."

"Inuyasha show Sesshoumaru who's boss, dust his ass." Miroku told him.

"Are you stupid if my parents found out Sesshoumaru and I were racing they would kill us." He sighed and then smiled. "I'll just do this instead, hold on." He sped up and caught up to Sesshoumaru. He then cut him off and began doing fifty in front of him. They all started laughing.

He smiled when he saw Sesshoumaru go to the next lane to cut him off. Inuyasha then sped up so he couldn't get in front of him. Sesshoumaru got behind him and Inuyasha slowed down again.

"Sesshoumaru is going to kick your ass when we get out the car." Miroku told him.

"Whatever, this is what he gets for fucking wit me all the time."

* * *

"That little shit." Sesshoumaru growled. Rin roared in laughter. 

"You better leave Inuyasha alone. You always start with him."

"He's so easy to provoke that's why but I'mma kick his ass when I get out this car. That fuckin asshole." He growled and got into the next lane. Inuyasha then sped up again. Sesshoumaru growled and punched the steering wheel. "What the fuck?!!!"

Rin couldn't hold in her laughter. Inuyasha was definitely getting the best of him. She saw Inuyasha and his friends in the car cracking up hysterically.

"Fuck this." He moved over to his right side and got back into the middle he then sped off.

"WHOOO, that was funny as hell. Sesshoumaru punched the steering wheel." Miroku said in between laughter. Sango wiped her tears and shook her head.

"You pissed him off badly." Sango told him. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"He can kiss my ass for all I care. He's always doing shit to me and as of now I can claim victory."

"You sure can. WHOO that was great. Do it again." Miroku smiled. Inuyasha nodded and sped up to catch his brother.

* * *

Izayoi laughed out with Misako. 

"You are something else Misa, you are the only woman I know who can have dinner happily with her ex-husband and his wife and then talk about them." Izayoi smiled. Misako shrugged.

"They just got on my nerves. His wife was trying to show off and she was all like, how she loves her husband and how she wants the best for Miroku. I'm like please."

"You know maybe she feels threatened by you, you're so young and beautiful." Izayoi smiled.

"Aw thanks Izayoi, but to be honest with you Miroku should've been seven or eight instead of seventeen, eighteen. I sure had my jump start on parenthood." She shook her head.

"But he's a great young man with a good head on his shoulders."

"You think so? His father and I got divorce when he was three so I basically raised him on my own."

"You did a good job."

"Ah arigato." Both women laughed. Taisho then spotted Sesshoumaru's car doing at least eighty five with Inuyasha on his back.

"What the hell are those two doing?" He growled. Izayoi gasped.

"Are they racing again?" She asked feeling worried. He picked up his cell phone and called his oldest boy.

"Moshi-Moshi." He answered.

"Sesshoumaru are you and Inuyasha racing?"

"No, he's chasing me, tell him to back off. He keeps cutting in front of me and going slow." He complained. Taisho clicked over and called Inuyasha connecting the calls.

"Yo." He answered. Taisho shook his head.

"Stop chasing your brother."

"He keeps leaving me behind I know I have the GPS but I still need some guiding I'm new to this long travel." He whined.

"You lair, you were just cutting me off not too long ago right Rin?"

"My name is Paul and I'm not the one to call." She then began laughing. Inuyasha laughed as well.

"Thanks babe." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

"Anyway you two cut it Sesshoumaru led your brother and Inuyasha stop being a pain in the ass." With that he ended the call.

* * *

Inuyasha scoffed. 

"I got your pain the ass."

"You got in trouble." Miroku smiled. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Sesshoumaru is a jerk, I'mma kill him in his sleep."

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. A huge three story cabin came in view. Snow was everywhere and not too far from them was an activity center for skiing, snow boarding and everything else one could think of. 

"Holy shit, your Dad and Kag's uncle paid for this?" Miroku gasped with his eyes glued to the window.

"Ah, I'm so glad my Mom decided to come." Sango giggled. Kagome smiled looking at the place. Her uncle rented this place before. The last time she came up here was when she was younger and her father was still alive.

Inuyasha saw the happy yet sad look in her face. He placed his hand over hers and smiled.

"We're gonna have a fun Christmas together right?"

"Hai." She giggled.

Taisho got out the car and went over to Inuyasha's car as they were getting out the car.

"Listen, there's ten bedrooms and five bathrooms all together in this cabin. You have a choice you can share a room because the rooms are huge and you'll have a lot more room for a hang out spot. It's up to you, I just think it'll be easier." Taisho said to them.

"Are you bunking with someone Taisho-Ji-San?" Miroku asked. He sighed looking at the young teenager.

"Not sure what you mean by bunking but yes I will be sharing a room with my wife."

"Cool, I'll share a room with Sango."

"No coed, no one's getting pregnant on my account." He told them. "And no swapping rooms either." He said mainly looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Why you look at me for?" He asked.

"Why you getting offensive for?" He asked back. Inuyasha sucked his teeth and opened his trunk. Taisho snickered and left them.

"Inuyasha!" A voice called out. He turned around only to get a snowball in the face. Miroku, Sango and Kagome looked to see who was the culprit and spotted a laughing Sesshoumaru.

"You are so dead!!!" Inuyasha yelled out with a handful of snow. He ran over towards his brother and the snowball war began.

Izayoi sighed deeply.

"Twenty-Seven and Seventeen." She just shook her head.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Holiday Heart

Kagome began unpacking her clothes putting it in a draw. Sango walked into the room with bags and gasped.

"Wow this room is huge."

"I know you have to see the bathroom." Kagome said and opened the bathroom door that was connected to the room. Sango's eyes widened. "Get out of here. This is fucking huge."

The bathroom door on the other side of the room opened and the girls found themselves staring at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey." Miroku smiled. Sango crossed her arms.

"If we have to share a bathroom with them. I say we get another bathroom."

"Don't act like that Sango. That ain't right." Miroku smiled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. With them sharing a bathroom she was in trouble now. Kagome quickly looked away. She knew exactly what that smile meant and she didn't think her virginity was safe anymore at this point.

* * *

A meeting was called on the first floor after everyone got settled. Taisho and Daisuke stood in front of everyone.

"We're calling out this meeting because it's crucial that everyone knows the basics." Daisuke began. Risa yawned in boredom.

"Babe, hurry up we all wanna have fun." She said. Daisuke tightened his fists ignoring his wife.

"Anyway, everyone gets a set of keys." He said holding out a small basket with keys. "Take one and pass it." He told them.

"If you should lose your pair then contact us immediately and we will give you an extra pair." Taisho said taking over. "Also how many of you do not have cell phones?"

Kagome, Kyoko, Souta, Grandpa, Misako and Kohaku raised the hands. Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Kaa-Chan where's your phone?" He asked. Misako simply ignored him staring out the window. He growled. "Onee-Chan where's your phone?" He revised his questioned. She smiled at him.

"I lost it." She shrugged nonchalantly. He sighed deeply. Taisho nodded his head and handed them each a phone.

"This area is huge and it's crucial that you have a phone."

"But what if they're with someone who has a phone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Save questions for at the end." Taisho stated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Since when have I been related to Captain Commando?" He mumbled. Miroku covered his mouth so he didn't laugh out loud as did Sango and Kagome. Taisho decided to ignore his youngest boy.

"Also, for everyone who is under eighteen there is a curfew." Daisuke said looking at the younger group.

"What if you're not quite seventeen but you're not quite eighteen either?" Miroku asked. Daisuke raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Are you turning eighteen tomorrow?"

"No." He replied.

"Are you turning eighteen before we leave?"

"No."

"So why would that question matter? You're under eighteen and you still have a curfew." Daisuke told him sternly. Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Ooh you got told." He instigated. Miroku puffed his cheeks and looked away.

"Anyway curfew for those under eighteen will be eleven."

"Oh Tou-San that's not fair." Rin exclaimed. "I can see for Souta and Kohaku since they're only fourteen but the others are seventeen even Cinderella got to midnight."

"Yeah that's right Nee-Chan." Miroku nodded.

"Rin has the right idea." Inuyasha added. Taisho cleared his throat.

"I think eleven is justified at least that way we can keep other visitor's daughters safe."

Sango covered her mouth after laughing out. Kagome looked down so her hair covered her laugh a little. Even Sesshoumaru had to laugh at their faces. Rin shrugged.

"Oh well, I tried to help."

"There will no coed rooming unless you are married or engaged or is over twenty five." Daisuke said. "No alcohol for anyone under twenty one so I better not see any of you at the bar."

"Is that all clear?" Taisho asked.

"Hai." Everyone replied. Both men nodded.

"Let's enjoy our stay." They said together. Risa looked at Izayoi.

"You know that was rehearsed right?"

"Oh of course." They both laughed.

* * *

After that the adults left. Souta and Kohaku hooked their play station three and Nintendo Wii to the 72 inch flat screen. They began playing their games.

Miroku and Sango and entered the room.

"I play next." He said sitting on the couch next to Sango. "Are you playing?"

"Hell yeah, I luv video games. I wanna try the Wii."

"Me too."

"You guys are such kids, grow up." Kohaku told his sister and her friend.

"Kohaku just because I haven't seen you for a couple of months doesn't mean you are safe from getting an ass whooping." Miroku told him. "Cuz I'll cut it." They all laughed.

* * *

Inuyasha gently closed the bedroom door and laid next to Kagome as they watched TV together. Inuyasha rubbed her back as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm glad we finally get to spend some time together alone." He began. Kagome giggled and rubbed his chest.

"Me too, I definitely needed this vacation." She moaned.

"I would love to go into a hot tub with you." He said. She looked at him and gently poked his nose.

"I'm sure you would." She laughed. He kissed her lips gently. She moaned into the kiss causing him to kiss her deeper. He rested his hands on her waist and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She ran her hands through his hair and welcomed his tongue.

Miroku burst the door open causing the two to jump. He rubbed his head as they all stared at each other.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha snapped feeling a bit frustrated. Miroku walked into the room and grabbed his suitcase.

"Hey don't get testy with me, this is my room too. Don't mind me continue by all means." He smirked. Kagome blushed and looked away as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Whatever, they have a name for people like you." Inuyasha told him.

"Humor me." Miroku looked at him.

"It's called a voyeur." He replied and Kagome burst out laughing. Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"What's that? What does that mean? Don't laugh Kagome. I don't know what the means. Tell me Kagome." Miroku looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha covered her mouth and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry about us we're just gonna continue what we were doing and you act like the voyeur you are." Inuyasha smirked.

"You're an asshole. I'mma put a lump of coal in your Christmas stocking." Miroku mumbled. Inuyasha waved his hand at him. Miroku grabbed his video game he was looking for and walked to the door. "That's why I'mma snitch and tell your father you're breaking the rules. You are up here making out."

"My Dad ain't never say anything about chilling in the room together he just said no swapping rooms at night. So we technically ain't break nothing."

Miroku shrugged.

"I'll just flat out lie and tell him I caught y'all having sex."

"Miroku you better not!" Kagome said springing up. Miroku backed up a bit and held his fists up.

"You ain't gonna jump on me like how you did Kikyo. I'm ready." They all burst out laughing.

"MIROKU HURRY UP WITH THE GAME ALREADY AND LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!" Sango shouted from downstairs.

"Damn she got a big mouth." Inuyasha laughed.

"I HEARD THAT INUYASHA!!!" She yelled. Kagome began laughing. Miroku closed the door. Inuyasha then rolled on top of Kagome suddenly.

"Now where we?"

"Inuyasha stop." Kagome laughed as he tickled her.

* * *

Later that night Sango was on the porch talking to Takeda. She zipped her coat up and sighed.

"I know Takeda." She nodded.

"I just miss you that's all. I can't wait to see you when you return."

"Same here…" She trailed off. "Listen when I come back I think we need to have a talk."

"That's great me too." He exclaimed. She moaned. From the tone of his voice he sounded a little too happy. She forced a smile on her face.

"Great, so I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow." She rolled her eyes.

"Bye."

"Bye." She closed her phone and moaned. Her phone then began vibrating. She looked opened the phone and saw a text message from Takeda.

_Make sure when you come back you bring that beautiful smiling face. I can't wait to see you love ya. _

"Oh whatever." Sango closed her phone and moaned. She felt a blanket drape over her shoulders. She looked up and saw Miroku smiling. He sat down next to her.

"What's going on with Mr. Black belt?"

"Same shit different day." She looked away. He nodded his head.

"I see. You should just break up with him."

"I know but I feel bad. He'll be hurt. He seems to like me a lot."

"Yeah, well he's a loser and he could never handle a chick like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sango turned and looked at him. He chuckled and placed his arm on the back of the seat.

"Nothing bad, you're beautiful, you're strong minded and strong willed. You're not stupid and you can fight on par with any guy. A guy like him can't handle that as me I need a girl like that I admire that in you." She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Miroku that makes me feel good hearing that from you."

"Ah shucks." He nudged her. They both began laughing. "Question, do you believe in traditional Christmas things?" He questioned. She looked at him and shrugged.

"I guess." She raised her eyebrow when he pointed up. She looked up and saw a mistletoe above them. She looked at him and began laughing. She looked away shaking her head.

"You said you believed in traditional Christmas things and it says when two people are under a mistletoe they're suppose-" His sentence was cut off when her lips pressed against his. His eyes widened before slowly closing. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss. Sango placed her hand on his thigh as his tongue entered her mouth. She moaned in the kiss. After some time they both separated. Miroku looked at her and smiled. He pressed his forehead against her. "Wow." He said feeling literally breathless.

Sango blushed and looked away. He gently turned her head back to him.

"Don't look away. I know you're feeling what I'm feeling." He whispered. Sango was speechless. She didn't know what to say as she pressed her forehead against his. Miroku cupped her cheeks with both hands. "Please Sango, give me a chance. I can make you so happy. I love you, god knows I love you." He confessed to her. Sango felt her heartbeat.

"I'm with Takeda." She whispered feeling tears form in her eyes.

"But you're not happy. Why deny yourself of the happiness you know I can give you." He kissed her lips again so passionately she felt suffocated. Sango moved from the kiss.

"Promise me, you won't hurt me."

"I promise on my own life."

"Will you be true to me?"

"I only have eyes for you."

"All the other girls?"

"Mean nothing to me." She kissed his lips and looked into his eyes.

"I'm still officially with Takeda. I won't break up with him over the phone I rather do it face to face." She explained to him. He nodded his head.

"I understand."

"I'm all yours." She smiled and kissed his lips. They both smiled.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Christmas Cheers

Kagome stirred in her bed and opened her eyes. She looked at the clock beside her bed and saw it was eight in the morning. She moaned and closed her eyes again turning over. She the felt something touching her hair. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha in the bed with her. She gasped but he placed his index finger to his lips. He kissed her lips gently.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered back. He kissed her lips again. He then held up a thin box with wrapping on. She sat up and looked at him. "What's this?" He laughed and sat up.

"Of course I'm not gonna tell you, that's the point of it being a Christmas present. Open it." She smiled and removed the glittery gold wrapping. A thin velvet red box was revealed. She slowly opened it and saw an all diamond hello kitty necklace. Her eyes widened and she looked at Inuyasha.

"Are these real diamonds?" She asked and he nodded. She shook her head. "Inuyasha, I can't take this…I mean we're not even dating for you to give me such a gift." She looked back at him and he kissed her lips.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked against her lips. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, I will." She smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. He removed the necklace from the box and put it around her neck. "How does it look?"

He nodded his head. He tried keeping his eyes on the necklace but found himself look at her low cut tank top.

"It's a great view." He smiled. She sucked her teeth and hit him. He laid her back on the bed and kissed her deeply. Kagome held him close to her as she accepted his tongue.

Miroku burst through the bathroom door startling them and a sleeping Sango.

"Merry Christmas!!!" He smiled widely. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Are you insane? It's early in the morning and you're yelling out merry Christmas. What are you seven?"

"No, you asshole, I'm seventeen and get into the Christmas Spirit. I'm in a very good mood so kiss my ass." He walked over to Kagome and hugged her. "Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas." He walked over to Sango and kissed her lips.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." She smiled.

"Merry Christmas." She said back to him. Inuyasha scoffed.

"I don't get a Merry Christmas?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked at him.

"No, because you didn't buy me a diamond necklace." He retorted. Kagome blushed and looked down. Sango raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked him. Miroku simply pointed at Kagome's new accessory. Sango looked at and gasped. She jumped out the bed and ran over to her. She sat on the bed stared at the necklace.

"Is that the Baby Phat Hello Kitty necklace? The one that's made of ALL diamonds?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Cost a frigging arm and leg but it's worth it. Anything for my girl." He kissed her lips again. Sango raised her eyebrow.

"You two are dating now?" She questioned and they nodded. Miroku walked over to them and crossed his arms.

"Of course if I got a diamond necklace I'd be someone's girlfriend too." He teased looking at Kagome.

"That's not why I agreed to be his girlfriend." She defended herself. Inuyasha waved his hand at Miroku.

"Ignore him."

Rin opened the door and looked confused.

"Did you all have a sleep over despite Tou-San and Taisho-Tou-San's words?" She smiled.

"No, we just came in to wake the girls up." Inuyasha replied. She nodded her head and shrugged.

"Tell me anything I guess. Well everyone is downstairs. We're gonna open presents. We figured you teenagers would be the last ones downstairs." She giggled. Miroku cheered.

"Yay presents, I wanna see want Kaa-Chan I got me." He ran out the door. Rin looked confused and looked at back the other three. Inuyasha shrugged.

"He's into the Christmas spirit." Rin began laughing.

"I guess he is."

* * *

They all went downstairs and sat next to their families as everyone exchanged gifts. Kyoko looked at Kagome and Souta who seemed a bit sad. She walked over to her children and sat in front of them.

"The place changed hasn't it?" She smiled. Souta looked down and didn't say anything. Kagome forced a smile on her face and nodded her head.

"It's beautiful here." She laughed a bit. She felt her eyes watering. She didn't want to cry because she knew if she cried her mother and brother would. Risa walked over to Kagome and Souta and knelt down.

"Hey guys, how are you enjoying your Christmas?" She asked.

"Fine." Kagome smiled. Souta looked down.

"It's not the same." He whispered and gripped his fists. "He promised he would spend every Christmas with us. He lied." He closed his eyes tightly. Kagome looked away as tears fell from her eyes. Kyoko rubbed her son's back. Risa looked down not knowing what to say. No matter how hard they tried every holiday especially Christmas was hard on them.

Daisuke stood up and tapped his spoon against his glass getting everyone's attention.

"I just want to say I'm glad we can all be here today. I hope everyone enjoyed their presents and got what they wanted." He looked over at Kagome and Souta who looked very sad. Rin walked over to Kagome and hugged her as she cried against her shoulder. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked confused they didn't understand what was going on. "Christmas is hard for the Higurashi family so forgive us if we seem a little sad or teary. My brother-in-law passed away four years ago and it was on Christmas Day so this is a joyous yet sad day for us. And everyone I give a toast to him and pray that's he happy where he's at." He cleared his throat. He smiled and bowed his head. Everyone else clapped and gave their condolences to the Higurashi family.

* * *

Later that day Kagome sat on her bed and stared at the necklace.

_"Tou-San I'm really happy Inuyasha is a great guy. I think I'm falling in love with him." _ She closed her eyes. _"It's too late for falling I am in love with him. I wonder what exactly does he feel for me." _

Inuyasha peeked his head in through the bathroom door.

"Hey." He whispered. She turned and looked at him.

"Hey." She smiled. He walked over to her.

"Up for some company?"

"Yeah sure." She noticed he had on the red and white Tommy Hilfiger sweater she got him. He sat down next to her.

"Are you good?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, it was better because we weren't alone for Christmas. We had company and it made things a lot less sad." She told him. He nodded his head and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright. Tears shouldn't be seen on you." He told her. She looked at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"As long as I'm with you I won't cry." He wrapped his arm around her.

"And I won't make you cry ever." He kissed her and laid his head on hers. "Oh yeah Kouga is having a New Year's Eve Party can you go?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." She shrugged. He nodded his head.

"Great. He smiled at her.

* * *

Sango and Miroku laughed as they had a snowball fight with Kohaku and Souta. Miroku and Souta cheered as they were whipping Sango and Kohaku.

"Let's go Souta, double time." Miroku said and began throwing snowballs twice as fast. Souta laughed and joined him.

"Kohaku, what the fuck? We're getting our asses kicked!"' Sango yelled at him. He sucked his teeth and threw a snowball at her. She growled and began throwing snowballs back at him. Miroku and Souta looked in confusion as Sango and Kohaku began having an all out snowball war.

"Did the teams change?" Souta asked looking at the older teen. Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"They didn't say anything about it. Let's gang on them while they're fighting each other." Miroku suggested and Souta agreed. They towards them and the war was on.

Inuyasha opened the window.

"OI!!! Miroku!! Sango!!! You two are too damn old to be playing a snowball war!!!" Inuyasha shouted from the window. Kagome laughed standing next to him. Miroku looked up at him.

"Wanna say that to my face asshole?!!" Miroku challenged. Inuyasha began laughing.

"Miroku, I'mma kick your ass!"

"You talk a lot of shit but I don't see you doing anything!!" Miroku shouted with his arms out. Inuyasha closed the window.

"Baby, I'll be back, I have to hand this asshole his ass for a second." He said putting on his boots.

"Wait." Kagome ran to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of red gloves. "I was waiting until you went outside before giving them too you. I made them so enjoy." Inuyasha stared at them in shocked. He then looked at them.

"You made them? You mean you sat down and made these from scratch?" She nodded her head. He smiled and kissed her lips. "Thanks babe, I love them and now I know I will conquer all." He smiled and grabbed his coat before running out the door. Kagome laughed and watched from out the window as Inuyasha threw Miroku down to the snow. Souta, Kohaku and Sango all ganged on them. She giggled. It was good to Souta having a good time usually for Christmas he wouldn't crack a smile. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were all definitely good people. She was also excited about the New Year's Eve party.

* * *

I just want to wish everyone Merry Christmas and thanks for all the reviews. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

New Year's Bash

Kagome turned the curling iron off and fixed her curly hair. She looked into her closet and crossed her arms. She had no idea what she was going to wear. Rin knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." Kagome replied. Rin opened the door and smiled.

"Hey listen Kags, I'm not coming home tonight. Sesshoumaru and I are renting a small house for the next two nights. So the place is yours, we had our sex talk so I'm not worrying about that." She smiled as Kagome blushed. "But I will say please make sure you guys are responsible. I don't know if you drink but I know Inuyasha does. I have tons of booze here so if he wants to get drunk tell him to come here and knock it out. I rather him get drunk and sleep here than to be out drunk and trying to get you guys home. Ya know?" Kagome nodded. Rin then clapped her hands. "Great so since that was settled perfectly, I'll be going." She kissed Kagome's cheek. "Have fun."

"You too."

"Oh I will." She winked at her younger cousin and left. Kagome went into her closet and pulled out a black and gold long sleeve dress that had small slits on the side and most of her was back exposed. She changed into the fitting dress and checked herself out in the mirror. She stared at herself and smiled.

"I hope he likes this." She grabbed a pair of three inch heels and walked back to the mirror. She was excited this was her first off school grounds party. She had been to many parties in her hometown but she was excited about the city. She knew the type of people Inuyasha hung with and his friends knew how to have fun.

* * *

Inuyasha tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Baby it's you sono itami mo itsu no hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo. You're the only one kangaezu ni kanjite. Karada goto furuwaseyou future is you." He sung with the song and pulled up to the apartment. He couldn't wait to see what Kagome had on. He zipped his red coat up and called her new cell phone that he got her.

"Hey are you downstairs?" She asked.

"Yes I am."

"Alright, I'll be down." She hung up the phone and quickly gathered everything. She locked the door and ran to the car. She got in and shivered zipping her coat up some. "It's freezing out there."

"It sure is. I can't wait till the summer." He leaned over and kissed her lips. He noticed her legs out and smiled. He knew what that meant. "You got on a skirt?" He asked rubbing her smoothing legs and kissing her neck.

"I have on a dress." She corrected him. He smiled and kissed her lips again.

"Hmmm all the better." He then began driving towards Kouga's house.

"Rin said you can stay at the house with me if you want. She's going somewhere with Sesshoumaru and she said she had some _booze_if we wanted it. She rather us drink at home than to drink and drive."

"I love Rin, she's so cool, her kids are gonna like her more than Sesshoumaru but I don't drink and drive anyway so I will be taking her up on her offer." He smiled. "Do you drink?"

"Never tried it." She admitted. He smiled at her.

"We're gonna get you drunk tonight."

"Why so you can have your way with me?" She questioned him.

"Would that be bad?" He questioned back. She began laughing and shrugged.

"I guess not."

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up to the big house that had many cars everywhere. He had to wonder if the cops were gonna stop the party. Last year four cop cars arrived to break up the party at Bankotsu's house so his mother banned him from having anymore parties at his house and the year before Miroku's house got tore up so his mother banned parties as well. He had to wonder what was going to happen this year and if his house would be available for next year or maybe Sango's would.

They took their coats off and entered the house. Busta Ryhmes Touch It was blasting from the DJ's speakers.

"Hey Inuyasha, hey Kagome." A schoolmate waved at them. They both waved at him as they passed through the crowd. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and made their way to the basement he knew his friends were down there.

Kagura pulled up to the big house that played loud music.

"I can't believe Kouga invited us." Yura said while fixing her hair. Kagura shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's just show our faces and leave." She said lighting a cigarette. Kikyo looked at the house. She had to wonder if Inuyasha was there most likely that girl Kagome was with him. She wasn't finished with that girl yet. Kikyo took her coat off.

"Let's go."

"You two go ahead, I'mma finish my cigarette." She said getting out the car. They both walked towards the house. Kagura blew smoke out her mouth and looked at the uninvited guest before her. "Can I help you?" She asked. Bankotsu laughed and leaned against her car while smoking a cigarette.

"You don't have to give me an attitude I was just giving you some company." He said.

"Don't think I haven't heard what you've been saying about me behind my back." She looked at him. He shrugged.

"I speak the truth."

"So you call me a whore and slut?"

"I called you a skank Yura is the whore and slut." He corrected her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"And Kikyo's the psycho." He smiled. She began laughing and shook her head.

"I agree with that one." She threw her cigarette out as Bankotsu walked over to her. He pressed his lips up against hers and she kissed him back.

"If I asked Kouga for a room would you come with me?" He asked. She stared at him and nodded her head. A smile came to his face. "Alright, I'mma go find Kouga and I'll call you in about twenty minutes."

"Ok." She smiled watching him walk off. He began laughing.

"Kouga you gotta give me forty bucks." He laughed to himself.

* * *

Sango stood next to Miroku and Kouga.

"You better hope nothing happens to your house." Miroku laughed. Kouga shook his head.

"Please don't jinx it next year we may have to go to either Inuyasha or Sango's house."

"Whatever." Sango took a sip of her juice as Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Inuyasha waved. Kagome smiled at everyone. Sango and Kagome hugged each other. Kouga crossed his arms.

"So you and Kagome are an item huh? A lot sure does happen over the break." He stated. Inuyasha smiled and popped his collar.

"Don't be jealous."

"Hardly."

"YO INUYASHA!!!! KAGOME!!!!" None other than Bankotsu shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd. He hugged Kagome really tightly rubbing her back. Inuyasha pulled him back.

"Hands off my lady man." Inuyasha warned him. He looked between the two.

"Your lady? Are you two together?" He asked. Inuyasha kissed her temple and nodded.

"Yes we are."

"Aww that's so sick." He said sarcastically making Inuyasha give him the finger. Bankotsu looked at Kouga. "Give me forty bucks and a room.

"Get the fuck outta here Kagura agreed?" Kouga exclaimed. Bankotsu nodded.

"She's in love with me I told you she would." He shrugged. Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked from curiosity. Kouga looked at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I invited Kagura here and Bankotsu said he can get her to sleep with him and I didn't think so because she basically knew all the shit he said about her not to mention their interesting history and he said he could so we betted forty bucks."

"And I won so give me my money bitch." Bankotsu held his hand out. Kouga laughed and gave him the forty bucks. Sango shook her head.

"Is everything a bet to you guys?" She asked. Kouga shrugged.

"Just the finer things in life, chicks are the easiest to bet on." He replied. Inuyasha felt a bit awkward and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"We're gonna go dance see ya later." He then quickly walked away. Sango raised her eyebrow looking at him.

"What's up with him?" She asked.

"Bad Karma." Bankotsu snickered as Miroku nudged him. Sango gave them a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Nothing, baby let's go dance." Miroku kissed her lips and dragged her to the dance floor leaving a shocked and confused Kouga.

"What the fuck happened during Christmas while they were in that cabin?" Bankotsu asked. Kouga shook his head.

"I'm just as lost as you." He replied.

* * *

Everyone had a good time dancing on the dance floor to Shiki No Uta by Minmi. Inuyasha smiled looking at Kagome. He noticed a lot of the girls were looking at her necklace that he got. By the time they got back to the school they were gonna be the new talk.

Kikyo and Yura walked around the dance floor. She then spotted Inuyasha and Kagome dancing with each other. She bit her bottom lip. This time it seemed different. They were definitely acting lovely dovey with each other. She knew they were dating by now. She growled just watching them pissed her off. She had to do something. She then grabbed a passing guy and dragged him to the dance floor.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and moved with her body. He loved the fact that she was a great dancer. Now he just had to hear her sing and he had all he needed. He noticed Kikyo dancing with some staring at them. He rolled his eyes. A part of him really wanted her to start with Kagome so she could kick her ass.

_"This time I won't hold her back if Kikyo starts with her." _ He smirked and kissed Kagome's neck running his hands over hips. He was feeding off Kikyo's anger. One thing he knew about Kikyo when she was jealous she always had to do something to the one she was jealous of.

He turned Kagome to face him and kissed her lips softly. He placed his hand on her round butt. Kikyo growled and continued dancing with the guy as she made her way closer and closer to Inuyasha and her target. She then bumped into Kagome's back making her fly into Inuyasha's chest. Kagome turned around to apologize until she saw Kikyo. She then knew it wasn't an accident or her fault.

"Gomen." Kikyo smirked at her. Kagome smirked back.

"No problem." She then stuck her foot out and Kikyo tripped over it falling on her face. Everyone on the dance floor burst out into laughter.

Miroku slapped his knee cracking up as Sango covered her mouth. Inuyasha started laughing. He didn't expect that one. Kikyo jumped up and pushed Kagome back. Instantly Kagome was on her. Sango ran over to the two and pulled Kagome off the girl. Inuyasha smiled he was waiting for someone to beat Kikyo's ass mainly since he couldn't do it.

"Kags cool it." Sango told her. Kagome sighed.

"I'm sick of her, she's always doing something. Stay the hell away from me!!!" She screamed at the girl who just picked herself up from the floor.

"Inuyasha is mine!!!" She screamed.

"It doesn't look like it to me!" Kagome screamed back. Kikyo then noticed the diamond necklace on Kagome's neck. She went to grab for it. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"That wouldn't be wise." He warned her dangerously. She snatched her arm from him.

"You don't love me do you?!!!" She cried.

"Hell no I don't! You cheated on me and stabbed me in the back. I would never date you again so fuck off me and leave me and Kagome alone. Next time I'll make sure no one pulls her off you." He walked over to Kagome and walked away with her. Kikyo looked around feeling embarrassed.

* * *

Takeda looked around. He had been calling Sango but she didn't return his call. He knew she would be here. He just wanted to find her and leave since he didn't like any of her friends.

Kouga passed by Takeda. He then looked confused and turned around only to see the boy walking through the crowd. He scratched his head.

"Did I invite him? Do I even talk to him?" He asked himself.

"Kouga-Kun!" Ayame threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Let's go to your room upstairs." She told him.

"Sure." He smiled and they left.

* * *

Miroku and Sango walked off the dance floor and sat together on the couch.

"Kagome is funny, she's so sweet and wholesome but a real beast if you piss her off."

"I know that's why I love her so much." Sango laughed. Miroku cupped her chin.

"How much do you love me?" He asked. She blushed a bit but smiled at him.

"More than I can measure." She said softly.

"Good answer." He kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. She moaned into the kiss and draped her leg over his. He rubbed her back as the kiss deepened. He loved her more than he could put into words. He was so glad he was getting a chance to prove to her just how much he loved her.

* * *

Takeda moaned and gave up. There could be a good chance she didn't come. She could be at her father's. He sat down on a couch and sighed deeply. He felt so miserable without her. He brought a promise ring and he wanted to give it to her. He really loved her more than a guy like Miroku could.

He looked next to him and spotted two teens making out. He rolled his eyes and decided it was time to go home. He got up and yawned.

"Miroku, stop your hands are getting frisky again." He heard the female with the familiar voice say.

"Gomen, gomen, your body is just so lovely." He laughed sheepishly. Takeda slowly turned around and saw Miroku all over Sango with her leg over his. His eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Sango!"

* * *

Please Review Review Review...I really luv Reviews Mucho Gracias 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Celebrate The New Year

"Sango!" He shouted. Sango and Miroku turned to see who called her name. Sango gasped when she saw Takeda and quickly got up standing in front of him.

"Takeda, what are you doing here? Did Kouga invite you? Do you even talk to Kouga?" She gave him a confused look.

"Of course I don't talk to him. I heard that he was having a New Year's party and I thought you would be here since you didn't return my calls." He replied. Miroku stood up.

"You know that's called trespassing right?" Miroku smiled. Takeda glared at him.

"You can shut the fuck up!" He snapped stepping towards him. Miroku stepped towards him also.

"Repeat that I dare you."

"Guys cut it out!" Sango yelled standing between them. Takeda grabbed her arm.

"Can I talk you?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"Fine." She said removing her arm from his grasps. Sango turned to Miroku. "Don't follow us." She told him sternly.

* * *

Bankotsu stood by the front door talking to a couple of girls. He didn't feel like meeting up with Kagura he didn't have enough condoms to block whatever disease she had. He noticed Takeda and Sango walk out the front door. He raised his eyebrow.

_"How the hell did he get here? Did Kouga invite him? Does Kouga even talk to him?"_ He thought to himself and shrugged concentrating back on his ladies.

* * *

"I don't understand it Sango. What I did do wrong?" He asked.

"Takeda, I'm sorry. I went about this the wrong way. I was gonna break up with you but I wanted to do it face to face. I never wanted you to find out like this." She told him honestly. He just scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You wanted to break up with me?"

"Yes, Takeda you're a nice guy in all but you're not for me." She told him. He stared at her.

"And a womanizer like Miroku is?"

"You don't know him the way I do."

"So you cheat on me and he's gonna cheat on you. You sure have a good choice in men." He spat venomously.

"Takeda stop it!" She yelled at him.

"No! You stop it! You're so full of shit! You were probably just stringing me along just so you can get back at Miroku for dating all the other girls!!!" He shouted. She instantly looked down. He raised his eyebrow. "Was that true?"

"Kinda." She whispered.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING BITCH?!!!!" He screamed making her jump back.

Bankotsu looked out the window and pulled out his cell. He then sent a text to Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the kitchen drinking juice. He gently poked her nose.

"I can't believe you jumped on Kikyo like that."

"She pissed me off." She shook her head. He began laughing. His cell phone then began buzzing. He opened it and saw the text message. He raised his eyebrow and closed his phone. He instantly walked out the kitchen with a serious look on his face. "Inuyasha what happened?!" She called after him and followed behind him.

* * *

Kouga unbutton Ayame's shirt and rubbed her large breasts. She moaned and giggled.

"Oh Kouga, I love your hands on me."

"My hands are usually called magical wanna see why?" He asked between kisses.

"Please don't keep me waiting." She replied. His phone began vibrating on his nightstand. He sighed deeply hoping it wasn't his parents. He grabbed the phone and looked at the text message. He raised his eyebrow.

"Ayame, wait right here. I'll be right back." He said putting on his shoes. She raised her eyebrow as he rushed out the door.

* * *

Miroku sighed in boredom. He just hoped Sango stuck to her word and didn't back down because lover boy began crying like a sissy. He finished his juice and moaned. He turned to the side and spotted two chicks on the couch making out. He looked away if it was any other day he would definitely try to intercede but he had Sango so no other girl mattered to him anymore.

_"Damn she's taking so long. And why she tell me not to follow?" _He growled. His cell phone began vibrating in his pocket. He pulled his cell phone out and looked at the text from Bankotsu.

_You need to get to the front of the house now. Takeda is getting in Sango's face and he just called her fucking bitch._

–_Bank_

Miroku quickly ran out the basement door.

* * *

Sango backed up some.

"Alright, Takeda, I get your point. I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you I promise." She told him.

"Fuck you! What are you Kikyo now? How many times did you let Miroku fuck you?!!"

Kids who were outside began looking at them.

"Fuck you Takeda! I'm nothing like that and you know it!" He got in her face.

"I think you're nothing but a stupid cunt, fuck you fucking slut. You wanna mess around with people's emotions huh?!!" He screamed out and slapped her out of anger. Bankotsu opened the front door staring at Takeda. He cracked his knuckles.

Miroku came from the side of her and saw Sango on the ground in the snow holding her cheek. He instantly knew what happened. He ran over to Takeda who saw him. He punched Miroku the face making him stumble a bit. Miroku then retaliated by punching him in the stomach.

Just then Kouga, Inuyasha and Kagome came out the front door.

Takeda fell into the snow and Miroku began pounding him out.

"You wanna act like you're not scared of me and you wanna throw you fucking black belt in people's faces!!! You fucking punch like a bitch and you are a bitch for you fucking putting your hands on her!!!!" He screamed out. Inuyasha, Kouga and Bankotsu decided to pull Miroku from him.

Sango covered her face and began crying. Kagome ran over to her and consoled her friend. She looked at Takeda and saw blood everywhere. She was in shocked. He seemed to be unconscious she never seen anyone fight like before.

"Let me go!!!" Miroku shouted as his three friends held him back. Everyone began emerging from the house.

"Miroku cool it! You wanna jail for killing him?!" Kouga shouted.

"Fuck yeah, he fucking slapped her like he's some man trying to prove a point. I'll fucking show him proving a point!!" "Miroku, I feel you but Sango wouldn't want that." Bankotsu told him. Miroku pushed past them and Inuyasha tackled him down in the snow. Miroku looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Let me fucking go!!!"

"Cool off." He shoved snow in Miroku's face. "You remember what you told me when I wanted to kill Naraku. You said don't lose your head and forget what the main objective is. You made your point for him hitting her now you have to go to her. She needs right now if she's your girl." He told him calmly and moved off him. Miroku took a deep breath and walked over to Sango. She looked up at him.

"Gomen-Nasi." He whispered and hugged her. She hugged him back and sobbed against his chest. Kagome stood up and wiped her eyes.

Inuyasha decided to do the civil thing and help Takeda up even though he really wanted to kick his ass. Takeda pushed away from Inuyasha and staggered to his car. He got in his car and drove away.

Shortly cop sirens were heard in the distances. Kouga sighed deeply.

"No more parties at my house."

"So Inuyasha we're at your house next year right?" Bankotsu smiled. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Keh, yeah right so you heathens can tear my shit up. My Dad would kick your asses." He told him.

* * *

Kouga closed the door and walked into the kitchen where his friends were standing. Ayame looked at Miroku and saw him holding a pack of ice to his swollen chin.

"Are you ok?" She asked him. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, he can throw a punch after all. I must've been so mad that I didn't feel it." Sango stood by him, he looked at her swollen cheek. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked gently caressing her cheek. She shook her head.

"I'm fine." She told him and smiled. He placed his hand on her waist and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Sango and I won't let anyone not even myself put their hands on you." She smiled at him and kissed his lips. Inuyasha leaned against the counter and shook his head.

"Another party killed." He looked at the time and saw it was 11:55pm.

Kouga went to the basement and grabbed a bottle of champagne.

"Just because everyone got kicked out doesn't mean we still can't bring in the New Years right?" He smiled and popped the bottle open. Bankotsu grabbed a huge cup.

"Fill it to the top." He said. Kouga sucked his teeth and grabbed a glass for everyone. He poured champagne.

"Let's find a channel to count to." He said taking Ayame's hand. They all walked into the living room and Kouga turned on his large flat screen TV. They decided to go with MTV and the count down began.

_FIVE….FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" They all shouted and took a sip of their drink. Kagome shook her head a bit. This was the first time she ever drank alcohol. Kouga kissed Ayame and looked at his friends.

"Happy New Years Guys now you ain't gotta go home but you gotta get the hell outta here. Ayame and I need to celebrate." He smiled. They all laughed. Bankotsu sat on the couch with the bottle of champagne.

"I'm gonna crash here mind if I call a girl over?" He looked at Kouga who shrugged.

"You got the basement. I'll see you guys over the break." He then went upstairs with Ayame while Bankotsu scrolled through his phone trying to decide who he should call.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome said bye to Miroku and Sango and they went their separate ways.

Kagome opened the door to Rin's apartment and instantly Inuyasha caught Kagome's lips laying her on the couch. Kagome moaned into the kiss as he raised her dress up some. He kissed her neck and rubbed her breasts.

"Hmm Inuyasha." She moaned.

Rin yawned walking into the kitchen with a robe on. She smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome and grabbed a bottle of hypnotic.

"I thought you weren't here." Inuyasha said feeling awkward. Rin shrugged.

"Change of plans so Sess and I are here. Don't us, we're gonna be having fun of our own." She giggled.

"Rin is that Inuyasha and Kagome being sexual again!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled from the room.

"Iie, their just being teenagers!!!! Happy New Years." She whispered to them and skipped back to her room closing the door. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Shall, we get some popcorn and watch a movie?" He asked sitting up. She giggled and nodded.

"Sounds great."

"I saw that Rin had the Men in Black. We're so watching that." He smiled happily. Kagome shook her head and kissed his lips.

"Happy New Years."

"Happy New Years."

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE I HOPE U ALL ENJOY UR NEW YEARS 


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Hi Everyone! I hope you had an awesome New Years I know I Sure Did LOL!!!! Once again thanks for all the support I'll be sure to put my all into this story even if it takes me forever you will not be disappointed**

**Well I'll Shut Up Now...Enjoy!! **

* * *

**LIME ALERT LIME ALERT N DO NOT FEAR A LEMON WILL COME BUT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HAVE THE LIME BEFORE THE LEMON**

* * *

I Love You?

Kagome sat on her bed and stared at her diary. She sighed deeply as she picked up her pen to write.

_A lot has happened since our eventful New Years Eve party. Takeda's grandmother tried pressing charges against Miroku for assault and mental damage. However charges were later dropped against Miroku and pressed against his mother once she tried fighting Takeda's grandmother LOL Miroku's mother is the greatest. The charges were dropped all together. However Takeda did get in trouble when Sango's mother pressed charges for assault against a female. He had to do fifty hours of community service around the school which Miroku and the boys don't make his job any easier. _

_Our mid terms are finally over. I believe I passed with high scores. I am worried though about Shippo-Kun, it's not that he didn't pass because I know he put a lot of time in. I just can't bear to think what type of work Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Bankotsu put Shippo through. Poor kid…_

_Other then that everything has been going well. Inuyasha is the perfect gentlemen sometimes I find it hard to believe that I found such a great guy. You always hear scary stories about city guys but he's so different. I've fallen in love with him already. I know it's so soon but I feel like we've been together for years. So much has happened in between us so how can I feel less? I would never tell him I love him though at least not yet. I don't want him thinking I'm some love junkie hell bent on finding prince charming. Well I should go I have school early tomorrow. Whoppie _

Kagome closed her diary and got in the bed. She stared at the wall next to her bed and placed her hand on it.

"I don't want to tell you that I love you, I don't want you to think any less of me. Now that we're dating I'm actually getting scared."

* * *

Next day in history class Miroku placed his feet on the desk and sucked his teeth. 

"What am I suppose to do for my eighteenth birthday? You all still going to be seventeen so you can't even do the things I wanna do." He looked at his friends.

"Nobody told you to be born in January." Kouga retorted.

"And no one told you to be so ugly. I bet every time your parents look at you they realized they should've used a condom."

"Oh shit." Inuyasha burst out laughing as Kagome covered her mouth laughing. Kouga looked at Miroku.

"You know what you and Stifler got in common?" Kouga smirked. Miroku glared at him.

"I'll fucking kill you if you say."

"Miroku's mom has it going on." Inuyasha sung from the back and Kouga began laughing.

"I hate you guys, you're going to hell." He sucked his teeth. Shippo looked up at Miroku.

"You're mad at them because they think you're mom is pretty?" He looked confused. Kouga leaned on Shippo's desk.

"You don't understand Shippo, his mom is hot. She's good enough to be a model."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see look." He opened his phone and began scrolling through pictures. Miroku stood up.

"What the fuck you have a picture of her in your phone?!!!" He shouted. Inuyasha held his side laughing. Shippo looked at the picture and his eyes widened.

"That's his mom?!" He exclaimed with rosy cheeks.

"Why are you blushing? You think she's eye candy?!" He snapped. Kagome shook her head and looked at the class and teacher who were staring at them. Only they would have a conversation in the middle of class and not care.

"Hey Kouga, send that picture to me." Inuyasha laughed

"Ok, hold on."

"Fuck you guys I swear!!!" Miroku growled.

* * *

Sango walked over to Miroku. He hugged and kissed her. 

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at his sour face. Kouga and Inuyasha laughed.

"We were cracking jokes about his mom all period so he's kinda sensitive." Kouga told her.

"Jokes like what?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Kouga took a picture of my mom with his camera phone and sent it to Inuyasha and he showed Shippo and Shippo began blushing." He pouted. Sango giggled and patted his cheek. He had always been sensitive about his mother.

"Guys leave him alone." She told him. "Anyway let's go to lunch."

* * *

Bankotsu walked over to Kagura and her friends. Kagura rolled her eyes and looked away from him. 

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"Believe it or not yeah I am." She snapped. He held his arms out.

"Ah come on, don't you know what happened. Miroku kicked Takeda's ass and the cops came. I had to help my friend out."

"Why did Miroku get into a fight?" Kikyo asked. Bankotsu held his hand out towards her.

"Eh, don't talk to trifling whores." He said quickly as she rolled her eyes.

"You always call me a whore." Yura snapped at him. Bankotsu looked at her.

"That's because you sucked my dick and Miroku's dick not to mention half of the football team hit that. Isn't that the definition of a whore?" He snapped looking at her. She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Thank you." He then took Kagura's hand. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes as he dragged her away. Yura scoffed.

"He's the biggest asshole of the school."

"What do you expect he hangs out with Inuyasha?" Kikyo mumbled.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she typed on the computer in the computer room. He looked around to see if there were any teachers around. He then kissed her neck and moved his hand between her legs. She nudged him away. 

"Inuyasha cut it out we're inside the school building." She whispered.

"There's no one in here with us right now, so let's take advantage of it and besides why do you think I came to the back corner of the room." He smiled. She looked at him as he kissed her lips. "Damn, I wish you wore a skirt or something."

"Keep dreaming its way beyond cold now." She told him. He laughed and buttoned her pants. "Inuyasha, don't." She whispered.

"You're only job is to keep a look out while I do my job." He said and moved his hand up her shirt. She moaned a bit trying to concentrate on her paper. He kissed her neck and nibbled her earlobe. She knew this was so bad but the thought of doing something like this in school was making her even hotter. At any moment they could get caught.

He pulled her bra down and began sucking on her breasts. She began moaning a bit and closed her eyes as he slips his hand down her pants. Instantly she opened her legs allowing him passage. His fingers moved inside her panties making her moaned some more.

"Oh god Inuyasha." She moaned and pushed her hips up some. She was starting to turn him on. He definitely liked the way she responding to his touch. He rubbed his fingers against her sensitivity and she squirmed in the seat. His other hand massaged her breast while he sucked on her neck. "Oh god Inuyasha." She moaned louder. She felt she was close to climax.

"You like that?" He whispered staring at her. She threw her head back and grinded her hips against his fingers. He bit back a moan the way she was moving her hips made him want to take her right here and now. Her muscles began to tighten and she moaned.

"Inuyasha, I love you." She slipped out. She then realized what she said and looked at him. She saw he was staring at her. She didn't know what to say.

Suddenly the door opened causing them both to jump.

"Ah this room is taken already. Hey Inuyasha, hey Kags." Bankotsu smiled. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked looking at Kagura who had her eyes on Kagome as she fixed her clothes that was obviously disheveled. Bankotsu shrugged.

"I just wanted to _talk_ to Kagura about some things but since y'all in here. I'll leave sorry for interrupting." He smiled and left. Kagura began laughing. She should tell Kikyo but she really didn't like Kikyo so she saw nothing.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who fixed her clothes and typing again.

"Kagome, don't be embarrassed." He told her softly. Her became redder and sighed deeply.

"So what do you expect me to be?" She snapped.

"You love me don't you?" He asked. She slowly looked at him and nodded.

"I do." She admitted. He placed his hand on her shoulders.

"So don't be ashamed about it." He then looked down before looking at her. "I love you too." He told her. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Don't flatter me, if you don't you don't have to say it back."

"Kagome, do I seem like to type of person to say something I don't mean?" He had to ask. She shook her head no. He cupped her face making her look into his amber eyes. "I love you and I mean it or else I wouldn't have bought you that expensive ass necklace." He smiled. She giggled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too babe." He kissed the back of her neck.

A teacher stuck her head in.

"Hey none of that in school." She said before leaving. They both started laughing.

"If only she came in five minutes ago." Inuyasha laughed and Kagome hit him.

Inuyasha stared at her.

_"I really do love her…I can't believe it when I did fall in love with her?"_


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Miroku's Birthday Surprise

Miroku moaned as he sat at the kitchen counter. Misako sighed deeply and shook her head.

"People are so stupid. I tell ya. Well, your father said he can't make it." She rolled her eyes. Miroku shrugged his shoulders as he ate hot dogs and fries.

"What do you expect? Even though you can go to his house and eat his wife's cooking there's no way she's coming here she's not open minded like you." He replied. She nodded her head and shrugged.

"Oh, now ask me if I care?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Do you care?" Miroku smiled. He loved his mother to death he now knew where he got his cut throat sarcasm from.

"Iie. So who's coming over?"

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Bankotsu and Sango." He answered. She nodded her head and placed her elbows on the counter with her hands on her cheeks. She smiled at him widely.

"You and Ms. Sango been very friendly lately."

"We're dating now." He told her. She giggled.

"Oh? And how many other girlfriends do you have on the side? Are you still talking to what's her name Shima? Or what about Koharu? She was pretty cute but very young." Miroku just shook his head as he took a sip of his juice.

"I love Sango Kaa-Chan, I won't hurt her which means I broke up with the others to be with her alone."

"I won't kick your ass for calling me mom because it's your birthday but I'm glad you found someone to love. I always knew you two would end up together when you've matured." She giggled. "Well I'm gonna take a shower and then get the cake and food. You don't mind we're having hero's for dinner do you?"

"Anything as long as it's not cooked by you." He smiled. She stuck her tongue at him and kissed his forehead.

"Happy Birthday honey."

"Arigato Kaa-Chan." She pinched his nose. "Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan!" He revised. She giggled and walked away. "Geez." He rubbed his nose. His cell phone began ringing. "Hey beautiful." He smiled.

"Konnichiwa Miroku. Happy Birthday." Sango said.

"Arigato babe, what's up what time you want to come over?"

"I mean it's up to you, whatever time you want to pick me up or do you want me to just catch a ride with Inu?"

"Nah, I'll get you. You want to come over now? I can get you before my Mom goes out."

"If it's alright with her."

"She won't mind, give me like twenty minutes."

"Ok." They both hung up. Miroku put his plate in the sink and ran upstairs. He stood by the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hai." His mother answered.

"Can I run and get Sango before you go out to the store?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have to watch my show before I go out anyway. So you better be here in thirty minutes."

"Gotcha." He ran into the bathroom in his room and took a quick shower. He looked in his closet to see what he wanted to wear. He grabbed a navy blue sweat suit and threw on the pants. He grabbed a white t shirt and placed it on. He sat on his bed and placed on his navy blue timberlands. He grabbed his cell and called Sango.

"Are you here already?"

"Nah, I'm about to leave in three minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting dressed right now."

"Ooh, what are you wearing?" He smiled. She sucked her teeth.

"I'm wearing clothes." She replied. He rolled his eyes.

"That would be your answer. Anyway I'm out I'll call you when I get to your house."

"Ok." They hung up. Miroku threw the jacket on and grabbed his coat. He ran to his mother's door.

"I need the keys!" He shouted.

"Come in." She told him. He opened the door and saw her on the bed sitting in her room and watching TV. She pointed to her nightstand not taking her eyes from the TV. He grabbed the keys.

"I'll be back."

"Twenty-five minutes." She told him. He nodded his head and left out the house. He hopped into the car and took off to Sango's house which was about five minutes from his. He could've walked but it was too cold.

* * *

He arrived at Sango's house and called her. 

"I'll be right out." She told him. He nodded his head. He was certainly hoping that he could get a little make out in while his mother was gone. A wide smile came across his face he was definitely looking forward to her moans.

* * *

Sango sat on the couch as Misako walked into the living room. 

"Hey Sango."

"Hi Misako-San."

"Misako-Chan." She corrected her. Sango laughed as she hugged the older woman. "Anyway, I'll be back, I have to get the cake, the food and some other things. Who is coming do you know Miroku told me but I forgot?"  
"I believe its just Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga and Bankotsu." She answered. She nodded her head.

"That's right he did tell me that. Ok, see ya in bit." She walked to the door as Miroku came from the kitchen with drinks in his hands. "See ya Miroku." She walked out the house. Miroku handed Sango a cup full of apple juice. He sat next to her and sighed out loud.

"Finally eighteen." He laughed. Sango looked at him.

"So now you can buy cigarettes and porn legally." She smiled.

"One, I don't smoke and two I don't buy porn, I record it off TV." She covered her mouth so she didn't spit her juice out. She then hit him.

"Pig."

"I know, I'm bad." He placed his water on the counter and moved closer to her. He looked at her outfit. She had on dark denim jeans with a pink long sleeve turtle neck that hugged her upper body and three inch black boots. "You haven't given me a kiss for my birthday yet." He said to her. She looked at him and finished her drink. She placed the cup on the table and pecked his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid his tongue in her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and rubbed his chest. She unzipped his jacket so she could get a better feel of his muscular chest. Miroku lift her shirt up some and placed his hands on her bare waist.

He laid her on her back and moved between her legs. He moved her turtle neck down some and kissed her neck.

"Miroku." She moaned rubbing his back. He kissed her lips rubbing her breasts.

The door bell rang. Miroku sighed deeply and got off Sango.

"Who the hell is that?" He growled. Sango sat up fixing her clothes. He went to the door and sighed deeply crossing his arms.

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Kouga asked.

"We were going to call but then we decided to just roll up on you." Bankotsu replied.

"And we thought now would be a great time since Sango told Kagome you were picking her up before we got here." Inuyasha added. Kagome looked at Miroku.

"I had no idea they were going to do that. If I knew I swear I wouldn't have told Inuyasha." She said to Miroku.

"Kagome, you just saved them from getting the door slammed in their faces. Then again." He pulled Kagome in and slammed the door. "I can have a threesome." He laughed out. Sango came out the living room.

"Hey Kags, what's going on?" She asked. Inuyasha opened the door and pushed Miroku out the way.

"Nothing, you're boyfriend is being a dildo." He said.

"Where's the cake?" Bankotsu asked looking around.

"My Mom went out to get it." He replied locking the door behind his friends. "You guys came together?"

"Of course, those broke fools ain't got a car. I couldn't even have a nice car ride with just me and my girl." Inuyasha shook his head.

"We made the car ride fun and you know it. Right Kagome?" Bankotsu asked her. She began laughing.

"It was interesting." She stated.

Miroku shook his head as they all entered the living room.

"What are we eating for dinner?" Kouga asked rubbing his stomach. Miroku sat on the couch.

"Heros." He replied.

"Where is your Mom I wanna hi to her?" Bankotsu smiled. Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango and Kagome all laughed.

"Don't fucking start." He snapped.

* * *

It wasn't long before his mother returned. She had Sango and Kagome help her in the kitchen as they prepared the food. 

Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Kouga followed Miroku into the kitchen. Bankotsu ran over to Misako and hugged her.

"How are you Misako-Chan?" He asked.

"I'm fine honey, how are you?"

"Great." He smiled widely. She giggled.

"You boys grew so much. You're all men now."

"I'm all man, I'll be legal in March." Bankotsu told her. Miroku sucked his teeth and jumped between him and his mother. She laughed and took her coat off instantly three pairs of eyes stuck to her.

She had on a black skirt that stopped a little before her knees, with a white button up shirt with a pink belt around her waist and black knee high boots. Inuyasha shook his head he had Kagome but he couldn't help it. Miroku's mother was gorgeous.

Sango rolled her eyes and turned to Kagome.

"Every guy's fantasy." She mumbled making Kagome laugh.

"So let's eat guys. I'm so hungry and we can talk." Misako said as she began handing out plates.

There was another knock on the door. Miroku raised his eyebrow looking at the door.

"Who's that?"

"I'll get it." Misako said walking to the door. Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

Shortly Misako entered the kitchen with a tall handsome bald guy. Sango and Kagome stared at him slack jawed. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at Kagome before looking at back at the guy. Miroku didn't like the look Sango gave him and looked at his mother.

"Who's that?" He asked. Misako smiled widely.

"Miroku, this is Kido Akiyama. Akiyama this is my son Miroku today he's eighteen years old." She introduced the two. Akiyama held his hand out towards the teen. Miroku stared at his hand before shaking it.

"It's nice to finally meet you Miroku." He said. Miroku slowly nodded his head and looked at his mother.

"It's funny how Akiyama hears about me but I hear nothing about him."

"I know what you're thinking Miroku but I didn't tell you for a reason. I just wanted to feel him out and see if I liked him and I do I like Akiyama a lot and I wanted him to meet you because you're special to me." She explained to him. He looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be back." He walked out the kitchen. It was obvious he wasn't happy about it.

"Maybe I should I leave." Akiyama told Misako. She shook her head no.

"No, just stay here, I'll go talk to him. Oh by the way these are his friends from high school, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Kouga, Kagome is Inuyasha's girlfriend and Sango is Miroku's girlfriend. So you guys can go head and eat if you want. I'll be right back." She quickly left out the kitchen and it became awkwardly silent.

Bankotsu grabbed a hero and a plate.

"So, Misako-Chan didn't leave us in an awkward situation." He said suddenly. Kagome and Sango looked at him in shock while Inuyasha shook his head. Kouga nudged him.

"Urase."

* * *

Misako went upstairs and found Miroku sitting on bed staring at the wall. She walked to the door frame. 

"Can I come in?" She asked softly. He shrugged.

"It's your house." He replied not looking at her. She sat next to him.

"Listen, Miroku, Akiyama is a great guy and I like him a lot that is why I wanted him to meet you on this day."

"How long you been dating him?"

"Six months." She whispered and looked down. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"So for six months you went behind my back and dated this guy?"

"Miroku, why are you getting so angry for? I never went behind your back and besides I'm the parent I don't have to report to you every time I wanna date someone." She snapped. He scoffed and stood up.

"You're the parent huh? Now all of a sudden you wanna be a parent. When I call you Mom you freak out on me!! My friends think you're hot!!! What is wrong with that picture?! Yes I have friends who have pretty mothers but my friends think you're hot! You act like you're my age!!!!!"

"Miroku lower your voice please." She said standing up. He turned and looked at her. She looked up at him and looked down. "Listen, Miroku, I know I made a lot of stupid choices in my life but do you blame me? I had you when I saw fifteen years old, I was a baby myself and to this day I still don't wanna grow up. But…but…" She looked down and sighed. "I can't explain for my actions and you have ever right to be pissed at me. You've met so many men I've dated and they all screwed us in the end so I don't blame you. That's why I took my time with this one. I didn't meet him and throw him in your face right away. I dated him for a while and then decided to let you meet him. Gomen-nasi if I ruined your day." She looked down. Miroku sighed deeply and hugged his mother.

"Kaa-Chan, I don't hate you, I love you more than anything and I just wanna see you happy and I just want my friends to stop calling you hot." She looked at him and laughed.

"Gomen."

"But I can't be mad I did get my good looks from you after all." He rubbed his chin.

"You sure did, ok you can call me mom." She told him. He smiled.

"I think I like Nee-Chan better. It suits you or at least until you turn forty." They both giggled and she pinched his cheek. "So let me reintroduce myself to Akiyama."

* * *

They went into the kitchen only to find everyone laughing and eating. Bankotsu looked at them. 

"We can't party without the birthday boy." He smiled. Miroku walked over to Akiyama and held his hand out.

"Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Miroku." The older man smiled and firmly shook his head.

"I'm Kido Akiyama." They both smiled. Misako sighed in relief. She was glad to see her son growing into a fine young man now all she had to was grow herself.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

The Perfect Gift

Inuyasha beeped the horn waiting for Miroku to come. He then looked at Kagome.

"So I was thinking we have dinner with my family because my mom isn't going to let me leave without spending some time with them on my birthday and then after that we can just find somewhere to go just the two of us." He told her. She nodded her head.

"Sounds good, what do you want for your birthday?" He smiled looking at her.

"You naked with a red bow on your head." She burst out laughing and nudged him.

"You would like that."

Miroku ran and jumped into the car.

"Let's be out."

"What took you so long?" He asked. Miroku sighed.

"I was just talking to Akiyama." He replied. Kagome smiled.

"You like him?"

"He's not a bad guy." He shrugged.

"He's funny as hell, when you and your mom were upstairs, Bankotsu was trying to be a smartass and he was like _So Misako-Chan didn't leave us in an awkward situation._" Miroku began laughing. "So we were like all oh shit I can't believe he just said that at time like this. Then Akiyama comes out of no where so says _No an awkward situation would be trying to steal the car keys from your parents and catch them having sex._" Miroku burst out laughing with Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head. "We fell into laughter. That dude is ok in my books."

"Yeah, he's nice." Miroku nodded. Inuyasha pulled up in front of Sango's house. She instantly came out the house and got in the car.

"Hey guys. Hey babe." She kissed his lips.

"I never thought I would live to see that scene." Inuyasha smiled.

"If you keep talking shit you won't live to see it again." Miroku snapped at him.

"You know if you want I can always pull over and you can walk your ass to school." Inuyasha retorted. Miroku smiled at him.

"I'm glad we're best friends." They all began laughing.

* * *

Inuyasha walked to his locker and Miroku and Kouga grabbed him holding his arms. He looked at them. 

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" He snapped. Bankotsu cracked his knuckles.

"What is it eighteen punches and one for good luck?" He smirked. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You jackasses better not!"

"Hold him tight." Bankotsu said. He balled his fist and punched Inuyasha in the gut eighteen times and used the last one to punch him really hard. Miroku and Kouga let him go.

"Let's get outta here." They all ran down the hall. Inuyasha grabbed his stomach.

"Fucking idiots, I'mma kill them when I catch them." He moaned and leaned against the locker. "Fuck that shit hurt. Assholes." He growled.

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked down the hallway going to their gym class. They spotted Inuyasha standing by the girls' locker room. 

"What's up?" Sango asked. He looked at her as he hugged Kagome.

"Have you seen your ass stupid boyfriend and his stupid ass friends?" He questioned looking annoyed. Sango shook her head no.

"I saw him last period why?"

"Him, Kouga and Bankotsu decided to give me my birthday punches and jumped me in the hall. So I'mma kick their asses when I see them." He told them. Sango and Kagome began laughing. Kagome hugged him.

"Aww." He kissed her temple.

"I know it hurts." He pouted. Sango punched him in the shoulder.

"Man up chump." She laughed. He sucked his teeth and nudged her.

"Anyway I'mma see if I can catch them in the gym locker. I'll see you guys in a little bit." He said and walked away. Sango shook her heads.

"I'm telling you Kags, guys never grow up. Ever." She said as Kagome laughed.

"Agreed."

* * *

Once the bell rang everyone came out the locker rooms waiting for the gym teacher's next instructions. The short bald man blew the whistle. 

"Alright, listen up we're gonna play dodge ball. Remember the rules, no crossing the white line, no hitting above the waist and Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku and Bankotsu no declaring war." He told the four seniors remembering last year's dodge ball event.He still had a bruise to prove what happened. "Alright, with that said split into two teams and have fun."

Sango smiled and crossed her arms. She looked at Kagome.

"Say Kags, I say we should use this opportunity to vent our frustrations against those we hate." She said. Instantly Kagome looked at Kikyo, Kagura and Yura who were on the opposite team looking bored. She smiled at Sango and gave her the thumbs up. They both began whispering.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha as he massaged the knot that was on top of his head.

"That was unnecessary." He told his childhood friend. Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at Kouga and Bankotsu who were also in pain.

"Next time you should remember my temper before pulling a stunt like that. Anyway are going to start this war or what?"

"We'll get in trouble again." Miroku smirked. Inuyasha chuckled.

"But it'll be worth it."

The gym teacher blew his whistle and everyone dashed to grab as many balls as they could. Inuyasha backup with four balls in his arms and Miroku stood next time him with three. Bankotsu and Kouga who had the same amount smiled.

"I DECLARE WAR!!!!" Bankotsu shouted and dodge balls were flying everywhere. The gym teacher blew his whistle.

"HEY CUT IT OUT YOU'RE NOT FOLLOWING THE RULES!!!!" He shouted but his shouts fell on deaf ears. A red dodge ball hit him in the head knocking him to the ground.

Kikyo scoffed as she looked around she hated gym with a passion. Kagome looked at her and smiled. She threw the ball at Kikyo with all she had. The ball flew at Kikyo and smacked into her chest making her fall back. The whole gym room froze and shortly everyone roared in laughter. Sango gave Kagome a high five.

"That was beautifully done Kagome." She giggled. Kagome smiled.

"I feel much better now." She replied. Kagura covered her mouth so she didn't laugh out. Yura shook her head and rolled her eyes.

_Ungraceful._ She thought as Kikyo got up.

Inuyasha smiled as him and Miroku threw balls at Kagura and Yura. They both gave them a dirty look before walking away with Kikyo.

The gym teacher regained his consciousness and blew the whistle nonstop.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! You four have violated the whole dodge ball rules. After you get changed go to the principles!!" He yelled.

Everyone roared in laughter. Kagome instantly had a worry look upon her face.

"Are they gonna get in trouble?" She asked Sango.

"Probably." She shrugged. "They did the same thing last year only it was worse. A lot of people went to the nurse's office after." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Those guys are retarded."

* * *

Myouga sat at his desk as he did his paperwork. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. He just wanted to go home. He was glad that the year was going by without a problem. A lot of people haven't been to the principle for the past couple of weeks so his work had been limited. 

There was a sudden knock on the door. He looked at his clock and saw it was eleven thirty he wasn't sure if he liked the knock.

"Come in." He replied. His secretary opened the door and bowed her head.

"Myouga-San 5th period's gym sensei Obarai Takashi has sent four of his students to your office for disrupting his class." He moaned and nodded.

"Send them in." He said. Shortly the famous quartet entered the room with smiles on their faces. He once again pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yamazaki Miroku, Asano Bankotsu, Kayashima Kouga and last but not least Sugashita Inuyasha." He stared at them. "What do I owe for this visit?" He questioned.

"Nothing so let bygones be bygones and let us go to our next class." Bankotsu smiled. He sighed.

"You played dodge ball didn't you?" He questioned. "What happened?"

Inuyasha stepped forward and looked the older pudgy man in the face.

"You see had happened was…" He trailed off causing his three friends to snicker. "Dodge was going well and then next thing I know it became out of control but since we were the troublemakers last year we were falsely accused this year. We're seniors we don't have time for petty games. Jii-Chan I'm about to eighteen in two more days I'm not here to play these games." He told him.

"I'm eighteen already Jii-Chan." Miroku said slowly raising his hand. Bankotsu bowed his head.

"Gomen-nasi." Kouga smiled.

"Gomen-nasi." They all bowed.

"Gomen-nasi." They said at once. Myouga moaned and nodded his head.

"Get out my office and stay outta trouble." He said waving his hand. They smiled and walked out the office laughing.

"That went so smoothly." Miroku laughed.

"Ass kissing his good but not really my style." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his head.

"Same here I'd rather just tell the old fart I started it and you guys continued it." Bankotsu shrugged placing his hands in his pockets.

"True…" Kouga trailed off. "But did you guys see Kagome wack Kikyo with the ball?" He asked and they all roared in laughter.

* * *

"That was so hilarious." Sango laughed as she and Kagome walked to the cafeteria. Kagome giggled a bit. "So have you decided what you're going to get Inuyasha for his birthday?" Kagome nodded. 

"I got him two Ecko Red outfits I know he's a fan of Ecko Red and also I'm planning on giving him my virginity." She said. Sango stopped and stared at her.

"Really?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"You know Sango, I've grown to love him and I want to have sex with him. I had a talk with Rin and she said if I love him follow my heart." She explained. Sango smiled and placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Make sure you tell me when you finished." She giggled. Kagome smiled. Just then they spotted Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu and Kouga walking toward them.

"Ready for lunch?" Miroku asked wrapping his arm around Sango. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"After that dodge ball event I'm dying for lunch." Sango replied. Bankotsu nudged Kagome.

"Ms. Mighty Throw damn near knocked the wind out of Kikyo." They all began laughing. Inuyasha hugged her and kissed her lips.

"This is why Kagome is my lady because she can hang with me." He smiled. She giggled and hugged him back.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up to Rin's apartment and looked at Kagome. 

"So this Saturday we're hanging out all day right?"

"Yeah." She nodded. He kissed her lips and she kissed him back.

"I'll call you when I get inside so we can plan some more."

"Alright." She kissed his lips and got out the car. She walked inside and sat on her bed. She had definitely gave it a lot of thought and this was what she wanted to do. She turned her stereo on and laid on her back staring at the ceiling. A nice slow steady beat came on which made her relax even more. Kagome closed her eyes and began listening to the song.

_Should I give you some,_

_That is the question and will it change the way you look at me?_

_I have been so afraid while you've been so patient,_

_My mother would have a fit if she could see._

_You made a good good girl do a bad bad thing_

_Although my mind is strong my body isn't listening, _

_See I know right from wrong but my heart won't speak_

_So should I stay a good good girl or do a bad bad thing?_

Kagome rolled on her stomach and began looking through the photo album she made while out here. She stared at the pictures she took with Inuyasha. They always looked like they had a great time. She had too ask herself when did she fall so deeply in love with him?_  
_

_I'm burning incenses and candles _

_And I planned perfectly_

_Now do you think you handle a massage from me yea?_

_Yes I know it's unexpected _

_But when loves takes control you feel naked._

_But I'm not afraid no more I just want you to walk through that door _

_and make a _

_Good good girl do a bad bad thing_

_Although my mind is strong my body isn't listening _

_See I know right from wrong but my heart won't speak_

_So should I stay a good good girl or do a bad bad thing?_

Kagome sat up and began scrolling through her phone. This song was opening so many emotions in her she didn't know if she could handle it. Everyone knew she was a good girl and everyone always said sex was a bad thing. She closed her eyes as she felt guilty for the thoughts she was having._  
_

_Kissing you, feeling you (that's not so bad)_

_Touching you, holding you (that's not so bad)_

_Wanting you like I do (that's not so bad)_

_I almost decided, I tried hard to fight it_

_I, I just might, I just might give it to you _

She smiled and thought about what Rin told her. She was in love with him and no matter what she wasn't going to regret her decision she wasn't going to be a virgin any longer and Inuyasha was going to be her first.

Almost if as on cue her cell phone began ringing. She smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey you home?" She said softly. Inuyasha plopped on his bed.

"Sure am. I'm so beat between those fools punching me all day and gym class I'm done." He moaned. Kagome laughed. "Ok so, let's get Saturday planned out any suggestions?" He began. Kagome paused for a moment as she felt her heart banging against her chest.

"Well Inuyasha, I've given it a lot of thought and…" She closed her eyes tightly. "I want to have sex with you on your birthday." She said. He sat on his bed mouth open. He sure wasn't expecting that to come out her mouth especially since they almost did it but were caught. After that they decided to take it slow but for her to say it now. He knew she was serious.

"Are you sure babe?" He whispered.

"Hai." She smiled even though she was literally shaking. "I don't just want to have sex I want to make love." She told him. A gentle smile came across his face.

"Leave it to me."

* * *

Is everyone enjoying? Oh no we're back at those two going to give it another shot. Personally if it was me I would always have that imagine of my cousin bursting through the door LOL Anyhoo Review tell me what y'all think thanks XOXO 


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**URGENT ALERT URGENT ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FINALLY A LEMON**

**A LEMON**

**IT'S KINDA TANGY YET SWEET **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

A Night to Remember

Inuyasha sighed deeply. He wanted to hurry up and get out his house. He had everything planned for him and Kagome. His father gave him five hundred bucks for his birthday and he spent half fixing up his parents' summer house not too far from them. He didn't want to take her to some trashy motel. He wanted this night to be special for her. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"So what are you guys going to do after dinner?" Izayoi asked looking between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"We're gonna go meet up with Miroku, Sango, Bank and Kouga and then chill." He replied shortly. Taisho sighed deeply.

"Chill?" What's do you mean exactly by chill? You kids come up with these slang terms. _We're gonna chill?_ That's not telling parents anything."

"It means we're gonna hang out." Inuyasha revised trying not to roll his eyes.

"That's still not meaning anything." He shrugged. "How about specifics?" He looked at his youngest son. Inuyasha sighed as Kagome giggled.

"We are going to the movies then we are going to the arcade and then after that we are going to Kouga's house to…chill." He smirked. Taisho cut his eye at him and Rin and Izayoi laughed as Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Whatever." He waved his hand.

"Otou-San, I tell you Inuyasha's going to the good for nothing one." Sesshoumaru told him ignoring Inuyasha's glare.

"That's not true jackass." Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha language." Izayoi reprimanded him.

"I just called him he donkey he is."

"So since you're eighteen have you thought about what college you wanna go to, where you see yourself in five years?"

"Of course not who would?" Inuyasha answered honestly.

"Well, Inuyasha it's time you think about what college you might wanna go to." Taisho told him. He moaned he really hated Sesshoumaru. He always brought up conversations he didn't want to have.

"The boy still got time he just turned eighteen." Rin stated trying to give Inuyasha a break.

"Arigato Rin."

"He doesn't have time. He graduates in June its February now. He should start looking at least it's not gonna take one two three just to get into a college. You have to make sure you get all the classes you need and room and board if you're staying on campus It's not as easy as it seems." Sesshoumaru told her. Inuyasha snorted.

"I'll have my answer by May is that ok?" He snapped. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Sure is, I guess you're not going anywhere special."

"Asshole." He muttered. Kagome giggled and then looked down at her plate. She had to wonder about college as well. She didn't know what college she wanted to go to and she didn't know if she was going to the same one as Inuyasha. She sighed deeply.

"Kaa-San Inuyasha just cursed again. I think he believes just because he's eighteen he's a full grown adult."

"Inuyasha please honey don't curse at the dinner table."

"I get in trouble for cursing shouldn't there be a penalty for snitching?" He snapped. Rin laughed.

"There is ever heard that saying Snitches get stitches." She burst out laughing. "The things people come up with are so golden." She giggled. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Yeah so are you on my side or what?" He asked. She blew a kiss at him.

"I'm always on your side baby." She winked at him. Inuyasha put his fork down.

"Gee thanks for the meal killer." He spat. She blew a kiss at him.

"Anytime Otouto-Kun. Ooh I like that Otouto-Kun." She giggled. "Get use to that nickname." She warned him.

_Hurry up with dinner already._ Inuyasha growled to him.

* * *

After dinner Inuyasha and Kagome left the house. 

"Damn, they piss me off. My father and brother do everything they can to annoy me. I wish had an older sister or something. Or better yet I wish I was older and Sesshoumaru was younger so I could kick his little ass all the time. I can't wait till that bastard is an old man so I can get my revenge. Just wait and see when that fucker's in a wheel chair I'm gonna push him in the middle of the street and watch in amusement."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. He began laughing.

"Gomen, he just pisses me off." He sighed and shook his head. "But anyway I won't let him get the best of me. Right now it's about you." He smiled looking at her. "I love the presents you got for me so now it's my turn to show you how much I appreciate them." He looked at her. She began blushing and smiled. He took her hand and kissed the back of. He knew after tonight everything was going to change and he only hoped for the better.

* * *

He took her hand and led her up the stairway of the empty house. She felt her heart smacking against her chest as they came closer and closer to their destination. 

He stopped at a door and looked at her. He saw the nervousness in her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek and opened the door. A sweet scent instantly hit her nose. She walked into the room and saw soft red lights. While candles were lit around the room, the huge king size bed was full of rose petals and covered by red satin sheets. She bit her bottom lip trying to stop herself from shaking. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek once again.

"I told you I was gonna go all out for you and this is exactly what I did." He rubbed the back of his head. "I know most seventeen year olds wouldn't go out their way to do this but you're special to me Kagome, you always had been." He placed his hands on her waist. She stared into his amber eyes and smiled.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say." She said looking down.

He hugged her and kissed her lips tenderly. She instantly felt herself melt in his arms. After some time he pulled back from the kiss.

"Just tell me that you love me like I love you." He looked down at her and grabbed her hands. "I've fallen for you and I just want to make you happy I never wanna see you cry...ever." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"I love you Inuyasha, I want you to be the one…" She trailed off feeling too embarrassed to say it. He smiled and kissed her lips again.

"You're gonna be my wife and I won't let anyone stop that." He reassured her. She nodded her head and leaned in to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely as he tasted every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She moaned into the kiss and her hands slid up his arms touching his hard biceps. He began kissing her neck with such intensity she began moaning.

"Inuyasha." She moaned. He walked her over to the bed and gently laid her down flat on her back. He kissed her neck and his hand rode up her shirt. She arched her back when his hand came into contact with her left breast. He kissed her collar bone and his other hand slid up her shirt caressing the right breast. She moaned out more from his touch. He removed the long sleeve shirt from her body and kissed her bare stomach. He stared at her as she twisted and turned from his touch.

He couldn't put his finger on it exactly but he knew he was in love with Kagome. He fell for her before he knew it but he knew he would be happy with her. He felt a bit ashamed that it took him so long to realize she's nothing like Kikyo and never will be. He had to make her first time special.

He removed her bra and his hands caressed her bare breasts. Kagome let out a loud moan. She felt her cheeks warm up, she felt embarrassed for shouting as loud as she did. Inuyasha smirked and put his lips next to her ear.

"That felt good?" He whispered massaging her breasts. She arched her back and nodded her head. He kissed her neck and his lips went to her left breast while still massaging her right one. She couldn't explain the feeling even if she had to. He switched to the other breast. This definitely felt different from any other time they had foreplay.

She moaned again as his hand slid down to her thigh. He gave her thigh a tight squeeze and lifted her skirt up. His hand grazed over her panties and she felt whatever fluid that was inside her release. He smiled from her reaction and removed her skirt. He began kissing her again and his fingers stroked her. She instantly closed her thighs from the feeling. He moved his lips and looked at her.

"Don't do that." He told her gently and removed her panties. Kagome felt self-conscious about being on his bed fully naked. He kissed her inner thighs and inserted a finger inside of her. Her eyes widened from the electric feeling that shot through her whole body and arched her back. He watched her movements and inserted another finger. She closed her eyes from the mixture of pleasure and pain. "Do you like it Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah." She moaned. He replaced his fingers with his lips and went to feast. "I-Inuyasha." She cried and bulked her hips up. He couldn't take the uncomfortable bulge in his jeans. He moved from her and took his shirt off giving her a fine view of his upper body. She ran her hands over his muscles. "Working out was good to you huh?" She giggled. He chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Not as good as you'll be to me." He whispered seductively causing her to shiver. He removed his pants and boxers. Her eyes widened and she felt her face about to explode from the heat she was feeling. She felt embarrassed about being on his bed naked but even more so after seeing him fully naked. It certainly brought back memories of Rin burst in the room.

Kagome gathered him in her mouth and began pleasure him. She felt she had to do something for him as well since it was his birthday. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly from the feeling of her mother.

"Damn Kagome." He moaned out. He moved from her he knew she was a virgin and he didn't want to bust too quickly from her tightness. "Are you ready?" He asked moving between her legs. She sucked in her breath and slowly nodded her head.

"Yes." She whispered. He kissed her lips and entered inside of her. She gripped his arms tightly as she kept her eyes shut. She moaned a bit as he pushed further into her. He had to keep himself under control, he wasn't a virgin himself but he couldn't remember that last time he had sex with one either. He pushed further into her and pain began to fill her body. She bit her bottom lip trying to ignore the pain and only feel the pleasure. He moaned out and pushed further into her. He felt the hymen that blocked his path and began pushing against it. He looked at her and kissed her lips as he pushed his way through. Kagome let out a small scream from the pain and began shivering. He stopped moving and kissed her gently while wiping her tears.

"Gomen-nasi." He said to her. She shook her head.

"It's not your fault." She told him. "Continue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded. He kissed her again and began thrusting into her gently. She moaned a bit trying to ignore the pain. She had to work on her walk before going home. She knew Rin would question her and even though she was comfortable with talking with Rin she knew her hyperactive older cousin would want details.

She hugged him close to her as he moved his hips against hers. She wrapped her legs around him and cried out in pleasure and pain. Her moans were making him go crazy as he began thrusting into her harder. Inuyasha felt his body freeze and he released himself within her. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it." He said feeling a bit embarrassed it just felt like heaven to him. He wasn't perfect either. She smiled and kissed his lips.

"I don't care, I'm just glad we got to share this together. I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome. I promise you, I won't hurt you." He smiled and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She had no doubts in her mind and she knew this night would always be remembered.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**ANOTHER LEMON ANOTHER LEMON ANOTHER LEMON **

**YOU'VE BEEN WARN**

* * *

Risk Takers

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his car during lunch period. He climbed in the back with Kagome and started kissing her neck.

"Inuyasha, are you sure we can't be seen?" Kagome asked looking out the window. Inuyasha rubbed her waist kissing the back of her neck.

"We've been through this no one can see us besides it's snowing out. But as far as the car rocking that I can't help you with." They laughed together he then started kissing her lips Kagome moaned into the kiss and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him pressing her heat into his. Inuyasha kissed her neck and unbutton her royal blue blouse. He snapped her bra and put her right breast into his mouth while playing with the other one. Kagome threw her head back and moaned out. Inuyasha switched to her other breast gently sucking on the other nipple teasing her a little. Kagome rubbed his shoulders moaning out loud. Inuyasha shifted over so Kagome could sit next to him her pants. He loved that she had on boots. He always dreamed of having sex with her with heels on. He sat down next to Kagome pulling her back on his lap he unbuckled his pants and she sat on him as he entered her they both let out a loud moan. She started rocking her hips against his he gripped her hips tightly pulling her into him and pushing up into her. She gripped his shoulders closing her eyes moaning out as loud as she could. Inuyasha kept his eyes on her getting more aroused by watching her. He licked his lips at her sexy facial expressions. Kagome put her head on his shoulder lightly running her nails over his back. Inuyasha pressed her chest into his pushing into her faster as he hugged her tightly. He felt her shaking he knew she was close he didn't get a chance to really please her for her first time. So he wanted to make up. He gripped her hips tightly grinding into her. Kagome called his name out and bit her lip as her muscles contracted around him. She felt her whole body lock on her. Inuyasha groaned out sucking on her neck as his vision got blurry for a moment. They both fell still breathing really hard. Kagome kissed his lips as Inuyasha deepened the kiss between. They pulled back from the kiss and looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you too baby." She hugged him.

"Move over for a second." He told her. She moved from his lap as they fixed their clothes. He went back into his glove department and pulled out a small box. He showed it to her. "I saw this and had to get it for you." He smiled as her face grew wide from surprise.

"Inuyasha." She laughed and opened the box revealing a small ring with a white gold band and a pink sapphire stone. "Oh my god I love it." She looked at him. He took the ring from the box and placed it on her right ring finger. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"When the time is right I'll move it to the left and you'll know what that would mean."

"Yes and I'll wait for that moment." She smiled and kissed his lips.

* * *

Sango laughed out and clapped her hands. 

"I'm so quick, you can't beat me in slap jack."

"One more round one more round damnmit. I'mma win this hand." Bankotsu exclaimed as Kouga dealt another hand.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the cafeteria hand and hand. Kouga looked up.

"You know I'm about tired of you two just leaving us."

"Yeah, Kagome I'm the only girl here I need some extra estrogen in this testosterone environment." Sango told her. Bankotsu sucked his teeth.

"Are you sure you wasn't born a dude or something you're fucking aggressive with this game." Bankotsu snapped.

"Are you sure you wasn't born a chick or something you're fucking soft with this game." She retorted as his face dropped.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!" Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku burst out laughing. Bankotsu rolled his sleeves and gathered the cards.

"Fuck this, it's between me and Sango put you're money on the table." He said holding a twenty. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"I'm ready when you are." She challenged. Miroku kissed her temple.

"Get him baby." Miroku cheered her on. Kagome laughed.

"Let's get some food." Inuyasha told her. "We'll be back."

"There they go again." Kouga exclaimed and they all began laughing.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room with Sango while they did their homework together. She felt a bit lonely since usually after school she always hung out with Inuyasha but his father was taking him to different colleges in the area to see if he liked any of them. 

"You know Kagome, I can't help but notice that beautiful ring on your finger." She smiled. Kagome blushed a bit and smiled.

"Inuyasha gave it to me while we were in the car."

"Hold on let me rock that song, _yes I'll rock your promise ring._" She sung off key on purpose. Kagome began laughing.

"That's exactly what went through my head when he gave it to me."

"I'm glad you two finally started going out. But that aside did you two have sex or what?" Sango asked bluntly. Kagome turned scarlet and she found her history textbook more interesting. "I'll take that as a yeah a couple of times actually right?"

"Yeah." She admitted. Sango smiled at her.

"Was it good?"

"It was great, well today and Sunday were but not Saturday as much since it was my first time and it was pretty painful."

"You guys had sex today?" Sango exclaimed. Kagome nodded her head and laughed. She ran her hand through her thick black hair.

"We did, once the bell rang he dragged me to his car."

"Oh come on, where was it in the backseat?" She moaned. Kagome began laughing. Sango shivered.

"I thought so I'mma have nightmares every time I go back there." Sango then looked at Kagome. "So you love him huh?"

"I do." She admitted.

"Are you gonna start taking birth control pills? They say it's twice as safe if you use a condom and take birth control. I'm not planning on having sex with Miroku anytime soon but I think I might just start taking them cause you never know." She giggled. Kagome froze and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"We didn't use a condom." She told her. Sango's eyes widened. Kagome giggled.

"It's fine though, even though it happens a lot what's the chance of you actually getting pregnant you know?" She said trying to convince herself to relax. Sango scoffed.

"One hundred friggin percent and especially if he bust in you and three days in a row. Sperms live in you for seventy two hours so times that by three days. That's seventy two hours for Saturday, Sunday and today Monday therefore you have exactly two hundred and sixteen hours before you're cleared. So some time in between those hours you could get pregnant." A/N:(Absolutely Horrible At Math if it's wrong pretend it's right LOL) Sango stated. She then saw Kagome's face. "Oops." She muttered. Kagome sighed deeply and shook her head.

"I'm not pregnant, I'm going to luck out and once that happens we'll be more careful."

"Yeah, I believe you won't get pregnant either." Sango reassured her friend. "But how you two forget to use condoms you're sure risk takers. It must've been that good." She giggled. Kagome sighed and threw a pillow at her.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

Hi everyone thank you for being extremely patient with me I began working on this new story that came to mind (Non Anime Related) but I will try my hardest to update when I can

* * *

Time's Up and Results Are In

Kagome circled the calendar and cursed under breath. She thought lightly of the situation and her estimated time limit was up. Last month her period was fine and now this month she was late. Kagome moaned and rubbed her head.

She sat on her bed as put her sneakers on. She had to hurry up Inuyasha was going to be her soon. She really didn't feel like going to school but she didn't want anyone to worry. She moaned again and sighed deeply.

Her cell phone began ringing. She answered the phone.

"Hey babe, I'll be out." She told him.

"Alright." They both hung up. Kagome grabbed her coat and backpack. She ran out the door and got in the car. Inuyasha kissed her and looked at her. "Are you ok? You don't look so good." He said pressing his hand against her forehead.

"No, I'm fine." She told him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." She nodded. He kissed her again.

"Alright." He began driving towards Miroku's house. Kagome looked out the window she really didn't feel good. She placed her hand to her stomach she felt like throwing up.

_Please don't let me be pregnant, please let this be a cold please._ She prayed herself. Inuyasha stared at her from the corner of his eye. She was definitely acting strangely.

* * *

The first bell rang and Bankotsu ran into the class. 

"I'm here sensei I didn't cut today. Aren't you proud of me?" He asked her. Kaede just sighed.

"Have a seat Asano." She told him. He smiled and sat down. Sango looked at Kagome who had her head down.

"Kags, are you alright?" She asked looking worried. Kagome nodded her but didn't pick her head. Her head was spinning she couldn't pick her head up even if she wanted to. Inuyasha looked at her and turned around to face her.

"Let me take you to the nurse's office." He whispered. She shook her head no.

"I'm fine." She told him and sat up rubbing her head.

"You don't look good Kagome." Miroku said feeling worried. She closed her eyes her head was starting to spin around.

"I'm gonna throw up." She said. Inuyasha stood up and looked at Kaede.

"Can I take Kagome to the nurse's office she doesn't look so good?" He asked. Kaede looked at Kagome and saw she didn't look so good.

"Hai." She nodded. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and they walked out the classroom. Sango stared after them and then looked down.

_She had her period last month so she can't be pregnant right?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the nurse's office. She looked up at them. 

"Is everything ok?" She asked her eyes then suddenly fell on Kagome.

"Bathroom." Kagome said quickly and ran into the bathroom to throw up. Inuyasha looked at the door feeling worried.

"Should I stay or go back to class?" He asked looking at her. The nurse nodded her head.

"You can go back to class." She told him standing up. "If you want you can come back after this period and check on her if she's not back."

"Alright." He slowly walked out the office. The nurse walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Are you alright Kagome?" She asked and slowly opened the door. Kagome slowly sat up and nodded her head.

"I'm fine." She told her.

"Here, let me help you on the bed." She walked over to Kagome and helped her over to the bed. Kagome sat down and rubbed her head. She did feel a bit better after throwing up. The nurse took her temperature. "Have you thrown up before today?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kagome nodded her head. The nurse nodded her head and removed the thermometer from her mouth.

"Well, you don't have a fever or anything. How often do you throw up?"

"Um…I threw up a couple of times last week after I ate something or when I woke up in the morning."

"Have you been feeling sick in the morning?" She asked crossing her arms. Kagome ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah or at night sometimes." She replied. The nurse nodded her head.

"I need you to be honest with me ok?" She replied softly. Kagome slowly nodded. "Are you sexually active?"

"No." Kagome wanted to kick herself but that was the first thing that came to her mind. The nurse nodded her head.

"Well, honey you don't have a fever and you're not sexually active so you being pregnant is out the question." She said as Kagome nervously nodded her head.

"Actually I feel much better. I probably ate something bad but after throwing up, it feels good." She said getting off the bed. Kagome nervously smiled and bowed her head. "Arigato." She said and walked out the nurse's office. The nurse sighed to herself and sat at the desk.

"Children can never be honest with adults."

* * *

Kagome placed her hand on her head as she walked back to class. She did feel a bit better after throwing up. She could've really ate something bad. She stood by the classroom and covered her face. How could she have been so careless? They should have definitely used a condom but the feeling and the passion between them made them forget. 

She took a deep breath and walked into the class. All eyes went on her she looked down and sat at her seat. Inuyasha quickly turned to her.

"You alright?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"I'm fine, I just needed to throw up that's all. I feel much better now." She smiled widely. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded their heads as Sango looked at her.

_She had her period so she can't be pregnant right?_ She thought again.

* * *

After school Inuyasha sat on the couch next to Kagome. She placed her forehead on her knees and moaned. She still didn't feel good. She didn't want Inuyasha to worry but she knew she couldn't fake it. 

"Kagome, what did the nurse say?" He asked sitting close to her.

"Inuyasha, I might be pregnant." She said to him. He looked at her.

"You can't be didn't you get your period in February?"

"I did but it's late this month and I feel uneasy." She told him.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I'm gonna take a pregnancy test just to be safe."

"Alright, let's go get one. I'll buy it, do you want me here or do you want to do it after I go home?" She looked down.

"Would you be mad if I wanted to do it by myself?" She whispered. He kissed her temple and hugged her.

"Not at all baby but promise me you'll tell me as soon as you find out."

"Alright, I promise." She told him. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Let's go to the store." They both got up and left out the apartment. Kagome sighed deeply she was definitely nervous.

* * *

Rin walked into the apartment after work. She kicked her shoes off and dropped to her knees. 

"I'm so tired." She moaned. She smelt some delicious smells hitting her nose. "Mmm that's just like Kag to cook some good food. But where is she? Kagome?" She called out and walked to Kagome's room. She saw Kagome sitting on the bed with her cell phone in her hands. "Hey Kaggie, what's going on? How was school?" She asked smiling widely. Kagome closed her eyes as tears poured from her eyes.

"How is that someone can be pregnant even though they got their period?" She asked not looking at Rin. Rin raised her eyebrow.

"Well, everyone is different, some women don't get their periods and others do. Don't ask me how it's weird, my mom told me that when she was pregnant with me she bled for four months before it stopped." Kagome looked at her and Rin's face dropped. She ran over to Kagome and sat down next to her. "What happened Kagome?"

"Kaa-Chan's gonna kill me." She cried. "I'm pregnant." She covered her face. Rin's eyes widened as she stared at Kagome. "I'm pregnant. We were careless and now I'm pregnant. I'm too scared to call him."

Rin sighed deeply and moaned.

"Damn…" She didn't even know what to say. "You guys were having sex without protection weren't you?"

"Rin, I'm so sorry. I know I'm your responsibility but I did my own decisions and I won't let you take the blame for what I did. I'm not sure if I'm even gonna keep it." She explained. She covered her face and began crying.

"Hey, listen to me." Rin placed her hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me Kagome." She whispered. "I'm not mad, I'm in shock right now that's all." She sighed. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Inuyasha brought the pregnancy test that has three in them." Kagome told Rin.

"And how many you took?"

"All three."

"Alright." Rin slowly stood up.

"I have to tell Inuyasha but I can't. I'm scared. He told me to call him but should I tell him tomorrow morning."

"Wait, don't say anything yet, let's take you to the doctor's and have them do it just to be safe you know?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded. Rin wiped her tears and pressed her forehead to hers.

"I'm not gonna let you go through this alone alright?"

"Yeah." She smiled and hugged tightly as she sobbed. Rin hugged her back and closed her eyes.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

Truthfully Speaking

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to come in the car. He had been worrying all night because she didn't call him. He didn't know whether to be mad or worried.

Kagome slowly walked towards the car and got in. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry I didn't call you last night. I ended up falling asleep. I'm so sorry." She apologized. Inuyasha kissed her lips.

"Are you are you not?"

"I didn't take it. After I got home I cooked dinner and just went to sleep." She said looking out the window. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Alright, are you taking it today?"

"I talked to Rin this morning and she said she'll take me to the doctor's. She's gonna pick me up after school." Inuyasha's eye widened.

"You told her?"

"She found the test. I forgot to hide it. Don't worry I asked her not to say anything to Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha rubbed his face.

"Damn, we gotta be a lot more careful after this."

"Yeah." She nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha walked to the main office to take the phone call from his mother.

"Why didn't you call my cell Kaa-San?"

"Because, you're in school and besides this is the most appropriate way of communicating." She told him. He sighed and nodded.

"Ok, what's up?"

"Your father just called me and said that after school he needs you to go to his office to help him. He's over loaded with work."

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ah come on, I have something I have to do."

"He said he will pay you. Call him after school and speak with him. I don't know why he didn't call you himself but that's your father." She shrugged. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess, alright I'll cal him later Kaa-San."

"Alright honey, enjoy the rest of your day."

"I will Kaa-San, love you."

"Love you too honey." They both hung up. Inuyasha moaned and walked out the main office.

He spotted Miroku, Bankotsu and Kouga walking together in the hall.

"How come you three aren't in class?"

"We're cutting." Bankotsu told him. Inuyasha laughed.

"What about you, you cutting wit us?" Kouga asked.

"My name was called on the loud speaker my next period sensei will know I'm here." He then shrugged. He couldn't concentrate anyway. "What the fuck, let's go."

* * *

Kagome zipped her jacket up some as she sat behind the bleachers. She couldn't go to class she couldn't concentrate. No matter where she went she knew she was pregnant. Her breasts were starting to swell and she been so fatigued. She knew she was pregnant. She placed her hands in her pockets of her jacket and stared at the sky. She just wanted to leave school already.

"You know what I'll just tell him I took it but to be sure Rin's gonna take me to the doctor." She placed her earphones on and closed her eyes. She needed to relax before she prepared for their intense conversation.

* * *

Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Miroku and Kouga sat on the bleachers and began laughing.

"I'm glad it's getting warm again. I'm fucking tired of sitting in that stink ass school." Bankotsu said while lighting a blunt.

"I hear ya." Miroku agreed. He then looked at Inuyasha who was staring straight ahead of him. "What's wrong Inu? You don't look so good."

"Aww did your honey bunny give her cold to you?" Kouga teased. Inuyasha sighed and held his hand out for Bankotsu's bunt. His three best friends stared at him in shock. He never smoked weed the last time he smoked was when Kikyo cheated on him. Bankotsu slowly handed it to him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha took a big puff before exhaling slowly. He sighed deeply.

"Kagome thinks she's pregnant." He said absently. His eyes widened and he looked at them as they stared at him.

"You two had sex?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"I totally forgot to tell you." He looked at them.

Kagome opened her eyes and pulled out her CD player from her pocket. She looked at it and saw the batteries died.

_Damnmit, I know I should've asked for an I-Pod that's gonna be my graduation request._ She sighed and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep.

"You had sex with her and didn't tell us?" Miroku exclaimed.

"I forgot." Inuyasha shrugged.

"How the hell did you forget, you don't forget having sex with a virgin Inuyasha." Kouga snapped. Kagome opened her eyes and looked above her. She saw Inuyasha, Kouga, Bankotsu and Miroku sitting on the bleachers. She hid herself and decided to listen. Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"I truly forgot."

"So you forgot about the three hundred bucks then?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha took another puff of the blunt and shook his head no. He handed it back to Bankotsu.

"Hell no, I didn't forget about the bet. You all said I had until Spring Back and we had sex on my birthday. I beat the deadline. Things just been on my mind." He said.

"I don't have the hundred on me right now so let's exchange tomorrow." Bankotsu told him. He nodded his head. Kouga nudged him.

"Damn Inu you are so nice, you managed to get her like you said you would." He smiled. Miroku nodded.

"I'll give it too you, you got some game. She went from shy country girl to a fun loving city babe."

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"I know." He laughed. _I love her so much but I can't tell them that. I'll spend the money on her I have to find out if she's pregnant or not._

Kagome's eyes widened in shock her body shaking. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She was a bet. A bet for three hundred that's all she was worth to him. She began putting everything together…piece by piece. From the time he first began talking to her all the smooth lines and during the New Year's party at Kouga's he got very nervous when they were talking about bet about girls.

Tears began falling from her eyes. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She placed her hood over head and walked from behind the bleachers. Four pair of eyes fell on her. She walked a bit but then slowly stopped. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. She slowly turned around to look at them and all their eyes went wide. She turned back around and walked away.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

Home

Inuyasha jumped from the bleachers and grabbed her arm.

"Kagome."

"Get off me!" She cried.

"Listen to me!"

"Go collect your fucking money you bastard!" She shouted.

"Kagome it's not what you think!" She pulled from his grip and ran back to the school. Inuyasha sighed deeply. "FUCK!!!!"

What was he going to do now?

* * *

The bell rang and Kagome walked down the hall with her head down. Her head was pounding, her heart was broken and she was lost. 

Sango spotted Kagome and ran to her.

"Hey Kagome, do you know where everyone is at? Where were you?" She questioned. She looked at Kagome. "Are you ok?" Kagome slowly looked at her.

"Did you know Sango?" She whispered. Sango raised her eyebrow.

"Did I know what?" She asked. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Did you know that Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu and Kouga placed a bet on me?"

"Say what?" Sango gasped as she felt her heart literally stop for a second. Kagome nodded her head.

"I heard them say they betted three hundred bucks-" She couldn't finish her sentence from the tears pouring from her eyes. Sango looked around and saw people looking at them. Sango took Kagome's hand and went to the find somewhere more private.

Kikyo walked down the hall with Yura. She spotted Kagome crying and Sango looking pissed off and shocked. She watched as Kagome and Sango walked away.

"I wonder what happened?" Yura whispered. Kikyo shrugged.

"I don't know let's follow. This could be the story of the school." She whispered and they began following the two girls.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around the hallways. He couldn't find Kagome anywhere. He knew she had to be here. Miroku ran over to him. 

"Did you find Sango?" He asked. Miroku shook his head.

"I called and texted her and I got nothing. Shit do you think Kagome told her?"

"Possibly." He answered. Miroku moaned.

"Ah damn Sango's gonna kill us and I hope she doesn't think she's a bet too." Inuyasha didn't say anything he just walked away.

_I have to fix this, I won't lose her._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat down in the back of the library. Kagome covered her eyes. No matter how hard she tried the tears wouldn't stop. Sango sighed deeply. Kikyo, Yura and Kagura snuck into the library and sat not too far from them. They were all quiet and waited for two to start talking. 

"Ok, so what happened?" Sango asked softly. Kagome took a deep breath.

"They placed a bet on me. Basically they said that they would give Inuyasha three hundred bucks if he could get me to sleep with him before Spring Break."

"No." Sango gasped. She nodded her head.

"Yep."

Kikyo, Yura and Kagura looked at each other in shocked.

_Heh, that's what that bitch gets for trying to take Inuyasha away from me. I knew he wouldn't fully give himself to her. Can't wait to spread the rumor. _ Kikyo thought smiling widely.

_Yes, I won't be known as the whore of the school no more. Now I can make fun of her._ Yura thought feeling better about herself.

_Those fucking assholes, I know I never cared for her but even she doesn't deserve that. I definitely know how it feels to be a bet._ Kagura looked down feeling bad.

"I'm pregnant Sango." Kagome whispered. Sango looked at her.

"You are?"

"I took three pregnancy tests and they all came out positive. Nee-Chan is gonna take me to the doctors to be sure but mostly likely I'm pregnant."

"What are you gonna do?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know yet." She replied. Kikyo began laughing. She began laughing so hard she moved from the behind the book shelf she was behind. Sango and Kagome looked at her.

"This is perfect. You're pregnant by a guy who felt you were only worth three hundred bucks." Kikyo placed her hand on the table. "I must say Kagome you are a great person. You came here in September and it's only February and you're pregnant. Good job."

"Shut the fuck up Kikyo, you're a fine one to talk. You were with your boyfriend and fucked some guy you didn't know for a long time in the janitor's office of the school. So you can't talk." Sango stood up. She was ready to jump down this bitch's throat at any moment. Kikyo crossed her arms.

"Say what you want about me." She then looked at Kagome. "At least I was never a bet." She smiled and walked away. Yura giggled and followed behind Kikyo. Kagura glared at the two she hung out with her. She then looked at Kagome who was shivering.

"Hey." She said softly. Kagome looked up at her. Kagura looked away from her. "Be happy you got three hundred bucks back in the 9th grade I was only worth thirty." She said and walked away before she cried. Kagome watched her leave the library.

"Fuck." She covered her face. Sango shook her head.

"I'm fucking bash Kikyo's head in if she says anything about this situation."

"Don't bother. I don't want you to get suspended." Kagome sighed. Sango looked at her. She then saw Miroku and Inuyasha walking past the library.

"I'll be right back don't move." Sango got up and left out the library. Kagome pulled out her cell phone. She gripped the phone in her hands. Inuyasha brought it for her, he brought her a diamond necklace, her got her a promise ring and he made her first time unforgettable. He went through all that just to get her to sleep with her. She shook her head and texted Rin.

"I don't know where she's at. I can't find her. Did she leave the school?" Miroku asked.

"There's no way she could've." Inuyasha growled. Miroku turned around and saw Sango.

"Sango, have you seen Kagome?" Miroku felt his body freeze from the glare he received. She then looked at Inuyasha and slapped him. He slowly grabbed his cheek. Tears swelled in Sango's eyes.

"You four are the biggest assholes ever, I can't believe you would do that to her. What did she ever do to you?!!" She yelled at them.

"Babe, calm down." Miroku told her.

"Am I bet too?" She spat.

"Sango, I know we fucked up big time. I never wanted it to be like this. Honestly speaking I forgot all about the bet. I truly love her, if I didn't I wouldn't have done everything I did." Inuyasha explained to her.

"She's pregnant and she's fell like the scum of the earth right now."

"She's pregnant?" He asked. She nodded. "Where is she?"

Kagome slowly walked out the library with her hands in her pockets. Sango turned and looked at her.

"Kagome." She whispered.

"I'm leaving early today. Rin's coming to pick me up."

"Are you pregnant?" Inuyasha asked her bluntly. She didn't bother looking at him.

"What do you care for?" She snapped and continued walking. Inuyasha growled and walked in front of her.

"I care because it's my child too."

"And what are you gonna spend you're little measly three hundred bucks to throw me a baby shower. Take that money and shove it up your ass." She then walked away. Inuyasha stood in his spot feeling shocked. He never seen her so angry, so hurt so miserable and it was all his fault. He did everything he promised her he wouldn't do only worse. He gripped his fists tightly. Sango didn't say anything she just followed Kagome to help her. Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"Why didn't you tell us you didn't want to do the bet anymore?"

"Why the fuck do you think I didn't tell you I slept with her when it happened? When I said she might be pregnant it was by accident. I was thinking out loud and you guys took it from there!" He snapped.

"Hey don't take it out on me, none of us knew she was there and maybe you should've been honest about your feelings. I don't know why you act like you can't tell us if you love someone or not. We're your best friends yeah we'll laugh and crack jokes on you but that's about it. Especially, why didn't you tell me how you felt about her?"

"Because…" Inuyasha trailed off. "When a lot of people found out how I felt about Kikyo our relationship got fucked up. I was just trying to do something different."

"If she's pregnant, she'll probably get an abortion." Miroku said he knew that would hurt his best friend but he had to get a dose of reality that Kagome probably didn't want anything to do with him not even his child. Inuyasha glared at him and walked away.

* * *

Kagome walked to her locker and everyone in the hall was staring at her. People began whispering and laughing. Kagome ignored the stares and the whispers. She didn't care what people thought. She wasn't a whore, she knew Inuyasha since September, they began dating in December and had sex in February. She went at a slower pace than probably most of the girls in the whole school. She opened her locker. 

"Kagome, if you ever need to talk tonight, please don't hesitate to call me." Sango said giving her a worried look. Kagome looked at her and smiled.

"I had my doubts about you at first when I heard of the bet but Sango you've been nothing but good to me since I walked into homeroom the first day of school. Thank you so much. I'll call you tonight and let you know what I'm going about the baby situation."

"Ok, great." Sango smiled. Kikyo passed by them.

"I guess someone's not graduating with us." She giggled. "Hey Yura, let's place a bet I bet you five bucks she has a defected child." She laughed as Yura joined her. Kagura's eyes widened. Sango growled and got ready to walk over to Kikyo but Kagome held her back. Sango looked at her.

"Kagome." Kagome didn't say anything and punched Kikyo in the face. Kikyo fell down and Kagome jumped on her pounding her out.

"Damn." Yura winced in pain for Kikyo. Kagura looked at her.

"Ain't she your best friend shouldn't you help her."

"Fuck no. Kagome can fight." Sango growled and punched Yura in the eye.

"Shut the fuck up you had comments too stupid bitch." She snapped. Kagura shook her head.

"I really need to carefully choose my friends." She mumbled to herself.

Shortly the security guards came and pulled Kagome from Kikyo. Rin ran over to the younger cousin and hugged her tightly.

"Calm down Kagome, I'm here. I'm here." She whispered. She was glad she came when she did.

"Take me home." Kagome sobbed.

"Alright, we're going home right now."

"No, back home, I want my mother." She broke down and fell to her knees. Sango turned and looked at her. Rin looked at Inuyasha who slowly up to the scene. She nodded her head.

"Let's go." She whispered.

* * *

I promise I will update as fast as I can please be patient and don't forget to REVIEW to let me kno what you think 


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update I've been so busy it was ridiculous LOL but I will try to update whenever I can. Don't worry I will finish this story I won't leave you hanging LOL so please enjoy and thank you for all the reviews

* * *

Despair

"Are you sure you don't want to bring any clothes with you?" Rin asked. Kagome shook her head no as she stared out the window. "Alright, do you wanna stay home for a while or do you wanna stay for good?"

"For good." She answered quickly. Rin gripped the steering wheel a bit.

"What happened?" She asked. Kagome didn't reply. "Did something happen between you and Inuyasha?" Once again Kagome didn't reply. "Kagome, I can't help if you don't talk to me."

"Gomen-nasi Onee-Chan but I don't wanna talk about it right now." She said softly. Rin looked at Kagome. She never seen Kagome like this she didn't know what to do in this sort of situation. She sighed. She figured it would be best if her mother handled it. Rin nodded her head.

"Gomen." She said and the rest of the ride was quiet.

* * *

Kyoko opened the door and Kagome instantly fell into her mother's arm sobbing. Without asking any questions Kyoko gently rubbed daughter's head and smiled. 

"Okaeri, my darling." She said holding her daughter tightly.

Kyoko closed the door to Kagome's room and walked downstairs where Rin was sitting on the couch looking spaced out. Kyoko handed her niece a cup of hot tea.

"Arigato Ba-San." Kyoko smiled and sat down.

"Why so formal all of a sudden?"

"Do you know?" She whispered. Kyoko sighed and crossed her arms.

"Of course I know, she's my only daughter and I know her inside and out. I know she's pregnant." She replied. Rin sighed and closed her eyes.

"I wanted to be the cool big sister, so I wasn't strict on her and I knew she wanted to have sex with him. I accidentally walked in on them the first time they were going to try. Sesshoumaru thought I should have reprimanded her but instead I told her it's all good if you love him go for it. And she went for it and now she's like this. This is all my fault." She put the cup on the coffee table and covered her face. "I'm not fit to be a parent." She cried. Kyoko sighed deeply and placed her hand on her niece's leg.

"We all make mistakes, we're not prefect. The only thing a parent can do is teach their children all that they know and once they reach adolescences you just have to hope that they follow everything that was taught to them. It's not your fault Kagome had sex with Inuyasha, if she really wanted to she would've had sex with him regardless if you knew or not. Just be thankful that she came to you and told you the problem that's when you know you put them in the right direction because they can talk to those who are close to them." She smiled. Rin looked at her aunt and sighed deeply. "It's not your fault." She told her again.

"What are you going to do? She's pregnant."

"It's going to be Kagome's decision, I'm her mother my only job right now is to support her and let her know I'm here for her. That's what any good mother would do."

Rin nodded her head. She slowly stood up.

"I should be going. I have work tomorrow…um tell Kagome I'll call her later."

"Alright, have a safe trip and call me to let me know you got home safely please."

"Hai." She hugged her aunt tightly before leaving.

* * *

Inuyasha laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt so miserable. He really hated himself. There was a knock on the door. Inuyasha turned his back towards the door. He didn't want anyone to see how red and puffy his eyes were. 

"Come in." He said in a low voice. The door crept opened and closed. Nothing was said. Inuyasha began to wonder who it was. He sat up and was face to face with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall by the door.

"What the fuck did you do to Kagome?"

"Let me go!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru slammed him against the wall again.

"What the fuck did you do to Kagome?" He asked again venomously. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"I won a bet." He said calmly.

"What was the bet?"

"I would get three hundred bucks if I fucked her before Spring Break!!!" Inuyasha yelled out. "Are you happy?!!" He spat. Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha.

"You won huh?" He asked looking at Inuyasha who nodded. Sesshoumaru growled and punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha fell back and Sesshoumaru jumped on top of him grabbing his collar. "DO YOU FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF?!! DO YOU FEEL LIKE A FUCKING MAN?!! THAT GIRL LOVED YOU WITH ALL HER HEART AND YOU JUST TORE HER UP!! SHE WENT BACK HOME AND DOESN'T WANT TO COME BACK!!! RIN IS DEVASTATED RIGHT NOW!!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!!!"

"I'm a fuck up." He said softly. Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother closely. His voice didn't sound right. Tears fell from Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm a fuck up! I fucked up big time!! I love her and I fucked her over! I'm a fuck up! I'm a good for nothing! Nothing ever goes right in my life and I'm just a natural born fuck up! She's probably gonna get an abortion and kill my child because she doesn't want a baby with a fuck up! She doesn't want a fuck up to raise a baby who might turn into a fuck up as well!! There I said it are you satisfied or do you wanna punch me until I'm fucking purple? Do whatever you I don't even care anymore." He said. Sesshoumaru slowly released his brother and got off him. At this point he knew Inuyasha was seriously grieving. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and sat down on the bed.

"I'm gonna call Rin over and you are gonna tell us everything that happened from start to finish, do you understand?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything he stared at the ceiling. He hated himself even more for letting tears fall in front of his brother.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room and hugged her teddy bear tightly. She wanted to have an abortion but at the same time she didn't. She closed her eyes tightly more tears fell from her eyes. 

There was a soft knock on the door. She wiped her tears away.

"Come in." She said. Souta walked into the room and forced a smile on his face.

"Okaeri Onee-Chan." He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're home, I missed you, it was lonely without you." He smiled at her. Kagome stared at him in shock. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just sit with me for a while." She requested. He smiled and sat down next to his older sister. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He laid his head on top of hers. He gripped his fist.

He didn't know what happened exactly but all he knew was it had something to do with Inuyasha.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

Small Note: I do not own the song called Love and I sung by Tamia. This is actually a really great song so I recommend it especially if you've had your heart broken…Well enjoy

Not Meant To Be

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he sat in front of Rin and Sesshoumaru. He really didn't want to go through this but he had no choice. He did feel bad because the usually happy go lucky Rin looked so devastated. This was the first time ever in his complete life that he felt like a dick.

"So are you honestly saying you didn't want the money?" Rin looked at him. He shook his head no.

"That's why I didn't tell them when we first slept together because I knew that they would act stupid. It was my fault for not properly telling them about my feelings. I just thought maybe I would take the money and spend it on her." He shrugged. He then placed his face in his hands. "I'm such an ass." He sighed deeply. Rin looked down before looking at Sesshoumaru.

"She's pregnant, I don't know what to do." She said. Inuyasha looked at her.

"She's pregnant? One hundred percent?" Rin nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"But the question is, is she gonna keep it?" Sesshoumaru asked out. Inuyasha moaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He damn well she wasn't going to keep the baby.

"Inuyasha." Rin called out to him. He slowly looked at her. "Do you really love Kagome?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have been crying like a frigging baby." He snapped with his cheeks turning red. Rin smiled softly.

"And that bet meant nothing?"

"Not anymore, everything I been telling her I meant from my heart. She's the first girl I've opened up to since Kikyo." Rin stared at him and then smiled.

"How are you gonna prove to her that bet meant nothing?"

"I'll think of something. I just need time to think." He said and left out Sesshoumaru's study. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru.

"What do you think?"

"He truly feels remorse he didn't even act like this with Kikyo. I think he really loves her."

"I think so too."

"But it's best we let them work it out."

"Hai." She nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his room and plopped on his bed. He grabbed the picture frame that was on his night stand. He looked at how happy he and Kagome looked. He really wanted her to keep the baby. He gripped his fist why was he so stupid? He really messed up. He should've told her about the bet and called it off. He couldn't understand himself. He promised not to maker her cry and he did, he promised to never hurt her and he did, he promised never to betray her and he did. He closed his eyes. He was at a lost. He really didn't know what to do anymore.

He got up and went on the computer. Maybe she was online if she didn't block him.

* * *

Kagome laughed at the message she just received from Sango. She then clasped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom throwing up. She really wasn't liking this too much. She didn't know how much longer she could take. She sat back down.

_KireiKag9487: I'm back_

_KawaiiSango68: Are you alright? _

_KireriKag9487: Yeah, just had to throw up again_

_KawaiiSango68: So you're keeping the baby?_

_KieriKag9487: Hai_

_KawaiiSango68: That's good._

_KieriKag9487:……How's Inuyasha?_

She couldn't understand why she still thought of him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop loving him and she couldn't hate him.

_KawaiiSango68: He just signed on._

Just as Sango wrote that, she was Inuyasha logging on. Her heart began racing.

_InuKami2787: Kagome, can you please talk to me?_

Kagome stared at the screen. She placed her hand on the keyboard and went to type. Her computer then shut off she gasped and jumped. She saw her knee pressed the off button. She moaned. That had "great" timing. She turned the computer back on and waited for it to load.

Once she logged back on Inuyasha was off. She looked down. Maybe it was better she wasn't really ready to speak with him anyway.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed deeply. He figured as much that she wouldn't talk to him. He stood up and left out the room. He really needed to clear his head. He called Miroku and asked him if he wanted to grab a bite to eat.

They arrived at the local dinner. Miroku stared at Inuyasha who stared at his food.

"She just signed off when you wrote her?" He asked as Inuyasha nodded.

"Yep."

"I understand how she feels in all but if she's carrying your kid she's gonna have to talk to you sooner or later. She just can't take the baby and forget about you." Miroku stated as he took a sip of his milkshake. Inuyasha sighed deeply and stared at his food. "But I mean if she's gonna act like that then you mind as well just forget it and let her contact you. You're just gonna be miserable so forget her for the time being" Miroku said as he ate his fries.

"I can't." Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"So stop sulking and try another strategy." He shrugged. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Easier said then done."

"Inuyasha, Miroku you guys are here too?" Bankotsu said as he and Kouga walked to their table. Instantly Inuyasha and Miroku moved over letting their friends sit.

"So how's everything with Kagome? Did she talk to you?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha simply shook his head no.

"Is she pregnant?" Bankotsu questioned. Inuyasha simply nodded his head. "That shit's going around the whole school like a wild fire. Everyone knows thanks to Kikyo and Yura." He rolled his eyes.

"I hate those bitches if I could slap the shit of them and get it away with it I would." Kouga replied.

"Agreed." They all added in. Kikyo and Yura walked up to the table and Kikyo smiled.

"No Kagome Inuyasha? What happened to your pregnant girl? Oh yeah." She snapped her fingers. "That's right you got dumped because you placed a bet on her. How mature?" She smirked. Yura giggled. Inuyasha gripped his fist.

"I've never hit a woman in my life but it's not too late to try." He warned her.

"Ooh kowaii." She giggled and they walked away.

Two girls from the looked at Inuyasha and began whispering.

"I heard that Kagome was pregnant and Inuyasha made her quit school." One girl stated. Her friend then gasped.

"That makes sense I haven't seen Kagome in school."

Three boys walked over to the girls.

"Really? I heard that Kagome dumped Inuyasha because he put a bet on her."

"Is that so, I heard that Inuyasha cheated on Kagome with Kikyo."

"No way, I heard that Kagome and Inuyasha got into a fight because she was pregnant but it was by Bankotsu."

Inuyasha sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose as loud whispers were heard around him. A sweat drop slid down the back of Bankotsu's head.

"How I get in the story?" He asked.

"The story sure did change didn't it?" Miroku asked looking confused as he heard his name being linked in the story as well.

Inuyasha slammed his palms on the table and stood.

"OI!!!!!" He shouted getting everyone's attention. "If you go to my high school let's set the record straight!!!" He shouted as he looked around. "Whatever you heard is not true. If it was said by Kikyo the school's whore it's not true. You better get your facts straight before you go listening to a bitch who just blabbles for the hell of it."

"That's not true!!" Kikyo stood up. "I heard Kagome tell Sango everything right Yura?" She looked at Yura who nodded.

"She did in the school's library."

Kagura walked into the diner and looked confused when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo glaring at each other.

"Kagura heard it too right? You heard Kagome telling Sango how was she pregnant and how Inuyasha placed a bet on her." Kikyo stared at her. Kagura raised her eyebrow and ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't ever remember hearing such a thing." She stated calmly and Kikyo and Yura's face dropped.

Bankotsu stood up.

"Our point exactly those girls are lying they just want to be center of attention."

"If it's not true then where is Kagome?" A boy asked.

"She went back to live her with mother. She needed help with Kagome's younger brother and grandfather." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at him and he winked. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Yeah and Kagome and I…are still together." He finished slowly. Everyone sucked their teeth in disappointment and went back to their normal conversation. "Thanks Kagura you saved my assed." Inuyasha sighed. She sat on Bankotsu's lap and smiled.

"I hate Kikyo and Yura ever since they did that I don't want to be around them anymore."

Kikyo walked over to Kagura.

"You lying bitch. You switching sides now?!!"

"Fuck you Kikyo you don't own me. I'm tired of following you. Go find another fucker." She snapped. Kikyo glared at her.

"You'll eat those words."

"If you touch my woman, I'll make you'll regret it." Bankotsu told her and smirked. "So will all the hoes please leave out the backdoor?"

They all began laughing and Kikyo went back to her table.

* * *

Kagome laid in her bed and sighed deeply. She didn't feel too good. She moaned and crawled up in the fetal position. Her stomach was aching and her head was throbbing. She closed her eyes and listened to the music that was playing on the stereo.

_Love has not been_

_That great of a friend to me, lately_

_Over and over, again and again_

_Love has proved that she is my enemy, my enemy_

_Repeating thoughts_

_Of the pain that it's caused_

_And the tears that I've cried is probably why..._

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she tried holding back the tears that threatened to be released. She bit her bottom lip and the tears began falling.

_Love and I are breaking up tonight_

_Love will go its way then I'm sure to find my..._

_Love, goodbye, but can you leave a trail behind_

She sat up and spotted the picture on her nightstand of her and Inuyasha. She grabbed the picture and stared at it.

_Because I know myself and I will change my mind_

_And want to love again_

_I really wish we were made to be_

_happy with our love in our life_

_To know that I have total control_

_Over being happy, happy_

_But reality is..._

_I cannot live without love_

_But I will try tonight_

She placed her hand on her stomach. They were going to have a baby and she was sitting her feeling sorry for herself. She moved her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

_Ohhh, love and I are breaking up tonight_

_Love will go its way and I'm sure to find my..._

_Love, goodbye, but can you leave a trail behind_

_Because I know myself and I will change my mind_

_And want to love again_

_Ohhh, love and I are breaking, we're breaking up._

_Love and I are breaking up tonight._

_Love will go its way and I'm sure to find my..._

_Love, goodbye, but can you leave a trail behind_

_Because I know I'll change my mind_

_And want to love again_

"I want to love again." She whispered. "I want to love you again Inuyasha." She closed her eyes. "I can't just forget about you." She opened her eyes and placed the picture back on the nightstand. She stood up and felt very dizzy. A sharp pain hit her lower abdominals and she dropped to her knees from the pain.

"Kagome, how are you feeling honey? I brought some tea." Her mother said as she opened the door. She gasped and dropped the cup as she ran to her daughter. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"It hurts." She cried and pressed her head against her mother chest.

"It hurts like how?" Her mother asked feeling uneasy.

"My stomach is cramping!!!" She cried out and screamed. Kyoko pulled Kagome up.

"We're going to the hospital."


	41. Chapter Forty

I wasn't going to put anymore songs in the story for a while but this song was sooooo perfect it just fit in with everything and it was either now or never. I don't own the song 'Cause I love You by Lenny Williams. It's an old song I first heard it in a movie I was watching and thought it was so romantic soooo if ya curious check it out...

I'll be quiet enjoy and don't forget to review I love the opinions

* * *

'Cause I Love You

Kagome stared out the window in a daze as her mother drove back from the hospital. Nether of them said anything. Kyoko glanced at her daughter and gripped the steering wheel. She didn't want to cry because she knew Kagome would break down if she did.

"I'm only seventeen." Kagome whispered breaking the silence. "I'm a high school student and the guy I was pregnant by broke my heart. I resented that child that was growing in me each and every minute. So why I do feel so empty and sad now that it's not here anymore. Why do I feel so sad because I'm not pregnant anymore?" She covered her face and sobbed. Kyoko sighed deeply.

"It's a normal feeling." She told her. "I had a miscarriage before." Kagome looked at her mother. "The only thing was I was five months." Kagome's eyes widened. "It was going to be a boy." Kyoko chuckled and wiped her tears away. "It was around the time your father and I got into a nasty fight and he walked out on me. I was devastated I cried and cried and cried and two weeks later, the miscarriage happened. The doctor told me that when a woman is in despair she is most likely to have a miscarriage." Kyoko looked at daughter as she stopped at a red light. Kagome looked down.

"So it's my fault the baby died?" She began feeling guilty.

"I never said that either. We can't control our emotions when something happens and it breaks our heart we can't help but cry, be angry, be withdrawn either way it's going to take a toll on your body. The only thing you need to do is be strong and find out where you wanna be."

Kagome closed her eyes.

"I don't know if I can forgive him." Kyoko smiled softly.

"Well it's your life and you can take however long you need to." She stated. Kagome smiled at her mother.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his room staring at the ceiling as his music played. He sucked his teeth and turned the radio off. He didn't want to hear music anymore. Everyone was in love and happy. Here he was miserable. He covered his eyes and moaned.There was a knock on his door. 

"Hai." He answered. The door opened and his mother walked inside.

"Are you busy honey?" She asked him. He sat up and shook his head no.

"No, why?"

"I need you to do me a big favor. Can you please go to the basement, organize your father's records and placed them in boxes? We need to make some room and there's records and discs and tapes everywhere."

"Sure." Inuyasha agreed. He needed to get his mind off Kagome for a moment. She smiled.

"Thank you so much."

* * *

He went to the basement and sighed when he saw all the records, discs and tapes. His father was definitely sloppy. He placed the CDs with the CDs, the tapes with the tapes and the records with the records. He laughed looking at the some the disco music. He couldn't picture his father ever wearing bellbottoms or having an afro and dancing to _Disco Inferno_ all night. He covered his mouth and fell out in laughter just picturing his father acting carefree. He fell back and bumped into a shelf records fell on him. 

"Aw fuck." He moaned and rubbed his head. "Talk about bad karma. Sorry old man it was a funny picture." He sighed and gathered the records. He began placing them in boxes. He spotted one that caught his eye. "Lenny Williams _'Cause I love you._ I don't think I heard this one. I've heard everything else." He stared at it. "Ah what the hell music makes shit go faster." He shrugged and placed the record in the record player. He was shocked that it still worked. The music began playing and Inuyasha continued putting the records away. He listened the music and the words began hitting him verse from verse. He stared at the wall as the words filled his ears. The song matched his exact situation and the song gave him a strategy.

He ran upstairs to download the song. This was all or nothing.

* * *

Kagome yawned and opened her eyes. She really needed that nap. She moaned and sat up. She placed her hand on her stomach. It has been three days since the miscarriage. The baby wasn't there anymore. There was no part of Inuyasha in her anymore. She closed her eyes tightly. 

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kagome replied as she placed her feet on the floor. Kyoko gave Kagome a package.

"This was sent for you on express mail." She stated. "Were you expecting anything?" Kagome slowly shook her head no. "I'm getting ready to make dinner do you want some?"

"Hai." She nodded. Kyoko kissed Kagome's forehead and walked out the room. Kagome stared at it. There was no name and the address was unknown to her. She raised her eyebrow and opened it. There was a CD case with a CD in it. She opened the CD case and there was nothing written on it. "What is this?" She asked out loud. She shrugged and placed it in her stereo.

She hit play and sat on the bed. A slow melody began playing from the tune she could tell it was an old song. She grabbed her pillow and listened to the nice melody.

_Girl, you know I love you  
No matter what you do  
And I hope you understand me  
Every word I say is true  
'Cause I love you_

_Baby, I'm thinkin' of you  
Tryin' to be more of a man for you  
And I don't have much riches  
But we gonna see it through  
'Cause I love you_

_oh...oh...oh..._

_Some men need lots of women  
For their passions to feel  
But I want only you, girl  
If it's in, if it's in, if it's in God's will  
'Cause I, 'cause I love you_

She gripped the pillow tightly and bit her bottom lip.

_I, I love you, baby  
With all my heart and soul  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I Love you  
I need you  
I want you  
I need you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh your love makes me grow stronger  
It keeps goin' on, oh, baby  
I'm glad I found you  
I just love to be around you, oh, baby  
You've been so good to me  
Oh, baby  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
_

She didn't need a name or address she knew who this was from and tears trailed down her eyes. As the song hit her in the heart.

_  
Hmm, hmm  
Hmm...hmm...mmm...  
You know  
One time things got so bad until  
I had to go to one of my friends and talk to him  
And I told him, I said, "You know  
I'm having problems with the woman that I love  
It seems that I call her on the phone and I just can't get her to answer  
And then I went to her house and I saw a car parked in the driveway  
I knocked on the door, but still my knocks went unanswered  
And then I went home and I-I watched television until television went off  
And then I played my records until I just didn't want to hear them anymore  
And finally I went to bed, but I found myself waking up a few hours later  
And the tears were running down my face"  
And my friend told me, he said, "Lenny,  
You just oughta forget about her"  
But I told my friend, I said, "You know  
Maybe you've never been in love like I've been in love  
And maybe you've never felt the things that I've felt"  
But this is what I told my friend  
I said, "You know, sometimes you get lonely  
You get lonely, you get lonely"  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
And I cry, I cry  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
And the tears would fill up in the wells  
In the wells of my eyes, aww baby  
And then it got so bad, it got so bad  
Till one time I thought I'd roll myself up in a big ol' ball and die_

She covered her eyes and sobbed. She had no idea this was how he felt. Everything she kept bottled up just poured out. She couldn't stop the tears now. She just wanted to be in his arms again.

_  
And then I met you, darlin'  
And you smiled at me  
Oh, oh, it was such a pretty smile, yes, it was  
And you reached out your hand  
You helped me (Helped), you helped me (Helped me), you helped, oh  
I'm glad, baby, I'm glad, baby  
Oh, oh, oh, baby, ey, ey, ey  
I won't ever leave you, baby  
I won't ever grieve you, baby  
I'm gonna love you, oh, oh, oh, baby  
I'm glad, I'm glad, baby  
Oh, oh, yeah, baby, oh, oh, oh  
I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, oh  
I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you  
I love you_

Kagome got off the bed and went to the bathroom. She washed her face. She was going to call him. She grabbed the phone and went to her room. The sun was starting to go down. She opened her curtains and stared at the sunset. She then looked down and her eyes widened. She spotted Inuyasha leaning against his car with his arms folded. Her heart stopped and she dropped the phone.

She ran downstairs.

"Kaa-Chan, I thought you told me the CD was express delivery?" She looked confused. Kyoko smiled.

"It got here quickly didn't it? You better hurry and decided where you want to be."

Kagome didn't say anything else and ran out the front door. Inuyasha looked up and his heart stopped when he saw Kagome standing in front of him. She panted heavily and just stared at him as he stared at her.

"Kagome I…I couldn't put into words how I felt and when I heard this song it was like this guy just expressed everything for me. I love you so much and I don't you feel like your worth three hundred bucks. You're more than that I could have all the money in the world but I would never have another girl that is as special to me as you are." He stated. She didn't anything and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I love you Inuyasha. I don't want anyone else but you." She said against his lips. He hugged her as tight as he could. He then loosened his grip.

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you. How's the baby?" He asked. She looked down and closed her eyes tightly. Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. He saw her trembling. He knew she got an abortion but he didn't blame her.

"I lost the baby." She cried. "I had a miscarriage." She whispered and tears poured from her eyes. His eyes widened.

"Was it my fault?" He asked feeling guilty. She shook her head and grabbed his hand pressing it against her cheek.

"No, it was mine for being such a weak caregiver." He hugged her tightly.

"No, that's not it either. We weren't ready for a baby yet but next time you're pregnant it's gonna be the right way. You're gonna be my wife and we're gonna be older and I will make sure each and every day you smile and laugh."

She looked at him and he gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her lips again. Kyoko walked out the house and they both looked at her.

"Why don't you get some rest Inuyasha and the both of you can leave tomorrow." Kagome looked at her mother.

"You're letting me go back?" She asked.

"Well, you did want to get your education in Tokyo did you not and from what I can see you're not done with school." She smiled. Inuyasha bowed at bended waist.

"Gomen-nasi I didn't mean for any of this to turn out the way it did."

"You're young, don't be so uptight. Mistakes happen." Kyoko smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon. Oh yeah and from on please use a condom or Kagome get birth control pills." She smiled and walked away. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and their faces both turned crimson red. They both then laughed.

_I lost the baby and I am sad that I missed a chance to be a parent but maybe it really wasn't our time. Next time...next time I will take better care of myself. _Kagome smiled.


	42. Chapter Forty One

I just have to say I've been on roll with these chapters I'm soo proud of myself and thank you all who love the story and been giving me reviews it encourages me to finish because I know people like it. So I'll try to keep up this pace with the chaps and don't 4get to review. Thanks

* * *

Inuyasha's Worse Nightmare

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into school and no one said anything. Kagome sighed deeply and rubbed her head.

"Ever since I've been back people just been staring at me."

"We're in high school, what can you expect?" He shrugged as they stopped at his locker.

"I'm not pregnant." She mumbled.

"I guess it's good the way things turned out because everyone was seriously waiting to see you return with a baby bump." He replied. She crossed her arms.

"Even so I would've been only four months by the time we graduated." She stated. He nodded his head.

"That's true." He shrugged and kissed her lips. "Anyway, I'm glad we're together again. I told everyone we were still together." He laughed sheepishly.

"Miroku told Sango and she told me." She smiled at him. He sighed deeply.

"That ass." Kagome giggled.

Sango and Miroku walked over to them. Inuyasha looked at them.

"So why was it that you didn't need a ride? Did you two take the bus or get a ride?" Inuyasha questioned. Miroku held up a pair of keys. "You're mom lent you the car?"

"Actually, my step-dad to be brought me a car." He smiled. Sango nodded her head.

"It's a nice car." She replied. Kagome clapped her hands.

"Congratulations." She giggled.

"That's right, now I don't have to waste my gas picking your asses up." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku gave him the finger.

"Fuck you pick that one up numb nut."

"You're the one sitting with blue balls." Inuyasha decided to hit where it hurt. Miroku growled.

"No seriously fuck you." He glared at his best friend and they both laughed. Sango and Kagome looked confused.

"They're both eighteen you would think they would be more mature." Sango sighed deeply as Kagome laughed.

* * *

They got to their homeroom as the bell rung and Kaede went to the close the door. Bankotsu who was trying to slip in got caught between the door and the doorframe. Inuyasha and Miroku roared in laughter. Sango and Kagome laughed as well. 

"Oh yeah that's really _Stealthing_ it Waldo." Miroku commented and the whole class laughed out.

Bankotsu sat at his desk.

"Fuck you can you even spell the word retard?"

"Sure…B…A…N…K…O…TSU, Retard. Is that right sensei?" He asked Kaede who just sighed deeply. Bankotsu laughed.

"That was a good one, I set myself up that one. I'll get you back… You're mom is hot."

"BANKOTSU I swear I'll...OH!!!" Miroku stood up and Inuyasha covered his mouth as he laughed out.

Kagome smiled she was so glad to be back. There was never going to be a class as lively as this one.

"Quiet down everyone. We have a new student who just transferred into this class…dear lord bless his soul." She sighed deeply. The door opened and the new student stepped inside the classroom. Instantly hearts appeared in the girls eyes. Bankotsu sucked his teeth.

"That blows it's a guy." He sighed deeply. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his heart literally stopped for ten seconds.

"Hello, my name is Yagami Hikaru, nice to meet you." He bowed his head. "I hope we can finish the rest of the school year as friends." He smiled as the girls swooned.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and saw that they were blushing as well.

He had pin straight flowing hair that was the color of onyx. It stopped at the middle of his back, his eyes were violet, and they held a lot of mystery to them. He was dressed in a short sleeve red shirt that showed his muscular arms and dark denim jeans with red and white sneakers.

"Who's this clown? Isn't he just the girl getter?" Miroku scoffed. "I say we mess with him right Inu? He looked at his friend who's face was pale. He raised his eyebrow. "Inu?" He called out. The boy named Hikaru walked over to Inuyasha and sat besides him.

"_H__isashiburi__itoko-san_." He whispered and looked straight ahead. Inuyasha growled but didn't say anything. Miroku raised his eyebrow.

* * *

After class, Kagome wrapped her arm Inuyasha's. 

"What's wrong you seem to be in a bad mood?" She asked looking concerned. He sighed deeply.

"Just waiting for my headache to go away." He mumbled.

"Does it have anything to do with that new kid?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as Sango opened her locker.

"He seems like the perfect student though." Sango replied.

"He's not." Inuyasha snapped and they all looked at him.

"Do you know him?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He's my-"

"Itoko-Chan how's it going?" Hikaru smiled widely walking over to them.

"Itoko?" Miroku exclaimed in shocked. Hikaru smiled and nodded his head.

'Hai, his mother is my father's baby sister. How mean you didn't tell your friends about me?" He asked wrapping his arm around Inuyasha.

"Why would I?" He snapped smacking his arm off.

"Kowaii as usual, you know Sesshoumaru acts the same towards my Onii-Chan."

"Whatever, why are you here?" Inuyasha glared at his family member. Hikaru cleared his throat.

"Oh, Oba-Chan didn't tell you I see, Katsuo and I will be living with you for a while so please me kind to us." He smiled and bowed his head.

"NANI?!!!" Inuyasha roared out. Just then his cell phone began vibrating. He looked and saw a text message from his brother.

_Fuck me, the fucking annoying twosome are living with us for a until Hikaru graduates hurry up and finish high school._

An extremely huge angry vein appeared on the back of Inuyasha's head and an aura of fire surrounded him as his eyes turned white. Kagome looked in shocked as Hikaru placed his hands to his cheeks.

"Kowaii! Itoko-San kowaii!!" He whined.

Sango closed her locker.

"He's pissed." She replied. Miroku crossed his arms and sighed.

"More like enraged."

Hikaru then looked at Kagome.

"Ohayo." He smiled.

"Ohayo." She greeted him. He placed his hand on the locker and ran his hand through his onyx color hair.

"I'm Yagami Hikaru."

"Higurashi Kagome."

The bell then rang. Hikaru grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Great Kagome-Chan show me to my next class will you?" He then waved at Inuyasha. "See ya." He then dragged Kagome down the hall.

Bankotsu and Kouga walked over to their friends and stopped short. Kouga hid behind Bankotsu.

"What's that evil aura I feel?"

"It's definitely coming from Inuyasha. Maybe we should visit him after the period."

"Sounds good." And they both ran away. Miroku placed his on Sango's shoulder.

"Well, Inuyasha don't try to kill anyone just remember family is family and we'll see you after you cool down because you're scaring the shit out of me."

"Me too." They both left.

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone.

"Kaa-San, I got a bone to pick with you." He mumbled as he stomped down the hall and people cleared a path for him.

* * *

During lunch, Kagome sighed deeply as she sat across from Sango. 

"He's in a lot of your classes?" She asked as Kagome nodded.

"In the class he's so quiet and polite but behind close doors he's exhausting." She moaned. Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu and Kouga walked over to them.

"You look much better Inuyasha." Sango smiled. He moaned as he sat next to Kagome.

"I'm drained. I hate that guy." He rubbed his head.

"Why he doesn't seem that bad of a person?" Sango shrugged.

"You don't understand ever since childhood he and Katsuo drove Sesshoumaru and I up the wall. They always competed with us who's better. Of course Sesshoumaru and I don't mind a little competition every now and then but they competed with everything, who can brush their hair faster, who can eat more, who can wash their dishes the fastest, who can piss my Dad off the most, who can sleep the longest, who can burp the loudest, who can get the prettier girl, who's taller, who's better looking and the list continues. Sesshoumaru and I returned from summer camp with them one year and we literally cried and begged our parents to just end our lives. And now they're living with us it's just gonna be hell. Sesshoumaru and I are going to jail I just know it."

"Itoko-Chan." Hikaru appeared behind Inuyasha and smiled. "Konnichiwa." He smiled. Inuyasha moaned and put his head down. He then looked at Kagome. "Kagome-Chan, konnichiwa."

"K-K-Konichiwa Hikaru-San." She smiled nervously. He then tapped her nose.

"Hikaru-Kun." He corrected her. She slowly nodded her head. He then looked around the table. "I believe I don't know everyone. I'm Hikaru, Inuyasha's younger cousin. Well I'm only six months younger, my birthday is August 2nd, I'm a Leo, Blood type B, I'm six foot one and I must say my dream is to be a model. I can be over the top sometimes and I can be a bit dramatic but I'm extra friendly and outgoing." He introduced himself. Inuyasha covered his face wishing that after the third count his cousin would disappear.

"Hello, I'm Sango it's nice to meet you." She smiled and bowed her head.

"Hey, I'm Miroku what's going on."

"Uh…I don't have a long lengthy introduction like that but um…hey I'm Bankotsu and um…I'm an Aries."

"What's up I'm Kouga I'm a Gemini." He shrugged.

"Oh we're giving out zodiac signs? My fault I'm an Aquarius." Miroku smiled.

"Really? So is Yashie-Kun." He smiled and Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"Yashie-Kun?" Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu, and Kouga looked at each other in shock. They all then burst out laughing. Kagome bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh.

Inuyasha slammed his palm on the table.

"I swear to kami above if you any of you repeat that I'm severing heads off of bodies." He threatened his friends.

"My Mom always called him that. She calls him Yashie-Kun and she calls Sesshoumaru Fluffy."

"What the fuck?" Bankotsu exclaimed. "What's fluffy about him?"

"When he was a kid he had really soft fluffy hair like a poodle so my Mom called him fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu and Kouga all roared into laughter.

"I guarantee you if you say that to him you'll be chopped into pieces." Inuyasha warned them. "Anyway why are you here?"

"I have lunch." He stated and sat next to Kagome. "I must say if I knew Tokyo had pretty girls like you I'd be here sooner." He smiled at her. Kagome laughed sheepishly and cleared her throat.

"She's not from Tokyo baka, she moved her at the beginning of the year and also she's-"

"Really is that so!!" He cut Inuyasha off and grabbed Kagome's hands. "I knew there was something special about you, so you know how it feels to be the new kid." He then hugged Kagome tightly. "Let us Joyce together and never be separated. Me and you." He smiled at her seductively and her eyes grew wide.

Inuyasha possessively grabbed Kagome pulling her against him and he glared at his cousin.

"Fuck off!" He growled. Hikaru titled his head to the side.

"She's your girlfriend?" He asked.

"HAI!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. Hikaru nodded his head. He then pulled out a rose and handed it to Sango.

"Beauty is not bound to only one person for I do also like brown haired beauties as well." He told her and Sango swooned with a crimson red face.

"HEY SANGO!!!" Miroku yelled at her and shook her shoulders. He then glared at Hikaru. "Don't just go turning on your charm to other people's girlfriends!" He yelled at him. Kouga moaned.

"If only I had charm like that." Bankotsu scratched his head.

"Where the hell did the rose from?" He asked feeling confused. _Does he know magic?_


	43. Chapter Forty Two

A/N: LMAOO i got ur comments about Hikaru and I was thinking the same thing as I created him but I think he's fun I love him as a character LOL...

* * *

Truth about Him

Inuyasha rubbed his head and yawned. He stretched and slowly sat up. He loved Saturdays a great day to sleep in. He stood up and walked over to the door. Some delicious food hit his nose and he knew his mother was making breakfast. He opened the door at the same Hikaru opened his. Inuyasha stared at the black haired boy who was standing in the room across from his.

"Hey neighbor did the delicious amour wake you up too?" He smiled. Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"Un." He nodded and proceeded down the steps. Hikaru followed him.

"So where are you going today? It's Saturday. Do you hang out with your friends on the weekend? I wanna go too."

Inuyasha stopped and looked at him.

"**WE** are going no where. **I'M** going on a date with my **GIRLFRIEND**." He stated and entered the kitchen.

"Ohayo Yashie-Kun." Hikaru's older brother Katsuo smiled as he sat across from Sesshoumaru who also looked physically drained.

"Un." He sat down next to his brother as Hikaru sat next to his.

Izayoi smiled as she set pancakes, waffles and French toast on the table.

"I'm so happy to see my nephews after so long. You guys gotten so big, I can't believe you're men now." She smiled sweetly. Katsuo took a sip of his tea and flipped through the newpaper.

"And Oba-San you've gotten more and more beautiful every time I see you, you look younger."

She giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Tsuo-Kun don't flatter me." She giggled again and began to sparkle.

Katsuo had short raven colored hair, his eyes were also violet that hid behind small frame glasses and he was a bit thinner than Sesshoumaru but the same height.

"So what do you have planned today?" She looked around the table.

"Nothing, I'll be sitting here watching TV and probably doing homework since Inuyasha has a date with his girlfriend. I don't want to play the third wheel." He sighed deeply. Inuyasha tensed if he slap his cousin one good time without getting in trouble he would.

"Aw, Inuyasha you're gonna leave your cousin behind. It's not everyday you get to see Hikaru-Kun." She said.

"I'll be seeing him everyday for the next four months." He spat. Izayoi pouted and gave him a disappointed look. He growled. His mother was so crazy about her nephews it drove him crazy.

"He can come." He growled.

"Oh no Itoko-San I don't want to impose." He held his hands up chest level.

"I insist." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, then it's settle." He smiled happily. Izayoi then looked at Sesshoumaru who was on third cup of coffee.

"And you honey?"

"Rin is bringing a friend and we're going on a double date so I need caffeine, lots and lots of caffeine." He stated as he chugged the coffee down.

"Great, I'm so happy that you all are getting along. Well, enjoy breakfast I gotta run." She smiled and skipped out the kitchen. Once she was gone they all glared at each other with electricity hitting each glare.

"Pancakes, Waffles, French Toast, Bacon, Eggs, and Sausage." Katsuo looked at the table and folded the newspaper.

"Who can eat more I wonder Onii-Chan." Hikaru smirked.

"Of course the Sugashita brothers can't keep up with us." He stated and the eating battle was on.

* * *

Inuyasha flushed the toilet and walked out the bathroom. He then slumped against the door and sat down. 

"Damnmit, why I did eat that much?" He moaned. He basically lost everything he ate. "If it's going to be like this for four months, I'm moving out." He moaned and ran back into the bathroom.

* * *

Kagome walked out the apartment and looked surprised when she saw Hikaru sitting the front seat. Inuyasha growled. 

"Get the back asshole!!" He yelled at his cousin.

"Ah alright." He pouted and got the car. He then hugged Kagome. "I missed you did you miss me?"

"Huh?" Was her only response, he laughed and got in the backseat. Kagome got in the car and Inuyasha pulled off.

"You don't mind retard coming with us do you? He suckered my mom into making me bring him along even though three is a crowd." He glared at his cousin through the visor mirror.

"I won't say a word, it'll be like I'm not even here. Watch." He replied.

Inuyasha stopped at a red light and leaned over to give Kagome a kiss. She blushed a bit but leaned over to him one as well.

"Wow, I never seen Yashie-Kun so affectionate. You weren't even like that with what's her name…Kikyo. Are you still dating her? I thought you two were together. It was really shocking when I saw you with someone else." He then covered his mouth. "Sorry, I'm not here." He whispered and looked out the window. However it was too late the mood was ruin.They both sighed deeply.

* * *

There was a carnival at the local university so they all decided to go. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand as they walked through the crowd. 

"Ooh cotton candy!! I love cotton candy." Hikaru pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha and dragged her to the cotton candy stand. Inuyasha slapped his forehead and followed them. "Let's go on a ride." Hikaru suggested as he ate his cotton candy.

"Hikaru, I think there's a petting zoo over there." Inuyasha said pointing behind him. Hikaru quickly turned around.

"Where, where?"

Inuyasha took that moment and kissed Kagome's lips. She looked at him and he winked at her. Hikaru then turned around.

"I don't see a petting zoo." He glared at Inuyasha who shrugged.

"My mistake."

They then continued to walk. Hikaru dragged them place to place.

"Let's go into the haunted house." He said and Inuyasha and Kagome were dragged off. The line for the haunted house was very long.

"This is gonna take up half our day if we stand here." Inuyasha stated as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Hikaru sighed deeply and looked disappointed. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll come back. Is there anywhere else you wanna go?" She asked. He looked at her and widely smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome stood with crimson red faces as Hikaru did the dance-dance revolution at the game arcade. 

"You had to ask didn't you?" Inuyasha moaned. Kagome sighed.

"I didn't know." She mumbled. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and kissed her lips gently. She hugged him back and returned the kiss.

Hikaru moaned as he lost. He turned and saw Kagome and Inuyasha kissing. He looked down and sighed deeply. He gathered his tickets and stood next to them.

"Excuse me showing PDA in public is prohibited." He said in a deep voice scaring the unsuspecting couple. He then began laughing and pointed at them. "Fooled ya. HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Asshole." Inuyasha muttered.

"Is that all the tickets you got?" Kagome gasped looking amazed. He nodded his head. He then gave them half the tickets.

"Go on the Ferris wheel. I won them for you two." He stated.

"Are you sure Hikaru-Kun? We can't just take them you worked up a sweat for them." Kagome said as she pulled out a napkin and wiped his forehead. He smiled and bowed his head.

"Arigatou, Kagome-Chan you are kind but this is my present to the both of you. I've kinda ruined your date so take some time alone. I'll be fine. I got dance-dance revolution." He smiled.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said softly seeing his cousin a bit differently. Hikaru smiled and waved at them as they walked away.

Kagome turned and looked at him and saw an extremely sad expression on his face.

* * *

Inuyasha held Kagome close to him and he kissed her tenderly. She moaned into the kiss and him tightly. He then kissed her neck. 

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. "Say, Inuyasha why are you so cold towards Hikaru-Kun?" She was curious. He sighed deeply and rubbed his head.

"He's always gotten on my nerves as kids and even till this day he still does. My Mom's brother owns this super big cooperation so he and Katsuo always got whatever they wanted. They're family is like super rich and they always threw in me and Sesshoumaru's faces how they got this and that and they did everything to piss us off. Bad blood just travels through the years I guess."

"I think he's lonely." Kagome said and he looked at her. "I mean if his brother is the same age as your brother then he's ten years older than Hikaru so he must feel very lonely without anyone to play with." Kagome stated. Inuyasha moaned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows."

"But this was very kind of him to win these tickets and give them to us so he can't be that bad of a person."

"Probably not."

"I know let's all go on the Ferris wheel together." She smiled. "That way we can all talk." Inuyasha smiled gently.

"I'll like that."

* * *

Hikaru stood by the lake and watched the ducks and swans swim with their families. He then spotted two swans huddled up together. 

"So you guys are in love too huh? At least you can be together." He smiled and threw breadcrumbs out in the water.

"So this is where you were." He turned around and saw Kagome and Inuyasha smiling at him.

"Ah, how was the ride?" He asked smiling.

"It was great." Kagome then held up more tickets. "We won some more tickets so we all could go on together." She smiled. He then looked at Inuyasha who nodded. He smiled.

"Arigatou." He smiled happily.

Kagome and Hikaru stepped into the ride and Inuyasha moved back.

"You guys ride, I'm gonna go do something." He stated and ran off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out and but then got in the ride. She sat across from Hikaru who was glued to the window.

"Beautiful." He whispered. She looked out the window.

"Yeah, I love the site you can see everything from way up top." She smiled.

"Oh I meant you." He smiled looking at her. Her face flustered and she looked at him. "To me there is nothing more beautiful than a woman in love." He stated and her face became redder.

"Y-You think so?" She asked.

"Hai." He smiled. He then looked out the window. "It's so sad that people judge who you love. It's like society has a right to tell you what to do and what not to do. My father is rich and so as his sons my brother and I must act a certain way because that type of society says so."

"Are you in love with someone Hikaru-Kun?" Kagome questioned. He smiled and his cheeks turned pink.

"You can that say."

"What kind of person?"

"Loving, caring, gentle, very very opinionated, easy to talk to, easy to be around and always very understanding." He looked down at his hands.

"And your father won't let you be with her?" He moaned.

"It's not that."

"Is it family status?"

"Iie." He closed his eyes and looked down

"She's not a bad person is she?" Kagoe asked.

"Iie."

"So why won't your father let you be with her?" She looked confused.

"Because, she's a he." He answered with smiling. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth.

"Gomen-nasi, I was so rude I didn't mean to call him a girl."

"It's alright, society expects you to be heterosexual so just automatically we assume that person is talking about the other sex." He replied.

"Your father knows?"

"Un and when he found out he flipped. He threatened to disown me, he threatened to throw me away, he threatened to take away everything I held dear and I was going to until Fumio-Kun told me not to. He begged me and told me not to throw my life away from him. He said that if love is meant to be then we will find each other but after that his family moved him away from me and we lost contact."

"So you don't know where he's at?"

"Iie." He sighed. "Onii-Chan got some information and told me that he might be in Tokyo and he said that if we stated we were staying with Izayoi Ba-Chan then our father would let us go. "

"He's in high school?" She asked. He nodded his head. "Fumio, Fumio, Fumio…" She crossed her arms and sighed. "I think there's someone in our school named Fumio. Is he a sixteen?" She asked and he nodded his head. "Kakeshi, Kakeshi Fumio?" She asked again looking confused and he gasped.

"HAI! HAI!!" He nodded getting excited.

"He's in my history class, he's very small for a guy and he's quiet."

"That's him. What does he look like now? Last time I saw him I was in the eighth grade."

"Um…" Kagome looked up. _I had no idea that was a boy. I thought Fumio-Chan was a very beautiful girl._ She thought to herself. "He has long red hair that stops at his waistline, his eyes are emerald green, he has pale skin and he usually wears clothes that either girls or boys can wear." She stated.

"Long hair huh?" He rubbed his chin. "He grew it out. I can't believe it. I wonder how that looks. How tall is he do you know?"

"Well, I'm five six so he must be at least five foot two or three."

"HA! He hasn't grown as much." He laughed and placed his hand to his forehead. He laughed so much tears fell from his eyes. "I thought I'd never see him again." He placed his hand over his eyes. "Thank goodness."

Kagome sat next to him and rubbed his back. No wonder why he had crazy charm against the girls and the guys couldn't stand him. He then grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou." He placed her hands to his forehead and closed his eyes. She smiled softly. He wiped his eyes as the ride was about to end. "Oh yeah Yashie-Kun doesn't know so let's keep it a secret ok?"

"Hai." She nodded and smiled.

They got off the ride and spotted Inuyasha waiting for them. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and smirked at Inuyasha.

"Thanks for giving us time alone Itoko-Chan, we really enjoyed it." He teased.

"What happened?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I don't kiss and tell right Kagome-Chan?" He smiled at her. She giggled and nodded.

"Right."

"Hey what's going on? After I made reservations at a restaurant for us this is how I'm thanked!!" He yelled out making Kagome and Hikaru laughed.


	44. Chapter Forty Three

A/N: Sry I wanted to upload this earlier but i started watching this anime called Nodame Cantabile, it's a really great anime if you love romance and beautiful music mixed with a lot of laughter you'll the love the show. I'm starting to read the manga now but I will keep the story going. Thanks for all the support and now on with the story

* * *

Forget Me Not

Kagome was excited she couldn't contain it. She had to tell Sango and Sango found the story so sweet. They had both vowed to make sure they're meeting was a success.

Kagome stood by her locker and waited for Hikaru. He ran over to her and panted.

"Sorry, it took me so long the girls in my class was hounding me down with questions." He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't understand it, I put the charm on a bit and the girls go crazy and they surround me."

"Well, you are good looking." Kagome told him. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you think so?"

"Hai."

"So, do you think Fumio-Chan would like the way I look?" He asked looking down.

"I guarantee it." She smiled and he nodded his head. He placed a breath mint in his mouth and took a deep breath. Sango ran over to Kagome and smiled at Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru-Kun."

"Hi Sango-Chan." He smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" She asked him. He nodded his head. She pulled some lint from his black button up shirt and fixed his collar.

"Ganbatte." They both said to him. He smiled as they walked to the classroom.

* * *

"Why do you think Kagome and Sango didn't want us to walk with them?" Miroku asked looking Inuyasha. 

"I have no idea. It's probably a girl thing." He shrugged looking at his notebook.

"So Shippo are you gonna miss us when we graduate?" Kouga asked the young freshmen who looked down.

"That's right just remember no matter who it is you'll never have Senpais like us." Miroku told him and patted his head. Shippo laughed and nodded his head.

"You guys will be back to visit like the other seniors do right?" He asked.

"Let's think?" Miroku looked up at the ceiling.

"Hell no." Inuyasha and Kouga said in unison and they all laughed.

* * *

Hikaru peeked into the classroom and spotted the small feminine boy in the back of the classroom. His face turned red and looked back at Sango and Kagome. 

"I can't, I'm scared."

"You love him don't you?" Kagome asked. He nodded his head.

"So go for it. You finally found him after all those years don't let anything separate you two." Sango encouraged him. He smiled and nodded his head. He then entered the classroom.

Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Why is your cousin in here?"

Inuyasha moaned and looked away he was hoping he wasn't here to embarrass him. When Hikaru didn't approach, he turned and looked at his cousin.

Hikaru walked over to Fumio's desk and bowed his head.

"Fumio-kun it's been a while." He smiled. Fumio's eyes widened in surprise and he stood up.

"Hikaru?" He whispered.

"Hai." They both stared at each other not saying anything. Fumio then closed his eyes and walked passed Hikaru. He left out the classroom-storming pass Kagome and Sango with a sour look on his face.

They looked at each other and looked into the classroom. Hikaru had his head down and gripped his fists. They ran over to him.

"What happened Hikaru-Kun?" Sango asked.

"Did you say anything?" Kagome asked. Hikaru chuckled and placed his hand to his forehead.

"I'm not surprised it ended like this. His father is just like mine so he probably wanted to forget about me." He sighed.

"NO!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed ignoring everyone around them. They then pulled him to side away from hearing range.

"If you love him you go for it." Sango told him.

"Exactly, if you don't give it your all you'll regret it. Inuyasha and I broke up for sometime he gave it his all to show me that he loved me."

"Miroku did the same, and you should be no different. Your fathers have no right to tell you who you should and should not love."

"Banzai. Banzai. Banzai." They exclaimed. He smiled at them and nodded his head.

"Arigatou." He kissed their foreheads and ran out the classroom. Inuyasha and Miroku stood up looking pissed.

"What's going on?" They both asked. Sango gasped.

"I have to go to my class let's meet up with Hikaru after."

"Hai." Kagome nodded and Sango left out the room. She walked over to her desk and spotted four piercing gazes at her.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I can't tell you." Kagome told him frankly.

"Why?" He pouted.

"We promised Hikaru to keep it a secret."

"He likes Fumio-Chan or something?" Kouga asked. "A lot of guys like her, she's a junior right? Man she's hot."

"Yeah, I tried talking to her last year but she gave me the cold shoulder." Miroku shrugged.

"She's so tiny, she's given me the eye before, but I like girls a little taller. I had no idea Hikaru knew her." Inuyasha stated. Kagome shook her head trying to hold her laugh. Shippo raised his eyebrow and looked at them.

"But Fumio is a boy." He stated and it became painfully silent. Kagome covered her mouth so she didn't burst out in laughter.

"It's time for class." Miroku looked forward.

"We had homework last night right?" Kouga asked pulling out his textbook.

"We have test tomorrow." Inuyasha and looked at his notebook.

"You guys didn't know?" Shippo asked looking confused.

"Hush, Shippo, learning history is the key to success." Kouga told him.

"Exactly, if you know what's best for you, you won't speak on _that_ matter anymore." Miroku replied.

"I'll be back, I'm going to throw up." Inuyasha got up and left out the room.

Kagome had to laugh, she also thought he was a girl when she first saw him. His face was so delicate, he didn't have the frame of a guy, and the way he dressed was unisex so it was in question.

* * *

Hikaru looked around the school. He then checked the school's courtyard and spotted Fumio sitting underneath a tree. He ran over to him and panted. Fumio looked up at him before looking away. 

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly.

"Sugashita Inuyasha is my cousin, I'm living with him and I heard that you were here so I came." He admitted. Fumio closed his eyes and stood up.

"Go back home." He snapped and Hikaru grabbed his arm. He gasped his arm was small and fragile. Fumio looked at him and Hikaru gasped when he saw tears running down his loves face.

"Why do you push me away? I've never stopped thinking about you from the moment you left, I never stopped, and I never will. I-I-I love you Fumio." Fumio looked down letting his hair fall in his face. "Do you hate me? Did you begin to hate me over the years?"

"Iie." He whispered. "I too never stopped thinking about Hika-Chan, I was devastated when my family moved and then you moved and we lost contact. I thought I would never see you again. And the fact that you never stopped looking for me or stopped loving me makes me very happy." He closed his eyes.

"So why are you pushing me away?"

"Because, my father found a girl he wants me to marry. It was announced three weeks ago. I don't want to of course, the thought of kissing a woman makes me ill but father wants me to bare an heir."

"So, we'll have a surrogate mother bare you an heir." Hikaru stated and Fumio looked up at him. "I love you and I won't let you get away from me ever again." He hugged him tightly. Fumio closed his eyes and hugged Hikaru back.

"I love you too Hika-Chan." They looked at each other and shared a kiss that they been waiting for, for years. Unknown to the couple seven pairs of eyes were watching.

"Something about this just seems wrong." Kouga stated.

"It's not wrong, love is love. You never know who'll end up loving." Kagome told him.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, pussy makes the world go around in my book." Bankotsu stated. The guys began laughing.

"You guys so are insensitive, I can't even begin to imagine the happiness they must be feeling right now. That's devotion." Sango stated.

"Why is it that all the good guys are either players or gay?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah." Kagome and Sango exclaimed.

"What the fuck you mean by yeah just what the hell do you think we are?" Miroku asked.

"There." Kagura replied and Kagome and Sango laughed out.

"Whatever, anyway, I'm outta here before I see something else I don't wanna see." Bankotsu stood up and stretched. "Let's go babe." He grabbed Kagura's hand and looked at Inuyasha. "Hope it don't run in the family." He smirked. Inuyasha gave him the finger.

"I'm outtie, gotta meet up with Ayame later." He waved and walked off. Miroku moaned and stood up.

"Well, as the girls said, you can't help who you love." He shrugged. "I'm just glad he got somebody and he ain't looking." Miroku shivered. "Ready Sango?"

"Yeah, see ya guys." She waved and they left leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

"He told you?"

"When we were on the Ferris wheel." She told him. He then snapped his fingers.

"No, wonder why you didn't care that he had his arms all over you because he don't want you." He smirked and she giggled.

"Are you mad?" She asked. He hugged her and kissed her lips.

"No, I'm just glad that he's happy. Hopefully he won't be annoying anymore. But I can't believe Fumio is a boy. He was checking me out last year." He told her. She looked at him.

"And you wasn't?"

"I was that's why I'm in shocked. I'm not gay." He defended himself. She laughed.

"I don't know…it runs in the family." She teased. He kissed her lips.

"I'll only turn gay if you get a sex change." He kissed neck and tickled her. She began laughing.


	45. Chapter Forty Four

She's My Girlfriend

"Here's the question of the day, just what the hell are we gonna do for Spring Break?" Bankotsu asked. He then looked at Kagura who was looking through brochures. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found a lot of something but it's expensive."

Miroku moaned.

"I can get money but not that much to go far."

"Same here." Kouga added in.

"So are we gonna have to stay here?" Sango pouted. "That's not how I expected to spend my senior spring break."

"And I know the beaches around here are gonna be crowed with people we know." Inuyasha stated.

"We been to those beaches so many times, I'm done with it." Sango waved her hand. Miroku nodded.

"Something new." Miroku added in.

Hikaru walked over to the table and waved.

"Hello friends, great afternoon isn't it?" He smiled widely. Kagura looked at him and chuckled.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"You have the face of someone in love." Sango giggled. Hikaru laughed and sat next to Kagome.

"I sure do."

"How was your date last night?" Kagome asked him. He nodded his head.

"It was heavenly. We couldn't keep our hands off each other." He stated. He then placed his hands on his cheeks. "OH I said something embarrassing." He exclaimed and the girls laughed with him while the boys' faces turned blue thinking of the imagines. "Anyway what are you guys doing?"

"We're looking for somewhere to go for Spring Break." Bankotsu replied.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be looking genius." Inuyasha snapped. He laughed and nodded.

"My Dad owns a beach house in Los Angeles." He stated and they all looked at him.

"No way." Kagura gasped.

"I tell no lie my friend and I can probably get my father to pay for our plan tickets as well."

"That would be so awesome, we would be the talk of the school if we went to LA for our spring break." Miroku stated. "I'm for it and it's free too."

"Well if Kagome and Kagura can go I'm sure I can too." Sango stated.

"However, there's one thing I need in order for this to work." He stated and they looked at him.

"What's that? We'll do anything." Kouga said he then paused. "Except for being your side lover or something." He replied. Hikaru burst out laughing and shook his head. He smirked and placed his hand under his chin as he stared at Kouga.

"So you wouldn't be my boyfriend for a plan ticket?" He smiled at Kouga who backed up.

"Inuyasha get your cousin he's turning on that weird charm again." Kouga said looking away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So what is it you need?" Sango asked.

"Well, my father won't pay for our tickets until he knows I'm not in love with Fumio anymore." He stated.

"So are you saying we can't go?" Bankotsu exclaimed. Hikaru held up his index finger.

"I'm not saying that, we can pretend. If I present him a girl that I'm dating and convince him I'm dating her than we'll be free to go." He smiled.

"That's a great idea." Kagura smiled as Sango and Kagome nodded.

"So I've chosen Kagome to be my pretend girlfriend." Hikaru stated. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him.

"Like hell you have." He snapped.

"Why not?" Hikaru pouted.

"You're sitting at a table with two other girls as well, why pick Kagome?!" He growled. Hikaru snapped his fingers.

"You're right." He then looked at Sango and Kagura but Miroku and Bankotsu blocked them.

"I think you should go with Kagome, after all you're closer to her since she's dating your cousin." Bankotsu stated.

"And also Kagome was your first choice and you should _always_ stick with your first choice." Miroku smiled. Inuyasha glared at them. Kagome nodded her head.

"I don't mind." She said and Inuyasha looked at her.

"You don't?" He asked.

"We'll just be pretending it's not like he really likes me." She stated. Inuyasha sighed deeply. She did have a point. He nodded his head.

"Fine."

"Can I tell you a secret Kagome-Chan?" Hikaru asked her. She looked at him and nodded. "If I was straight or bisexual you'd be my first pick for a woman." He smiled. She giggled and Inuyasha grabbed her glaring at his cousin. "Kowaii Itoko-San Kowaii!" He smiled and placed his hands to cheeks.

* * *

Rin held her stomach in laughter. Kagome felt her cheeks getting warmer and warmer. 

"Onee-Chan don't laugh." Kagome exclaimed.

"I can't help it. That's so funny." She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath as they ate dinner together.

"Is Katsuo-San homosexual as well?"

"Iie." Rin replied. "He saw my friend Naomi-Chan and he went into a frenzy over." She sighed and took a sip of her juice. "He's actuall a womanizer."

"I don't understand why Hikaru-Kun's father doesn't want him to be happy."

"It's not that he doesn't want him to be happy. He just doesn't want him to be gay." Rin then paused. "On second thought he doesn't want him to happy." She then began laughing and noticed Kagome's blank look. "You don't get it? Gay means happy and you said-" She sucked her teeth and waved her hand at her. "Only Sesshy understands my humor." She pouted and Kagome laughed.

"How are we gonna pull this off? We're having dinner at Hikaru's house and Kaa-San and Tou-San know I'm with Inuyasha."

"We all know he's gay." Rin stated. Kagome looked at her.

"Really?" Rin nodded her head.

"The first time I met him I spotted it and Hikaru-Kun talks openly with Kaa-San and Tou-San even though Tou-San doesn't care for his choice but he still doesn't disregard him." She shrugged. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Do you think one day he'll understand?"

"Who knows." Rin shrugged. "So shall we get you a nice dress so you can present yourself as Hikaru's girlfr-" She then broke into laughter.

"Onee-Chan that's not funny!"

* * *

Inuyasha crossed and looked pissed as he sat in the backseat of Sesshoumaru's car with Hikaru and Kagome. 

"Just remember if you guys wanna go to LA for your Spring Break don't blow their cover baka." Sesshoumaru said looking at his younger brother through the visor mirror.

"Why are you guys coming anyway? The only people who need to be there are, Kaa-San, Tou-San, Hikaru, Kagome and I along with Hitoshi-Ji-San and Jun-Oba-San." Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"Well, we wouldn't miss the opportunity to see you trying not to get angry." Rin giggled. "Hikaru, Kagome do you two remember what we practice?" She asked them.

"Hai." They both replied.

"What did you two practice?" Inuyasha looked at them.

"Don't tell him he has to wait like everyone else." Rin giggled. She knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

"Hikaru-Kun." Jun ran over to her youngest son and hugged him tightly. "How's Tokyo? Is Yashie-Kun treating you right?" 

"Hai." He smiled. She then turned to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"Yashie-Kun, you've gotten so big oh my and you're so handsome. Are you still single? If you need someone I got a younger cousin who needs someone as cute as you." She giggled at him.

"Chibi! Fluffy!!" She exclaimed and hugged them both. Kagome bit her bottom lip. Sesshoumaru's face was priceless as a cold sweat ran down the side of Rin's cheek. Hikaru's mother loved nicknames.

"Oba-San I'm a twenty-seven year old man I would appreciate it if you didn't call me Fluffy." He told her but she wasn't even listening to him since she was talking to Rin. He cleared his throat to hold in his angry.

Jun had waist length onyx color hair, her eyes were a beautiful crimson color, her skin was like porcelain, and she was very petite in both size and height.

"Hikaru-Kun, where's your girlfriend?" She asked suddenly. Hikaru grabbed Kagome's hand and Kagome bowed her head.

"It's an honor to meet you." Kagome smiled and Jun gasped. She turned to Hikaru.

"She's gorgeous Hikaru, you two make a very fine couple. I can't wait to see our grandchild."

Hikaru and Kagome instantly tensed from the heavy aura felt behind them. Hikaru laughed nervously.

"Kaa-San let's take things a step at a time."

"Nonsense Hikaru, you two will share a room tonight." She stated sternly. Kagome gasped and Hikaru rubbed the back of his head. He figured his parents wouldn't make it easy on them.

"NANI!!" Inuyasha growled out and Jun looked at him.

"Don't be jealous Yashie-Kun when you bring your girlfriend I'll let you share a room with her. Until then its Hikaru's turn so don't be selfish." She lectured him. Sesshoumaru and Rin smirked at Inuyasha as he counted to one hundred and said his ABCs backward.

* * *

Kagome gasped looking around the huge mansion. 

"You're home is beautiful." Kagome told Hikaru as they walked next one another.

"You think so I'm pretty much use this, so it's kinda nostalgic to me." He shrugged.

They entered the diner room where Hikaru's father and brother were sitting. Hitoshi stood up. He shook Taisho's hand and hugged Izayoi.

"It's good to see you Imouto-Chan." He stated. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Onii-San are you taking care of yourself?"

"Hai." He then looked at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "You've both grown well." He told them. "You two along with Katsuo are the epitome of men unlike the youngest of mine." He glared at Hikaru who looked down. "Anyway, Hikaru show me _your_ onna." He stated without any hesitation. Hikaru grabbed Kagome's hand and walked over to his father. Kagome felt nervous.

His father was a tall man standing six foot five, he had short raven color hair, his eyes were a cold violet color, and he seemed to be a very proper man. Anyone would feel nervous in his presence.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome bowed and smiled. He stared at Kagome. He then looked at Hikaru.

"She's not your woman." He stated bluntly and everyone froze.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked out.

"One, there is no way a girl of her beauty would wanna date a pansy like you and two I don't believe this girl is a virgin."

"Onii-San!" Izayoi exclaimed.

Kagome sighed deeply.

"It's true." Kagome whispered and Hitoshi raised his eyebrow. Kagome then hugged Hikaru tightly.

"I'm not a virgin because I knew Hikaru-Kun would be the one I'd end up with for the rest of my life so I gave myself to him." She closed her eyes. "You may feel it's shameful but if you love someone you'll do whatever your hearts tells you." She stared at him. He looked into her brown eyes as she stared into his violet eyes.

"That's right Otou-San, Kagome means the world to me." He hugged her tightly.

"Hito-Chan how can you say they don't love each other look at them. They look so happy and Hikaru is just as handsome so they fit." Jun told her husband.

"Hai, Onii-San Hikaru has never been this happy just look at his face." Izayoi chimed in. Hitoshi stared at them. He noticed Inuyasha who seemed upset about something. He raised his eyebrow and then smirked at them.

"Alright." He nodded his head. He then pointed at them. "I'll only accept this union if you two agree to get married at our chapel tonight." He stated out the blue. Inuyasha's eyes widened and Kagome along with Hikaru froze.

Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself.

_Typical of Oji-San._

Kagome looked at Rin and she gave Kagome the signal. Kagome placed the back her hand on her forehead and fainted.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. A damp towel cloth fell on her lap. She looked around and saw she was in a very beautiful room. Porcelain dolls were everywhere. She felt like a princess. She placed her feet on the soft carpet and rubbed the back of her head. 

"You better be glad I have quick reflexes or else you would be in pain." Hikaru smiled as he got off the chair he was sitting on. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Sorry, Rin told me that was to be used as an emergency. If something happened pretend to faint."

"Sly Rin." He sat on the bed and sighed.

"That father of mine."

"Do we still have to married?" She asked him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. I convinced Kaa-San and Oba-San to convince him to change his mind. It took some time but he finally called it off." He chuckled.

"That's good." She sighed in relief. He stood up and walked over to the window.

"I noticed when my mother stated us giving her grandkids you tensed up pretty hard and you squeezed my hand pretty hard." He looked at her. She sighed and brought her knees to her chest.

"I had a miscarriage last month." She told him and closed her eyes.

"It was Itoko-Chan's?"

"Hai. We both made light of it and decided to move on with our lives and even though I try I can't help but think about the baby every now and then." She replied. "What if it happens again? What will I do?" She asked. He placed his hand on her head and she looked up at him. He smiled.

"Next time you get pregnant you'll be glowing just like any other mother." He told her. She smiled at him as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Arigatou." She whispered and more tears fell from her eyes. She held in the pain about the miscarriage and she was glad to finally get it out. Hikaru hugged her and let her sob against his chest.

* * *

Inuyasha tapped his fingers against the table impatiently. They were taking such a long time. 

"Inuyasha, are you not happy about Hikaru and Kagome?" Hitoshi asked him. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. His uncle was probably watching him and that was why he said what he said.

"No, it's just-"

"You like Kagome don't you?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha looked at him in shocked. Rin gasped.

"Ooh Inuyasha how can you like your cousin's girlfriend? Are you planning on stealing her away?" Rin smiled adding fuel to the fire.

"That's not good Itoko-Chan you're being selfish." Katsuo added in just for the hell of it.

"Inuyasha, I know love is blind but she's happy." Izayoi giggled. Taisho smiled his son looked like he was about to burst any second and he wasn't going to let this go by with bothering his son as well.

"You should find your own girl it's disgraceful."

Inuyasha bit his lip, when they left he was going to give everyone a piece of his mind.

Kagome and Hikaru returned.

"Are you alright Kagome-Chan?" Jun asked walking over to them.

"Hai, everything just took me by surprise." She giggled.

"Thank god you're alright." Jun smiled.

Hitoshi looked at them. Hikaru smiled.

"Oh yeah and Otou-San Kagome and I are very happy together and we don't care what you think." He dared to say and Hitoshi's eyes widened. Hikaru affectionately placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and leaned for her lips as Kagome closed her eyes accepting him.

Inuyasha's face dropped as Rin and Izayoi covered their mouths in shocked. Jun gasped and smiled happily. Sesshoumaru smiled and gave Hikaru the thumbs up. Katsuo and Taisho began laughing. Hitoshi eyes widened he never seen his son kiss a girl or even be affectionate towards one.

Hitoshi slowly back away from Kagome and caressed her cheek.

"Right Koi?"

"Hai." She giggled. She knew Hikaru's plan would work and everyone faces were just like he said.

* * *

_Hikaru wiped her tears away and looked at her._

_"Let's end this with my father once and for all. I know a way to get him to believe us." _

_"How?" Kagome looked at him. _

_"I'll placed my hand on your cheek so that it covers your lips and I'll lean forward to make it seem like I kissed you but I'll be kissing your cheek and you kiss mine. Close your eyes and look passionate. We'll hold it for a bit and then slowly separate. Inuyasha's face will hit the ground. Rin-San and Oba-San will probably cover their mouths in shock, Sesshoumaru would want to laugh but will probably just smile. Mostly like Onii-Chan and Oji-San will laugh, my Mom will smile however my father's face will be the most shocked. Because I've never touched a girl let alone kiss her in front of everyone."_

_Kagome laughed and clapped her hands._

_"That's perfect." _

_"Great and Inuyasha will probably kill me." They both laughed._

* * *

The ride back home was very quiet. Rin looked at Hikaru. 

"You have guts kissing Kagome like that." She giggled. He smiled.

"But I didn't it was staged." He stated and they all looked at him and Kagome in shocked. Kagome sighed.

"Gomen, Hikaru came up with the idea and I went with it.It was a great idea because it work." She looked at Hikaru who nodded.

"Kagome is gorgeous yes she is however my lips only belong to Fumi-Chan." Kagome giggled. "Yashie-Kun sure seemed surprised by the action." He stated and everyone broke into laughter. The angry Inuyasha been holding in all night finally burst out.

"THAT'S IT SESSHOUMARU PULL THE CAR OVER I'M KICKING YOUR ASS AND I'M KICKING HIKARU'S ASS. I'M SICK OF THIS!!! YOU GUYS BEEN POKING FUN AT ME ALL NIGHT JUST WHAT THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU A FUCKING SIDE SHOW?!!!!" He exploded.

"Kagome, do the honors please." Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. Kagome giggled and kissed Inuyasha lips. He looked at her in shock. She then whispered in his ear..

"I'll make it up later, I promise." She smiled at him. He then looked out the window forgetting what happened. At least we were able to go on their Spring Break in LA

* * *

The reviews r great thanks so much now on to spring break 


	46. Chapter Forty Four A

**Author's Note: **

_I know its been a while since I've updated don't worry, I haven't forgotten the story. I've just been very busy but if all goes right by the end of the week the next chaps shall be up and if not the end of the week then def Mon. So please just be a bit more patient with me…and also I would like to take some time and thank all of you who left reviews. Your opinions and feelings really mattered to me. Anyhow look out for my chaps. Thanks again._

_PS. The new layout to upload stories is kinda weird so it's hard to get use too..._

_ -JPrincess_


	47. Chapter Forty Five

Hey everyone I'm back and Spring Break is here. Even though it's cold like I don't know what where I live. I live in NY. Anyhoo here's the gang's Spring Break and oh yeah... 

** LEMON ALERT**

* * *

LA Fun Part I

Everyone roared into laughter as Inuyasha sulked and stared at the airplane window. 

"That's so great, I would've paid to see Inuyasha's face." Miroku laughed out. 

"So Yashie-Kun you were green with envy huh?" Bankotsu teased. Inuyasha glared at him. 

"You thought they kissed, Hikaru already got someone he loves." Kouga stated and laughed.

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha roared at them. Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He looked at her and she kissed the back of his hand. She then leaned over to his ear.

"I'll make it up to you later." He looked at her.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He told her. Sango looked at Hikaru who was sitting on the other side of the plane reading a book. She got up and sat across from him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sango-Chan, are you enjoying the flight. I figured it would be better if we took my Dad's private jet." He told her. 

"Thank you so much for going through all the trouble."

"It wasn't trouble at all. You've all have been so kind to me, even the guys didn't act strange towards me when they found out I was in love with a boy." He smiled. "This is just my way to repay your kindness." 

Sango giggled and waved her hand.

"Don't thank us, you're such a sweet person I couldn't imagine being mean to you. But Fumio couldn't come since this was your father's private jet. Are you sure you won't feel lonely?" She asked. He laughed.

"Don't worry, Fumio's going to meet us there." 

"Huh?" Sango looked confused.

"He's going to come with his twin sister and they'll be staying with us."

"Oh that's great then." 

"Hai." He smiled. Miroku and Kouga walked over to Hikaru and Sango.

"Why are you all isolated Hikaru? You don't wanna hang out with us?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah do you feel you're too good for us?" Miroku smiled. Hikaru sighed deeply and placed his hand to his face.

"It just pains my heart to look at such handsome guys and not be able to hold them." He stated making Miroku and Kouga pause. Sango burst out laughing. He then laughed and looked at them. "Just kidding."

Miroku and Kouga looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"Funny." They both said.

* * *

Hikaru rented two cars, he told Inuyasha to drive to the house while he wanted for Fumio and his sister.

Inuyasha pulled up the house with no problems, thanks to the GPS in the car. 

Kagome gasped and stared at the big two-story home.

"This is beautiful." 

"Ocean view is incredible." Sango stated staring at the ocean that wasn't too far from the house. 

"We're gonna have a great time." Miroku smiled. He couldn't wait to see Sango in a swimsuit. All the other years he had seen her he wasn't looking like that or he was too busy to pay attention. This year was going to be different. 

"Hikaru gave us keys to our room." Inuyasha said as he handed out keys. 

They split up in groups and went to their rooms. Kagome placed her bag on the floor and gasped as she looked at the room.

"Oh my god." She looked around the room. She sat down on the bed and felt it was a waterbed. "A waterbed how cool." She giggled as she bounced on the bed. Inuyasha took his shoes off and laid on the bed. 

"Ah, this feels great on my back. I never knew having rich family members were so great. I mean my Dad has money but this is something awesome." He sighed placing his hands behind his head. He then felt weight on him and he saw Kagome straddled on him.

"I wonder how it will be on a waterbed." She whispered. He kissed her lips and rubbed her hips.

"You'll know by the time the day's gone." He whispered back and slid his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as he rubbed her waist and her hips. 

Kagome instantly felt his erection and it turned her on. It's been a while since she's had sex with him and they were both feeling it. 

There was a knock on the door. The couple moaned from the interruption but they had a whole week and they were going to use every minute they got. 

Kagome got up and opened the door. Sango looked at her and held up a swimsuit.

"Get dressed we're going to the beach. Hikaru said he'll take us to another one." 

"Is he here?" Inuyasha asked sitting up. 

"He called and said he'll be here in like twenty minutes so he told us to be ready." She replied. 

"Alright, we'll get dressed." Kagome said and she closed the door.

* * *

Hikaru drove towards the house. Fumio smiled as the warm wind hit his face.

"It's been so long since I've been here. Are you sure it's alright I'm here?" He asked looking at Hikaru.

"I already told you, my father believes that I'm with Kagome-Chan so he's satisfied." He replied. Fumio sighed deeply and looked out the window.

"I wish it was I your father accepted him. I think Kagome-Chan is very nice but I'm still jealous." He replied. Hikaru stopped at a red light and looked at Fumio.

"Did anyone tell you, you look so cute when you're jealous?" He smiled at Fumio who began to blush. He looked out the window but didn't say anything. 

"Urasai." He mumbled and Hikaru laughed. He then looked at Fumio's sister who was in the backseat.

"Thanks again for coming with us." 

"No problem Hika-Chan, I think you are the perfect person for my brother it's just too bad Tou-San doesn't see it that way." She sighed. He smiled. 

"Don't worry one day we'll make them see right Fumi-Chan." 

"Hai." He nodded his head.

* * *

Miroku smiled staring at Sango. She sighed deeply and tapped her fingers against the counter. He looked her up and down. 

She had on purple swimsuit. Her top was a tube top that stopped just before her belly button, she had a black short sarong over her matching bikini bottoms, and black flips. Miroku licked his lips. He was so tempted to take it off. She had definitely developed. 

Sango slapped her palm on the counter and looked at Miroku.

"Would you stop undressing me with your friggin eyes?" She snapped at him. He began laughing and leaned towards her.

"But ain't that what boyfriends are suppose to do." She sucked her teeth and covered his face with her hand. He licked her hand and she quickly withdrew her hand laughing. Miroku hugged her and kissed her neck. 

Miroku had on purple and black trunks with a white wife beater and black sandals. 

Bankotsu and Kagura walked downstairs.

"Hikaru-Kun still isn't here?" Kagura asked as she grabbed a water bottle.

"Not yet. Can you hand me a water bottle Kagura?" Sango asked her. Kagura grabbed to water bottles and handed her one. Kagura leaned against the counter.

"This house is so beautiful. I want one." She laughed. Sango nodded her head.

"For real." 

Kagura had on a white one piece with the whole back exposed and from the front angle, you saw her waist. She had on red mini velour shorts and white open toe sandals. She took a scrunchy and put her hair in a ponytail. 

Bankotsu had on black and white trunks with no shirt on and flip-flops. 

"I'm ready to hit that LA beach the girls." 

"What about them?" Kagura asked looking at him. He laughed sheepishly.

"They're there just like the guys." He replied and kissed her cheek. "Right, right." 

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

Kouga ran downstairs and entered the kitchen where his four friends were. He took his shades off and laughed out.

"I can't to hit the LA beach the girls." He said and they all laughed.

"See baby and you get mad at me." Bankotsu looked at Kagura who laughed. Kouga raised his eyebrow.

"What I do?" He asked.

He had on blue trunks and a white wife beater with black flip-flops. Kouga sucked his teeth and waved his hand at them.

"Whatever, I'm the single one here so I'm having fun while Ayame is in Japan." He smiled and placed his shades back on.

"Player." Sango mumbled. Kouga pointed at her.

"I ain't married so I ain't doing nothing wrong." He told her. She waved her hand at him.

Kagome and Inuyasha came downstairs. Inuyasha looked around.

"That idiot still isn't here?" He asked looking around.

"Now, I definitely know he's your cousin." Miroku laughed. Inuyasha sucked his teeth and gave Miroku the finger. 

"You want a water?" Kagura asked Kagome.

"Yes, please." She smiled as Kagura handed her a water bottle. 

Kagome had an electric red swimsuit. Her top was a bikini top that stopped right under her bust with mini black shorts that went over her bikini bottom and red flip-flops.

Inuyasha's trunks were red and black, his wife beater was black, and he had on black flip-flops.

The front door opened and Hikaru walked in.

"You guys here?" He looked around when he didn't see anyone.

"We're in the kitchen!" Inuyasha shouted. Hikaru entered the kitchen with Fumio and his twin sister.

"Ayame?" Kouga looked in shocked. 

"Hikaru, you weren't lying, Kouga was really going to be. Ookami-Chan." She hugged him tightly as he kissed her lips.

"Call me that later." He winked at her and she giggled. Inuyasha leaned against the counter.

"We were waiting for you slow pokes." 

Fumio bowed his head.

"Gomen, our flight was late." 

"It's ok Fumio-Chan, Inuyasha is just impatient." Kagome smiled at him.

* * *

They all headed to the beach. Everyone looked at the group of good-looking people. 

"Let's play volleyball." Miroku suggested holding up a ball. Hikaru and Inuyasha placed the net up. Five on Five. Team A was Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Hikaru. Team B was Bankotsu, Kagura, Kouga, Ayame and Fumio. 

"Y'all can't beat Team B, y'all losing." Bankotsu told Inuyasha who was also the leader of his group.

"Bankotsu, you're ass can't even play volleyball so shut up." Miroku snapped and everyone stared laughing. "Serve it Inu, show this pansy how to play volleyball." 

"Got ya Miro." Inuyasha nodded and served the ball. The ball flew over the bet and Fumio tossed it back with a perfect hit. Hikaru smirked and sent the ball flying back Kagura hit the ball towards Kouga. He went to spike the ball but Kagome dropped to her knees and hit the ball towards Sango. She tossed it towards Miroku and spiked it. 

"HA! Point one for team A!" Inuyasha laughed out. He hugged Kagome and kissed her. "That was a great save baby." 

"Losers gotta buy dinner!" Miroku shouted.

"You're on!" Kouga nodded and gave Bankotsu a high five. Inuyasha served the ball again. Bankotsu to hit the ball but missed it and team A got another point.

"Damn Bank you do suck." Kouga stated.

"Fuck you." Bankotsu snapped. Inuyasha served the ball again and Fumio hit the ball over the net. Sango hit it back send it towards Ayame. She braced herself and sent it back over the net. Miroku spike the ball but accidentally smacked Kouga in the face with ball. Inuyasha and Bankotsu roared out in laughter. Ayame ran over to him.

"Are you alright Kouga?" She asked looking concerned. 

"Miroku fuck you." He glared at his best friend. Miroku held his hands up chest level.

"That's a misunderstanding. It's a case of your face being there at the wrong time that's all." 

"You stupid." Sango laughed out. Hikaru looked at Fumio and saw him laughing happily. It made him feel good to see his love having a good time. 

It was definitely a great choice to choose LA as a location for Spring Break.

* * *

Team B being the lose team had to treat for dinner. They ordered four large pizzas and four sodas. Hikaru hooked up dance-dance revolution to his PS3 that was attached to a huge flat screen.

"Let me try this game out. I can dance." Miroku stood up. Kouga began clapping. 

"Let's give up for Miroku being so brave and so retarded." Miroku looked at him.

"Anything to get back at me for hitting you in the face Rudolph." Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Hikaru and Fumio burst out laughing. 

"I still I have a picture of your mom in my phone." Kouga snapped.

"FUCK YOU!" He yelled at him. Hikaru raised his eyebrow.

"I don't get it." 

"Miroku's Mom is fucking hot, she's hot for a mom but you might not think that." Kouga stated. Hikaru started laughing.

"Of course not, not when I have Fumi-Chan." He kissed his forehead.

"AWWW!" Kagome, Sango and Ayame exclaimed causing the couple to blush. 

"Let's get this shit started." Miroku picked a song and started dancing.

"You're pretty good at this Miroku, have you played before?" Sango asked him.

"Hell yeah at the arcade they got this shit. I rule." 

"I bet you can't beat Hikaru." Kagome stated and Inuyasha and Hikaru laughed.

"Hikaru, I challenge you." Miroku said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You're on." 

"I wanna play rock band after this." Kouga said placing his hand on the box.

"Hell yeah." Inuyasha nodded. Sango looked around.

"Where's Bankotsu and Kagura?" Kagome looked at her.

"I think they went upstairs." 

"Uh-oh." They both began laughing.

* * *

Kagura walked out the bathroom with a towel and sat on the bed. Bankotsu looked away from the TV and watched a Kagura began blow-drying her hair. He reached over and kissed her shoulder.

"Baby, I gotta dry my hair." She said looking at him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her other shoulder.

"Don't, I always wanted to fuck you with wet hair." He whispered in her ear before. He placed her earlobe in his mouth. She moaned out a little and bit her bottom lip. He kissed her lips and she placed turned the blow-drying off. He pulled her over to him and unwrapped her towel. His mouth immediately went after her breasts. She threw her head back moaning out. She loved his touched they always drove her insane. 

Bankotsu couldn't take it any longer. He removed his clothes and began kissing aggressively yet passionately.

He laid between her legs rubbing his hardness against her. She closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. He sat her up and she knew what he wanted. She kissed his abs before going down to his erection. She closed her mouth over him and him moaned out 

"I love you." He whispered. She continued to give him oral. He pulled her up. "Shit, you're the best baby." He placed a condom on, laid her on her back, and went inside of her. 

He arched her back moaning out. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her. His movements became faster against her and she screamed out.

"Bankotsu." She cried out. She felt aggressive herself, flipped him on his back, and began riding him. He gripped her hips tightly moving her faster against him. They both yelled out in pleasure. They didn't care if they're friends were downstairs or not. This was how they were going to spend every night of spring break. She felt her muscles tighten around him and she screamed out. Bankotsu tightened up once he released himself. She laid down on his chest as he rubbed her back.

"I love you Kagura. I know I dicked you over a lot in the past but I wanna change that." He looked at her. She smiled softly.

"Let's start anew baby. I love you too." She kissed his lips. Shortly they both fell asleep. 


	48. Chapter Forty Six

**LEMON..LEMON**

* * *

LA Fun Part II

It was a silent morning as everyone was peacefully sleeping. Suddenly loud music was heard and woke everyone up with a start.

"_It's close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze, as horror looks you right between the eyes. You're paralyzed. Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike. You know its thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight. _" Hikaru sung his heart out as he vacuumed the downstairs. Inuyasha stomped from upstairs and turned the radio off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BLASTING MICHAEL JACKSON AT…" He paused and looked at the clock. "AT NINE IN THE MORNING." Inuyasha screamed on his cousin. Hikaru turned the vacuum off.

"_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_." Hikaru sung and Inuyasha grabbed Hikaru by the collar.

"Do you have a death wish?" He snapped. 

"Morning Hikaru." Kagome smiled.

"Ohayo Kagome-Chan, I didn't wake you did I?" He questioned. Kagome giggled.

"It's alright, were you cleaning up?" 

"Hai, men are so piggish so my female instinct kicked in and I had to clean."

"Regardless of who you love you're still a man yourself." Inuyasha snapped crossing his arms. Hikaru looked at Inuyasha.

"How mean Itoko-Chan, I may be a man on the outside but I'm definitely feminine on the inside." He told him proudly. Inuyasha moaned.

"Oh that note, what's for breakfast?" 

"I was going to make breakfast after I finished cleaning." 

"If you want I'll make breakfast." Kagome told him. He looked at her.

"Really, you don't mind?" 

"Not at all." She smiled. "I'm just gonna go wash my hands first."

* * *

Miroku opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow. He looked at Sango who slowly sat up.

"I had the craziest dream, I was sitting downstairs in the living room at my house and my mom came in and started dancing to the thriller." He stated. Sango raised her eyebrow.

"I had a dream we were singing thriller as Karaoke." She stated and they both stared at each other in confusion. Miroku started to smell the air.

"Now, I smell something delicious. I want breakfast." Miroku got out the bed. Sango nodded her head and followed him downstairs.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Bankotsu sat up looking around. Kagura looked from the window and looked at him.

"What?"

"I just fucking heard thriller? Was someone playing it?" 

"I think Hikaru because I heard Inuyasha yelling at him." 

"What the fuck? That guy is so weird, we're on Spring Break in LA and this guy wanna jam to Thriller." He shook his head. He moaned and placed his hand to his head. "I got a fucking hangover." He sighed deeply. 

"Someone's cooking breakfast, it smells so good. Are you coming?" She asked heading towards the door.

"Baby, get me alker-Seltzer." He looked at her and pouted.

"Fine next time don't drink so much." She said and walked out the room.

* * *

Ayame walked out the bathroom and saw Kouga sitting up rubbing his head.

"You're up?" She asked.

"That goddamn Hikaru woke me up playing fucking Thriller." 

"I thought I heard Thriller." She giggled. "Hikaru is so funny." 

"Yeah, he's funny alright." He sighed and stood up. He then looked at her. "You just took a shower?" He asked looking at her only in a towel.

"Yeah, whoever is cooking breakfast that smells good." 

"That's true, but I want a quickie." He wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him and kissed his lips.

"After breakfast." She stated. Kouga licked his lips.

"You call Ookami for a reason, I wait for nothing." He whispered in her ear making her shiver. 

Kouga smiled at her took her towel off.

"Kouga." She whispered.

"I promise it'll be quick." He whispered. He rubbed her breasts and kissed her neck. She began moaning in pleasure. 

He pulled out a condom putting it on he pushed Ayame's back down so she could lean forward. He entered her from behind and they both moaned out. He started moving in and out of her grasping her hips tightly. Ayame pushed back into him making him more and more excited. Their moaning became louder and started pounding into her harder and deeper with her crying out his name. He moved Ayame's hair out the way and leaned forward pressing his chest to her back.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked her as he thrust into her again. Ayame moaned out putting her head down. She bit her lip trying to catch her breath to answer. 

"Ookami." She barely whispered. He smiled he heard but he wanted her to say it louder. He slammed back into her again standing straight up again.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked again.

"Ookami." She became a little more audible.

"Say it louder." He demanded.

"You KOUGA! I belong to you KOUGA!" She yelled out as he smiled in satisfaction something about him being in power just made him feel great. He started going faster pulling her hair not too hard but not so softly either. Ayame's inner muscles contracted around him and he released himself. He sighed and leaned forward resting his hands on both sides of Ayame so he didn't fall on her. He started kissing her neck and rubbing her hips. Ayame moaned and moved her hips back into his a little more. 

"I told you." He replied. Ayame looked at him. 

"After breakfast round 2 Ookami." She smirked at him.

"You got it."

* * *

Fumio walked into the house and spotted everyone sitting the table getting ready to eat.

"Where did you go, I thought you were sleeping?" Ayame asked her twin. He held a bag of drinks off.

"There was nothing to drink so I brought some." He replied.

"Great timing." Kouga gave him a high five. 

"Sorry for making you go." Hikaru walked over to him and helped him with bags.

"No problem, I know LA a little better than you do so it was better that I went." He smiled. 

"Here Fumio-Chan, I saved you a plate." Kagome stated placing a plate down by Hikaru's.

"Aw, thank you Kagome." He smiled. She nodded her head and they all began eating.

"So what are doing today?" Bankotsu asked. "We been going to the beach for the last three days. I'm bored with it." 

"I don't have any money to shop." Kagura sighed deeply.

"Ditto." Ayame nodded. Miroku then pointed to Hikaru.

"We can continue our battle on dance-dance revolution." 

"You're gonna lose." Hikaru smirked. 

"I know, why we have a party, we a lot of music and can do a theme or something." Kagome suggested.

"And we decorate the place." Sango gasped as Kagome nodded. 

"That sounds fun." Ayame smiled. 

"Well, the speakers work good enough Hikaru tested them out this morning." Inuyasha glared at his cousin who laughed. 

"Wait you were playing music this morning? What did you play?" Miroku looked at him.

"He was playing fucking thriller." Bankotsu replied while drinking some apple juice.

"He was playing thriller?" Miroku asked. "I thought I was dreaming." 

"Sorry, I'm a Michael Jackson fan." Hikaru smiled. Fumio sighed deeply.

"You're still into Michael Jackson?" 

"What do you mean I'm _still_ into Michael Jackson? He's a legend, I'm always going to be into Michael Jackson." He stated as Fumio sighed again and laughed.

* * *

Later that night Kagome and Sango stared at the living room that was decorated in a gold and red theme. Inuyasha sighed as he finished hooking up the surround sound. 

"Is it really ok to blast music like this? The police won't come right? Miroku asked Hikaru who was checking the food.

"It's fine, as long we mind our business there shouldn't be any problems." He replied. "Kagura everything is set over here." He smiled at her. She looked at Hikaru from the table that she finished setting up.

"Alright, I just finished the table." 

Ayame, Kouga, Bankotsu, and Fumio walked through the door.

"We got drinks." Ayame stated.

Bankotsu and I got alcohol, it's a good thing we brought our fake ids with us." Kouga laughed.

"For real." Bankotsu laughed out. 

Kagura sighed deeply and crossed her arms. 

"Don't ask me to take care of you in the morning." She snapped. He winked at her. 

"So we have food, drinks, snacks, people, and music." Hikaru smiled. 

"So let's get dressed shall we?" Kagome stated and everyone headed upstairs to get ready for their Spring Break Party.

* * *

Inuyasha stood by the stereo and began playing the music. He was voted as DJ of the night. He had on a red shirt with black jeans and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He moved hair from face and turned the music up.

"Come on Kagome, dance with us." Sango shouted to her friend as she danced with Kagura, Ayame, and Fumio. Sango had on black shorts with a gold halter-top that showed some of her stomach. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kagome took her shoes off and ran over to them.

She had on a white mini skirt with a gold tank top that showed her stomach.

"Anyone up for a shot!" Bankotsu asked aloud as he filled up small shot glasses.

He had on denim shorts with a red shirt and a gold dragon print on it.

"I'm in." Kouga said placing his hand on the counter. 

He was wearing black shorts with a red shirt that said _Smile, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips_ in white print.

"Let me get one." Inuyasha said walking away from the stereo. 

"I'm in too." Miroku ran over to them.

Miroku had on denim jeans with a black shirt that said, _There's too much blood in my alcohol system_ in red print.

"Come on everyone take a shot!" Bankotsu shouted at the girls. They walked over to the group.

"Bankotsu, how much do you tend to drink tonight?" Kagura asked him crossing her arms.

She had on gold and red shorts with a long red tube top.

"Ah, I'm going all out tonight baby." He replied smiling. She rolled her eyes as he handed her a shot glass. "Ayame come and get your glass, Kagome, Sango, Fumio." He called their names. Ayame moaned, as she smelt the alcohol she never really been big on liquor.

She was wearing red Capri's with a white cropped t-shirt. 

Hikaru looked at Fumio.

"Will you be alright? Can you handle a shot?" He asked.

Hikaru was wearing denim jeans with a plain red t-shirt.

Fumio glared at him.

"I can hold my liquor." He snapped at his lover. He was wearing black pants with a gold and red button up shirt. 

Inuyasha gave Kagome soda for a chaser as he grabbed a beer.

"Alright, let's have a toast, for the seniors, this is our last Spring Break together as high school students. Let's hope after high school we will keep in touch and continue to party and have fun together." Bankotsu stated and they all cheered. They pressed their glasses together and everyone took a shot.

Miroku shook his head.

"WHOO!" He shook his head. "That's what I'm talking about, going straight to chest." He drank his beer as Kouga nodded.

"Hell yeah. Shit." He coughed a bit. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Are you ok?" He asked kissing her lips. She giggled and nodded her head.

"I'm fine. LET'S DANCE NOW!" She shouted and they went to the dance floor. Inuyasha played Whine Up by Kat De Luna and everyone dance.

Kagome held Inuyasha's hands above her hand as she grinded her hips to him. Inuyasha bit him bottom lip. He knew Kagome was a great dancer and she was turning him on as she rolled her hips with the beat. 

Bankotsu sat Kagura on his lap as she gave him a small lap. Bankotsu watched as Kagura perfectly twisted and turned her waist. He wanted her, he just hoped he didn't get too drunk.

Ayame and Kouga laughed as they danced together. Kouga placed his hands on her hips and slipped his knee between her legs.

Hikaru grabbed a bottle of liquor and he and Fumio disappeared.

Miroku gripped Sango's hips as they grinded together to the beat. Miroku grinded into Sango as hard as he could. He wanted her to know how much he wanted her. He been patient with her for the longest and he never rushed her but tonight he was feeling extra hot and he knew she was feeling it as well. Miroku placed his hand on her stomach and nibbled on her ear.

"Can I have you tonight?" He whispered. Sango felt herself shiver from his hot breath on her ear. She bit her bottom lip and turned to face him. He placed his hands on her waist.

"I love you Miroku." She told him and kissed his lips.

"I love you too baby." He kissed her back. 

"I want you too." She whispered to him. 

The song changed to jump around by house pain and everything began shaking from the teens having a good time. This was definitely the best Spring Break they ever had.

* * *

Miroku and Sango entered their room later that night and Sango hugged him tightly.

"Miroku, make love to me." Sango whispered to him. He looked at her as she stared at him. "I know you want to and you know I want to. I'm not taking no for an answer." She took the initiative and began kissing his neck. He hands traveled up to her breasts and he squeezed them through the thin material. She moaned out. Lately she had been so sensitive but she knew that was because her lust for him was growing. She aggressively kissed him and he matched her aggression. He laid her on her back and took over. He began kissing her neck and massaged her left breast. He pulled her shirt over her head and attacked her breasts. She cried out in pleasure and closed her eyes. He kissed the middle of her chest and placed a trail of kissed down to her belly button. He kissed the sides of her stomach and placed his hands on the rim of her shorts. He slowly unbuttoned the shorts and gently slid them off. He wanted to see and feel every inch of her body. He was going to give her a night to remember. He kissed her thighs and she hips jerked a bit. He then looked at her and saw her face was scarlet.

"I know what you want." He smirked, pushed her thong to the side, and inserted his tongue in her. She cried out and closed her eyes tightly. He placed two fingers in her as he continued his tongue attacked her.

"Oh Miroku." She cried out. He looked at her.

"Say it again." He whispered not taking his eyes away from her. 

"Miroku." She cried out staring in his eyes. He removed his fingers and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He removed his shirt and she kissed his chest. She ran her tongue across his hard abs making him moan out some. She slowly unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. He was definitely ready for her and they both knew it. 

He pushed her on her back.

"I can't wait anymore." He told her as he removed his pants and boxers. He kissed her lips and her heart began pounding. This was it and she was ready for him. She loved him more than anything, and she knew by now he loved her back. He placed a condom on and he slowly entered inside of her. She gripped his shoulders tightly and bit her bottom lip. He pushed further into her, she was torn between pleasure and pain. "Are you ok?" He asked. 

She nodded my head some and he pushed a bit more into her. He placed his hands on both sides of her head to balance himself and continued to move into her. A sharp pain shot through her entire body. She bit her lip harder trying to keep her tears from surfacing. He pushed further into her making her moan out more. He began moaning as well and his movements became deeper and a bit faster.

"Oh kami Miroku." She moaned out, he grabbed her hips and moved deeper into her before moving out. She couldn't begin to explain what her body was feeling. This felt so good and he was driving her crazy. 

He kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. 

"Sango, I love you." He told her 

"I love you too Miroku." She replied back. It wasn't long before they both reached their climax. Miroku kissed her lips as she hugged him tightly. He knew Sango was going to be in his life forever. He wasn't letting her go without a fight.


	49. Chapter FOrty Seven

_This is spring break so what is else new **LEMON**..Enjoy ;)_

* * *

_LA Fun Part III_

Inuyasha moaned and reached for his phone that was ringing.

"_Moshi-Moshi."_He answered. 

"Inuyasha." A feminine voice spoke.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrow not recognizing the voice. "Is this Kikyo?" He snapped raising his eyebrow. Kagome stirred from her sleep and looked at him.

"Iie."

"Who is this?" 

"I know I haven't seen you since you were twelve but how could forget your Oba-San, Iria?" 

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he abruptly sat up.

"I-I-Iria-Ba-San!" He felt his throat suddenly get dry. He cleared his throat and laughed nervously. "It's been a while hasn't it. What do I owe for this call?" 

"Well, I arrived at your house last night and your father said you were away for Spring Break and he invited him to your graduation." 

"He what?" Inuyasha felt as if he was hit by a train.

"He invited me to the graduation and I have a girl here for you. She's my intern, her name is Midori, she turned eighteen March 10th and she's single. So you will show her around her new school and eventually date her." 

"OI, I already have a girlfriend." He growled. He hated how his aunt just felt the need to force things upon him. She was a forceful woman and she drove him crazy. 

"What's her name something Gome?" He replied nonchalantly. "Anyway when you return, you will meet up with Midori and after you two graduate I want to bring you to New York with me so you can learn the business, well talk to you when you get home."

"OI Oba-San!" He shouted but she was already gone. "_Kuso_." He growled. Kagome sat up staring at him.

"Is everything alright Inuyasha?" She asked him but he just placed his sweat pants on and walked out the room.

He banged on Miroku's door. Miroku shortly opened the door and looked at Inuyasha.

"What's the matter wit you banging on the door like that?" He yawned.

"Come with me." Inuyasha grabbed him and walked out the door.

* * *

They took a walk around the beach as Inuyasha explained his current dilemma to his best friend. Miroku sighed deeply and rubbed his terrible bed head.

"The only problem with that is you can't defy that woman even your father is scared of her." He said placing his hands on his pockets. Inuyasha growled. "I mean it's definitely a big thing even your mother doesn't like her." He replied. Inuyasha stared at the ground.

"Why is she butting in now? She swore she would never get involved with our family again once Sesshoumaru cursed her out. Or better yet, why is she going after me? I don't know this girl Midori."

"She must be ugly or really boring if your aunt is trying is hard to find someone to get with her." Miroku laughed. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Tell me about." 

Inuyasha's phone began to buzz. He opened his phone and saw his aunt sent him a picture.

"This is a sneak peek of what you'll see when you get home." Inuyasha read and opened the picture mail. He and Miroku stared at the picture and they're jaws dropped. 

"Whoa, she's hot." Miroku explained as Inuyasha stared at the raven-haired beauty. She had emerald green eyes and she seemed like a very studious woman. 

Inuyasha shook his head and closed his phone.

"It doesn't matter if she's hot or not. I'm with Kagome." 

"But your aunt isn't going to care about that. Didn't she hook your father and mother up?" He asked. "I definitely remember hearing something about your father's older sister hooking him up with someone."

"Who knows, I don't pay attention to their stories. Fuck." He growled. He just had one question. Were the last couple of months of his high school life going to be hell?

* * *

They returned back an hour later. Inuyasha went back to the room and saw Kagome watching TV. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that babe, something just came up." He sighed sitting on the bed next to her.

"Like what?" She asked. He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair.

"My Dad's older sister is at my house back in Japan." 

"Really?" She replied. He nodded his head.

"My Dad, Sesshoumaru and I call her _Akuma_, she's forceful, everything has to be her way, she's never been married, and she thinks she's some special matchmaker." He moaned. Kagome looked at him.

"You don't get along with your aunt?" 

"It's not that. It's just complicated." He didn't know how to explain to her that he was basically being set up with someone else who was waiting for his return. 

"Oh." She replied. He kissed her lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." He smiled and walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room. She sighed and stared at the TV. Even with that said she didn't believe him.

She spotted his phone on the bed. It buzzing and she saw it was his mother.

"Hi Kaa-San." Kagome smiled.

"Oh hi, Kagome, are you guys enjoying everything?" Izayoi asked.

"Hai, everything is fun and everyone's behaving." She told her. Izayoi giggled.

"That's great to know. Is Inuyasha busy?" 

"Oh, he just went into the bathroom. He's a taking a shower." She told her.

"Oh, I see…well, alright honey, I'll see you guys when you return tomorrow. Enjoy your day, love you." 

"Thank you and I love you too Kaa-San." They both hung up and Kagome saw a picture of an extremely beautiful girl with a message attached to it. "This is a sneak peek of what you'll see when you get home." She read to herself and raised her eyebrow looking at the bathroom door. She closed his phone and placed it next to her.

* * *

"Ah, I needed that shower." Inuyasha sighed in relief. He spotted Kagome packing their clothes and leaving out clothes for today and tomorrow. He saw that she picked out an outfit for him. "Thanks babe, you're the best." He kissed her cheek and proceeded in getting dressed.

"Inuyasha, your mother called." She told him.

"Yeah, did she tell me to call her back?" 

"No." She replied shortly.

"I see. Oh well, not complaining." He shrugged. 

"You like getting picture mail?" She asked looking at him. Inuyasha froze and he slowly looked at her. "You never know if your girlfriend is going to use your phone you should exit out of everything." She stated and he grabbed his phone. He opened it and saw the message his aunt sent him. He forgot to exit out of it. He slowly looked back at Kagome who had her back to him.

"It's not what it seems." 

"Wanna explain then?" She questioned. He sighed deeply.

"My aunt wants to hook me up with her and she sent a picture of her to me." 

"And did you tell her, you had a girlfriend?" 

"Of course but my aunt isn't that type of woman. It has to be her way or no way at all. She's my Dad's older sister and even he wouldn't defy her." 

"So in other words you're going to hook up with the girl?" She looked at him.

"Of course not, I love you Kagome and only you. I'm just trying to figure out a way to tell her. I'm sorry I should've told you." He looked down. Kagome sighed and shrugged.

"It's whatever." She stood up and grabbed her towel. He grabbed her waist and kissed her lips.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She smiled at him and walked into the bathroom. Inuyasha sat on the bed and looked at the picture. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He didn't quite know how to tell Kagome that his aunt also wanted him to move to New York after he graduated high school.

_"It's always one thing after another. Can we just be in peace?"_

* * *

"I'm so tired from the party. My head is killing me." Sango moaned. They decided to hang out in the pool for their last day in LA.

"Tell me about it, I have such a hangover. Bankotsu seriously shouldn't drink he's so wild and rough when he's drunk." Kagura stated while she filed her nails. Ayame gasped and looked at Kagura.

"Oh my god, I know. Kouga is a beast too." She replied as she put suntan lotion on her body.

Kagura looked at Sango and smiled.

"You're looking a bit sexier." She giggled when Sango began blushing. 

"I guess, Miroku and I did it last night." 

Ayame gasped.

"Was it your first time?" She asked smiling. Sango slowly nodded while blushing harder.

"Aww." Ayame giggled. "Miroku's a good guy, I can tell he really loves you." 

"Yep." Kagura agreed. Sango felt her heart pound against her chest.

"Aww, guys." She giggled. She then looked at Kagome. She couldn't tell if she was sleep or not. Her dark shades covered her eyes and she hadn't moved or said anything since she sat on the lounge chair. "Hey Kags." Sango called out too her. Kagome turned her head to look at her. "What's wrong?" She asked her. Kagome sighed deeply.

"I don't know. It's nothing really." However, she knew Sango wasn't going to let that be. Sango turned to look at her.

"Do we have to go through this whole thing with _what's wrong, nothings wrong, no come on tell me what's wrong, no really nothing's wrong_ bit. Cause I don't want." She replied and Kagome laughed. Kagome sat up and faced the girls who were looking at her.

"Inuyasha got a call from his aunt and basically she's trying to hook him up with some girl she knows and she's waiting for him to return back to Japan." 

"So does Inuyasha want to get with her or something?" Kagura asked.

"No." Kagome replied.

"So what's the problem?" Ayame questioned. Sango looked up before looking at Kagome.

"Is she his father's older sister?" Kagome looked at her and nodded. Sango then shivered. "That woman, I don't know. I didn't like her and she didn't like me. She's very bossy and she doesn't hold her tongue for anyone. If you're there, she'll tell you about yourself. Even his father seemed kinda scared of her. However, if I'm not mistaken I believe Inuyasha told me that Sesshoumaru cursed her out and she vowed to never come near them again. I wonder why all of sudden she's after Inuyasha." 

"Damn it's like that?" Kagura looked at Sango who nodded.

"Ooh, then that is a problem because even if Inuyasha didn't want the girl, his aunt is trying to force him." Ayame looked down. 

"But I don't get it, did Inuyasha say he had a girlfriend?" Kagura shrugged. Sango shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. She's the type of the woman who try to break them up so she gets her way."

Kagome sighed deeply and laid back. She stared at Inuyasha who was swimming and laughing in the pool. 

A part of her began feeling insecure. She was not worthy enough to be his girlfriend. Would all of his family feel like this towards her? She wanted to cry but she didn't want her friends worrying about her. She just needed to clear her head.

"I'll be back." Kagome stated softly and walked into the house. 

"This has to be hard for Kagome, they just got back together and now this." Kagura sighed feeling bad.

Inuyasha watched Kagome entered the house and he looked down. He knew this was bothering her.

* * *

Kagome sat on the bed and stared at the balcony window. She sighed deeply. This was not how she wanted to spend her last day in LA. Even though Inuyasha told her not to worry, she couldn't help but worry. Knowing his father, he was a strong man and seldom did he ever let anyone tell him what to do. So if his older sister got him to be quiet how was Inuyasha suppose to defy her? Not to mention the girl she wanted to set Inuyasha up with was extremely beautiful. She felt so inferior. She began thinking about the baby, if she was pregnant, there was nothing his aunt would have been able to do. Now she was wishing she never lost the baby and Inuyasha wouldn't be able to leave her side. She hugged her knees tightly and pressed her head against her knees. She was seriously starting to doubt her relationship with Inuyasha. 

The door slowly opened and closed.

"Kagome." She heard Inuyasha's voice. She looked up at him and felt tears trail down her cheeks. She wiped her tears away and forced a big smile on her face.

"Hey Inuyasha, I got tired of sitting outside so I came in here. Were you having fun in the pool? You should go back and enjoy the last day here in LA." 

Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her to his body. He hugged her tightly. He hated to see her cry and he hated to see her cry because of him.

"Stop it Kagome, stop acting like everything is ok. I know this is worrying you so let's talk about it." 

"There's no need, you already told me you loved me and that you'll talk to your aunt so there's nothing to talk about. I believe you." Even though she said that, her tears wouldn't stop.

Inuyasha laid her on the bed and towered over her. His wet locks laid on her bare shoulders. She stared into his amber eyes not knowing what to say. She felt speechless. She never seen this stare from him before.

"Kagome, I love you with all my heart. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have fought, so hard to get you back. Don't you understand I'm not living without you and I don't give a fuck how many more obstacles get in our path, I'll knock them all down. You're the woman I wanna marry and you're the woman I want to have my children. Are you giving up on me Kagome?" 

"Iie." She cried and hugged him tightly. He kissed her forehead. 

He then kissed her neck and his hand caressed her left breast through the thin material of her bikini top. Just from that one touch, she moaned out. His other hand caressed her other breast as his lips came back to hers.

"Kagome, I want you." He whispered in her ear. "Can I show you just how much I love you? Please don't deny me." He nipped at her ear. She shifted under him and looked into his eyes. She licked her lips. 

"As long as I can return the passion." He pulled the strings of her bikini top revealing her bare breasts. His mouth went to the left one as his hand caressed the right. She moaned and rubbed his head. His tongue circled her nipple while his fingers played with the other. She arched her back. He then switched and his mouth assaulted the right. "Inuyasha." She moaned his name out. He threw the bikini top behind him and kissed the middle of her chest. He then began kissing her stomach and she didn't know that could be an erogenous spot but it made her shiver. He paused for a moment and kissed another spot of her stomach making her involuntarily shake. 

"So that's a spot for you huh?" He asked looking at her. Her cheeks began red from how her body reacted. 

"Urase" She said to him. He smiled and began kissing her stomach stopping at the top of her bikini bottom. He slowly began untying the strings from her bikini bottoms. She lifted her hips up and he tossed the bikini bottoms over his shoulder. He put her leg on his shoulder and kissed her inner thigh while his fingers went explore her. She arched her back and moaned. He slid a finger in her. "Oh…Inuyasha." She moaned closing her eyes. He slid another finger in and began creating a movement between fast and slow. His strokes were perfect. He knew exactly what made Kagome crazy and he loved it. His tongue teased her thigh. He placed her thigh down and moved his head between her legs.

She jerked her hips up, he grabbed her hips holding them down so she couldn't move. His tongue attacked her in such a way she was going insane.

"Fuck Inuyasha!" She yelled out. He had to smirk he was loving the aggressive side of her. She felt like she was going to explode any second. He grabbed her breasts and continued to feast on her. At that moment, she knew there was no other guy for her but him.

Her whole body began shaking and her muscles contracted tightly. She began panting and she looked at him.

"Why did make me do that?" She asked. He smiled.

"I couldn't help it, you're moans were driving me crazy. The louder you moaned the more I wanted to see how far would you go." He laid between her legs and kissed her neck before kissing her lips. She wanted to please him as well. She wanted to see if she could make him moan the way he made her. She pushed him up and laid him on his back. She ran her fingers over his six-pack. She loved his body. She kissed his stomach and ran her tongue over his abs making him twitch. She lightly scrapped her nails over his chest and straddled over him. She kissed him and he kissed her back running his hands over her body. His hands were so big on her. It was driving her insane. She moved from the kiss and began kissing him aggressive. She then moved her lips to his chest and worked her way down. She felt his erection on her stomach. She kissed his lower abdominal.

She removed his red and white trunks. She slowly wrapped her hand around him and he arched his back. She began stroking him. He closed his eyes and moaned. He didn't know what gotten into Kagome but he wasn't going to stop her. She moved her hand down some and slowly put she mouth over him. 

"AH! Shit." He moaned putting his hand on her head. She moved her hand and placed her hands on his thighs. She stroked him with her tongue. She went fast then changed the pace to slow. "Damn, Kags fuck!" He cried out running his hands through her hair. She slowly moved up till she got to the tip before slowly going back down the shaft again. But she only went half way she was too scared to try deep throat. With his length he would've definitely killed her. He then suddenly pulled her up. "I don't wanna bust yet." He said panting heavily. He pulled a condom from the nightstand. She raised her eyebrow.

"You kept one there?" 

"Well we been getting fucked up for the last couple of nights so I didn't want anymore oops." He stated and they both laughed. "I love you so much Kagome." He whispered as he slipped inside of her. She moaned out and gripped his shoulders. He held himself up with his hands and moved in and out of her. He then pressed his chest against her and began thrusting a little faster yet not too hard. She felt nothing but pleasure with him. She couldn't hold it back any longer and she just began moaning as loud as she could. 

Inuyasha pulled himself up and placed her legs on his shoulders making him dive deeper into her. She gripped the bed sheets, she hoped everyone was still outside because they were getting louder and louder.

"Oh my god Inuyasha, you're killing me." She moaned out. He put her legs down and pulled her up. He laid on his back pulling her on top. She felt a little nervous. She still didn't feel comfortable being on top. "Wait, Inuyasha, I can't do this." She told him.

"Yes you can baby, show me your passion." He whispered staring into her brown eyes. She straddled over him and sat down on him. They both moaned. He gripped her hips as she began moving her hips against his. He pushed his hips up and grinded deeply into her. They're movements were so in sync it made the feeling unbearable. She looked down at him. They were meant to be together and she wasn't going to let his aunt or anyone else step between them. She gripped his shoulders as her inner muscles began contracting. He moaned out and pulled her up. She began wondering what he was going to do next. He pushed her on her hands and knees and entered her from the back. She threw her head back and pushed back meeting each thrust. She cried out as he gripped her hips. His movements became faster. He then yelled out as his came. 

She had no energy to hold herself up and she fell on her stomach. He moved next to her and collapsed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back with no hesitation. 

After a while, they broke from the kiss. Inuyasha laid on his back as Kagome laid right head on his chest. 

"Kagome, you know when we get married I'm going to want sex like this all day every day." He said looking at her. Kagome moaned feeling extremely exhausted.

"How many kids are you planning on having?" She looked at him. He smirked putting his hands behind his head.

"Seven or eight doesn't sound bad right?" 

"Oh kami." Kagome sighed deeply.


	50. Chapter Forty Eight

Ah here we another lil saga, I'm so happy that everyone is reading and enjoy. I love writing this story. Well I'll hush up here are the next chapter

* * *

Not What It Seems

Inuyasha pulled up to his house. He sighed deeply. He definitely was not waiting for this. The trip home was definitely long. Hikaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Are you alright Yash?"

"I'll be fine." He stated and they both got out the car. He wanted to bring Kagome with him but he was afraid of what his aunt would do. He had to get this situation sorted out first.

They both walked through the door. Izayoi entered the main hallway and smiled.

"Okaeri boys." She hugged them both. "Did you enjoy yourselves?" She questioned. Hikaru smiled widely.

"Oh we had a great time. We definitely have to do it again sometime." He stated. Izayoi nodded her head and looked at Inuyasha.

"How about you honey?"

"It was cool." He stated and went to walk upstairs.

"_Hisashiburi oi-kun._" Inuyasha slowly turned around and was face to face with last person he wanted to see.

He stared at the older woman. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her golden eyes were fierce and ready for a battle. She wore thin frame glasses and her petite shape was covered by a business attire.

She walked over to him. Instantly Inuyasha bowed at bended waist.

"_Oba-San, O Genkidesu Ka_?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "Follow me into the den."

"I'll take your bag up for you." Izayoi told her son and gave him a sympathy smile.

Inuyasha followed his aunt to the den and saw a beautiful girl sitting across his father. They began laughing and looked at Inuyasha.

"Ah Inuyasha, you're back, did you have fun?" His father asked. Inuyasha nodded his head and looked at the girl who looked at him before looking away.

"Midori-Chan." Iria called out and the girl stood up. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe a woman could have a shape like her.

She definitely had an hourglass shape and the pink velour suit she wore didn't hide it. Her raven locks stopped at her mid-back and her emerald eyes were shining. She was definitely prettier in person.

"Midori, this is my nephew Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Midori-Chan."

Midori placed her hands in front of her and bowed her head.

"_Hajimemashite_." She smiled at him. He bowed his head and nodded.

"The same to you." He replied. Iria placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well, you two talk and get to know each other. Come on Otouto."

"Hai, Onee-San." He bowed his head and left out the room. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. It really freaked him out that his father was being so obedient. He thought having an older brother was hell.

"Um…" She began making him looking at him. "I heard from Izayoi-San that you had a girlfriend." She stated. He nodded his head looking at her. She looked down. "I've always heard stories about you from Iria-Ba-San and I always wanted to meet you but I didn't think she would want to break you up with your current girlfriend to set us up. I don't mean to cause any trouble."

"Midori." She looked at him. Inuyasha smiled. "You're a beautiful girl and my aunt is very forceful however, I love my girlfriend with all my heart and please don't take this the wrong way but I have no intentions of breaking up with her to date you." He told her staring into her green eyes. Her eyes widened a bit before she smiled.

"That's great. If you were willing to break up with your girlfriend to be with me so quickly. I wouldn't have liked you but you've gained my respect. So instead I'll ask for your friendship."

"Of course." He smiled. "My friends at school are a little wild but they're tons of fun and they're very nice."

"I can't wait, I'm excited." She giggled.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her denim skirt that stopped at her knees and pulled her red tank top up some to cover cleavage. She grabbed her mini jean jacket brushed her hair. Her cell phone began ringing.

"Hey babe, you're downstairs?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright." She hung up and grabbed her book bag before running out the house.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome from head to toe. Even though Midori had a great body, he couldn't say it was like Kagome's and Kagome's beauty was incomparable. She was the most beautiful girl to him always and forever.

Kagome go into the car.

"Hey babe." She smiled at him. He kissed her lips.

"Kagome-Chan." Hikaru threw his arms around Kagome and the seat.

"Hey Hikaru." She then paused when he began squeezing her breasts.

"Say Kagome, what cup do you wear?"

"D." She replied.

"Hmm, they feel nice, Fumi was thinking of getting breasts so I might suggest this size." He then quickly withdraw his hands and when Inuyasha pinched him.

"I don't give a damn if you're gay or not hands off!!" He barked at his cousin who laughed.

"I just wanted to see how they feel. Sheesh, stingy." He mumbled only to receive a glare.

"Anyway, Kagome, behind me is Midori, Midori this is my girlfriend Kagome."

Kagome turned around and saw the beautiful girl who was on Inuyasha's phone. Kagome forced a smile on her face.

"Hello."

"Hi." She waved and then moaned placing her hand on her head.

"Hey Midori-Chan are you alright?" Hikaru asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I just usually get motion sickness from the backseat." She stated.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I didn't want to be trouble. Gomen-nasi. I'll be fine."

Kagome looked out the window. Something about this girl's sweetness made her sick to her stomach.

* * *

They arrived at school and everyone was looking at Midori. Miroku and Sango waved to their friends and stopped short when they saw the extra member. Miroku's eyes widened. She was prettier in person. He looked at the denim Capri's that perfectly molded with her lower body before looking at the purple halter-top that showed off the tones shape of her upper body.

He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Midori, these are my best friends Miroku and Sango, they're dating." Inuyasha introduced them. Miroku had a sudden urge to flirt with her but he knew the result would end with him being in crazy pain so he thought against it. He shook her hand.

"Hi, Midori, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." She smiled at him. She then shook Sango's hand. She then looked at her schedule. "I don't know where this class is." Inuyasha looked at it.

"We have time until our first class so I'll show you where some of your classes are." He said staring at her schedule. "Oh, you have history with me, we have lunch…we got a couple of classes together."

"Really?" She smiled. He nodded his head and placed his hand on her lower back.

"Ok, so I'll show you to your classes." He turned to look at his friends. "I'll see you guys in first period. Oh yeah Kagome-" He stopped when he saw her walking away with Hikaru. "Oi, Kagome." He called out to her. She turned to look at him before turning back to Hikaru.

"So anyway, Fumi-Chan called me last night and asked me to go shopping with him. He wanted to be more feminine for you." She giggled.

"Aww, really?" Hikaru smiled. She nodded her head. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. He then looked at Midori who was staring at him.

"Um, maybe you should go to her and I'll just find my classes. It's no biggie." She shrugged.

"Forget it." He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall. Miroku and Sango stood in silence as the tense was becoming thicker.

"You know." Miroku was the first to break the silence. "In their relationship, I always saw Inuyasha acting jealous but I've never seen Kagome jealous before."

"You're right." Sango looked at him. "She was definitely jealous."

"Yeah, it seems the last couple of months of the year might be pretty interesting after all." He smiled and Sango shook her head.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into homeroom five minutes after the bell. He surprisingly handed Kaede a pass.

"Oh my kami, Inuyasha you sell out!" Bankotsu shouted.

"For real, you got a pass, you nerd." Miroku added in. Inuyasha gave them the finger and turned to look at Kagome.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing." She replied as if nothing was wrong and looked back at her report. He raised his eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?" He asked and once again, that intensifying air clouded around them. Sango sighed deeply she really wished he didn't ask that question. Kagome calmly looked at him.

"Do you want to be?" She asked back and he looked a bit taken back. She was calm but anger was seeping from her making her pretty scary.

"N-Never mind." He turned around and faced forward. Kagome looked down at her report.

Bankotsu looked at Miroku who shivered. Kagome was definitely the type of girl he did not want to see furious or enraged.

* * *

Later that day during, Inuyasha introduced Midori to Bankotsu, Kagura, Kouga, Ayame, and Fumio.

"So, you're from America?" Kagura asked. She nodded her head.

"I lived with Inuyasha's aunt since I was thirteen. She's taught me all I know and I'm very grateful to her." She smiled.

"Aw." Ayame replied. "So where are you staying now?"

"I'm at Inuyasha's house." She stated.

"Is this your first time meeting him?" Kagome asked while smiling. Midori looked at her and nodded.

"It is, we just meet yesterday." She replied. Kagome nodded.

"Oh, because you're pretty familiar, you don't use any titles or anything." She giggled and it became painfully quiet around the table. Miroku placed his hand on the table.

"So did we have fun for spring break or what?" Miroku asked and instantly the conversation changed.

Inuyasha put his chopsticks down and turned to Kagome.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." They both got up from the table and walked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Midori asked looking sad.

"Ah, it's something that all couples go through." Bankotsu shrugged. "So, tell us about New York."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome got into his car and he looked at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped at her. She sighed deeply and looked at him.

"Am I wrong to be mad? She doesn't know you and you don't know her yet you two are so familiar with one another. She's living in your house, so you'll be around her twenty-four seven. You're so friendly with her yet I'm wrong to be angry because your aunt wants to hook the two of you up?"

"Relax, Kagome, I talked to Midori yesterday, and she said she had no intentions to come between us and I told her I had no intentions of breaking up with you. She knows I love you so instead she asked for my friendship." He stated. Kagome looked down feeling bad. She thought she was trying to get Inuyasha to favor her. "I'm not mad at you for being angry because if it was me I'd be angry too. Gomen, Kagome, I'll watch how I interact with her. I love you." He told her. She smiled and kissed his lips as he kissed her back. He then placed his hand on her thigh. "Mmm, I love skirts." She began laughing.

* * *

Kagome entered the bathroom and began brushing her hair. Kagome wiped her cheek a bit.

"EW, I'm so oily." She sighed deeply. She couldn't wait to go home. Midori entered the bathroom and Kagome immediately turned to her. She bowed her head. "Gomen-Nasi." She said and Midori's eyes widened. Kagome then looked at her. "I was wrong for the way I was acting. It was immature and totally out of character for me. I understand that you are new here and you're trying to find your surroundings. So from now on let's be friends." She smiled. Midori smiled back at her.

_"Omae…" _She began and Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Are not suited for him."

"What?" Kagome shook her head. Midori laughed.

"You heard correctly. I said _Omae_." She repeated and stepped towards Kagome. "You should know this, I have no intentions on letting Inuyasha stay with you. After graduation, his aunt has plans for him to come to New York with us so he can take over her business and marry me. I'm better suited for Inuyasha than you, so hold on to this little puppy relationship for as long as you can because I can guarantee by May you two will be on the rocks if not broken up." She smirked. Kagome stared at her in shock.

"What was that nice act you were playing earlier?"

"As you said it was an act. I'm not a very nice person and Inuyasha will be mine."

"_Baka iwanai-deyo_!!" Kagome yelled at her. Midori smirked and walked out the girls' bathroom. Kagome placed her hands on the counter. She knew something wasn't right about that girl. Her instincts were correct but it was getting everyone else to see who she really was.

* * *

Kagome said bye to Sango and walked to Inuyasha's car. She spotted Midori sitting the front seat.

"You don't mind do you Kagome, she said she gets motion sickness from the back seat?" He asked her.

"So let her walk." Kagome snapped impulsively. Inuyasha and Hikaru's eyes widened in shock. Midori got out the car and bowed her head.

"Gomen-Nasi Higurashi-San, I don't mean to be any trouble. If I was more familiar with this area then I would walk."

"Oi Kagome, what's your problem?" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Forget it, I'll walk home." She stated and walked away from the car. Inuyasha ran after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Get in the car." He told her sternly. She raised her eyebrow at him and snatched her arm from him.

"You don't own me!!" She yelled at him.

"Yo stop fucking around and get the fucking car!!" He yelled back at her. She looked at him before looking back at Midori who was smiling. Kagome looked down.

Miroku pulled up towards them.

"Hey guys, y'all still here?" He asked smiling. Kagome turned to Miroku.

"Miroku, can you please give me a ride home?" She asked him. He and Sango raised their eyebrow.

"Oi Kagome." Inuyasha called out to her and she got in the car. She went to the close the door put Inuyasha grabbed the door. "What fuck is your problem?!" He yelled getting furious.

"Inuyasha, please I am begging you just close the door and leave me alone." She asked with a quivering voice. Inuyasha closed the door and stood there as Miroku drove off.

He couldn't understand why was Kagome acting the way she was.

* * *

Sango went to Kagome's house to make sure she was alright. They decided to take a walk to the strip uptown not too far from her.

"What happened Kagome?"

"Sango, that girl is not as nice as she seems. I was in the bathroom and she went in the bathroom with me and she was so nasty to me. She was saying how she had no intentions to let Inuyasha stay with me and how his aunt was going to take him back to New York with them after graduation."

"Really?" Sango asked looking shocked. "She was so nice though."

"It was an act. She told me she's not a very nice person."

"Oh ew." Sango replied. Kagome nodded her head.

"And then she stated how Inuyasha and I were gonna either be on the rocks or broken up by the time May came."

"She didn't." Sango looked at her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Oh, wow. What a bitch."

"Exactly." She sighed and shook her head. "And Inuyasha he's so blind."

"Most guys are though." Sango replied. Kagome nodded her head.

* * *

Inuyasha tossed his backpack in his room and ran downstairs. He saw his mother walking through the door.

"Hi honey, where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Kagome, it's very important."

"Inuyasha!" Iria called out to him. He slowly turned around and saw his aunt standing next to Midori. "If you're going out take Midori with you."

"But Ba-San I can't, there is something I have to-"

"Mou takusan!!" She glared at him and he instantly looked down. She pushed her glasses up.

"Gomen-Nasi." He whispered.

"So why don't you take Midori out sightseeing or something. I'm sure whatever you were doing isn't _that_ important."

"H-Hai." He nodded his head as he and Midori walked out the house. Midori bowed her head.

"Gomen-Nasi Inuyasha, I don't mean to become a burden to you."

"Iie, it's not you." He stated as they got into the car. This was going to be difficult for him. He knew if he went to Kagome's with Midori, she was going to have a fit. He had to think of a way out of this without abandoning her. "Would you like to get some ice-cream?" He questioned.

"Sure." She smiled.

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat outside of the ice cream store and relaxed.

"I'm glad it's starting to get warm again. I hate the cold." Sango sighed. Kagome nodded her head. "In two more months, I'm gonna be eighteen. I can't wait."

"Aw, I have to wait until September." Kagome pouted. Sango began laughing.

"That's what it means to be the baby." She smiled at Kagome.

"Whatever." She giggled. "Mmm, this ice-cream is what I needed. I feel my stress going away."

"They say diamonds are a girl's best friend but I think ice-cream and chocolate are a girl's life savor." They both began laughing.

"It's strange though, I thought Inuyasha would at least call me." Kagome said looking down at her cell phone. Sango nodded.

"That's true, he didn't call you?"

"No." She shook her head. "Am I in the wrong Sango?"

"No, I mean if she said those things to you then you have every reason to act the way you did. If I were you I would've punched her in the face at that moment."

"True, but I don't want to be suspended two months before graduation."

"Ah, I hear you. We're lucky we didn't suspended when we kicked Yura and Kikyo's asses." They both laughed out loud.

"I haven't seen Kikyo or Yura."

"Yura's mother sent her to another school and Kikyo's getting home schooling."

"Oh, oh well." Kagome shrugged as Sango nodded. Sango looked in the store and her eyes widened. She squinted her eyes trying to get a better look. Kagome looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" She went to turn around but Sango slammed her hand on the table getting Kagome's abrupt attention.

"Do you know Miroku tried frisking me up in school today?" She laughed sheepishly. Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"But he always do that?" She shrugged.

"That's true."

"Thank you so much Inuyasha, this ice-cream taste great." Sango slapped her forehead and Kagome turned around only to see Inuyasha and Midori sitting not too far from them.

"Oi Kagome." Sango began as Kagome stood up. She then walked over to the table and Sango followed behind her.

Kagome slammed ice-cream top first on the table getting their attention. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"K-K-Kagome."

* * *

Here's a little translations (damn hope I got this right) .

Hisashiburi- it's been a while

Oi-Nephew

O Genkidesu Ka-polite way to ask how are you

Hajimemashite-Nice to meet you (Say when meeting someone for the 1st time)

Omae- (Rude way to say you)

Baka Iwanai-Deyo (Don't say stupid things)

Mou Takusan-that's enough


	51. Chapter Forty Nine

Family Dinner: Battle of the Women

Inuyasha stood up.

"Kagome, it's not what it seems." He began. He knew from her eyes she was furious. "My aunt told me to take her out when I was on my way to see you."

"And you took a wrong turn and ended up eating ice cream outside?" She hissed. He winced a bit and shook his head. Midori then stood up and bowed her head at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha was about to go out and Iria-Ba-San forced him to take me with him. I don't mean to cause trouble." She said sweetly. Kagome glared at her and crossed her arms. Sango raised her eyebrow. This girl was so sweet and quiet she couldn't imagine her being as nasty as Kagome stated. It didn't even seem like she was acting.

"Kagome, it's not what it seems, please believe me." He said looking at her. She looked down and moaned placing her hand on her head.

"Inuyasha, I'll walk home." Midori told him.

"Iie, You'll come with us, Kagome and I will take a walk. Sango you want a ride home?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"No, I wanna talk with Midori for a while, I'll leave with you guys." She smiled. He nodded his head as he and Kagome began walking away. Sango looked at Midori and saw her staring at them. She then slowly looked down.

"I feel so bad." She placed her hands to her cheeks. "They make such a nice couple. I don't understand why Iria-Ba-San is trying to come between them." Sango looked at her.

"Do you really feel that way or do you really wanna come between them as well?" She asked. Sango decided to test her. Midori looked at her.

"At first I did, since I was thirteen I've heard about Inuyasha. Iria-Ba-San made him sound like the epitome of how a man should be. And I thought to myself if I can have a man like that I won't ever be abandoned. You see Iria-Ba-San took me in her home after my parents threw me away." She looked down as Sango's eyes widened.

"They threw you away?"

"Hai." She sighed and sat on the chair. "My parents just decided they didn't want me any longer and on the day they went to work they never returned home. They never called to see if I was all right. They just left and continued on with their lives."

"I'm sorry." Sango whispered. Midori giggled and looked at her.

'It's alright. Since Iria-Ba-San came into my life, I've changed for the better and I was honored that she felt I was good enough for her nephew. However I wanted him on my own, I never wanted to come between him or Higurashi-San but it seems the opposite is happening. I didn't want Higurashi-San to hate me, I just want to belong. It was hard making friends in America so now I'm among my people and it's still hard." She sighed covering her face as tears came out. Sango placed her hand on Midori's shoulder.

"It's alright, you see Inuyasha and Kagome had just gotten over some hard times together so they're just mending their relationship back."

"Hard times?" Midori looked at Sango who nodded.

"Those two, the wind can blow and they'll fall apart." She giggled. Midori raised her eyebrow.

"They're love is that weak?"

"No, it's not that, they're both just really insecure about each other but they truly love one another with all their hearts. They just need to get it right." Sango replied closing her eyes. Midori smirked to herself.

_"Bingo."_

* * *

It was silent as Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side. Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"What's going on Kagome?"

"That girl wants to break us up." Kagome snapped making him look at her.

"What?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Today when I was in the bathroom, she walked in after I did and she gave me the biggest attitude. She even referred to me as _omae._"

"_Omae?_ She did?"

"Hai." Kagome nodded. "And she said she had no intentions on letting us stay together and she said by May we should either be on the rocks if not broken up." She told him. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Kagome, how is that she's nasty to you but nice to everyone else?" He questioned and Kagome looked at him in shock.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" She snapped.

"I'm not saying that but when I talked to her she said she had no intentions on coming between us."

"She was lying obviously Inuyasha! There's something about that girl I don't like! She's cunning and she's no fool. She knows what she's playing. It kills me that you're believing some bitch over your girlfriend!" She yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

Inuyasha hugged her.

"I'm not saying I believe her over you. I just find it weird because she's so nice to everyone and she's nasty to you. It's just…I don't know but I believe you baby." He placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears. "I'll always believe you just like you believe me right?"

"It's not that I don't trust you Inuyasha. I trust you with my being but I don't trust her. She makes me uneasy because I saw her true character." She replied. He nodded his head and kissed her lips.

"This is just a small challenge, we'll overcome it. Oh I know why don't you have dinner over at my house on Sunday and you can meet my aunt."

"Really?"

"Un. I want her to see the girl I'm gonna marry." Kagome then looked down. "What's wrong?"

"Midori said your aunt wanted you to come to New York with them after you graduate to take over her business."

"Keh! That shit ain't happening unless you coming with me." She looked at him and he smiled. "Don't worry baby, Iria-Ba-San has no choice but to except you."

* * *

Rin stared at Kagome with dumbfound expression. Rin sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh it's that heifer." She sighed deeply. "Yeah I had a problem with Iria-Ba-San as well. But she never tried setting Sesshoumaru up with someone. I don't know, that lady is…" She shook her head. Kagome looked at her.

"Do you think she will succeed in breaking us up?"

"If you let her." Rin replied. Kagome looked down.

"Nee-Chan, that girl is really nasty to me but nice and sweet to everyone. I don't know what to do." She sighed. Rin took a sip of her drink and shook her head.

"Don't let her get to you that's all." She shrugged.

"Inuyasha, wants me to meet his aunt."

"Really?" Rin looked at her as Kagome nodded. "Hmm, this is going to be interesting. I think I'll come too, I would love to meet this girl that Iria-Ba-San feels is so…right for Inuyasha." She smirked. Kagome looked at Rin.

"Do you guys get along now?" She was curious. Rin giggled.

"Let's say we're at a clear understanding of one another."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed deeply. He was nervous about his aunt meeting Kagome. He didn't want anything to go wrong. He really wanted his aunt to see how much he really loved her and how much of a good person was she.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He replied. Midori slowly walked through the door and smiled at Inuyasha. He did a double take on her. She had on a fitted black spaghetti strapped dress that showed a bit of cleavage. Inuyasha quickly turned around as he began buttoning his shirt.

"What's up?" He asked. Midori walked over to him and giggled. She began fixing the buttons on his shirt.

"Why are you so nervous for?" She asked. He sighed deeply.

"I guess I just want the meeting between them to go good." He replied. She nodded her head. The smell of her sweet shampoo hit his nose. She patted his chest.

"There you go, don't worry Higurashi-San seems like a great person I'm sure Oba-San will adore her in the same way I do." She smiled. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Inuyasha, oh hey Midori." Hikaru smiled. "The guests have arrived." He told them and Inuyasha quickly ran out the room. Hikaru giggled.

"When it comes to Kagome-Chan Inuyasha will come running." He looked towards Midori and saw a slight stale look upon her face. "Midori-Chan?" He raised his eyebrow. She giggled.

"Kagome is so lucky to have such a great guy. I hope I find a great guy like Inuyasha someday. Well, let's eat dinner, I'm starving." She walked out the room. Hikaru raised his eyes.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly. She had on a beige pencil skirt with a small slit in the back and a black halter shirt that covered her stomach. He looked down at the black heels that made her legs look luscious.

"You know you're gonna regret wearing a skirt like that here." He whispered in her ear. She giggled and kissed his lips.

"I hope you make me regret it with all my being." She winked. He smiled at her.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on their heads making them look at him.

"Save that for the bedroom. Ba-San is coming." He told them. Inuyasha slowly back up from the hug and held Kagome's hand. Izayoi hugged Kagome tightly.

"Oh my darling you look so beautiful as always." She giggled.

"Thank you Kaa-San. You look beautiful as well." She complimented back. Izayoi giggled.

"I try, I may have a son who's gonna be thirty soon but Mama is still sexy." They both started laughing.

"That's right Mama, I'm gonna be like you when I get older." Rin laughed. Izayoi hugged her.

"You sure will." They both laughed.

"Kagome, Rin, it's good to see you. You ladies look lovely." Taisho stated and hugged them. "I hope dinner goes well." He sighed rubbing his head.

"You know you're sister." Izayoi mumbled. Hikaru ran down and greeted Kagome and Rin. Midori smiled politely at Rin.

"Hajimemashite." She bowed her head.

"You too honey." Rin smiled back. She then looked at Kagome and bowed her head.

"Konbanwa Higurashi-San." Before Kagome could say anything Izayoi placed her hand on Midori's shoulder.

"Why do you approach Kagome so formerly you guys are the same age?"

"Well, things haven't been going well between us. I've created unnecessary trouble between Higurashi-San and Inuyasha." She turned to Kagome and bowed at bended waist. "Gomen-Nasi Higurashi-San." Kagome had to reframe from rolling her eyes. She then noticed everyone looking at her. She began blushing and smiled sheepishly. She felt obligated to accept this girl's apology.

"I-Iie, it's fine. You can call me Kagome."

"Arigatou-Gozaimasu, Kagome-Chan." She smiled. Kagome felt her body twitching. She really wanted to punch this girl but instead she just gave her a phony smile.

"Everyone is here." Iria said coming down the steps. Kagome looked at her in shocked. She couldn't believe that this woman was Taisho's older sister. She looked very young and she seemed to be a studious woman. However, her personality wasn't hidden from one glance you could tell what type of woman she was and she didn't seem to do anything to hide it either.

Iria looked at Rin.

"_Gaki-Chan_ you're still the same I see." She smiled widely. Rin began laughing and crossed her arms.

"I sure am and I see you're still the isame nterfering, bossy, know it _Baba-San_." Instantly electrical sparks began zapping back and forth between the two. Everyone stood in silence. Kagome looked at Rin feeling shocked. She didn't think Rin would approach the older woman like that.

"Well, anyway shall we eat dinner?" Taisho stated hoping his future daughter-in-law and older sister didn't kill each other.

"Oh yeah Iria-Ba-San." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "This is Kagome, my girlfriend." He introduced the two. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Iria and saw her glaring at her. Iria then turned her back to them.

"She's not as pretty as Midori-Chan, let's go eat." She said walking to the diner room.

"Ba-San!" Midori gasped. She turned to them and bowed her head before following after Iria with a huge smirk on her face.

* * *

Everyone sat down and began eating. Kagome didn't like the seating arrangements that were made his aunt. Midori and Inuyasha were sitting next to each other while she was sitting next to Hikaru. Rin was sitting across from Sesshoumaru and Izayoi was sitting by Inuyasha's father who was at the end of the table while Iria sat at the other dinner. Midori looked at Iria.

"Ba-San is this seating arrangement appropriate?" She asked the older woman. "Shouldn't Kagome-Chan be sitting next to Inuyasha instead of me?"

She isn't the girl who's going to end up with Inuyasha so it's fine." She stated and Kagome looked down at her plate. Her heart was beating so fast. Rin looked at Kagome before looking down at her plate. "So anyway, I want to discuss this matter more Taisho."

"Onee-San, do we have to discuss this at the table. Let's talk about this later." Taisho sighed deeply. Kagome was already hurting enough just from a few words of his sister. He didn't want to see the girl broken. He honestly liked Kagome a lot and he felt she was good for his son.

"I'll wait a little while after Inuyasha's graduation but I say by the first of July he should be in New York. I already filled out an application for him to NYU. It's a great college and also while he's in New York he will learn about my business so that he can take it over." She told her younger brother who looked down. Inuyasha gripped his fork. He bit his bottom lip as hard as he could so he didn't explode. He really hated his aunt. "Do you hear Inuyasha?"

"Hai." He whispered not looking from his plate.

"I know I can come off as harsh sometimes but you're so young, I don't want you to waste your life doing nothing, like your father and your brother. Marrying whoever you want, it's ungraceful." She stated. It became painfully quiet. Izayoi closed her eyes tightly. She began breathing. No matter how many times she told this woman off she was stubborn and after thirty years of marriage, Izayoi didn't feel like doing it again.

Rin slammed her fist on the table catching everyone's attention.

"And who the HELL are you?!" Rin yelled at her. Iria looked at her. Sesshoumaru placed his hand over Rin's.

"Rin calm down."

"No!" She snatched her hand from Sesshoumaru's and stood up. "You all let her come here and plan your lives for you. What gives you the right to tell Inuyasha what he is and what he isn't going to do?! What gives you the right to point your finger at Kaa-San, at me and at my cousin?!"

"Itko?" Iria looked between the two and nodded her head. "I thought you were friends but now that I look closely you two do resemble each other." She laughed. "I definitely will not accept that girl. I already came to terms to let Sesshoumaru do what he wants but I will not let Inuyasha go. He has too much of a bright future to let it be stained by some poor country." She snapped staring back at Rin. Rin looked at her and sighed.

"That's why you never been married." She softly stated and everyone stared at Rin in shocked even Iria's eyes went wide. "And if you were he probably left you." Rin shook her head and walked away from the table. Sesshoumaru ran after Rin. Kagome stared at her plate.

"Do you have anything to say?" Iria glared at Kagome. Kagome slowly looked at her before looking down. "Just like a country girl, no manners, no etiquette, no education, and no hope." Kagome looked at her. "And you want to be with my nephew?" She whispered. Kagome looked down at her plate.

"I do have manners, I do have etiquette, I do have education, and I do have hope." Kagome looked at her. "And I do want to marry Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly. Iria stared at Kagome and raised her eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She chuckled and took a sip of her wine. "Well…I'm sorry Kagome but I don't approve of you. Midori is much better than Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at Iria and smiled softly.

"I can guarantee you she's not."

"Well, opinion doesn't count." Iria snapped at her. Kagome slowly stood up and bowed her head at Iria.

"It was nice meeting you. Thank you Kaa-San for the excellent dinner."

Izayoi looked at Kagome's plate that was barely touched. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Anytime honey."

Kagome hugged Hikaru and Taisho. She then kissed Inuyasha's lip and smiled at him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. She then walked away to find Rin.

"I definitely do not approve of such a woman. Midori is better for you, she's so quiet and she has manners." Iria told Inuyasha. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me." He got up from the table and walked up to his room. He was so furious with his aunt.

* * *

It was silent in the car and Rin and Kagome rode back to their house. Rin sighed deeply and shook her head.

"I was about to punch that bitch. I hate his aunt. All of Sesshoumaru's other aunts are nothing like her. She's not invited to the wedding. I'll kick her ass even in my wedding gown if I have to." She spat. Kagome stared out the window.

"That girl Midori, she plays so innocent but she's not." Kagome stated. Rin nodded her head.

"Yeah, I definitely spotted that too. Keep your guard up."

"Hai." Kagome closed her eyes trying hold back her tears. This was the first time she was out right crudely criticized like that and she didn't like it. She wasn't going to lose to those two.

* * *

Gaki-Annoying brat

* * *


	52. Chapter Fifty

Set Up

Kagome crossed her arms as she sat in the back with Hikaru. Inuyasha shivered as he felt the tension from Kagome. He kept looking at her from the visor mirror but she never once returned his glance. He felt bad about making her sit in the back but he didn't want Midori to throw up in his car. He was hoping she would understand that but it seemed like she didn't.

"Two more weeks until May, I'm so excited, I can't wait to graduate." Midori giggled.

"Have you found a date for the prom, do you need someone?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Do you know someone?" She questioned.

"I can find someone if you need."

"Oh that's great, thank you so much Inuyasha. You're so kind." She placed her hand over his. He tensed and moved his hand as he laughed sheepishly. She then turned to Kagome.

"Say, Kagome-_Chan­_ have you started looking for a dress?" Midori asked her.

"Iie." Kagome snapped staring out the window. Inuyasha looked at Kagome before looking back at the rode.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" She asked looking innocent. Kagome slowly looked at her.

"Don't take this wrong way, I just don't like you." Kagome told her bluntly and Inuyasha quickly gained control of the car. He looked at Kagome from the visor mirror and saw her look back out the window. He knew she had the tendency to blunt but he didn't think she was that blunt. He had to admit he was starting to like this Kagome a bit. He knew she was no wimp and she spoke what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Midori said and looked out the window. She growled a bit. If only she could voice her opinion right back but she had to hold off.

* * *

Later that Inuyasha laid on his bed and stared the window. How was he going to convince his aunt that he wasn't going to New York? His brother and father were no help. He had thoughts of just going to Kagome's house the day after graduation and hide out there for a while but that would just make the situation worse. In a way Inuyasha was wishing Kagome were pregnant if she was pregnant he would be happily with the girl he love waiting his baby to be born.

He moaned and held his hand up. He began wondering what their children would look like. Would they be smart, would they be quiet, would they be troublemakers or would they be heart breakers? He sighed deeply.

The door suddenly opened and Inuyasha jumped up. He saw Midori with a small beige towel wrapped around her body. He noticed her hair was dripping wet. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at her in shock.

"Midori?"

She jumped.

"Who's in my room?" She asked. Inuyasha slowly stood up.

"You're in my room." He told her. She pushed her palms to her eyes.

"Oh no, I thought this was my room. I wear contacts and I can't see a thing without them. I left them in my room. I'm so embarrassed." She moaned.

"Don't worry I'll lead you back to you room." He told her placed his hand on her shoulder. He couldn't help but notice how good she smelt.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha." She said and slowly opened her eyes. "I can't see you really good, it's like a big blur." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Is this your hand?"

"N-N-No it's my cheek." He said removing her hand.

"Inuyasha, Rin let me drive over here, I wanted to surprise you." Kagome said and stood short when she saw Inuyasha holding Midori's hand and her being in a tiny towel. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. This had to be the day and time she wants to surprise him.

"Kagome, it's not what you think. Midori accidentally walked into my room. She wears contacts and can't see without them. She didn't wear them to the bathroom."

"Oh." Kagome looked down.

"Let me walk her back to her room." Midori turned and smiled at Kagome.

"Hi, Kagome-Chan, Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa." She mumbled. They both walked out the room and Kagome poked her head out the door. She was curious to see where room was located. Kagome felt her heart stopped. Her room was right next door to his. She sighed deeply and sat on the bed. She placed her hands on her lap and gripped her fists tightly. She would feel so much better if she could punch that girl just once but this was a battle where she couldn't use her fists…she had to use her brain.

Inuyasha walked into the room and closed his door.

"So, Rin let you drive here. Is she here with you?"

"Yeah, she's with Sesshoumaru." She replied. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome.

"That's cool, Kagome I love you. Please don't doubt me, I'll never cheat on you." He stroked her cheek. She sighed deeply and kissed his lips.

"I'm being so petty, I'm sorry." She replied. He shook his head no.

"I actually like this side of you. It's a big turn on." He laid her on her back and settled between her legs. He began kissing her lips and neck.

"Inuyasha, we can't your family is downstairs not to mention Hikaru is across from us and that girl is next door." Kagome said pushing him up. He grabbed her breasts making her moan a bit.

"A bit responsive aren't we?" He smirked. She looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Inuyasha." She whispered. He lifted her shirt up a bit and began kissing her stomach. She moaned and pulled his face up towards her. She kissed him and he kissed her back. He slid his tongue in her mouth and they both moaned into the kiss. Kagome wrapped her left leg around him as he began stroking her bare leg.

The door flung open and they both jumped looking towards the door. Iria pushed her glasses up and placed her hands behind her back.

"No wonder you wanna stay with her. Any guy likes a girl who opens her legs."

Inuyasha sat up as did Kagome. Midori walked towards Iria and saw Inuyasha and Kagome looking down. Iria turned to Midori and placed her hand to her shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about. You're a virgin right Midori?"

"Hai." She whispered looking embarrassed. Iria nodded her head and looked at Kagome.

"He's going to get tired of you sooner or later. But anyway that's not why I came here." She cleared throat. "I want you to come with me Inuyasha, I need to talk to you about some things, but you can leave your side woman here." She said walking out the room. Kagome bit her bottom lip. Inuyasha stood up. He kissed her lips.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled.

"I love you too." He nodded and walked out the room with his aunt leaving Kagome and Midori alone together. Midori smirked at her.

"You're really moving up the successful ladder with Iria-Ba-San." She giggled. "If this keeps up then I won't have to do anything to break you up." She stated. Kagome crossed her arms.

"So can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked. She nodded. "Let's say you guys manage to break Inuyasha and I up, do you think he will love you the way he loves me?" She questioned. Midori looked at her. "You're trying to break us up. It's one thing if we dated and broke up on our own and then we both move on. But if you break us up then his heart won't to you especially if his aunt breaks us up." She shrugged.

"I can persuade him to come over to me." She stated. Kagome slowly stood up and looked at Midori.

"Besides, no matter how much you try, you'll never penetrate the history Inuyasha and I have together."

Midori scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You guys are only seventeen or so. How much history can you have?" She rolled her eyes. Kagome walked towards and stopped at the door.

"I was pregnant by him not too long ago." Midori's eyes widened. Kagome smiled softly at her and walked out the room. She knocked on Hikaru's door.

"KAGOME-CHAN!!"

Hikaru-Kun, I'm coming to hang out with you until Inuyasha comes back upstairs."

"Come, come." He saw Midori looking at them. "Wanna come Midori-Chan?" She didn't say anything as she walked to her room. He raised his eyebrow. "What was that about?" Kagome sighed and shrugged. She had to say it but she just hoped it didn't come back and bite her in the butt.

* * *

Midori laid on bed staring at the ceiling. Kagome wasn't as insecure as she hoped her to be. She needed to change her plan. If only they got into a big fight then she would be able to intercede to make it worse. However, Inuyasha was very cautious about what he did around her. She growled and closed her eyes.

She got a text on her cell phone. She opened the phone and saw it was from Kagura.

_Party at my house last weekend of April, can you come?" _

Midori stared at the text and smiled.

_I'll be there, thank you for inviting me Kagura-San._

_No problem._

All types of ideas came to mind. There was a knock on her door. She opened the door and saw Iria.

"Did you know that girl was pregnant by Inuyasha before? Izayoi told me."

"No, Ba-San what did she tell you?"

* * *

The next day everyone sat at the lunch table and began discussing plans for Kagura's party.

"Is it your birthday Kagura-San?" Midori questioned.

"No my birthday is July, I just wanted to have a party because my parents were going away. It's a pool party." She shrugged. Midori looked at Kagome.

"Did the doctor say it was alright for you to go into the pool?" She asked. Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't it be ok?" Kagome shrugged.

"I mean with the abortion and all." She stated and Kagome's eyes widened. It became quiet and Ayame looked confused.

"Let's go Ayame." Kouga said taking her hand. They both walked away.

Kagome instantly stood up getting the girl's face.

"I've never told you I had an abortion!!" She yelled. Midori looked confused.

"You didn't? When we were in Inuyasha's room last night you said that you had one and that you told him you had a miscarriage."

"Then you must've gotten your story fucked up because I said I had a miscarriage."

"You never said that." Midori stated calmly. Kagome looked down. She was right, she just stated that she was pregnant by him but she never went into detail. Kagome shook her head.

"It doesn't matter!"

"What doesn't matter?" Inuyasha looked at her. She looked at him.

"She's lying. I've never told her I had an abortion." She told him.

"How else would I know you were pregnant?" She asked and they all looked at Kagome. Sango stood up and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"No, Midori-Chan you must've heard her wrong. Kagome would never get an abortion."

"And she told me she was at her hometown when she got it."

"How would she know that Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped looking at her. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"Inuyasha, are you serious? You don't believe me?" Kagome questioned him in disbelief. "I would've told you if I had an abortion!" She snapped.

"Why are you getting so defensive for?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha are you serious?" Sango asked him.

"Well, I mean it makes sense, you were furious with me after you found out you were pregnant so I mean I thought you had one."

"Inuyasha that's not true. I don't care how mad I was at you I wouldn't kill a baby." She told him as tears began falling from her eyes. Inuyasha placed his chopsticks down and left from the table. Kagome followed after him but he held his hand out towards her.

"Please don't follow me." He said and walked out the cafeteria. Midori gasped and stood up.

"Oh my god, I didn't know that he didn't know. I just said that out of concern."

Kagome stomped over to her and grabbed her by the collar. Miroku ran over to Kagome.

"I swear to kami above you better be so glad graduation is right around the corner or that I even care about graduating because you are about to get exactly what you're fucking asking for!!" She shouted as tears fell from her eyes. Midori took a step back and bowed her head.

"Gomen-Nasi, I'll fix this, I promise. I'll go talk to him." She ran out the cafeteria with a smile on her face. Miroku hugged Kagome and Sango rubbed her back.

"We believe you." He whispered to her as she sobbed on his chest. Hikaru and Fumio looked at each other. They knew Midori did that on purpose.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the bleachers and closed his eyes. This was same place where he made his bet and this was also the same place that almost destroyed what he had with Kagome. He sighed deeply. He felt someone sit next to him. He growled.

"DIDN'T I SAY DON'T FOLLOW ME!!" He yelled but then paused when he saw Midori.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to fix this." She said. He shook his head.

"Forget it." He replied. She looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I keep doing things I shouldn't. Maybe I should just tell Iria-Ba-San to take me back to New York. I'm not fitting in well."

"No, you're fitting in just fine. It's just Kagome I don't understand her. She's acting so weird. Ever since she's met you she hasn't been acting like herself." He shook his head. "Maybe I didn't know her as well as I thought."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course, but she didn't have to say she didn't get an abortion to make me happy. She could've told me the truth. It kills me to know that she told you but she didn't tell me."

"Maybe she was scared? You have to think about her feelings as well."

"I asked her and she told me no. She looked me right in my eyes and told me no." He shook his head. Midori placed her hand on his thigh and laid her head on his shoulder.

"If you need someone to talk to please confide in me, I know how it feels to be lied to. It's not a good feeling so I know exactly what you're feeling."

"Thanks Midori-Chan."

"It's nothing, what are friends for you." She smirked.

Kagome looked out the window and saw Inuyasha and Midori sitting close to each other.

* * *

Inuyasha waited by his car as did Midori and Hikaru.

"You know Inuyasha, maybe you should talk to Kagome." Hikaru told him.

"I am. I'm going to drop you two off home and we're going to have a long talk." He replied looking for Kagome. Hikaru looked at Midori who had a _sad_ expression on her face. He bit his lip he wanted to say something to her but decided to hold it back.

Kagome walked to the car.

"Kagome listen we gotta-"

"I need my English textbook." She cut him off shortly and grabbed the textbook from the backseat. She closed the door and walked away from the car.

"Where are you going?" He asked following her.

"Obviously I'm a liar to you so there's no need for me to get in your car. You and Midori seem to be hitting it off. You better wrap your shit up so you don't get pregnant but then again your aunt would love that." She snapped as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm walking home." She began walking.

"I'm walking with Kagome." Hikaru said. He turned to his cousin. "Inuyasha no baka." He glared at his cousin and ran after Kagome. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked away together. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just got in the car. Midori smirked and got in after him.

* * *

Phew!! Give a lil review and tell me what you think thanks a ton


	53. Chapter Fifty One

On The Rocks if Not Broken

Hikaru watched Kagome not moving from his spot. He wanted to hug her and console her but the immense black aura surrounding her was keeping him from moving any closer.

She punched pillow over and over.

"Idiot, jackass, asshole, motherfucker, dickhead, bastard, stupid…" And the list continued with each punch.

"Umno…Kagome-Chan…" Hikaru whispered in a way hoping she didn't hear him. He didn't want her to turn to him and start using him for a punching bag. Even if he was a guy he was too delicate to take that abuse.

She suddenly stopped punching the pillow and placed her hands on her lap. She put her head down and her hair fell in her face.

"Hikaru, what did I do? Am I the one who should be blamed for this? I want to run to Midori and beat the shit out of her. It's her fault that everything is happening." She then heard him sigh. She looked at him. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he leaned against her desk.

"Kagome-Chan you're going about this all wrong." He told her. She slowly raised her eyebrow.

"I'm going about this all wrong?" She asked him. He sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Even though Midori flat out lied and she's been doing things to get between you. None of her advances would work if you and Inuyasha had more faith in one another."

"But Hikaru-Kun he believed her over me. He actually believed I had an abortion."

"And you actually believed that he might be more attracted to her than you like you just gave her an opening by walking home and them going home together alone. So honestly speaking I don't blame Midori. I blame you and Inuyasha for having such weak love for each other." He told her. She looked down and covered her face as she sobbed.

"I don't want us to break up."

"Is that so because at this point I feel its better if you do." She looked at him. He hated seeing tears falling down her beautiful face but because he loved her like a sister, he wanted to do all he could for her. "Listen Kagome, my father and Fumi's tried coming between us. Fumi's father even did as much as to move him away. We were twelve and thirteen when that happened. We are now sixteen and seventeen and we never stopped loving each other. Even when Fumi tried to run for me, I almost gave up but who gave me encouragement? Who told me to follow my heart?" He looked at her. She looked down. He pulled her face up so she would look at him. "Who told me?"

"I did." She whispered. He smiled.

"Now it's my turn, follow your heart. Don't take your anger out on Midori even though that girl needs a good slap but it's not her."

She nodded her head. He pressed his forehead against hers and they both giggled.

* * *

Rin opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha, is everything ok? Kagome and Hikaru came in and they been in the room for a while. What did you do?"

"I did nothing. Kagome and I just need to talk." He replied as he walked toward the door. Rin spotted Midori in the car looking towards them. She smiled and looked away. Rin put her shoes on and went out to the car to have a _small_ talk with Iria's Little Sunshine.

Inuyasha opened Kagome's door and saw Hikaru holding Kagome's face with their foreheads pressed together.

"What the fuck?" They both jumped and looked shock that Inuyasha was there. "What is this?!" He yelled walking in the room. Hikaru and Kagome gave each other a confused look before looking back at him.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and knocked him to the ground.

"What is your game? Are you really gay or what?" He spat. Hikaru looked at him in shock as did Kagome.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?!" Kagome yelled at him.

"It makes sense this guy is bisexual or something. You're always touching Kagome and kissing her. You want her don't you!!"

Hikaru growled and punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha fell back and hit his head against the dresser. Hikaru stood up.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled out. It was obvious he was furious by now. Kagome looked in shocked. She never seen Hikaru angry. Inuyasha pressed the back of his hand to his lip and saw blood. He growled and punched Hikaru back and they began fighting in her room.

"GUYS STOP IT!!" She yelled but they didn't stop. Kagome ran out the room and looked around. "Rin!" She yelled but didn't see her cousin anywhere. She ran towards the bedroom and went to open the door as Sesshoumaru opened it.

"Kagome." He looked down at her and saw tears falling from her eyes. She grabbed his hand.

"S-S-Sesshoumaru I-I-Inuyasha and H-H-Hikaru are fighting." She couldn't barely get the sentence from her mouth. He heard the commotion from her room and ran inside. He spotted his younger brother and younger cousin punching the life out of each other. He growled and punched both of them in the head. They both held their fist out getting ready to hit back whoever hit them. They both stopped short when they realized it was Sesshoumaru who was very…very…furious if not enraged at this moment.

* * *

Rin walked towards the car as Midori got out.

"Rin-San, konnichiwa." Midori bowed.

"Konnichiwa." Rin said quietly and sighed crossing her arms. "We have a problem here." Rin stated and Midori raised her eyebrow.

"A problem?"

"Yes." Rin nodded. "Listen, I'm an adult I'm not stupid, I know what you're playing. So let's be honest with ourselves and stop all this phony bullshit. I know you're trying to break Inuyasha and Kagome up. I know you're doing things to come between them. And the main reason they are fighting right now is because of you. Let me just get this out straight you're eighteen years old so I won't get in trouble if I kick your ass and I don't give a damn if you tell Baba-San. She wanna sue well guess what Sesshoumaru and his father are both lawyers. So I'm covered. And another thing, I don't care how much make up, how tight your clothes your are or how nice your shape is. You'll never be as beautiful as Kagome because you're personality rotten. I don't hate you, I pity you." Rin then smiled. "So please do enjoy the rest of your afternoon." She giggled.

"Are you threatening me?!" Midori snapped at her. Rin looked at her.

"Not at all honey, it's a promise." She giggled. She turned back to her apartment and saw Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Hikaru walking out the door. She then noticed how bloody and bruised Inuyasha and Hikaru were. She ran over to them. She also noticed the furious look on Sesshoumaru's face. "Oh no Sesshoumaru, did you beat them?" She asked looking concern.

"No, they did that themselves. Friggin idiots, you get the car and go home and you're coming with me." He snapped the two. "I'm telling Tou-San and Kaa-San about this." He gave Hikaru his keys to his car and they both walked separate ways.

"What happened?" Rin looked worried. Sesshoumaru sighed shook his head.

"I don't even know. I tried talking to Kagome but she's hysterical she can't even talk." He told her. She nodded her head.

"Ok, I'm going in now, she needs me." He kissed her lips.

"I'm glad we're not teenagers anymore." She giggled.

"Tell me about it." They both then went their separate ways.

* * *

Izayoi sighed deeply as she tended to both boys' wounds. Iria shook her head and crossed her legs.

"She even had you guys fighting over her. What a woman. However, to put moves on a gay young man is unforgivable." She shook her head and looked at Midori. "Honey, I'm so glad you're nothing like that." Midori smiled and nodded.

Hikaru glared at Midori before closing his eyes.

"This fight wasn't over Kagome. Inuyasha was just acting like the jackass he usually is." Hikaru barked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"You want another piece of me?!" He snapped looking at his cousin.

"I don't quite see victory on your side so you better watch what you ask for." Hikaru snapped and they glared at each other.

"Cut it out!!" Taisho yelled at them and they both became silent.

"What was this about?" Izayoi asked quietly. Hikaru simply closed his eyes.

"I agree with Iria-Ba-San Inuyasha should break up with Kagome and go to New York." They all looked at him in pure shock. "Obviously he doesn't love Kagome or trust her. To believe the words of another woman and then believe she's doing something with your GAY cousin. You don't deserve her love, I don't want to see her cry over you ever again so just do her favor and let her go. She'll be in pain but it'll be better than her boyfriend doing these things to her." He said without glancing at Inuyasha. Izayoi looked between the two. Inuyasha simply got up and walked out the den.

Midori watched Inuyasha leave. She then saw Hikaru looking at her.

"And you should be ashamed of yourself as well. Not only do you tell the world about Kagome being pregnant you lied and said she had an abortion."

They all looked at Midori and shook her head.

"I didn't mean to, she told me she had an abortion." She quickly said. Sesshoumaru shook his head and leaned on the back of the couch.

"She had a miscarriage." He told her. Her eyes widened.

"That's correct, you must've heard wrong honey." Izayoi replied as Taisho nodded his head.

"Besides Kagome wouldn't do that." He said.

"And another thing, what gave you the right to say anything about her being pregnant?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at her. She bit her bottom lip.

"I was asking her a question out of concern."

"You could've done that when they two of you were together or in the car with Inuyasha." Izayoi said looking at her.

Inuyasha slumped up against the wall over the den. His whole family defended Kagome where he should've been the first person to jump to her defense. Just like before he was fucking up again.

Iria began laughing and shook her head.

"You all defend this girl like she's some princess. She's just another girl and obviously if there are so many problems then it's on her." Iria stated.

"No, it's on both of them." Sesshoumaru stated making her look at him. "You want Inuyasha to get with that girl. To be honest she's too sweet and kind. Inuyasha would drive her crazy. He's immature for one."

"He's very short tempered, he'd make her cry if he ever yelled at her." Izayoi added in.

"He's irrational to fault. You want him to marry her and run you're business he's doesn't have the patience to learn all that." Taisho replied.

"And he's a baka." Hikaru stated.

"So you're telling me that girl can handle him? She must be exactly like him then." Iria snapped. Izayoi smiled.

"Not at all, she's mature, she's fierce enough to dish out what he gives her, she's rational and patient, and she loves him with all her heart. That was why she didn't yell or scream at you when we were at the dinner table. Instead she just left." Izayoi responded.

"Unlike my fiancée who's exactly like Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru shrugged as Taisho, Izayoi and Hikaru laughed. Midori looked down not saying anything as Iria had a stale look upon her face.

Inuyasha closed his eyes he had to fix this.

* * *

The next day he saw Kagome standing by her locker talking with some girls he was familiar with but didn't know well. He waked over to her.

"Kagome can I talk you?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure." He was a bit taken back. He was expecting her to glare at him or at least give him an attitude. He shrugged. This made it easier to say what he had to say.

"We'll see you in extra help Kagome." One girl and they walked away leaving the two alone. She began looking at her notebook.

"Listen, Kagome, I'm sorry. I know you've heard me say sorry a lot to you and all it seems like I've been doing is apologizing. But I want to get this right. I love you with all my heart and it's killing me that we're ending up like this ya know?" He looked at her. She closed her notebook.

"Are you done?" She asked straightforwardly. He looked a bit confused.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I have extra help to attend so if you're done can I leave now?" She questioned with no expression on her face.

"Are you saying you don't care about what I said?"

"Something like that." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He snapped. She sighed and looked at him.

"I'm tired that's all. We haven't even been together for a year and we been through so much shit. I'm just tired." She snapped.

"So you don't forgive me?"

"No, I don't know. You believe Midori over me. I told you I never had an abortion and you should've believed me. How is that all our friends believe me before you did. That's what hurt me the most and then on top of that you think Hikaru and I were doing something and you attacked your own cousin out of pure stupidity. You know I want to be loved, respected, honored so that I can give you same. But I'm not gonna put myself out there if you're just gonna spit on me every time something goes wrong." She shook her head. "I don't know." She shrugged. "And the words that came from your mouth a few weeks ago _I'll always believe you just like you believe me right?_"

His eyes widened. He definitely remembered saying.

"I refuse to sit here and just be part of your infatuation. There's a big difference between wanting and needing someone." She closed her locker. "Excuse me." She began walking away.

"Are you saying it's over?!" Inuyasha yelled out. She turned and looked at him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She turned and left him standing alone. Inuyasha growled and punched the locker behind him. She didn't even shed a tear and she was so calm in talking to him. That's what made him really nervous.


	54. Chapter Fifty Two

True Intentions

Inuyasha sighed deeply as he laid on Miroku's bed.

"What do you expect man? That was the dumbest move you could've done." Kouga said as he played with Bankotsu in Mortal Kombat.

"Exactly." Bankotsu nodded. "Even I knew that girl was lying."

"I apologize did I not? You know I'm irrational sometimes." Inuyasha sighed.

"Well Inuyasha that's a personality trait you need to change or else you're gonna find yourself alone." Miroku snapped at him. Kouga paused the game and looked at him, as did Bankotsu. Inuyasha looked at his best friend who was staring at his computer screen. "To be honest with you, for as long as we been friends and if you were to believe someone you barely know over me I wouldn't be your friend anymore because you're telling me you don't have faith in me." Miroku shrugged and looked at him. "How would you feel if Kagome did that shit to you?" He asked him. Inuyasha looked down. "And then on top of that you attack Hikaru thinking he did something with her. You just dug your own grave." Miroku looked back at the computer screen.

"Fuck." Inuyasha sighed deeply and stared at the ceiling. Where was a shotgun when he needed one?

* * *

Kagome sat in the library with Sango, Kagura, and Fumio.

"Are you guys looking at prom dresses?" Fumio asked flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah, my Dad said he'll buy me any dress I want since I've been on good behavior." Kagura laughed.

"Does that even refer to sexing your boyfriend up every chance you get?" Sango smirked. Kagura laughed.

"What Daddy don't know what hurt him." They all laughed. "Kagome, you didn't come to my party." She pouted. Kagome nodded.

"I apologized in advance didn't I? I'll make it up to you by giving you all my quality time."

"Fuck that I want money." Kagura holding her hand out. Kagome burst out laughing and blew her a kiss.

"Ooh, Kagome this red dress would look hot on you." Sango said showing her a picture of the dress. Kagome nodded her head.

"That's a nice dress." She agreed.

"Who are you gonna go with? I heard from Bankotsu a lot of guys been asking you." Kagura told her.

"Yea…" Kagome trailed off.

"So?" The three of them asked. Kagome sighed deeply and looked at her friends.

"I'm not going to prom." She stated and it became silent.

"WHAT?!" They yelled out making around them jump.

"SHH!!" The librarian snapped at them.

"What?" Kagome shrugged.

"What do you mean you're not going to prom?" Fumio asked her.

"I'm not going. I don't wanna go that's all." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Can I make my own decisions?" Kagome snapped.

"You can but you're gonna regret not going to prom." Kagura told her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not. I don't wanna go and I'm not gonna go and that's final." She shrugged and looked at her history book. It was quiet at the table once again.

"Is it because of Inuyasha?" Sango dared to ask. Kagome looked at her and laughed.

"No. Why is this decision of mine based on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked even though in her heart he was main reason why she wasn't going.

"Because, I know you and you probably don't wanna see him with someone else." Sango looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders and laughed it off.

"Sango please, I took a vow to never cry over a guy very again. I shed my last tears over him and I'm done. Whatever is whatever. He can go with Midori for all I care. After all he can't take a shit and wipe his ass without his aunt's permission." She shrugged.

Miroku, Bankotsu, Kouga, and Inuyasha entered the library. Kagome got up.

"See ya" She waved. "Hey boys." She smiled and left out the library. Inuyasha watched her leave the library and sighed deeply.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room doing her homework as she listened to the radio. She crossed her eyes as _Dangerously in Love _by Beyonce came on. She turned the radio off and put her head down. She couldn't wait for the school year to end. Just a couple more days and regular classes were done. She wouldn't have to see Inuyasha anymore after this.

The house phone began ringing she checked the caller id and saw it was Yuka.

"Hey Yu-Chan."

"Hey Kags, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm great, anything new?"

"I'm not with my boyfriend anymore."

"No, why not?" Kagome sighed and began explaining the story from beginning to end. "No." Yuka gasped at the endof the story.

"Yep, pretty much."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm hurt but what else can I do? What can I say? I'm not going to beg him to love me the way I want him to."

"I hear ya Kagome, oh my god wow, you seemed so happy with him too. But you know city boys aren't that loyal anyway." She shrugged. Kagome cleared her throat. Her other friends sure found great guys. Why was she the unfortunate one? "But hey at least wait for college. I'm sure older college boys are better."

"That's true." Kagome nodded.

"Where are you going? Do you know?"

"Not yet, I might come back home or go somewhere closer to home."

"That'd be so awesome. I was thinking the same thing." Yuka laughed. Kagome smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha pressed his fist to his temple as Iria and Izayoi pulled more and more dressed for Midori. He sighed in boredom. Before he knew it, he was forced to take Midori to the prom. He moaned. This was killing him.

"Inuyasha what do you think?" Iria asked. He glanced at Midori wearing a white gown. It made him frown. He always dreamed of seeing Kagome in a white gown. He hated himself. "Inuyasha." Iria called out to him snapping him from his thoughts.

"He doesn't like it let's get another dress." Midori walked back into the changing room. Iria looked at Inuyasha before walking away to get another dress. Izayoi sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked her youngest son. Inuyasha sighed deeply as he slouched into his chair.

"I'm tired." He lied. She looked at him.

"So you're a quitter now?" She asked him. He looked at her.

"No, it's just she said she's tired. She didn't even cry or anything. She looked detached as she was talking to me."

"Do you blame her?"

"No." Inuyasha replied. "If I were in her shoes I'd do the same thing." He whispered.

"You know Inuyasha, if you truly love her you need to speak up and not just to her but anyone who disapprove of your relationship. If they feel, it's wrong and you feel its right with all your heart. Prove them wrong. It's not my job to tell you who to love it's my job to give you advice and encouragement when you need it." He slowly nodded his head letting his mother's words sink in.

Midori bit her bottom lip as she heard the conversation between his mother and him. She had to make a move and a quick one or else she would lose those she held dear.

* * *

Later that night Midori stood in front of Inuyasha's door. She slowly crept the door open and saw that he was sleeping. She closed the door behind her and walked towards his bed. She saw how he was sleeping so peacefully. His face was beautiful, she wanted him in her life, and she was happy that she got between him and Kagome.

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled into the bed. He flipped her to her back and pinned her down. Her eyes widened as his hair fell over his shoulders lying on her. She looked into his eyes and saw sharp amber eyes.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked. Her heart began pounding against her chest.

"If I say no?" She questioned softly.

"I'll fuck you're brains out." He replied quickly.

"If I say yes?" Her throat was dry by now.

"I'll fuck you're brains out." He replied the same. She stared at him.

"You wouldn't." She snapped. He began kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts. "S-Stop." She pushed him up as much as she could. He looked into her eyes.

"Why did you come in my room for? It's two in the morning. Obviously you didn't come in here to cuddle."

"N-No but I…" She trailed off feeling speechless.

"Did you do things to try to break Kagome and I up?" He asked. She looked down. His hand grasped her nightgown as he threatened to rip it off her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Did you lie about being carsick and about having contacts?" Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Hai." She whispered.

"And you lied about Kagome telling you she had an abortion." She simply nodded her head closing her eyes tightly. She suddenly felt his weight lift off her. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting at the edge of the bed cradling his head.

"Fuck, I'm so stupid. I'm eighteen yet I act like a fucking eight year old. They probably have more sense than I do." He sighed.

"Gomen-Nasi, it was Iria-Ba-San's idea to make me do this. Everything I've done she told me to do it." He looked at her and saw her looking down grasping her fists.

"I didn't want to do any of this." She admitted and cried. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Iria-Ba-San's business isn't going too well. No one would do sells with her because they felt she wasn't doing a good enough job. So this very popular business executive named Yukijo Takada told her if she could get an heir than he would consider doing business with her but it had to be a legal heir. So she tricked my parents into signing her legal rights to be my guardian."

"Back when you were thirteen?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Takada-San told her he respected my work value but he felt a woman executive wouldn't get her company where it needed to be. So that was when she started telling me about you. Since you're her nephew, she could put you down as an heir because you two share the same blood. She told me I had to do whatever I could to get you to like me. I didn't want to do it but Iria-Ba-San transferred my parents to work in Florida three years after she took me into her home and she told me if I succeeded in getting you to come back to New York than she would transfer my family back to New York and I could live with them again."

"Are you lying to me?" He looked at her. She shook her head no quickly. She ran out the room before shortly returning with a cell phone. She opened her text message mail and showed him the messages from her and her parents. He shook his head in disbelief.

"So instead of just coming to me and my parents and asking if I would take over the business she does this. That woman is so stupid and nasty."

"She wasn't always like that. She was engaged four years ago." Midori told him. He looked at her in shock. She nodded her head. "She wasn't going to tell her family until after the wedding. My mother told me she was going to have a small ceremony and they were going to go around the world for a year as their honeymoon. But he suddenly realized he was in love with someone else and left her just like that." Midori looked down and closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked down.

_"I always knew Iria-Ba-San was unbearable but this was drawing the line. My Dad did say something bad had to happen to her." _He sighed and closed his eyes. "So she felt all men could be easily broken despite how much they claim they love a woman." He replied. She nodded her head.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I feel so bad about what happened."

"Forget it. It's my fault, I was stupid."

"Yeah, I was pretty shock that you believed me too." Midori sighed. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Oi." He growled. She giggled and slowly stood up. "What made you not sleep with me?" He asked out of curiosity. After hearing her story, he could've sworn she'd throw herself at him. She stood by his door.

"You're not the only one struggling with love. His name is Taylor, he's from my High School in New York. We got into a fight and broke up yet he sends me a text message every single day." She smiled softly. "I promised myself and him that when I returned to New York we'd try giving it one more shot and he agreed. So I can't give my virginity to anyone but him." She looked at Inuyasha. "I'm pretty sure that's what Kagome did for you right?" She asked him and his eyes widened. Midori bowed her head and left out the room. Inuyasha moaned flopped back on his bed.

"What the fuck man? How am I gonna fix this?"


	55. Chapter Fifty Three

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha characters but I do own the others YAY LOL also I don't own the song If You Love by Brownstone. Now that I'm done disclaiming and feeling poor on with the story

* * *

  


If You Love Me

Rin looked at Kagome who was sitting on the couch. She then looked at clock before looking back at her younger cousin.

"Everyone's at prom now."

"Yeah, Sango sent me pictures, she told me she'll call me tomorrow to tell me everything." She replied as she flipped through a magazine.

"Ah, I see." Rin nodded. "Well, do you need anything? I'm going out with Sesshoumaru?"

"No, I'm fine thank you." Kagome smiled. Rin nodded her head and walked out the door. Kagome relaxed on the couch. She closed her eyes to relax.

* * *

Sango sighed deeply as she sat at a table with Miroku.

"It doesn't feel right without Kagome and Inuyasha together." Miroku stated and Sango nodded her head.

"Inuyasha is so stupid, after he does all that the only thing he can think of is saying he's sorry. I wouldn't accept that lame apology either." Sango growled as Miroku agreed.

"What can we do? Let's enjoy ourselves, I'm sure Kagome would be sad if we didn't have fun because she wasn't here." He said to her. She slowly nodded her head. She saw Bankotsu and Kagura standing by the punch table with Kouga and Ayame.

"Where's Hikaru? I thought he was coming with Fumio?"

"Actually he decided to go have dinner and a nice night with Fumi." He replied.

"Oh." She nodded. "It seems no one wants to come to prom huh?"

"Who knows but I know after prom, we're having a good time." Miroku said standing up. He held his hand out and Sango placed her hand into his. He pulled her up and they walked to the dance floor.

Inuyasha and Midori walked into the gym. Inuyasha spotted his friends scattered around. They walked to a table and sat down. Midori looked at him.

"Are you sure you wanna be here?" She asked him. He nodded and shrugged.

"It's your prom so let's make it fun for you." He replied. She smiled softly at him. She still felt horrible about everything that happened.

"Can I give you one piece of advance when you return back to New York?" He asked while looking elsewhere.

"Sure." She replied.

"Go into acting. You'll make it big." He told her. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

Sango saw Inuyasha and Midori. She grabbed Miroku and they walked over to him.

"Hey Inuyasha, you're here." She said and looked at Midori who instantly looked down. "I see you brought trouble maker."

"Midori and I had a talk and it wasn't her. My Aunt pulled some strings to get things to run her way." He replied.

"Are you positive?" Miroku asked looking at Midori. She quickly stood up and bowed at bended waist.

"Gomen-Nasi." She whispered. She looked at them with genuinely sad expression. "I did everything I did to be reunited with my family. Iria-Ba-San said if I got Inuyasha to come to New York. She would return me to my family." She told them. Both their eyes widened and they looked at Inuyasha. He nodded his head.

"So wait, what's the story?" Sango asked grabbing a seat as did Miroku. Midori began explaining the story just as she told Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Oh my god that's horrible." Sango gasped.

"I gave her a test to see if she was telling the truth and she was." Inuyasha stated.

"What test you gave her?" Miroku questioned and Midori instantly began blushing. Sango stood up and placed her hands on the table as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Why are you here?" She asked him. He gave her confused look.

"Well, because I wanted Midori to have a prom."

"That's not what she's asking." Miroku said looking at his best friend. "Why are you here?" He asked again. Inuyasha looked confused. Midori stood up.

"You have someone you love right? Go to her." She smiled. Inuyasha looked at them in shocked.

"Inuyasha what the fuck are you doing here?" He turned around and saw Bankotsu, Kagura, Kouga, and Ayame.

"Are you really gonna punk out like that?" Kouga crossed his arms as he shook his head.

"I thought you were a man." Kagura placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"If you love her like you do prove it. Women just don't want words." Ayame told him. Inuyasha looked at them and they all smiled at him. He smiled softly and nodded his head.

"You're right. Excuse me." He bowed his head and stood up.

"Don't worry about me I'll get home." Midori told him. He bowed his head at everyone and left out the gym.

He hoped into his car and drove towards Rin apartment. His heart was pounding. He knew at this point that his words were useless he had to prove to her that she meant everything to him.

He spotted a store caught his attention. He did a quick U-Turn and headed towards the store.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that it was ten pm. She stretched her body and yawned. She slowly got off the couch and walked towards the stereo. She put in a mix CD that Rin had and went towards the bathroom.

A nice shower sounded so great. She relaxed as the warm water hit her body. Suddenly tears began to emerge from her eyes. Inuyasha never called her or tried speaking with her again. She figured she was just an infatuation to him. She shook her head and tried thinking of something else but her mind kept going back to him. Soon the tears began to fall and she couldn't stop them. She held everything in and tried to be so nonchalant but now everything was coming out. She placed her hands to her face and began sobbing. How was it that someone she loved so much made her cry like this?

She turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked into her room and changed into gray shorts and a pink tank top. She scrunched her damp hair up and went into the living room to give herself a pedicure.

Her tears didn't stop, she knew that once she let it out it wasn't going to stop for a while. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. This was killing her. She hated love maybe he didn't love her like she hoped he did.

_I don't wanna rain on this parade…._

_But I'm starting to question the love that was made_

_I'm not looking for just an affair_

_I want a love that is based on truth not just dare_

Kagome looked up at the stereo. She never heard this song before. It was a slow, soft tempo and the words of the woman singing was captivating.

_You will not hurt my pride _

_If right now you decide _

_That you are not ready to settle down_

_But if you want my heart_

_Then it's time that you start_

_To act like you're mine in the light and the dark_

Kagome crawled over to the stereo and turned the song up. Even though it made her tears fall more. She wanted to hear it loud and clear.

_If you love me, say it_

_If you trust me, do it_

_If you want me, show it_

_If you need me, prove it_

_If you love me, say it_

_If you trust me, do it_

_If you want me, show it_

_If you need me, prove it_

Inuyasha stood in front of the door. He got ready to knock until he heard the music playing inside. He pressed his ear to the door to hear what she was listening to.

_You see now actions speak louder than words_

_So don't just say things that I've already heard_

_Don't want your body without your soul_

_I don't want a love who will come here and go_

_You will not hurt my pride _

_If right now, you decide _

_That you are not ready to settle down_

_But if you want my heart_

_Then it's time that you start_

_To act like you're mine in the light and the dark_

_If you love me, say it_

_If you trust me, do it_

_If you want me, show it_

_If you need me, prove it_

_If you love me, say it_

_If you trust me, do it_

_If you want me, show it_

_If you need me, prove it_

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he leaned against the door.

_Oh, I, Oh I, I wanna touch you baby_

_And spread my love all around you, honey_

_And if you come, you gotta show, baby_

_True love to share…_

Inuyasha waited till the song was over and he knocked on the door. Kagome slowly looked at the door. She got up and walked over to the door. She looked in the peephole and saw Inuyasha. She sighed deeply and looked up before closing her eyes. She got rid of the all the tears and opened the door.

As soon as she opened the door, he dropped to his knees bowing his head before her. Her eyes widened.

"I'm not gonna say sorry to you because I know you're tired of hearing it. What I did was wrong and what I did was stupid. Even if I promised myself to never, hit a woman. I basically slapped you in the face when I took Midori's words over yours. You've never lied to me and I don't know want made me go off the way I did. Kagome I love you with all my heart and I can't let you sit here and think I never felt anything for you." He told her. He slowly looked at her and saw tears running down her cheeks. "Kagome?" He whispered. She slowly began backing up while shaking her head no.

"I don't want to. I don't want to go through this all over again Inuyasha. I can't, I won't, I refused." She stated. Inuyasha stood up and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her and she backed up. Each step he took forward she stepped back. She was putting a barrier between them and she wasn't letting him in.

"Kagome, please trust me." She closed her eyes tightly as if she was trying to get rid of his imagine before her. "If I love you, say it. I love you." She looked him at him confusion. "If I trust you, do it." He took his tuxedo jacket off and held his arms out. Kagome looked at his chest that was opened with no protection. "If I want you, show it." He dropped to his knees. "If I need you, prove it." He slowly crawled to her. Her heart began pounding and her legs began shaking. She was finding it harder and harder to stand straight.

He placed his hands on her hips and hugged her close to him.

"Kagome, if you leave me and never turn to look at me again. I swear on everything I'll fade away from this world." He looked at her. She gripped her fists tightly. Inuyasha grabbed her left fist and place it to his lips. "Please believe me." He whispered. She closed her eyes tightly as she continued to shake. Her eyes then opened and she looked at him before looking at her left ring finger. She spotted a white gold princess cut ring, with a nice sized diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds going half down each side of the ring. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked at him.

"I-I-Inuyasha on my left hand."

"I told you, you were going to be wife didn't I? Will you accept me as your fiancé and your future husband?"

"Inuyasha…" Tears once again fell down her eyes. "Hai." She dropped down to her knees and hugged him tightly. He kissed her deeply and hugged her close to his body. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Kagome. I'll never do anything stupid again. I'll mature for you and I'll be all I can for you."

"Inuyasha, just be the one I love and know."

"Let's grow together." She kissed his lips. "This is much better than prom." Kagome giggled.

"Prom?" Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the stereo. He found a CD that he liked and placed the music on._ Never Gonna Let You Go_ by Faith Evans came on.

He held his hand out towards her.

"Let's have prom here." He told her. She looked down at herself.

"I'm not really dressed to part." She laughed.

"You're beautiful no matter what you have on." She smiled and placed her hand in his. He held her close to him and they swayed the music. Kagome smiled. He gave her a lot of hell but she knew he was going to be in her life forever.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you about Midori." He told her. She raised her eyebrow and he began to explain to her about the whole situation. She placed her hand on his chest as she left what he said settle in. That did explain why his aunt was so fixated on him. "Kagome, I think it's time we talk to Iria-Ba-San." She nodded her head. "Also I wanna know something."

"What?" She asked softly.

"I need to be mature and look at my future, look at our future and I wanna know would you follow me wherever I go?" He asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course." She giggled.

"Even to New York?" He asked and she looked at him wide eyed. She then softly smiled knowing what he meant.

"Even to New York." She replied and he kissed her deeply.


	56. Chapter Fifty Four

Looking Towards the Future

"We now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Everyone stood up cheering and clapping. "Mr. and Mrs. Sugashita." The pastor announced.

Rin and Sesshoumaru walked down the aisle as everyone continued to cheer.

Inuyasha moaned his feet killing him. He knew his brother picked him to be the best man just to torture him. He hated his brother. Kagome smiled at him as they linked arms.

"I can't wait to see you in a white dress." He smiled looking at her. She giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Sugashita." She giggled and he winked at her.

* * *

At the reception everyone gave praises to the newlyweds. Rin then took the microphone.

"I know is this suppose to be about Sesshoumaru and I. However, I never miss an opportunity to give great news." Everyone began whispering amongst themselves. Rin placed her hand on her hip. "And no I'm not pregnant so stop spreading rumors." She said and everyone laughed. "I wanted to say in about three or four years from now everyone will be gathered back here because…Inuyasha and Kagome are engaged to be married so please give it up for them." She clapped, as did everyone else. The spot light hit the couple that was beet red. Inuyasha put his hand over his nose to cover his nose to cover his cheeks as Kagome laughed sheepishly and waved. "Aw they're embarrassed, did I do a good job honey?" Rin asked. He nodded his head and kissed her lips.

Music started playing and everyone continued having a great time.

"You're faces were priceless." Sango laughed out. Miroku crossed his arms.

"You should've known Rin was going to do that. That's so her personality." He stated and they all nodded.

"Aw, I'm sad it's gonna be a minute before we see each other again." Sango pouted as she wrapped her arms around Miroku. He hugged her and nodded.

"I know, you two off living in New York. What are you too good for Japan now?" Miroku smirked.

"You know I'm studying my aunt's business. We closed a fifty-five million dollar deal three weeks ago." Inuyasha stated. Sango and Miroku's jaws hit the floor.

"Fifty-Five million?!" They exclaimed. Kagome nodded her head.

"Takada-San was impressed with the presentation that Inuyasha gave and he told Iria-Ba-San he'd be happy to work with us." She smiled.

"Wow, so you two are making money huh?" Sango giggled.

"We sure are we gotta support our future children." Inuyasha laughed putting his arm behind Kagome's chair.

"All the single women please report to the dance floor. We are throwing the bouquet." Risa announced. Sango looked at them.

"I'll be back." She laughed and ran to the dance floor. Miroku grabbed a glass of Champagne and shook his head.

"I'll be looking at marriage about twenty-nine, twenty-eight." He shrugged.

"I CAUGHT IT!!" Sango shouted and Miroku spit his drink out. Inuyasha and Kagome burst out laughing.

"About twenty, twenty-one." Inuyasha revised for his friend.

Hikaru and Fumio ran over to them.

"Hey guys, you look great."

"Hikaru-Kun, Fumi-Chan." Kagome jumped from her seat and hugged them tightly as they hugged her back.

"You look fabulous Kagome with a capital F." Hikaru told her as he hip bumped her. She laughed and snapped her fingers.

"You know I always do." They all laughed.

"Hikaru! Fumio!" Sango hugged them and held up the flowers. "I caught the bouquet." She told them. They looked at Miroku and laughed. Hikaru walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad everything's the way it should be." He whispered to his cousin.

"It's only because you're a pain in the ass." Inuyasha smiled and they both laughed.

"So who the won the fight between you two?" Miroku asked looking amused. Hikaru laughed and held up his fist.

"Don't think just because I'm a little sensitive that I'm soft." He stated.

"He does throw a mean punch." Inuyasha nodded. "He busted me up quite a bit." Inuyasha admitted and they all laughed.

"Where's Bankotsu and Kagura?" Hikaru asked. "I know Kouga and Ayame couldn't come because the doctor told her strictly bed rest until the baby." Hikaru replied. Kagome nodded.

"We went to see her yesterday. She looks so beautiful but she's ready to burst." Kagome laughed. Fumio nodded his head.

"I'm glad men can't get pregnant because I wouldn't do it." He said crossing his arms. They all laughed.

"Kagura's father set up a ski-trip for them this week so Bankotsu was forced to go." Miroku replied. "He was talking a lot of shit last week and I bet he's up there's kissing Kagura's father in the ass right now." Miroku laughed as did Inuyasha.

"You know he is."

Midori and a tall boy with black hair and dark blue eyes walked over to them.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Taylor, my boyfriend."

"Hi Taylor." Sango shook his hand. He bowed his head.

"Konnichiwa." He smiled.

"Konnichiwa." Hikaru, Fumio and Miroku greeted.

"How are you enjoying Japan so far T?" Inuyasha asked. He laughed and nodded his head.

"I love it, the food is the best. The rice balls are to die for, ramen, Anpan, curry bread, melon pan, takoyaki, karaage, miso soup…" And his list on. They all began laughing. Midori placed her hand on his back.

"He's always eating so food is always on top of his light." She giggled. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Rin giggled as she and Sesshoumaru made their rounds speaking to their guests.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin." They both turned around and saw Iria. She bowed her head.

"Gomen-Nasi." She whispered. Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and smiled. Rin placed her hand to older woman's shoulder. Iria looked at her.

"If you're ever having trouble just come and speak with us. We're family are we not?" She asked while smiling. Iria smiled softly and hugged her niece tightly.

"Yes, we are. You're a great person and so is Kagome. I adore her so much." She told them. Rin giggled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, she does get her personality traits from me." She smiled. Sesshoumaru put his hand around her waist making her look at him.

"If anyone got a personality from you it'd be Inuyasha." He stated and Iria began laughing. Rin stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled. Rin looked at her brother-in-law and cousin. She was glad to see that they were happy. They had some difficult paths to cross while they were in high school and it was just going to get harder as the years passed by.

* * *

"I'm glad to be home." Inuyasha sighed deeply as he and Kagome walked through the doors of their small apartment in New York.

"I can't believe it's over. It seems like we waited forever for the day to come and now it's gone, just like that." Kagome laughed as she walked to the bedroom. Inuyasha took his shoes off and gently pushed her on the bed. "Inuyasha, can you wait a moment-" She moaned when he grabbed her breasts. "Inuyasha." She moaned. He kissed her neck and laid between her legs.

"I can't wait any longer Kagome. You said I had to wait until we got home." He whispered and kissed her neck. He grabbed her left breasts and cried out. He couldn't help but smirk. "Pretty sensitive are we?" He asked her.

"Inuyasha, let's unpack and get food first." Kagome whispered. He pulled her shirt apart popping her buttons. "INUYASHA!" She yelled at him in shock. He smirked and unhooked her bra from the front. He kissed between her breasts making her moan a little. She sat up as he pulled the shirt and bra off. She sat on her knees and ripped his shirt open. He looked at her in shock but bit his lip as she sucked on his neck. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her neck.

"I love you so much baby." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her ear. She moaned a little.

"I love you too." She whispered back. He then laid her on her back and removed her skirt. He threw her skirt over his shoulder. He removed her thong and kissed her thighs. She moaned and arched her back some. "Inuyasha." He moved his head between her legs and she grabbed his head crying out in pleasure. He moved his hands up to her breasts and began massaging them. He wanted her so bad. It wasn't long until her inner muscles contracted. The more and more they made love the more and more intense it became.

He then slid his fingers inside of her. His movement became faster before slowing down. Kagome began to tremble from his intensity. She yelled out when her muscles contracted even harder.

"Inuyasha, what are you trying to do to me?" She whispered feeling her energy being zapped from her. He removed the rest of his clothes and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome, I can't wait any long longer." He told her grabbing a condom. He slipped it on and slid inside of her. They both moaned out in ecstasy. Inuyasha grabbed her hips tightly and glided in and out of her. She closed her eyes tightly as she let the pleasure overcome her body. "Kagome say my name for me." He moaned. "Say my name." He told her.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled out. He placed his hand on both sides of her head to balance himself and looked into her brown eyes.

"Again." He whispered pounding harder into her.

"INUYASHA!!" She shouted and they both climaxed. Inuyasha held her close to him.

"Kagome." He called her. She looked at him as he kissed her lips. "When you first walked into my homeroom class and I saw you for the first time. The first thing that came to mind was I want her. But now that I'm holding you here in my arms and seeing you as my wife to be, not only do I want you but I need you. I need you more than anything else in this world. So if you ever leave me you better kill me before you do because I'll be nothing without you." He told her looking into her eyes. She smiled and held his hand into hers.

"If _you_ ever leave me you'd better hope I can't find you, because this a_ till death do us part_ relationship." She told him. He began laughing and hugged her tightly

"I'll accept that." They both laughed.

Inuyasha stared at the ceiling. He couldn't wait to see his future with Kagome. He knew no matter what happened he was going to be the happiest man alive.


	57. Epilogue

Family Reunion

Kagome rolled the van window down from the passenger seat.

"Inuyasha, hurry we're gonna be late." She told him. He sighed deeply as he locked the house door.

"I'm coming, they're not going anywhere." He grumbled and ran to the van. He opened the side door and looked inside. "Let's make sure everyone's here." He looked in the front at his oldest son. "Kaname."

A ten-year old boy with thin frame glasses looked up from his book.

"Here." He replied before looking back at his book.

"Ichita." A nine-year old boy with light brown eyes smiled widely.

"I'm right do see me Tou-San. See." He waved and went back to playing his hand held game. "Aw, I lost again." He pouted. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kanako."

"Here I am Tou-San." A five-year old girl with bouncing raven color pigtails held her hand up. He smiled at her and checked her seatbelt to make sure she was secure.

"Kaori."

The four year old with curly onyx colored locks mimicked her older sister.

"Here Tou-San." She held up her hand. He smiled and made sure her seatbelt was secure. He looked at the one-year-old sitting between her older sisters.

"Inya." She smiled at him with her bright amber colored eyes.

"Dou-Sa." She pointed at him. He kissed her forehead and nodded his head. He then raised his eyebrow and looked over his children again.

"Um…Kagome?"

"Katsuya." She replied looking through a magazine.

"Katsuya." He called and didn't get a reply. "What the?"

"Here Tou-San." He turned around and saw a seven-year-old boy who looked exactly like him.

"Why aren't you in the car?" He growled. Katsuya smiled and held up a small frog.

"I found Mr. Freckles."

"Put Mr. Freckles on the floor and get in the car." He glared at his son who sighed deeply.

"Alright." He put the frog on the floor of the car and it began hopping. Instantly the girls began screaming. Kagome sighed deeply and placed her hand to her temple.

"Damnmit boy I didn't say put it in the car!!" He yelled as he tried catching the frog. "Kaname, Ichita help me catch this stupid thing." He growled. The oldest boys out the van and tried to find the frog. Kanako and Kaori continued to scream. Inya looked between them and giggled. She then began screaming like them. Inuyasha covered his ears. "Oi! Cut it out!" He growled.

"I caught it." Kaname said holding the frog out.

"Throw it outside." Inuyasha demanded. Katsuya ran over to his older brother and accidentally knocked into him making him release the frog back in the car. Instantly the girls began screaming again.

Inuyasha opened the back door and caught the frog.

"Tou-San don't hurt Mr. Freckles." Katsuya told him.

"Yeah that's endangering animals." Ichita stated. Kaname sighed and got back in the car. Inuyasha gently placed the frog on their front lawn and it hopped away. He grabbed his youngest son by the back of the shirt.

"You're too much trouble, get your butt in the car."

"Hai!" He smiled and sat between in his older brothers. Inuyasha sighed and closed the doors. He hopped into the driver's seat and began driving.

"Tou-San." Katsuya called out.

"Nani." Inuyasha replied not taking his eyes off the rode.

"I have to go the bathroom."

"Hold it." Inuyasha snapped.

"But I can't." He whined as he began wiggling. Instantly his brothers' moved over. Inuyasha sighed and turned the car around. He hopped out the car and opened the door. Katsuya got out the car and Inuyasha picked him up as he ran to the house.

Five minutes later, they came out the house. Katsuya got in the car smiling widely. Inuyasha closed the door and got in the driver's seat. He turned to look at kids.

"Anybody else gotta go? Speak now cause I ain't stopping." He told them. They were silent. He nodded his head and looked at Kagome. "Are you ok?"

"Mmm-Hmm." She nodded. He kissed her cheek.

"EW!!" Ichita and Katsuya exclaimed. Kagome began laughing and Inuyasha looked at them.

"Get over it." He began driving again.

"Tou-San." Katsuya called out.

"Hai." Inuyasha replied.

"Are we there yet?" He asked. Inuyasha looked at him through the visor mirror.

"Katsuya take a nap." Inuyasha told him. He then leaned on Ichita's shoulder.

"Katsuya move over you're in my space!!" Ichita yelled at him.

"I'm laying on your shoulder Tou-San told me to take a nap."

"Well lean somewhere else. You're always leaning on me." Ichita told him.

"Urase!" Kaname growled at his younger brothers as he looked back at his book.

"You can't tell us to shut up!!" They yelled at him.

"Be quiet you guys are noisy all the time!" Kanako snapped at her older brothers.

"URASE!!" They yelled at her and she began crying.

"Don't yell at Onee-Chan!!" Kaori yelled at them and Inya began yelling like Kanako.

Kagome sighed deeply and placed her hand to her forehead. Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel. They had an hour before getting the park and he was gonna be damned if he had to put up with this throughout the ride.

"OI!!" He yelled getting their attention. "You better cut it out, Kaname, Ichita, Katsuya!!" He yelled at them. "Apologize to your sister now!" He damned.

"Gomen." They mumbled. She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Iie, I'm not your friend." She sniffled. Kagome giggled and gave Inya a bottle. Inuyasha sighed, as it got quiet again.

"Tou-San always yells at us and then he tells us not to yell. What kind of role model is that?" Ichita mumbled to Katsuya who nodded.

"He curses a lot too." Katsuya added.

"And he always grits his teeth and mumbles under his breath." Kaname replied.

"Oi, don't make me come back there." He glared at them and they giggled.

* * *

An hour later, they arrived at the picnic where everyone was socializing and having fun.

"Obaa-San Ojii-San!!" The kids got out the car and ran to their grandparents. Izayoi and Taisho greeted the children.

"Oh my you all have gotten so big." Izayoi giggled.

"Hey look its Team Inuyasha at the plank!" Miroku announced and everyone began laughing. Inuyasha walked over to Miroku.

"You lucky my hands are full." He replied with Inya in his arms. She then pointed at Miroku.

"Jii-Sa." She replied. Inuyasha began laughing and kissed her cheek.

"No, not Jii-San, Ji-San." Miroku corrected.

"Jii-Sa." She repeated innocently.

"High five." Inuyasha held his hand out and she hit his hand laughing.

"Listen here, little girl." Miroku took her into his arms and began tickling her. She started laughing.

* * *

"Kagome!" Rin ran over to her and hugged her. "Have a seat, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Kagome sighed putting her feet. "The kids were a handle like always." She giggled. Rin smiled and placed her hand on Kagome's swollen stomach.

"How's the little bundle of joy? Boy or girl?" Rin asked as Sango handed Kagome a bottle of water.

"Thanks Sango, I having two boys, twins." She stated and they gasped.

"No." They exclaimed as Kagome nodded.

"When the doctor told me I was like great it had to be the last one right?" She crossed her eyes and sighed. They all laughed. Sango shook her head and crossed her arms as she looked at Rin.

"So many kids is that now?" She laughed.

"Eight." Rin replied. "Don't ask me to baby sit. I'm fine with my two." She placed her hand to her hip as Sango nodded in her head.

"I didn't think he was serious." Kagome stated and they looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Back in high school Inuyasha told me that we would have about seven to eight kids."

"It sounds like you two need a TV in your room." Rin laughed as Sango nodded. Kagome giggled.

"That's what I told him."

"Kagome-Chan." Fumio walked over to her holding a 6-month-old baby girl. Kagome gasped and immediately held out her arms. He handed the baby to her.

"Oh my god Fumi she's beautiful." Kagome told him while looking at the black haired girl with big violet eyes who gigged at her.

"Thank you Kagome." He smiled as he sat next to her.

"How old?" Kagome asked.

"6 months." He replied. She nodded her head. He then rubbed her stomach. "When is your baby coming?" He questioned.

"I got another couple of weeks until my twins are born."

"Twins?" He gasped. She nodded her head. He looked at Rin and Sango who shook their head.

"You two like sex way too much. Kagome get your tubes tied after this." Rin told her. Kagome nodded.

"I'm on my way." She replied and they all laughed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at his nieces and nephews running around.

"You got too many kids." He replied while sipping a beer. Hikaru began laughing and looked at Inuyasha.

"And Kagome's having twins. How do you two manage to keep up with all of them?"

"Tou-San yells all the time." Katsuya told them. "He says_ you guys better behave yourselves or else I'm gonna be cutting some tail tonight._" He mimicked Inuyasha and the men fell out laughing. Inuyasha covered his son's mouth.

"Why you gotta air me out like that for?" He asked and Katsuya laughed hugging his father. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I'm glad my son is fourteen." He replied as Kouga sighed.

"I'm stuck with the teens my daughter is fifteen and she's constantly worrying about her looks."

Miroku began laughing. Sesshoumaru's nine-year-old daughter ran to him.

"What's wrong Rimi?" He asked her and Miroku's nine-year-old son walked over to them with a red handprint on his cheek. She grabbed him by the collar.

"You touch me again and I'm gonna hit you even harder." She smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Can I have a dollar please Tou-San?" He handed her the dollar and she skipped off. Sesshoumaru looked at the grinning nine-year-old.

"Mizuto don't make me hurt you for groping my daughter." Sesshoumaru told him. Mizuto began laughing and placed his hand to his cheek.

"Ah the pain was worth it." He swooned and chased after a girl who was playing on the slide. They all looked at Miroku who blushed. He took a sip of his beer.

"I can't help it if it's genetic." He mumbled looking away.

"Hey suckers!!"

"Bankotsu!!" Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Hikaru shouted. He smiled at them and hugged them.

"Did Kagura have the baby yet?" Hikaru asked.

"Not yet, she's due next month or so." He replied grabbing a beer. Katsuya ran to Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu-Ji-San can I have five dollars?" He asked holding his hand out. Inuyasha started laughing as did the others. Bankotsu raised his eyebrow.

"You're Dad is sitting right there."

"He won't give it to me. Besides it's my birthday." He smiled widely.

"You're birthday is next month." Bankotsu replied.

"Am I gonna see you next month?" He questioned. Bankotsu sighed deeply and handed the kid five bucks.

"Thanks Ji-San I was waiting for you. Bye." He then ran off and they roared in laughter. Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha.

"That kid is gonna be hell on wheels when he gets older."

"Keh! He already is." Inuyasha exclaimed.

Izayoi clapped her hands everyone's attention.

"Hi, everyone I'm glad to see family and friends here enjoying themselves. Everyone is here and Taisho and I would to announce the Friends and Family Reunion has finally begun!!" She announced and everyone began clapping.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he blew a kiss at her. She smiled. She was glad that everything worked out and Inuyasha became the man she knew he would. A simple infatuation turned into true love.

She suddenly grabbed her stomach.

"My water just broke." She said and everyone froze. Here came babies number seven and eight.

* * *

Oh gosh :sniffles: we had such a long journey I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it soooooo much. I can't believe it's over WOW LOL I wanna thank everyone for taking time out their day to read my story and review. I appreciated every review I received from chapter one and so on and I look forward to all your reviews about the overall story. Thanks guys until next time and I will be sure to read other stories and review. ARIGATOU MINNA XOXOX


End file.
